Destinados por equivocación
by Goku-Milk
Summary: A veces las equivocaciones pueden llegar a cambiar drásticamente nuestras vidas. ¿Qué sucede cuando una muchacha y un muchacho son obligados a permanecer juntos por una equivocación? GokuxChiChi (Nuevamente subida)
1. Nuevos cambios, nuevas complicaciones

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Tanto tiempo! Les sorprenderá ver esta historia nuevamente pero con el nombre de otro usuario. Déjenme decirles antes que nada que soy GokuXMilk, la autora original. Debido a que hacía tanto tiempo no ingresaba a mi cuenta (y con esto me refiero a años) olvidé mi contraseña y no he podido acceder, por más cantidad de veces que lo intenté. Por esta causa, me he visto en la obligación de crear un nuevo usuario y resubir mis historias. Yendo, ahora a lo importante, es gracias a todos sus increíbles comentarios que he regresado, esta vez para finalizar lo que empecé. Estaré explayándome mejor en mi perfil, así que aquellos a los que les interese estar al tanto de la situación, los invito a pasar por allí. Sin mas rodeos, les dejo para que disfruten nuevamente de esta historia y sus nuevos capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Mis cordiales saludos!  
_

* * *

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 1: "_Nuevos cambios... nuevas complicaciones..."_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el verde de las plantas y árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Algunos animales pequeños como ardillas y ratones merodeaban alrededor. A lo lejos, podía verse una elegante carreta que atravesaba el bosque. Se acercaba cada vez más sin desviarse del sendero trazado. Afuera de ésta, en la parte delantera, iba sentado el chofer que guiaba el vehículo con las riendas de los caballos. Dentro, iban dos hombres jóvenes. A la derecha, se encontraba sentado un joven de mediana estatura. Tenía el cuerpo musculoso, producto de un duro entrenamiento. Su cabello era levemente largo llegando hasta sus hombros, y de color negro como sus ojos, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era la cicatriz que poseía en su moreno rostro.

Frente a éste, pero del lado izquierdo, estaba sentado el otro joven que lo acompañaba. Poseía una alta estatura. Tenía el cuerpo un poco más musculoso que su compañero, pero su piel era más clara. Su cabello estaba alborotado y era de color negro azabache al igual que sus ojos. Ambos vestían unos elegantes uniformes. La parte superior era una especie de chaqueta color azul que tenía detalles en oro, tanto en los puños de las mangas, cuello y cinturón. La parte inferior consistía en un pantalón esbelto y blanco muy elegante. De calzado usaban unas botas negras muy caras. En su cintura llevaban la vaina de la espada, de cuero negro también con detalles en oro.

¿?: "Bien, parece que todo está en orden" dijo el joven de la cicatriz mientras guardaba unos cuantos papeles dentro de un bolso.

¿?: "¿Ya terminaste de revisar esos papeles Yamcha?" dijo el otro que lo observaba aburrido.

Yamcha: "Si, y por lo que veo mi padre se encargó perfectamente de todos los arreglos legales para que se lleve perfectamente a cabo la boda"

Goku: "Oye Yamcha… ¿Has visto alguna vez a la muchacha que va a casarse contigo?" preguntó curioso.

Yamcha: "No, jamás la he visto. Sólo poseo una foto de ella de cuando era pequeña. Creo que tendría aproximadamente 12 años cuando se la tomaron. ¿Quiéres verla?".

Yamcha sacó una fotografía del mismo bolso en donde estaban guardados los papeles que había estado controlando. Extendió su mano y se la entregó a Goku.

Goku también extendió su mano, tomó la fotografía y comenzó a observarla detenidamente. En ella aparecía una niña muy bonita. Su piel era como el marfil, su larga cabellera negra como el carbón era del mismo color que sus intensos ojos. Ambos hipnotizaban maravillosamente a cualquiera que los observase. Sus labios tenían dibujados una sonrisa encantadora. Era tan tierna y hermosa que parecía un ángel.

Yamcha: "Es muy hermosa ¿verdad? Y eso que en ese entonces sólo era una niña, ahora debe estar realmente deseable ¿No lo crees? Si… ya estoy imaginándola… je je." dijo muy alegremente.

Goku sonrió y le entregó la foto.

Goku: "Realmente era muy bonita, seguro que ahora lo es aún más."

Yamcha: "Si, soy muy afortunado. Es una suerte que mi padre no me haya arreglado un matrimonio con una muchacha fea y descuidada."

Goku: "Pero Yamcha… ¿Estás seguro que te llevarás bien con ella? Debo decir que no lo aparenta… pero… ¿Que tal si resulta ser una mala persona? Después de todo, tu no la conoces." Dijo quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Yamcha: "No digas eso Goku ¿Cómo alguien tan encantadora como ella podría ser mala?."

Goku: "Pues espero por tu bien que tengas razón. Después de todo serás tú quien tendrás que vivir con ella."

Yamcha: "Lo dices como si fuera un castigo… Ella es hermosa, muy rica, excelentemente educada y estoy seguro que es encantadora, te digo que con ella me saqué la lotería."

Goku: "Uhm como digas… pero aún no entiendo por qué debes dejar de entrenar cuando te cases." Preguntó mirando el techo del carruaje.

Yamcha: "Verás Goku, cuando me case tendré que ocuparme de mantener a mi esposa y a mis futuros hijos, tendré que estar todo el tiempo ideando nuevas formas de organizar el dinero y ocuparme de su bienestar, tanto en su educación, salud y ese tipo de cosas. El entrenar pasará a ser parte de mis recuerdos."

Goku: "Solo sé que yo nunca abandonaría las peleas por algo tan tonto como el matrimonio. A decir verdad… no sé qué tanto le ven. Yo no le veo nada bueno." dijo mientras se recostaba un poco y ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Yamcha: "Goku ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? El matrimonio es muy importante para una pareja. Además de estar unidos ante Dios, comparten todo lo que tienen, todas sus posesiones, y eso es muy ventajoso, pero lo mejor es cuando comparten la cama jeje y más aún cuando tienes una preciosidad como mi futura esposa jajajaja." dijo riéndose a carcajadas "Claro, no todo es el paraíso, a veces debes abandonar aquellas cosas que tanto te gustan para poder llevar a cabo el matrimonio. Yo tendré que olvidarme de llegar a ser el más fuerte."

Goku: "Pues si para casarme tengo que olvidarme de los combates y de mi entrenamiento, entonces nunca quiero casarme." dijo incorporándose.

Yamcha: "Ay Goku… algún día lo entenderás…" dijo suspirando y cerrando sus ojos en señal de derrota.

Goku: "Por cierto Yamcha… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Ya quiero enfrentarme con el famoso Ox- Satan y…"

_**Brgggggggggg**_. Se escuchó el crujido proveniente del estómago de Goku.

Goku: "…y además me estoy muriendo de hambre jejeje." dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y riendo avergonzado.

Yamcha se cayó al suelo al escuchar los disparates de Goku /tipo animé/

Goku se puso de pie y sacó la cabeza por la ventana que se encontraba a uno de los lados del carruaje, para gritarle al chofer...

Goku: "OIGA SEÑOR CHOFER… ¿FALTA MUCHO PARA LLEGAR? ES QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE."

Chofer: "Je je" "No, no falta mucho joven Goku, ya estamos muy cerca del pueblo." dijo sonriendo luego de escuchar al muchacho.

Durante el viaje el chofer se había encariñado con Goku, le agradaba mucho su compañía y el escuchar sus aventuras y pensamientos inocentes, hacía su largo viaje mucho más agradable que cualquier otro.

Goku:"¡Ya no puedo esperar más para enfrentar al gran Ox-Satan!" dijo al mismo tiempo que introducía su cabeza nuevamente dentro del carruaje, cerraba sus puños y sonreía abiertamente con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. "¡No puedo creer que sea el padre de tu prometida…!" Luego de decir esto, hizo una pausa y puso su cara confusa "Por cierto Yamcha… ¿Cómo es que conoces el nombre de su padre y no el de ella."

Yamcha: "Bueno, verás… luego de la muerte de mi padre, recibí su testamento por medio de un albacea. Aparentemente le dejó instrucciones de entregármelo una vez él hubiera muerto. Me pareció algo extraño, pero cuando lo leí me lo pareció aún más. En el testamento explicaba que su último heredero, o sea yo claro, estaba obligado a casarse con la hija del gran Ox-Satan por una deuda que él no pudo pagar y por ende, acordó nuestro matrimonio. Mi padre jamás me había hablado de eso. Fue una gran sorpresa para mí enterarme que debía casarme con la hija del famoso luchador y que si me negaba, estaría deshonrando a mi padre y el apellido de mi familia... No sé por qué me lo ocultó, aún no lo entiendo… Pero la cosa es que en el testamento sólo hablaba muy poco sobre mi matrimonio arreglado, tanto que ni siquiera colocó el nombre de mi prometida. Solo había guardado una foto de ella, que es la que te mostré antes. Por suerte, como Ox-Satan es muy famoso pude averiguar en donde vive."

Goku: "¡Vaya! pero… ¿Qué pasa si cuando llegamos no te cree? Después de todo él nunca te ha visto ¿verdad?"

Yamcha: "No te preocupes por eso Goku, mi padre fue muy inteligente y estos papeles que tengo aquí guardados explican todo y están firmados por él. Además la muerte de un duque es noticia que vuela como el viento, así que Ox- Satan debe haberse enterado y no se sorprenderá mucho al verme… eso espero. Pero no tengo de qué preocuparme porque llevo al mejor guerrero y escolta de Paoz conmigo ¿Verdad? jajaja."

Goku: "Si, apenas llegue le pediré a Ox-Satan que pelee conmigo." dijo frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo.

_**Brggggggg**_

Goku: "Pero antes le pediré que me dé algo de comer jeje."

En ese momento, una flecha proveniente de una de las copas de los árboles cayó justo frente a los caballos que guiaban el carruaje, haciendo que estos se asustaran y comenzaran a correr descontroladamente a una gran velocidad.

Goku cayó hacia delante, producto del brusco movimiento, golpeándose tontamente la cara contra la pared que tenía enfrente. Yamcha se golpeó fuertemente su hombro izquierdo con la puerta del vehículo.

Goku: "¡Ayiaiaiaiiaiiay! ¡Me duele mucho!" Dijo sobándose la cara levemente colorada y lastimada por el reciente impacto, y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos.

Yamcha: "¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" Dijo mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

El carruaje rebotaba y se mecía bruscamente. El chofer no podía controlar a los caballos, y pronto se desviaron del camino empedrado.

El carruaje atravesaba velozmente el bosque hasta que a lo lejos se divisó una caída alta que daba a parar a un arroyo. Cuando el chofer lo vió, desesperadamente trató de jalar las riendas para que los caballos girasen hacia la derecha, y así evitasen caer. Efectivamente los caballos giraron, pero era demasiado tarde, lo hicieron cuando estaban al borde de la cornisa. El carruaje volcó de costado cayendo desde la altura. Al caer, Goku fue despedido por la puerta del transporte, cayendo al pequeño arroyo y golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con una gran roca, dejándolo inconsciente. Yamcha había permanecido dentro del vehículo durante la caída, sin embargo sufrió grandes heridas y con una de ellas también había perdido el conocimiento. El chofer y los caballos estaban en peor estado, debido a que ellos no contaban con la protección del carruaje, ya que permanecían fuera de éste.

El chofer, a pesar de sus heridas, aún permanecía consciente. Fue así como pudo ver, que dos hombres encapuchados vestidos de negro y ambos armados con un arco y flechas, se acercaban. Echaron un vistazo al desastroso carruaje, cuyas ruedas habían ido a parar lejos de éste, la puerta estaba rota y una de las bisagras se había quebrado. Luego observaron a Yamcha. Uno de ellos lo cargó en su hombro y ambos se alejaron hasta perderse en el bosque.

El chofer estaba por apagar completamente su vida cuando sus sentidos captaron una voz…

¿?: "¡Dios! ¡Parece que hubo un accidente!"

El hombre que había dejado su mula atada a un árbol, se acercó corriendo hacia el lugar del incidente. Allí se encontró con el chofer que respiraba muy difícilmente. Había perdido mucha sangre y en su cuerpo se dejaban ver los grandes moretones y profundas heridas cortantes recibidas durante la caída.

El chofer vió cómo un hombre con un sombrero de paja, que vestía ropas viejas y rotas, se acercaba a él. Sin duda era un campesino. Debían de estar muy cerca del pueblo.

Hombre: "¡Señor! ¡Resista!" Dijo al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a él y levantaba levemente su cabeza.

El chofer lo miró pesadamente a los ojos y jadeando le habló...

Chofer: "El.- el am… el amo… los-s ho-mbres… la fa-milia Mao…"

Hombre: "¿La familia Mao?"

El chofer guió su vista hacia Goku y trató de hablar…

Chofer: "El… joven Go-ku… a-a-yu-de-looo…"

Hombre: "¿Goku?"

El hombre volteó para ver a Goku que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, empapado por el agua del arroyo y también por la sangre que había provocado la herida en su cabeza.

El chofer cerró suavemente sus ojos, y luego dejó de respirar.

Hombre: "¿¡Señor!?¡Señor!"

El campesino lo miró fijamente y luego cuidadosamente lo dejó en el suelo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Goku. Lo revisó y notó la herida en su cabeza. El muchacho estaba vivo, pero permanecía inconsciente. Si no curaba esa herida rápido podría correr peligro.

El hombre lo cargó en su espalda y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su mula, pero se detuvo cuando notó que había pisado algo. Miró hacia el suelo y notó un bolso. Pasando por encima el bolso, se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba su mula. Cuidadosamente colocó a Goku sobre su lomo, y volvió hacia donde estaba el bolso. Dentro encontró unos papeles y una foto. No lo podía creer.

Hombre: "N-No… no puede ser…" tartamudeó.

El hombre reconoció a la niña. Sin duda era Chi Chi, la hija del Gran Ox-Satan.

Olvidando su asombro intentó buscar algo más de información y comenzó a leer los papeles. Cuando lo hizo entró en un nuevo asombro, aún más grande que el anterior. "¿_Papeles de matrimonio? ¿Con la señorita Chi Chi?"_ pensó.

El campesino miró a Goku y caminó hacia él.

Hombre: "Es una suerte que te hayas salvado… de lo contrario hubiera sido una horrible noticia para la señorita Chi Chi…"

Luego se encaminó hacia su casa.

* * *

Ox-Satan: "Crimelda ¿Has visto a Chi Chi? No logro encontrarla."

Crimelda: "Lo siento Señor, pero no he visto a la joven Chi Chi desde esta mañana."

Ox- Satan: "¿Dónde se habrá metido esa muchacha? Tengo algo importante que decirle. Búsquenla y díganle que quiero verla."

Crimelda: "Si Señor, enseguida." dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

Su largo cabello canoso, su pequeño tamaño y la gran cantidad de arrugas en su cuerpo, daban a entender la gran cantidad de veranos e inviernos que había vivido y la gran experiencia que había adquirido en el transcurso del tiempo.

Crimelda era la anciana encargada de las enseñanzas de Chi Chi. Desde temprana edad la hija del rey de Flypa, había sido instruida por ella en las artes sociales, económicas, históricas y naturales.

Durante la infancia de Chi Chi, Crimelda sufrió por el comportamiento de la niña. Ésta se negaba a obedecer las absurdas normas de la sociedad que la rodeaba. Ella prefería correr por los inmensos prados que aprender a tomar té con un montón de aristócratas aburridos que sólo buscaban mejoras económicas. A Crimelda le resultó muy complicado y cansador el lograr que su pupila le obedeciera, pero por suerte para ella, la niña era buena y siempre terminaba haciendo lo que su institutriz le decía. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo Chi Chi fue controlando más sus impulsos de escaparse hacia los campos, y en vez de eso se quedaba en casa intentando entender las reglas infligidas. Durante su adolescencia la princesa de Flypa ya se comportaba como toda una señorita de alto nivel frente a los invitados de su padre. Sin embargo, cada vez que podía, ella se escapaba sin que nadie se enterase. A pesar de hacer todo lo que le decían, ella odiaba hacerlo. Se sentía realmente incómoda al tener que fingir ser una fina señorita interesada en ese aburrido y corrupto mundo de elegancias. Sin embargo, la muchacha había aprendido de Crimelda que uno debe pensar en los demás antes que en su propio beneficio. Ella sabía perfectamente que el buen comportamiento significaba buena imagen para los aristócratas, y eso significaba nuevos acuerdos en beneficio de la gente del pueblo.

Tenía que aceptar su forma de vida. No podía cambiarla, por lo menos no sin arruinar la de los demás.

Crimelda no era tonta, conocía demasiado bien a Chi Chi como para darse cuenta que ella no era realmente feliz. En un par de ocasiones, descubrió a la princesa escapándose hacia los campos. Cuando esto ocurría, ella la seguía y controlaba que sus impulsos no la guiaran más lejos de lo que debía. Por suerte esto nunca pasó. Pero en esas ocasiones, Crimelda veía que la muchacha se sentía muy feliz respirando el dulce aroma de las flores y sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro. Nunca le dijo a su pupilo que la había descubierto, es más, la encubría siempre que podía. Era consciente que Chi Chi no tenía una vida fácil, ella tenía muchas responsabilidades y si había un breve momento en su vida en la cual era feliz, ella intentaría alargar ese momento para su alumna.

La túnica violeta era arrastrada por el piso mientras caminaba por los grandes salones de la mansión. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, salió y se encaminó hacia los campos. Precisamente esa era una de las ocasiones en la cual Chi Chi había escapado. Pero esta vez tenía que encontrarla, las órdenes de Ox-Satan habían sido claras.

El día era hermoso y los grandes campos que rodeaban la **Mansión Mao** simplemente eran la mejor vista de todas.

En uno de los campos, precisamente en el de los viñedos, se podía ver como las plantas se movían al roce de un cuerpo.

Su largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta baja parecía que volaba con el viento que pasaba a su alrededor. Su flequillo se movía en todas direcciones mientras corría. Su elegante vestido ondeaba como una bandera mientras en el camino se enganchaban algunas ramitas y hojas en él. Sus risas juguetonas se escuchaban a lo lejos. El sudor de su frente había bajado hasta su mejilla cuando llegó hasta la zona descampada pero hermosa de los campos.

Se detuvo y contempló el color verde manzana de la hierba. Agitada y jadeando tomó bastante aire y lo exhaló. Luego se recostó en la hierba boca arriba. Miraba el cielo. Era azul y había algunas nubes en él. El sol brillaba intensamente. Acarició la hierba con sus manos. No dejaba de sonreír. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió más extensamente. Esto la hacía muy feliz, sin duda daría lo que fuera porque ese momento de tranquilidad no se acabara nunca. Para su desgracia, cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos vió la imagen de Crimelda que la veía sobre su cabeza.

Chi Chi: "Cri- Crim- ¡Crimelda! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Es… es decir… yo… bueno… yo…"dijo sentándose y mirando hacia abajo avergonzada. Era la primera vez después de tantos años que la descubrían.

Crimelda: "Chi Chi apresúrate. El Señor Ox-Satan quiere verte lo antes posible."

Chi Chi levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos perpleja. ¿No la había regañado por haberse escapado? ¿Por comportarse como una niña? ¿Por arruinar su vestido?.

Crimelda: "¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? Tu padre me regañará si no te apresuras. ¡Vamos! Debes cambiarte ese vestido, sino Ox-Satan se dará cuenta que estuviste aquí." dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a la muchacha.

Chi Chi la miró muy confundida ante las palabras de su institutriz.

Chi Chi: "Crimelda… ¿Tú…? ¿Tú sabías de esto?"

Crimelda: "Aún te falta mucho joven Chi Chi para poder superarme. ¿En verdad creíste que podías engañarme? Pues déjame decirte que soy la maestra del engaño y para ser mejor que yo, debes aprender de mí." dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

La princesa se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos y luego reaccionó. Su linda sonrisa apareció en sus labios y abrazó fuertemente a su maestra.

Chi Chi: "Gracias…" susurró.

Crimelda: "Vamos que se hace tarde, el rey me matará si sigues perdiendo el tiempo."

Chi Chi: "Si."

Chi Chi salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la Mansión Mao.

Diez minutos habían pasado desde entonces. Ahora llevaba un bonito vestido azul largo hasta sus tobillos. Este estaba limpio, así su padre no notaría el motivo de su ausencia. Estaba parada frente a las altas puertas de la oficina de su padre. La abrió levemente y asomó su cabeza.

Chi Chi: "¿Papá? ¿Querías verme?" dijo en tono bajo.

Ox-Satan: "Si, pasa hija, necesito decirte algo." habló desde su asiento detrás del escritorio de roble.

Chi Chi entró en el salón y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El lugar era muy elegante. El piso era de madera de roble rojo oscuro, las paredes estaban cubiertas por madera oscura hasta la mitad y la otra mitad estaba pintada con un color arena. El gran escritorio estaba en frente, a los costados había adornos de animales embalsamados, había un leopardo en cada lado, también habían vasijas antiguas de oro y varios objetos más. A la izquierda de la habitación, pero más cerca de la puerta se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros de leyes y diccionarios, junto a esta había un fino sofá color vino.

Ox-Satan: "Acerca ese sofá Chi Chi y siéntate frente a mi escritorio para que hablemos más cómodamente."

Chi Chi: "Si…" dijo mientras corría el sofá.

Ox-Satan: "¿Dónde te habías metido hija? Te estuve buscando hace rato."

Chi Chi: "Estaba leyendo en las habitaciones de atrás." mintió.

Ox- Satan: "¿De nuevo? Chi Chi te he dicho que no me gusta que vayas a esas habitaciones, son sólo bodegas de cosas viejas y llenas de polvo, no es lugar para una jovencita como tu, luego ordenaré a los sirvientes que se deshagan de esas cosas inservibles y que las limpien de una vez por todas."

Chi Chi: "Es que los sirvientes hacían mucho ruido cuando limpiaban el salón de baile, y en el único lugar en donde no se escuchaba nada era en las habitaciones de atrás, es por eso que me pareció buena idea ir allí y continuar con mi lectura." Chi Chi sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que fuera allí, pero no se le ocurrió otra excusa, la había buscado por todos lados exceptuando las habitaciones de atrás y los campos. Claro que merodear por los campos como una campesina irritaba mucho más a su padre que el hecho de que ella continuara con sus estudios dentro de la mansión.

Ox-Satan: "En fin, luego me encargaré de eso. Ahora tengo un tema mucho más importante."

Chi Chi: "¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?" preguntó.

Ox-Satan: "Verás, me he enterado que el Conde Yan del Desierto ha muerto la semana pasada."

Chi Chi: "Oh… ¿Y acaso uno de tus contratos fue afectado por éste incidente?"

Ox- Satan: "No, no se trata de contratos, bueno… no del todo… se trata más bien de tu futuro…"

Chi Chi: "¿Mi futuro?" pestañeó dos veces.

Ox-satan: "Verás hija… el Conde Yan me debía una gran deuda, y como no tenía lo necesario para pagarla, me pagó con un trato. El Conde Yan poseía dinero suficiente como para comprar un país, pero desgraciadamente para él, a mi no me interesaba que me pague con dinero, así que lo único que pudo ofrecerme era a su futuro hijo en matrimonio para ti."

Chi Chi abrió los ojos grandes como platos.

Ox-Satan: "Al principio me sorprendí por su propuesta, pero luego me puse a pensarlo bien y él sería un buen candidato para ti. El Conde poseía grandes riquezas, extensas tierras y muy buenos aliados, que luego su hijo heredaría. Todo eso ayudaría muy bien a nuestros ciudadanos. Así que cerramos el trato. Cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad Uds. se casarían y controlarían todo esto como es debido. Desgraciadamente, perdí el contacto con el conde desde hacía un tiempo, y su repentina muerte se sumó a este problema. Sin embargo, ahora sé su localización, y he enviado esta mañana a un mensajero en busca de tu prometido. Muy pronto estará aquí, a pesar de que es un largo viaje, estoy seguro que en unos días estarán de vuelta. Sé que aún no tienen la mayoría de edad. Creo que sería muy imprudente de mi parte dejar que se casen a los 19 años, cuando nuestras leyes declaran que debes ser mayor de 21 años, la gente creerá que no tengo el mínimo respeto por nuestras propias leyes. Es por eso que hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad, el nuevo conde vivirá aquí para que se vayan acostumbrando."

Chi Chi estaba shokeada. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Ella casarse con un extraño por una estúpida deuda? ¿Cómo podía ser? Su padre había hecho el trato cuando ella era un bebé y ¿Recién ahora se lo dice? De pronto salió del estado de shok y su sorpresa se convirtió en ira. Estaba furiosa.

Chi Chi: "¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!? ¿¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!? ¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! ¡NO PUEDES CREER QUE ACEPTARÉ CASARME CON UN IDIOTA POR UN ESTÚPIDO TRATO!" dijo poniéndose de pie y golpeando sus manos contra el escritorio. Miraba desafiante a su padre.

Ox-Satan: "¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ CHICHI!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES UNA SEÑORITA MUY BIEN EDUCADA, NO UNA IGNORANTE CAMPESINA!"

Chi Chi: "¡PUES ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE SEA YO ¡NO PIENSO CASARME! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡NI LO SUEÑES!"

Los gritos se escuchan por toda la mansión y algunos sirvientes se acercaron a la puerta para descubrir el motivo de tanto alboroto.

Ox-Satan: "¡TU HARÁS LO QUE DEBES HACER! ¡NO PUEDES ESCAPARTE DE TUS RESPONSABILIDADES! ¡TU MADRE JAMÁS LO HIZO! ¡ELLA ESTARÍA DESEPCIONADA DE TI!"

Chi Chi: "¿LLAMAS RESPONSABILIDAD A UNA OBLIGACIÓN IMPUESTA POR TI? ¡UNA RESPONSABILIDAD ESTÁ IMPUESTA POR LAS LEYES NO POR TI!" Chi Chi comenzó a llorar "¡Y MI MADRE HUBIERA HECHO LO MISMO QUE YO!" dijo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Abrió la puerta y corrió por los pasillos, atravesando salones y habitaciones.

Los sirvientes que había estado detrás de la puerta escuchando se habían quedado paralizados con el acto de Chi Chi.

Ox-Satan: "¿¡Y UDS. QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!? ¡LÁRGUENSE!" dijo cerrando las puertas de su oficina con un gran golpe. El sonido hizo eco por todos lados y los sirvientes salieron corriendo a realizar sus tareas lo más lejos posible del enojado Ox-Satan.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo. La verdad es el primer fanfic que escribo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? por favor dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias. Si quieren que incluya más personajes de Dragon Ball podría hacerlo... todo depende de Uds.

Gracias

Saludos

GokuxMilk


	2. Tomando decisiones

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 2: "_Tomando decisiones…"_

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las lágrimas quedaban en el camino a medida que se alejaba. No le importó lo demás, ya no importaba. Ella no podía creer que su padre le estaba haciendo esto.

Ya muy lejos de la mansión, se adentró en el bosque, cuyo ingreso tenía prohibido, y que por supuesto hizo caso omiso a las advertencias. Luego de unos cuantos minutos corriendo en aquel pacífico lugar, finalmente cesó sus pasos. Se quedó parada con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. Allí veía algunas hojas y ramas esparcidas por todo el lugar, que pronto comenzó a verlas borrosas producto del agua que brotaba de sus ojos. Su bonito rostro estaba colorado y bañado con sus saladas lágrimas. Cayó arrodillada víctima de la derrota. Repasó con su mente las escenas anteriormente vividas y su amargura aumentó. ¡No era justo! Ella había hecho siempre todo lo que le dijeron, a pesar de su voluntad. No tenía libertad, ya que sus responsabilidades la ataban a permanecer siempre cerca de su trabajo en la mansión. No podía hacer lo que ella quería. El realizar sus estudios en su hogar, y no en una escuela como los demás niños, le habían impedido hacer amigos de su edad y de su mismo estatus social. Sin embargo esto no impidió que conociera a otros jóvenes como ella. Los hijos de los campesinos y sirvientes, eran un claro ejemplo de esto. Y aunque la imagen fuera mal vista, ella siempre se las arreglaba para poder estar con ellos. Claro que el tiempo que pasaban juntos no era tanto debido a sus deberes. Siempre envidió a la gente pobre, sobretodo a los campesinos. Ellos podían vivir continuamente en los campos y praderas mientras conocían a mucha gente humilde y bondadosa como ellos, que no eran interesadas a gran diferencia de ciertos aristócratas. Quizás no contaban con los lujos que ella poseía pero sin duda eran felices. Todo era tan simple para un campesino... realmente intercambiaría papeles si pudiera hacerlo.

Pero ahora ella tenía una **nueva responsabilidad**, una nueva condena. Casarse con un hombre extraño, probablemente cegado por la ambición y el poder. Ella debería pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre como los que despreciaba. Sus tantos esfuerzos por quitarse a los pretendientes de encima, habían sido inútiles ahora que se tendría que casar con uno como ellos.

Golpeó el suelo con sus puños.

Chi Chi: "¡NO ES JUSTO!" gritó llorando. "Snif, snif… ¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mí?" susurró. "Tantas personas que quieren lo que yo tengo… y ¡JUSTO A MI ME TOCÓ OBTENERLAS! ¡YO QUE TANTO LAS ODIO!" volvió a gritar "Cambiaría todo lo que tengo por ser libre de este destino…" dijo susurrando nuevamente.

_**Ox-Satan: "¡TU HARÁS LO QUE DEBES HACER! ¡NO PUEDES ESCAPARTE DE TUS RESPONSABILIDADES! ¡TU MADRE JAMÁS LO HIZO! ¡ELLA ESTARÍA DESEPCIONADA DE TI!"**_

De repente las palabras de su padre volvieron a ocupar su mente. Sobretodo aquella frase.

Chi Chi: "Mamá… ¿Realmente habrías aceptado esto? ¿Acaso tú sabías de mi matrimonio arreglado? Snif, por favor… dime que no…" suplicó en un tono bajo y quebrando su voz.

La morena se sentó, apoyó su espalda en un árbol, flexionó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y las envolvió con sus brazos. Hundió su cabeza entre ellos y se quedó así unas horas…

* * *

Abrió sus ojos… comenzó viendo algo borroso, pero luego pudo distinguir el techo de una cabaña. Trató de sentarse y sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

Goku: "¡AWW!" dijo tocándose su herida.

Observó su alrededor. El lugar no estaba en un muy buen estado que digamos. Sin duda era humilde. No habían muchas cosas, sólo lo indispensable para vivir.

Se levantó de la cama y trató de recordar qué había pasado. Pero nada venía a su mente. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Su mente estaba en blanco, como si nada hubiera existido antes.

Goku: "¿Pero qué…?"

_**Brgggggggg**_

Goku fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por el reciente sonido. Tocó su estómago. Estaba realmente hambriento.

Goku: "Me estoy muriendo de hambre… será mejor que busque algo de comer."

Caminó hacia la cocina en busca de comida. No había mucha que digamos, sólo había un poco de pan y algunas sobras aparentemente del día anterior.

Sin más pensar, devoró la comida. Su sabor no era muy bueno y el pan estaba muy duro, pero aún así su apetito era mucho más importante que su paladar en ese momento.

Mientras masticaba el último bocado, oyó el ruido de una puerta que se abría. El sonido provenía de la sala.

Aún masticando el pan en su boca, se dirigió curioso hacia el lugar del que provino el sonido.

Cuando llegó vió a un hombre con un sombrero de paja y ropas desgastadas, el sujeto seguramente trabajaba en un campo.

Hombre: "¡Vaya! ya ha despertado" dijo con una sonrisa. "Se ha recuperado más pronto de lo que esperaba."

Goku: "¿Quién…?" preguntó con su típica inocencia.

Hombre: "¡Oh! Si… disculpe mis malos modales, mi nombre es Ermo. Yo curé su herida. Se golpeó realmente fuerte." dijo soltando una risita.

Goku: "¿Me golpeé?" preguntó a la vez que tocaba su cabeza vendada.

Ermo: "Si, verá tuvo un accidente y perdió el conocimiento."

Goku: "¿Un accidente? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" interpeló muy curioso.

Ermo: "Bueno… verá… no lo sé, cuando yo llegué el accidente ya había ocurrido. Debió de ser una gran caída, la carreta quedó destrozada… por cierto… el otro hombre… no pude hacer nada para salvarlo…" dijo mirando hacia el suelo con una mirada triste.

Goku: "¿Otro hombre? ¿Quién era?"

Ermo: "Creo que era su chofer… estaba muy herido. Por lo poco que me dijo y como sonaba parece que lo quería mucho…"

Goku: "¿Un chofer? Yo… yo no recuerdo a nadie…"

Ermo: "¿No lo recuerda?" preguntó mirando sorprendido al muchacho.

Goku: "No… a decir verdad… no recuerdo nada… ¿Q- quién soy yo?"

Ermo: "¿¡No recuerda nada!?" dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos "¡Dios! ¡El golpe en su cabeza debió haber sido más fuerte de lo que imaginé!"

Goku: "Usted… ¿podría decirme quién soy?"

Ermo: "Será mejor que se siente joven." mostró a Goku una silla y en otra se sentó frente a él. "Verá… yo no lo conozco… pero creo saber quién es usted." Dijo seriamente. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y de allí tomó el bolso que había encontrado junto a la carreta. De allí sacó unos papeles y una fotografía. Le entregó los papeles a Goku. "Creo que esto le dará a entender su identidad." dijo mirándolo.

Goku comenzó a leer los papeles. Eran papeles de acuerdos legales sobre un matrimonio. En ellos se explicaba cómo el último heredero del Conde Yan debía casarse con la hija del rey Ox-Satan.

Goku miró a Ermo extrañado.

Goku: "Y… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

Ermo: "Bueno, esos papeles se encontraban en la carreta en la que usted viajaba. Usted viajaba sólo con el chofer. Esos papeles le pertenecen."

Goku: "Si pero… no entiendo… ¿De qué me sirven estos papeles para saber quién soy yo?" dijo dudoso.

Ermo: "Pues usted es el heredero del Conde Yan, nadie más llevaría algo tan importante que no fuera más que el mismo heredero."

Goku: "¿Heredero? ¿Yo?" pestañeó dos veces.

Ermo: "Si, y por lo que veo, usted se dirigía hacia el hogar de la señorita Chi Chi. Ya que está muy cerca de aquí."

Goku: "¿Chi Chi?" preguntó extrañado.

Ermo: "Si, ella es la hija del Gran Ox-Satan." le entregó la fotografía a Goku. "Venía junto con los papeles. Es ella cuando tenía 12 años. La recuerdo perfectamente, siempre se escapaba hacia los campos y nos visitaba. Ahora se ha vuelto una joven muy hermosa."

Goku miraba la fotografía. Era como si ya la hubiera visto antes. Ese negro y largo cabello, esos intensos y oscuros ojos… estaba seguro que si alguna vez la había visto, nunca podría haberse olvidado de ella, no importa si perdiera la memoria.

Goku: "Creo… que la recuerdo…"

Ermo: "¿En serio? Bueno si usted va a casarse con ella eso es normal."

Goku: "Si, pero… sólo recuerdo su imagen, quiero decir esta foto… pero no recuerdo nada más…"

Ermo: "No se preocupe… quizás la pérdida de la memoria sólo sea temporal. Estoy seguro que muy pronto recordará todo." Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Goku: "Eso espero… no me gustaría ir por ahí sin siquiera saber mi nombre jeje…"

Ermo: "Goku. El chofer dijo que Ud. se llamaba Goku."

Goku: "¿Goku?" pestañeó dos veces. "Mmm… me gusta." dijo sonriendo.

Ermo: "Bueno joven Goku, veo que arrasó con lo que sería mi cena… así que no tendremos más opción que ir hasta la huerta a buscar algunas verduras."

Goku: "Je je, es que me estaba muriendo de hambre." dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza haciendo su típica expresión.

Ermo: "No se preocupe, quizás no tenga una comida tan sabrosa como las que solía comer, pero no se quedará con hambre." Le aseguró sonriendo.

Goku: "Por favor no me trate de usted, trátame con confianza, después de todo te debo mi vida ¿No? Jajaja."

Ermo: "De acuerdo como Ud. quiera, es decir como quieras jaja."

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Atravesaron el oscuro bosque iluminado sólo por las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. Antes de salir Ermo había tomado un farol para poder iluminar su camino. Caminaron unos 20 minutos hasta llegar a una pradera en donde podía verse una huerta. Entraron y comenzaron a juntar los vegetales.

Goku: "Mmm… estas verduras se ven deliciosas." dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Ermo: "Si, son muy sabrosas las de estas praderas, es debido a que van destinadas al rey. Aquí se cultivan los mejores vegetales."

Goku: "Pues el rey debe de comer muy bien." dijo sonriendo y agarrando un zapallo.

Ermo: "Si… hablando del rey… mañana pediré una audiencia con él para que puedas ir a verlo y contarle lo ocurrido. Ya que seguramente te dirigías a la mansión para contraer matrimonio con la señorita Chi Chi."

Goku: "Pero yo no recuerdo nada. ¿Qué tal si estropeo todo? Además ni siquiera sé el motivo por el cuál me dirigía a la mansión. Quizás iba para cancelar mi matrimonio y no para casarme."

Ermo: "Goku, fuera o no para casarte, te dirigías a la Mansión Mao. Si vas mañana allí, estoy seguro que encontrarás respuestas. Además la señorita Chi Chi es encantadora, no creo que te disgustase casarte con ella."

Goku: "No lo sé… quizás tengas razón." suspiró "De todas formas no podré averiguarlo si no voy allí ¿verdad?" colocó la bolsa pesada y llena de verduras sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la huerta "Ni modo, mañana iré a ver al rey y a Chi Chi."

Ermo agarró el farol y junto con Goku caminaron en dirección a su casa.

* * *

El ruido de los grillos la despertó. Todo estaba oscuro. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya debía ser cerca de media noche.

Chi Chi suspiró y contempló el hermoso cielo nocturno. Una mirada triste se apoderó de sus ojos.

Chi Chi: "¿_Dónde estarás ahora mi amor?" _pensó mientras seguía observando el cielo.

No quería volver a su casa. Quería huir y nunca más regresar. Pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. Quizás era su conciencia la que le impedía realizar su sueño. Quizás ella quería demostrarles a todos que ella no era cobarde y que no huiría de nuevo. No dejaría que las palabras de su padre la afectaran. Ella sabía que todo era injusto, pero de alguna manera, cambiaría las cosas.

Chi Chi: "¡No dejaré que mi padre y los demás se salgan con la suya! ¡Le haré la vida imposible al conde, tanto que con tal de no verme renunciará a todas las riquezas de mi reino!"

Se puso de pie, frunció su ceño y sonrió.

Chi Chi: "¡Ya verán! ¡Ahora conocerán a la verdadera Chi Chi!"

Decidió regresar a la mansión, cuando se dió cuenta que estaba muy oscuro y no podía encontrar la dirección correcta.

Chi Chi: "Oh… no… ¿Por dónde era?"

Por suerte recordó las enseñanzas de Crimelda.

_**Crimelda: "Recuerda Chi Chi, las estrellas guiaban a los marinos en tiempos remotos. Si te pierdes recuerda mirar al cielo. Claro, si es de día no cuentes con eso."**_

Chi Chi: "Gracias Crimelda"

Chi Chi miró las constelaciones y así fue como consiguió hallar el camino a casa.

Al llegar a la mansión, todos los sirvientes la miraban sorprendidos. Ella hizo caso omiso y se dirigió a su cuarto. En el camino una sirvienta le habló.

Sirvienta: "Señorita Chi Chi, la cena está lista".

Chi Chi: "Hoy no cenaré, gracias" dijo sin mirarla y continuando su camino.

La sirvienta se quedó mirándola tristemente.

Sirvienta: "¿Y ahora qué más sucederá?" se preguntó dejando salir un suspiro.

Chi Chi entró en su cuarto y se tiró boca abajo sobre su cama y hundió su cara en su almohada. Luego de 15 minutos, oyó que golpeaban su puerta.

Crimelda: "Chi Chi ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?"

Chi Chi: "Por favor Crimelda, no quiero hablar con nadie." Dijo aún con la cara enterrada en su almohada.

Crimelda: "Evitar las cosas no resolverá nada."

Chi Chi quitó su cara de la almohada, se giró hacia la puerta y gritó.

Chi Chi: "¿TU TAMBIÉN CRIMELDA? ¿TAMBIÉN CREES QUE YO HUYO DE MIS PROBLEMAS?"

Crimelda: "¿Acaso no fue lo que hiciste?"

Chi Chi: "ESTOY AQUÍ ¿NO? ¡SI HUBIERA QUERIDO HUIR LO HABRÍA HECHO PERO PARA SIEMPRE!"

Crimelda: "Entonces demuéstramelo."

Chi Chi se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Chi Chi: "¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?"

Crimelda: "Dejando de comportarte como una niña y buscando la forma de arreglar las cosas."

Chi Chi: "No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Mi padre no se saldrá con la suya. Eso te lo puedo asegurar como que mi nombre es Chi Chi Mao."

Crimelda: "¿Y cómo lo harás?"

Chi Chi: "No te preocupes, en ningún momento dejaré de comportarme como es debido, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Tampoco pondré en peligro al reino ni a su gente."

Crimelda: "No es eso lo que me preocupa, Chi Chi" dijo acercándose a ella. "Me preocupa que arruines tu vida."

Chi Chi: "¿Mi vida?" preguntó "Mi vida estuvo arruinada desde el primer momento en que nací." susurró mirando el suelo con sus ojos tristes.

Crimelda sólo la observaba. La muchacha estaba realmente triste y estaba segura que lo que había dicho era un hecho. Pero Crimelda siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que su pupila tendría un gran futuro. No podía ser que sus instintos estuvieran fallando.

Crimelda: "Chi Chi… no sabes lo equivocada que estás. Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ti. Pero es tu fortaleza y determinación las que están siendo probadas. Tú puedes elegir tu destino, sólo debes saber cómo." Y con eso ella se retiró dejando a Chi Chi en su habitación.

Chi Chi: "Yo… puedo elegir… mi destino…" repitió en un tono bajo.

Continuará…

* * *

Segundo capítulo. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Goku y con Chi Chi ¿Podrá Chi Chi llevar acabo su plan? ¿Podrá Goku recuperar la memoria o vivirá bajo la identidad del hijo del Conde? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!.

¡Gracias!

¡Adiós!

GokuxMilk


	3. Preparándose para el encuentro

**Destinados por equivocación**

_Capítulo 3: "Preparándose para el encuentro…"_

El sol entraba por la alta ventana de su cuarto y cálidamente acariciaba el bello rostro de Chi Chi. Ella dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, envuelta en sus blancas y finas sábanas. Podía escucharse el bello cantar de los pájaros que permanecían en los árboles.

Un carruaje llegó a la mansión y se detuvo en la entrada. La puerta del vehículo se abrió y de allí bajó una anciana con un vestido negro y un sombrero del mismo color. Su cabello canoso finalizaba en sus hombros, y su pequeña estatura le causó trabajo para bajar de la carreta.

En la zona había varios sirvientes realizando sus quehaceres, pero en cuanto vieron el carruaje se detuvieron para ver quién llegaba. Uno de los sirvientes se le acercó.

Sirviente: "Muy buenos días Madam Baba" dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

Uranai Baba: "Buenos días a ustedes también jóvenes. Díganme, ¿Se encuentra Ox-Satán?"

Sirviente: "Si mi señora. El rey se encuentra en su oficina en este momento."

Uranai Baba: "Muy bien, iré a verlo. Llévame hacia él por favor"

Sirviente: "Si mi señora" dijo incorporándose y guiando a Uranai Baba hacia la oficina de Ox-Satán.

_**Toc toc**_

Ox-Satán: "¿Si? ¿Quién es? Estoy muy ocupado ahora."

Sirviente: "Disculpe Señor, pero Madam Baba ha venido hasta aquí y desea verlo"

Ox-Satán: "¿Uranai Baba aquí? Que extraño… hazla pasar" dijo haciendo una seña.

El sirviente abrió la puerta y permitió el paso a Urania Baba. Luego de que ésta entró, el sirviente cerró la puerta y se retiró.

Ox-Satán: "Es bueno verte Uranai Baba… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

Uranai Baba: "Mucho mi estima Ox-Satán… mucho…"

Ox-Satán: "¿A qué se debe tu visita? Ya que no sueles aparecer a menudo por aquí, supongo que tu llegada es consecuencia de algún hecho importante ¿O me equivoco?"

Uranai Baba: "jaja no te equivocas Ox-satán, mi llegada tiene un motivo especial. Además tenía ganas de visitar a tu hija. La última vez que la ví era tan solo una niña. Supongo que ahora debe de ser toda una mujer."

Ox-Satán: "Así es, ella ha crecido de forma maravillosa. Aunque últimamente estoy volviendo a tener problemas con su conducta." Dijo descansando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, con su codo apoyado sobre el escritorio de madera.

Uranai Baba: "Y eso durará bastante jiji."

Ox-Satán: "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Has tenido alguna nueva visión en tus sueños?"

Uranai Baba: "Asi es, y déjame decirte que se relaciona con su futuro matrimonio"

Ox-Satán: "Pues espero que sean buenas noticias, porque hasta ahora todo esto me está dando dolores de cabeza."

Uranai baba: "Bien, no estoy segura de que sean buenas o malas noticias. Pero ocurrirán grandes cambios, eso estoy segura. En mis sueños había cosas muy extrañas y confusas. A decir verdad, entendí muy poco. Pero debes saber algo importante. Este matrimonio será un punto clave para la guerra que comenzará en unos años. Así que debes tener cuidado con las decisiones que pueda llegar a tomar tu hija. De esto dependen el futuro de tu reino y de otros también"

Ox-Satán: "¿A qué te refieres con _las decisiones de Chi Chi_? Ella se casará con el conde heredero"

Uranai Baba: "¿Estás seguro de eso?" preguntó con una cara imposible de leer.

Ox-Satan: "¡P-por supuesto! ¡En cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, ella y el heredero de Yan se casarán!"

Uranai Baba: "Muy bien, si tu te encargas de eso… De todas formas ya te habrás enterado de los rumores de que el heredero del Conde se dirige hacia aquí…"

Ox-Satán: "¿Viene hacia aquí?"

Uranai Baba: "Así es, al parecer tras la muerte de su padre, decidió cumplir con su deber y venir a conocer a su futura esposa"

Ox-Satán: "No sabía que se dirigía hacia aquí, fue por eso que envié a un mensajero en su búsqueda. ¿Y sabes cuándo llegará?"

Uranai Baba: "No lo sé exactamente, lo único que se es que ha estado viajando hace unos días, así que no debe de estar lejos."

Ox-Satán: "¡Diablos! Debo hacer todos los preparativos necesarios para su llegada…"

Uranai Baba: "Veo que estarás ocupado jeje"mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta dijo "Ahora me gustaría ver a Chi Chi… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?"

Ox-Satán: "Está en su habitación"

Uranai Baba: "Bien, gracias Ox-Satán".

Uranai salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Comenzó a caminar por los elegante pasillos de la mansión, y luego subió las escaleras cubiertas con una alfombra color vino. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a una gran y alta puerta de madera oscura que tenía detalles en oro. Uranai Baba presionó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió un poco. Luego entró cuidadosamente y vió como Chi Chi permanecía dormida en su cama. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, y se encaminó hacia la cama. Se sentó al lado de Chi Chi y contempló cómo dormía. Uranai Baba puso una cara tierna cuando mientras la observaba. Chi Chi parecía tan inofensiva y buena… pero despierta podía llegar a ser realmente un problema si ella así lo deseaba. Uranai Baba dejó salir una risita corta ante este pensamiento, y esto hizo despertar a Chi Chi.

Chi Chi: "Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?" se dijo así misma mientras se estiraba no dándose cuenta de la presencia de Madam Baba.

Uranai Baba: "Ya es tarde para seguir durmiendo" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Chi Chi abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz intrusa.

Chi Chi: "U- ¡Uranai Baba!" dijo sorprendida

Uranai Baba: "Buenos días Chi Chi. ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

Chi Chi se la quedó mirando unos segundos y luego reaccionó.

Chi Chi: "¿Q- qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Uranai Baba: "He venido a visitarte, ¿Es que acaso ya no puedo visitar a unos viejos amigos?" dijo en tono burlón.

Chi Chi: "N-no no, es solo que… no te veo desde hace 9 años… y la verdad es que no creí que volvería a verte…"

Uranai Baba: "Jajaja es que soy una anciana llena de sorpresas"

Chi Chi: "¡Y vaya que sorpresas!" dijo ahora sonriendo y saliendo de la cama.

Uranai Baba: "¡Pero mírate cómo has crecido! ¡Te has convertido en toda una mujer! ¡y qué mujer!" dijo observando las curvas de las hermosa muchacha que tenía enfrente.

Chi Chi se ruborizó.

Chi Chi: "G- gracias"

Uranai Baba: "Bien cuando te quites el camisón y te vistas, debo hablar contigo de algo importante"

Chi Chi: "¿Algo importante?" pestañeó dos veces.

Uranai Baba: "Así es, ahora ve ve, ve a cambiarte. Lávate la cara, cepilla tu pelo y vístete" dijo mientras empujaba a la muchacha al baño.

Una vez Chi Chi se encontraba vestida y aseada, fue a hablar con Uranai Baba.

Chi Chi: "¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme?" preguntó sentándose en la cama.

Uranai Baba: "Sé que ayer te enteraste de tu compromiso con el heredero de Yam" hizo una pausa y examinó a Chi Chi.

Chi Chi frunció el ceño "Si…" se limitó a decir.

Uranai Baba: "¿Y qué opinas de eso pequeña?"

Chi Chi: "¿Qué opino de eso? ¡Que es una completa estupidez! ¡Es una injusticia! ¡Y debería casarme con quien yo quiero, no con alguien que no conozco, y lo peor de todo por una deuda que le debían a mi padre! Me- ¡Me siento como parte de un pago!"

Uranai Baba seguía observando a Chi Chi. "y ¿Qué es lo que quisieras para tu futuro?"

Chi Chi miró hacia el suelo tristemente. "Yo… yo solo deseo ser libre… poder correr en los campos, oler las flores y…" hizo una pausa "…estar junto a él…" susurró.

Uranai Baba la miró curiosa.

Uranai Baba: "¿Junto a quién?"

Chi Chi: "Junto al amor de mi vida…"

Uranai Baba: "¿El amor de tu vida? Y ¿Quién es?" su curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

Chi Chi: "Bueno, pues aún no lo sé… solo sé que él puede sacarme de aquí, y que algún día llegará para hacerlo."

Uranai Baba: "y dime Chi Chi ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?" ¿_Acaso la muchacha posee visiones como yo ?_pensó la anciana.

Chi Chi: "No lo sé, yo lo siento, o por o menos es lo que espero, porque yo no puedo salir de este lugar."

Uranai Baba: "Pequeña a ti te esperan grandes cosas. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Y por favor no borres esa sonrisa tan maravillosa que tienes." Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Chi Chi sonrió. "Espero que tengas razón".

Uranai Baba: "Bueno, ahora debo irme. Nos veremos pronto Chi Chi. Y recuerda sonreir más a menudo como cuando lo hacías de niña"

Chi Chi observaba como Uranai Baba se alejaba en su carruaje y desaparecía a lo lejos. En eso ve a un hombre montado a caballo que viajaba en dirección contraria. Se acercaba a toda velocidad a la mansión. Chi Chi lo esperó en la entrada. El hombre se bajó del caballo, hizo una reverencia a Chi Chi y luego habló.

Mensajero: "Traigo noticias para el rey, son muy importantes"

Chi Chi: "Mi padre se encuentra en la sala en este momento. Yo lo conduciré allí."

El mensajero siguió a Chi Chi hasta donde se encontraba Ox-Satán.

Chi Chi: "Padre… este hombre tiene un mensaje para ti." Dijo haciendo señas.

Ox-Satán: "¿Un mensaje? ¿De qué se trata?"

Mensajero: "Señor el mensaje fue enviado con pedido especial hacia Ud."le dijo entregándole una carta.

Ox-Satán: "¿Pedido especial? ¿Quién lo envía?" dijo mientras abría la carta. Chi Chi observaba curiosa.

Mensajero: "Desconozco la respuesta Señor, solo me dieron órdenes de entregarle el mensaje"

Ox-Satán comenzó a leer la carta. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

Ox-Satán: "¡Es un mensaje del hijo de Yan! Me pide una solicitud para presentarse aquí mañana por la mañana"

Chi Chi heló. No esperaba ver tan pronto a su **futuro esposo.**

Mensajero: "Con su permiso Señor… yo me retiro…"dijo haciendo una reverencia y a continuación saliendo del lugar.

Ox-Satán: "¡Espera!" lo detuvo. "Dile al conde que su solicitud es válida, y que mañana lo espero aquí."

El mensajero realizó otra reverencia y salió del lugar.

Chi Chi permanecía estática mirando un punto fijo en el gran y elegante salón principal. _Oh no… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No pensé que llegaría tan pronto… espero poder controlar la situación"_ pensó, cuando fue interrumpida por la voz de su padre.

Ox-Satán: "¿Qué te parece Chi Chi? Por fin conocerás a tu futuro marido. Espero que ya hayas dejado de lado ese capricho tuyo y pienses realmente en tu futuro."

Chi Chi miró a su padre con cara seria. Hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar sin decir una palabra.

Ox-Satán: "_No puede ser… ¿Qué se supone que haré con ella?"_pensó.

Desde su discusión en su oficina, Chi Chi había evitado hablarle siempre que podía, y lo trataba con el rey, y no como su padre. Esto le dolía en el alma. Su propia hija estaba ignorándolo. Nunca pensó que ella llegaría a reaccionar de esa forma. Pero las leyes eran claras en su reino. Su hija merecía un esposo digno y el conde venía con muchas ventajas para su reino.

Ox-Satán: "Algún día entenderá…" dijo y suspiró.

* * *

Quizo abrir sus ojos. Pero sintió una tela que los cubría. Trató de mover sus manos, pero algo las sujetaban hacia atrás. Se movió un poco para deducir lo que sucedía, pero eso solo le hizo revivir el dolor de las heridas.

¿?: "Tranquilo Conde Yamsha. Yo no recomiendo que se mueva mucho, sus heridas aún no han sanado del todo" dijo una voz.

Yamsha se quedó inmóvil y palideció. Había reconocido la voz.

¿?: "¿Creíste que podrías librarte tan fácilmente de nosotros? ¿Eh maldito? ¡Nos pagarás la que nos hiciste!" dijo otra voz más aguda.

¿?: "jajajaja tranquilo Chaoz, todo a su tiempo… recuerda que primero debemos llevarlo ante el Rey Vegeta. Una vez que acabe con su sentencia, nosotros podremos divertirnos con él."

Chaoz: "Lo sé Ten, pero… ¿Qué tal si el Rey Vegeta decide eliminarlo con sus propias manos?"

Ten Shin Han: "No te preocupes por eso Chaoz. A los traidores no se les da ese privilegio"dijo y se acercó al oído de Yamsha. "Nosotros siempre nos encargamos de los traidores…" susurró.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yamsha. Lo habían atrapado. Su intento de huir hacia el reino de Flypa había fracasado. Ahora estaba condenado. Sabía que no podría escaparse de las manos del rey Vegeta. No ahora.

Chaoz y Ten Shin Han se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, Ten Shin Han habló.

Ten Shin Han: "El rey Vegeta viene de camino desde el reino del sur. Tardará unos días en llegar. Hasta entonces, espero que te diviertas en tu nueva habitación JAJAJAJAJA". Dijo al salir y a continuación cerrar la pesada puerta. Su carcajada iba disminuyendo de volumen a medida que se alejaba. Esto provocaba gran ira en el prisionero.

"_Genial ¿Y ahora qué haré? Estoy muerto. El rey Vegeta no me tendrá misericordia."_pensó Yamsha. De repente recordó lo que había sucedido. ¡Él estaba viajando en la carroza junto con Goku hacia el reino de Flypa en busca de su prometida!

"Seguramente esos malditos nos emboscaron…" pensó Yamsha con rabia al recordar el incidente con los caballos. "¡MALDICIÓN!" gritó. "Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Y ahora esto! Grrr" pensó rabioso. "¡Esto no debía ocurrir, se suponía que Goku y yo viajaríamos a Flypa y allí nos refugiaríamos para jamás tener que volver a ver este maldito reino!" fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba solo. "¡Oh no!¡GOKU!"gritó.

* * *

Ermo: "¿Entonces el rey ha aceptado la solicitud?"

Mensajero: "Así es, su majestad lo espera mañana por la mañana"

Ermo: "Bien, gracias."

El mensajero se despidió con una seña y desapareció.

Ermo entró en la cabaña.

Ermo: "Oye Goku, mañana por la mañana irás a la Mansión Mao".

Goku que estaba ingiriendo una gran cantidad de comida habló con la boca llena.

Goku: "¿mgunana pug lag magnanag?"

Ermo: "Traga antes Goku. ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas esos modales siendo de una familia tan importante?"

Goku tragó. "No entiendo qué tiene de malo"

Ermo: "Es una falta de respeto, no vuelvas hacerlo, y sobretodo debes cuidar tus modales frente al rey y la señorita Chi Chi"

Goku: "De acuerdo, si tu lo dices lo haré." Y masticó una pata de pollo.

Ermo: "Goku, cuando termines de comer será mejor que te acuestes a dormir. Necesitas estar fresco para mañana temprano." Bostezó y dijo "Yo iré a acostarme, buenas noches"

Goku: "Bugnas gnogches".

Ermo suspiró. _Sólo espero que mañana el rey esté de buenas…_ pensó y se acostó en el sofá.

Goku tragó el último trozo de pollo y se sobó el estómago contento. "¡Ah…! ¡Estuvo delicioso!"

_**Ermo: "Goku, cuando termines de comer será mejor que te acuestes a dormir. Necesitas estar fresco para mañana temprano." Bostezó y dijo "Yo iré a acostarme, buenas noches"**_

Gokú: "Si… será mejor que le haga caso a Ermo…". Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la cama, estaba a punto de acostarse cuando vió la fotografía sobre una pequeña mesita de madera de pino en la esquina de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia ella, la tomó y la observó. "Chi Chi….".

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 3. Espero que les esté gustando como va quedando. En el próximo capítulo es el encuentro entre Chi Chi y Goku. ¡No se lo pierdan!

GokuxMilk


	4. La llegada del Conde

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 4: "La llegada del Conde…"

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto. La habitación estaba solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por las altas ventanas. Las traslúcidas cortinas blancas ondeaban con el viento. Esa imagen era mágica. Chi Chi caminó hacia la ventana y miró el cielo estrellado con la gran luna llena que aparecía en él. La fresca brisa recorrió su cuerpo, y su cabello suelto se movía al compás del viento. En sus ojos negros aparecía reflejado el brillo de las estrellas. Era una vista maravillosa. Desde allí podían verse las grandes praderas, y a lo lejos el comienzo del bosque, que terminaba en el horizonte. Detrás de este, se veían las siluetas de las grandes montañas, y encima de ellas el oscuro cielo azulado lleno de estrellas, que eran acompañadas por la hermosa y luminosa luna. Sin duda su cuarto era la habitación con la mejor posición. Estaba situada en un segundo piso y sus ventanas daban a la parte trasera de la mansión.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana y cerró por un momento sus ojos para sentir más profundamente la brisa que la acariciaba.

Suspiró, abrió sus ojos, y observó las estrellas.

Chi Chi: "¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo vendrás por mí?" dijo al viento. "Se acaba el tiempo… mi amor… ¿Dónde estás? Por favor… ven pronto… te necesito".

* * *

Estaba recostado en su cama. Por alguna razón no había conciliado el sueño. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus brazos que estaban cruzados debajo de ella. Miraba el techo, luego a la fotografía sobre la mesa, y finalmente miró por la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda. Estaba oscuro afuera, y a pesar de algunos árboles, podía verse el hermoso cielo nocturno que sostenía en alto la gran luna. Gokú suspiró.

Goku: "Me pregunto… cómo será ella. Ermo dijo que era encantadora. Pero por alguna razón… siento algo extraño ¿Qué me estará pasando? ¿Es un mal presentimiento?"

* * *

Ermo: "¡GOKU DESPIERTA!"

Gokú abrió sus ojos como platos ante el grito y se cayó de la cama.

Ermo: "¡Goku! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Deberías estar con el rey y la princesa Chi Chi!

Goku se levantaba del suelo algo aturdido mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano.

Goku: "¿Eh..? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?"

Ermo: "¡No hay tiempo!" dijo mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse. "¡Al rey no le gusta que lo dejen esperando y tu ya te has atrasado mucho tiempo!

Bostezando y con sus párpados a medio cerrar, Goku se colocaba torpemente una bota.

Ermo: "¡Rápido!" dijo mientras empujaba a Goku hacia la salida. "¡La carroza te está esperando!"

Goku: "¿Carroza?" dijo parpadeando aún en sueño.

Ermo: "Si, la he conseguido para que te lleven hasta la Mansión Mao. Ahora vete. ¡De prisa o el chofer te dejará!

El muchacho de cabellera alborotada subió a la carroza y ésta comenzó a andar.

Goku sacó la cabeza por la ventana y miró hacia atrás a Ermo.

Goku: "¡GRACIAS POR TODO ERMO! ¡CUÍDATE!" dijo ondeando su mano en un saludo.

Ermo: "¡TU TAMBIÉN GOKU! ¡SUERTE! ¡Y RECUERDA TUS MODALES!" le contestó.

Goku sonrió y se metió de nuevo dentro del vehículo. Tenía el bolso con los papeles del matrimonio y la fotografía.

Goku: "Oh ¡no! ¡Ermo olvidó darme mi desayuno! Espero que el rey tenga buena comida"

El carruaje se alejaba cada vez más.

* * *

Chi Chi estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón principal. Su padre también se encontraba allí, pero ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Chi Chi llevaba un vestido blanco muy bonito que llegaba a sus tobillos. El vestido era ajustado y marcaba perfectamente las hermosas curvas de la muchacha. Sus bien proporcionados pechos apenas se asomaban por el escote de su vestimenta. A la altura de sus caderas, comenzaba el largo vuelo del vestido. En sus pies llevaba unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido. Su cabello permanecía en una coleta, y en ambos lados de su cara un mechón de pelo colgaba hasta a altura de sus hombros, como a ella más le gustaba usarlo. Sin duda se veía hermosa.

Salvo por su peinado, ella se sentía muy incómoda. La ropa que estaba llevando no la dejaba moverse con completa libertad. Desgraciadamente para ella, su padre le había ordenado usar ese vestido para impresionar al conde.

Un sirviente se acercó hasta donde estaba Ox-Satán.

Sirviente: "Señor, se aproxima un carruaje" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ox-Satán: "Debe ser él, recíbanlo y condúzcanlo hasta aquí"

Sirviente: "Enseguida Señor".

* * *

Chofer: "YA LLEGAMOS. ALLÍ ESTÁ LA MANSIÓN MAO, MUCHACHO" gritó a Goku mientras la carreta se acercaba al hogar Mao.

Goku miró por la ventana del carruaje la enorme Mansión rodeada por los hermosos campos.

Goku: "Waaaw"

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la entraba de la mansión.

Chofer: "Bien, aquí estamos" dijo a Goku.

Gokú bajó del carruaje y sin dejar de mirar la enorme casa habló.

Goku: "Es muy grande ¿No cree?"

Chofer: "Pues si, ¿Qué esperabas? Aquí viven el Gran Ox-Satán"

Goku: "El Gran Ox-Satán…" susurró.

Dos sirvientes se le acercaron.

Sirviente 1: "Ud. Debe ser el futuro esposo de la señorita Chi Chi. Bienvenido Señor." Dijo inclinándose.

Goku: "Si… pero por favor no me trates con tanto respeto jeje. Me hace sentir algo incómodo"

Ambos sirvientes se miraron desconcertados ante la actitud del conde.

Sirviente 1: "Eh… su majestad lo está esperando en la sala."

Siviente 2: "Es por aquí Señor" dijo el otro sirviente indicándole con una seña la entrada de la Mansión.

Ambos sirvientes guiaron a Goku hacia el Salón principal. Goku veía sorprendido la gran cantidad de adornos que había en los pasillos. Desde jarrones de oro hasta los cuadros más grandes y hermosos que alguien alguna vez pudo ver.

Ambos sirvientes se detuvieron ante una gran puerta.

Sirviente 1: "Es aquí Señor" dijo indicándole la puerta.

El segundo sirviente abrió la puerta y entró. Realizó una reverencia ante el rey y habló.

Sirviente 2: "Su majestad, el Conde está aquí"

Ox- Satán miró hacia la entrada. Chi Chi aún sentada en el sillón también lo hacía.

Entonces pudo ver como un muchacho entraba en la habitación. Era alto, y musculoso. Su cabello negro estaba alborotado y la expresión inocente y desconcertada de su rostro solo lo hacía aún más guapo.

"_Vaya… es muy apuesto"_ pensó Chi Chi sorprendida y un poco ruborizada. "¿_Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡Él es como todos los demás, sólo va en busca del dinero y el poder!."_

El muchacho dio unos pasos hacia Ox- Satán y se detuvo. Los sirvientes se retiraron del lugar.

Ox-Satán: "¡Bienvenido! Eres el hijo de Yan ¿No es así?"

Goku: "Si… eso supongo je-je"

Ox-Satán lo miró desconcertado

Ox-Satán: "¿Cómo que _lo supones_?"

Goku: "Pues verá… je-je al parecer sufrí un accidente cuando venía hacia aquí y me golpeé la cabeza. Por esa causa perdí la memoria."

Ox-Satán: "¿QUÉ DICES? ¿QUÉ PERDISTE LA MEMORIA?" dijo sin poder creerlo.

Goku: "Así es… solo sé que soy el heredero del conde Yeg o… algo así, y que aparentemente debo casarme con su hija"dijo de lo más normal.

Ox-Satán: "Y si perdiste la memoria ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"

Goku: "¡Oh! Por esto" dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles del bolso y se los entregaba a Ox-Satán. "Los tenía conmigo antes de que ocurriera el accidente. También estaba esta fotografía" dijo mientras se la mostraba.

Ox-Satán: "Es mi hija cuando era una niña. Recuerdo que envié esta foto al conde Yan hace 7 años".

Goku: "Lo malo es que no recuerdo a mi padre, ni mucho menos lo que venía a hacer aquí. Según esos papeles, vengo para pagar la deuda que tenía mi familia con Ud."

"¡Ha! Sólo está tratando de engañarnos fingiendo que perdió la memoria para luego quedarse con el reino. ¡Es un impostor!" la voz femenina provino de unos pasos más atrás de Ox-Satán. Goku se inclinó un poco hacia el costado para luego ver a una hermosa muchacha sentada en un sillón. La muchacha estaba de brazos cruzados, su cabeza apuntaba hacia otra dirección y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en su boca.

Ox-Satán: "No lo es Chi Chi. Estos papeles lo comprueban, es la firma del Conde. Este muchacho en verdad es el hijo de Yan" dijo mirando cuidadosamente los papeles.

Goku: "¿Chi Chi?" dijo sin dejar de ver a la muchacha.

Ox-Satán: "¡Oh! Si… te presento a mi hija Chi Chi. Ella es tu futura esposa." Dijo señalándola.

Goku continuaba mirándola con curiosidad. La muchacha no parecía feliz con su presencia. Sin pensar caminó hacia ella. Luego se reclinó hasta que sus rostros eran separados por solo unos centímetros. Goku giró un poco su cabeza en señal de duda e inspeccionó mejor a Chi Chi. Era muy bonita, pero por algún motivo estaba muy enojada.

De repente Chi Chi, que aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, sintió una respiración en su cara y abrió sus ojos.

Chi Chi: "¡AH! ¿QUÉ HACES?" gritó empujando a Goku hacia atrás.

Goku: "Woooo" cayó al suelo sentado.

Ox-Satán frunció el ceño al ver el comportamiento de su hija.

Chi Chi descubrió la penetrante mirada que le estaba echando su padre. No tenía opción, debía comportarse como era debido. Se puso de pie, y mirando fijamente a los ojos a Goku, ella juntó sus manos y se inclinó en gesto de respeto.

Chi Chi: "¡Bienvenido!" dijo. "¡Bienvenido Conde…!" se detuvo un momento "¿Cómo te llamas?".

Goku: "¿Eh? Eh… Goku. Me llamo Goku. Bueno eso creo jeje" dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Chi Chi: "¡Bienvenido Conde Goku!" dijo y se incorporó.

Goku: "Gracias jeje. Pero no hace falta que me digas _Conde_ y eso. Solo dime Goku"

"_Se comporta de una forma muy extraña. ¿Será un truco?"_ pensó Chi Chi.

"_Pero qué chica más extraña, en un momento está enojada y al siguiente me da la bienvenida… Yo creo que está loca…"_ pensaba Goku pestañeando.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ox-Satán.

Ox-Satán: "Joven Goku, enseguida enviaré a los sirvientes a que te preparen un cuarto. Se que te casarás con mi hija, pero por las leyes de este reino, no es correcto que duerman juntos antes de casarse."

Goku: "Em… Señor Ox-Satán… yo no estoy seguro de casarme con su hija" dijo con su expresión normal. Tanto Ox-Satán como Chi Chi se sorprendieron.

Ox-Satán: "¿Cómo dices?"

Goku: "Bueno, verá…" decía mientras se ponía de pie "…como perdí la memoria, yo no puedo saber las verdaderas causas por las cuales yo me dirigía hacia aquí. Quizás yo no venía a casarme, quizás yo venía a impedir mi matrimonio o a algo más. Sé que suena raro, pero tengo ese presentimiento".

Chi Chi se sorprendió ante tal declaración. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Ox-Satán: "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que venías para casarte con mi hija! Además ¿qué motivos tendrías para evitar este matrimonio?". Dijo algo molesto.

Goku: "Pues no lo sé. Es una suposición. Es por eso que le pido que suspenda la boda hasta que yo recupere la memoria."

Ox-Satán: "¡Es un disparate! ¡Tú te casarás con Chi Chi y nada lo impedirá! ¡Tu padre me debe esa deuda, y al morir él, tú la heredaste! Así que debes cumplirla, no tienes opción. Pero si quieres tiempo hasta que tu memoria vuelva, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya que la boda no se llevará a cabo sino hasta dentro de dos años."

Goku: "¿Dos años?" pestañeó dos veces.

Ox-Satán: "Así es, no se pueden casar hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad. Es por eso que vivirás con nosotros como el prometido de mi hija hasta que ambos cumplan 21 años."

Goku: "De acuerdo Señor. Seguramente ya habré recuperado la memoria para entonces."

Ox-Satán: "Si, ahora pediré a los sirviente que preparen un cuarto para ti. Mientras tanto Chi Chi te dará un recorrido por la Mansión, así podrán ir conociéndose"

Chi Chi miró a su padre ¿Ahora la trataba de guía? ¡_Bien! ¡Pero esto no se quedará así! ¡Ya verás el cordial recorrido que le daré a mi futuro esposo!_ Pensó echándole una mirada a su padre que se alejaba de la habitación.

Goku: "¿Sabes? Me muero de hambre. ¿Podríamos empezar el recorrido por la cocina? Espero que tengan buena comida…" dijo tocando su estómago.

Chi Chi miró a Goku y levantó una ceja.

"¿_Y a éste qué le pasa? ¡Qué falta de modales tiene! ¡Acaba de llegar y ya se cree que está en su casa!"_ pensó.

Chi Chi lo miró seriamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta de mala gana y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Chi Chi:"_No dejaré que haga lo que quiera! ¡No mientras yo esté aquí!"_ pensó.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos sin decir una palabra, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta. Chi Chi miró a la derecha y lugo hacia la izquierda, asegurándose de que nadie los veía. Tomó la mano de Goku y lo jaló hacia dentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta, encendió una vela y la colocó sobre una de las tantas pilas de cosas que estaban amontonadas allí. El lugar parecía una bodega. Si, así es. Se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de atrás de la Mansión.

Goku: "Esto no parece la cocina…" dijo mirando a su alrededor con su expresión inocente.

Chi Chi se acercó a él y frunció el ceño.

Chi Chi: "¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya!" le gruñó.

Goku levantó una ceja. "¿Hu?"

Chi Chi: "¡Ay por favor no te hagas! ¡Sé perfectamente qué intentas hacer! ¡A mi no me engañas con eso de que perdiste la memoria! ¡Si crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como te apoderas de todo el reino, estás muy equivocado! ¡Y por si no lo sabías no pienso casarme contigo!" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Goku pestañeó dos veces. "¿Quedarme con el reino?"

Chi Chi: "¡Si! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¿Me oíste? ¡Así que prepárate, porque te haré la vida imposible!" le dijo con su ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa en su rostro que se encontraba muy pegado al de Goku.

Goku frunció el ceño"¿De qué estás hablando? A mi no me interesa este reino."

Chi Chi: "No vale la pena que finjas conmigo. ¡Así que guárdate tus mentiras para alguien que se las crea!"

Goku: "¡Yo nunca miento!"

Chi Chi: "¡Si claro!" dijo con sarcasmo y girando sus ojos.

Goku: "¡Es cierto!"

Chi Chi: "Pues ¿Sabes qué? No te creo y tampoc…" dijo cuando fue interrumpida por Goku.

Goku: "Pues si no me crees es tu problema, yo estoy diciendo la verdad. Ahora si me permites, iré a la cocina por algo de comer"dijo mientras se alejaba.

Chi Chi: "¿A dónde vas? ¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Eres un irrespetuoso!" dijo agarrándolo de su ropa y empujándolo hacia ella para evitar que se escape.

Goku: "¡O-oye espera! ¿Qué haces?"

Chi Chi: "¡Deberías comportarte como es debido! ¿Dónde aprendiste esos modales?"

Pero Chi Chi había tirado demasiado fuerte y Goku había perdido el equilibrio. En su intento por no caerse, golpeó sin querer la vela que Chi Chi había encendido anteriormente, apagándola y quedándose completamente a oscuras. Cegado por la oscuridad, perdió definitivamente el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Cuando esto sucedió sintió el cuerpo de Chi Chi, que había sido arrastrado junto con él, cayéndose encima suyo. La fuerte caída provocó que las grandes pilas de cosas de la bodega se derrumbaran sobre ellos.

"¡Ahh!" Chi Chi gritó al darse cuenta que las cosas se caían sobre ellos y trató de cubrirse con sus brazos para evitar que la lastimaran.

Goku rápidamente empujó a Chi Chi y se puso sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo para protegerla. Las cosas golpearon fuertemente la espalda de Goku cuando cayeron, provocándole algunos cortes y futuros moretones…

Chi Chi permanecía acurrucada debajo de Goku.

Goku: "¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo aún sobre ella.

Chi Chi abrió sus ojos pero no veía más que oscuridad. Sin embargo podía sentir la posición en la que estaba y se ruborizó. Sentía la respiración de Goku cerca de su boca, su pecho apretado al suyo, sus piernas arrodilladas en el suelo rodeaban las suyas, y sus brazos que permanecían apoyados en el piso, uno a cada lo de su cabeza.

Chi Chi: "S- si…" dijo avergonzada.

Goku: "Bien…"dijo incorporándose. Tanteando con sus manos, trató de buscar a Chi Chi, para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero en uno de sus intentos, sintió algo suave y redondo bajo la palma de su mano.

Goku: "¿hu?"

Chi Chi: "¡Ahh!"

¡_**Pafh!**_

Luego sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla.

Goku: "¡Aww! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dijo sobándose su mejilla.

Chi Chi: "¿Q-QUE POR QUÉ LO HICE? ¿EN- ENCIMA TIENES LA CARADUREZ DE PREGUNTARLO? ¡ERES UN PERBERTIDO! ¡SOLO TE APROVECHAS DE LA SITUACIÓN DESAGRACIADO!"

Efectivamente, luego de que Goku salió de encima de ella, Chi Chi intentó pararse. Fue cuando sintió que una mano apretaba fuertemente uno de sus pechos.

Goku: "¡Estás loca! No sé de lo que estás hablando" dijo molesto por el golpe.

Chi Chi: "¡Encima te haces el idiota! ¡Tú no tienes ni un mínimo de moral! ¿Cómo te atreves a toquetearme así? Además me apretaste muy fuerte ¡Eres un bruto! ¿No sabes que nuestros pechos son muy sensibles? ¿Pero qué digo? ¿Qué vas a saber tú? ¡Eres un hombre!" dijo tanteando la pared hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Goku: "Lo siento Chi Chi, no quise lastimarte. Yo no lo hice a propósito. Jamás te tocaría" dijo tratando de excusarse.

Chi Chi lo miró fríamente. "¿A qué te refieres con que jamás me tocarías? ¿Acaso me estás llamando fea?" dijo furiosa y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Goku: "¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no dije eso! Solo decía que bueno… no fue mi culpa, es que como tienes los pechos grandes, mi mano se topó con ellos sin querer… quizás si fueran más pequeños no habría pasado…" dijo nervioso moviendo sus manos hacia todos lados.

Chi Chi: "Grr… ¡IDIOTA!" Gritó furiosa y completamente roja de vergüenza, al mismo tiempo que le daba otra bofetada, para luego caminar golpeando fuertemente el piso con sus pies, hacia su habitación.

_**Brggggggggggggggggg**_.

Goku: "Si hubiéramos ido a la cocina esto no habría ocurrido…" dijo tocándose su mejilla con un gesto de dolor y mirando como Chi Chi se alejaba en llamas por su enojo.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 4. ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Goku y Chi Chi? Parece que empezaron con el pie izquierdo jejeje. No se preocupen que hay mucho más. Y sobre todo más sorpresas. ¡Oh! ¡Habrá que esperar!

¡Adios!

GokuxMilk


	5. Una bonita visita

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 5_: "Una bonita visita"_

Chi Chi estaba subiendo las escaleras. Se dirigía a su cuarto.

"¡Ese descarado! ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas? ¡Idiota!" se decía a si misma.

Había llegado hasta su habitación, cuando vio a Crimelda que se dirigía hacia ella.

Crimelda: "Chi Chi ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que estabas mostrándole la mansión al Conde?"

Chi Chi: "¡No pienso pasar un segundo más con ese cretino!"

Crimelda: "¡Compórtate Chi Chi! ¡No debes hablar así de él! ¡Recuerda que es tu futuro marido!"

Chi Chi: "¡Él no es, ni será, nunca nada mío! ¡Porque no pienso casarme!"

Crimelda: "No importa cuántas veces lo digas, y lo quieras, no puedes escapar de tus obligaciones!"

Chi Chi: "¿Eso crees? Pues fíjate que estás equivocada. ¡Yo jamás me casaré con ese idiota! Y ahora no quiero volver a hablar de eso. ¡Solo quiero quitarme este incómodo vestido!".

Crimelda: "Si, es mejor que cambiemos de tema, no me dan ganas de hablar contigo cuando te pones así de terca. De todas formas… no vine para hablarte de eso."

Chi Chi: "¿Y para qué viniste a hablarme?" dijo quitándose sus zapatos.

Crimelda: "Tengo buenas noticias para ti mi joven pupilo"

Chi Chi: "¿De qué se trata?" dijo mirándola fijamente.

Crimelda: "Esta mañana ha llegado una carta del reino del Oeste. La princesa Bulma viene en camino. Llegará esta noche."

Chi Chi: "¿BULMA? AHHHHH ¡SIIIIII! ¡SIIIIII! JAJAJAJA ¡SIII!" dijo saltando de alegría sobre su cama con los zapatos en sus manos.

Crimelda observaba con una sonrisa a su feliz alumna. "Ya está bien Chi Chi, si sigues así romperás la cama"

Chi Chi: "¡No puedo creer que Bulma venga! Estuvimos 6 largos meses sin vernos. ¡Ya no puedo esperar para estar con ella!" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Crimelda: "Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Y tú también! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!."

Chi Chi: "¿No puedes dejarme disfrutar este momento? ¡Mi mejor amiga viene hacia aquí!

Crimelda: "Y seguramente ella cumplió con sus deberes, ahora es tiempo de que tú cumplas con los tuyos." Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ahora tendré que lidiar con ese pervertido grotesco!" dijo Chi Chi cruzándose de brazos. Luego suspiró "Pero si no lo hago no me dejarán en paz cuando esté con Bulma… ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Al fin podré volver a verla! jajaja"

* * *

"¿Dónde estará la cocina?" se preguntó Goku que ya se había recorrido todos los pasillos de la Mansión. "Tengo mucha hambre y este lugar es muy grande, jamás la encontraré."

Goku estaba perdido y cansado de buscar la cocina que parecía no estar.

Chi Chi estaba buscando a Goku, para mostrarle dónde estaba la cocina, ya que supuso que era tan tonto como para encontrarla en un lugar tan grande. En seguida lo encontró. Estaba parado aparentemente decidiendo en si seguir por el pasillo de la derecha o bajar las escaleras.

"_Pero qué tonto. Es obvio que la cocina está en la plata baja. Sin duda no tiene cerebro, y esa cara de tonto que pone… parece un niño… tan perdido, tan bobo, tan irresponsable, tan… tan… lindo… parece tan inocente… jiji" _Chi Chi dejó escapar una leve risita. "¡_Oh! ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡Él es un pervertido aprovechado! ¡No debo dejarme engañar por su apariencia!"_

Goku: "Debe ser por la derecha. ¡Si! ¡Estoy seguro que es por allí!" dijo encaminándose hacia el próximo pasillo.

"No es por allí." Dijo la voy femenina.

Goku se volteó y vió parada a Chi Chi, pero esta vez vestida con un vestido azul, que si bien no era tan bonito como el que llevaba antes, a Chi Chi le quedaba cómodo y también la hacía ver linda.

Goku la miraba confundido. ¿No se había ido enfadada? ¿Por qué ahora había vuelto? "¿_Acaso viene a golpearme de nuevo?" _pensó.

Chi Chi: "¿Piensas quedarte ahí como un imbécil? ¿No que tenías tanta hambre?" lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras pasaba enfrente de Goku y bajaba las escaleras.

Goku: "¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!" dijo siguiéndola.

Chi Chi sentía que Goku la miraba pensativo y decidió hablar.

Chi Chi: "Escucha. No hago esto por ti, así que no pienses tonterías. Sólo lo hago porque esta noche llega una amiga que no veo hace tiempo, y no quiero que mi padre ni Crimelda me interrumpan con reclamos. ¿Entendiste?"

Goku: "Eh… si…"

Continuaron caminando atravesando una sala.

Goku: "¿Y de dónde es tu amiga?" dijo para romper el silencio.

Chi Chi: "Ella es del Reino del Oeste. Son sólo dos días de camino hacia allí en carreta. Es por eso que cuando éramos niñas nos veíamos seguido…" Goku juró ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Chi Chi, que desapareció enseguida cuando continuó hablando. "…Pero ahora con nuestras responsabilidades, es muy complicado hacer planes personales y vernos. Por eso no dejaré que nada arruine esta oportunidad. ¡Nada!" dijo esto último con determinación.

Gokú la miraba confundido. Por más que quería no lograba entenderla. Cambiaba sus emociones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo peor era que no sabría cuál sería la próxima que aparecería.

Chi Chi: "Es aquí" dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a Goku.

Goku: "¡Wooow! ¡Mira toda esa comida!" dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos muy abiertos.

En la gran cocina había muchas personas yendo y viniendo. El sonido de los cubiertos y las hoyas chocando hacían eco en la habitación. Distintos tipos de exquisitos aromas llenaban el lugar. Cocineros, mozos, ayudantes de cocina, encargados de limpieza, todos trabajaban arduamente. En el centro, había una mesa llena de comida. La verdad era, que habían contratado nuevo personal hace unos días, y los cocineros inexpertos practicaban sus recetas para impresionar al rey.

Chi Chi: "Puedes servirte lo que quieras"

Goku se sentó en una de las tantas sillas que había alrededor de la mesa. "¡Se ve deliciosa! Mmm…" dijo a la vez que se le caía la baba. "¿Cuál probaré primeroo…? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!" y comenzó a devorar un cerdo bien cocido. "Mmm ¡Esto está delicioso!" luego siguió con la ensalada, los spaguetti, el estofado, y así con toda la comida que había sobre la mesa.

Chi Chi abrió sus ojos como platos y su boca no se quedó atrás. No lo podía creer. Goku estaba arrasando con toda la comida en tan solo unos minutos.

Goku se detuvo y miró a Chi Chi. "¿Gtúg gnog comgerágs nagda gChigChi?" preguntó con su boca repleta de comida.

Chi Chi reaccionó ante el desagradable acto de Goku. "¡TRAGA ANTES DE HABLAR! ¡NO SEAS GROSERO!"

Goku tragó. "¿Tú no comerás nada Chi Chi? ¡La comida está deliciosa!"

Chi Chi: "No… no tengo apetito, además ya te comiste prácticamente todo lo que había en la mesa".

Goku: "¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres nada? Yo que tu comería algo"

Chi Chi frunció su ceño. "¿Qué insinúas?"

Goku recordó los momentos anteriores y sabía lo que vendría si no era prudente. "¡Nada! ¡Yo sólo lo decía porque es un desperdicio dejar toda esta comida tan deliciosa aquí je-je! Dijo nervioso.

Chi Chi: "Mira, yo no voy a comer mientras no tenga hambre. Y además, aquí nada de lo que sobra es un desperdicio. La comida que no se come es dada a los más pobres. Es por eso que mientras sigas así, ni las migas les van a quedar" dijo viendo los tantos platos ya vacíos.

Goku: "Ah… je-je era por eso… je-je es que yo pensaba que no comías porque tu creías que estabas gorda o algo por el estilo je-je" dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Chi Chi lo miró sorprendida ante tales palabras y luego rabió.

Chi Chi: "¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!" dijo cuando tomó un pastel que estaba sobre la mesa, y se lo estampó contra su cara.

Ella estaba furiosa, pero de repente cambió su cara de enojo por una de risa al ver la cara de Goku llena de crema y cerezas.

Chi Chi se reía como tonta. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y ella se tocaba el estómago por el dolor que le provocaba tal sensación. "HAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ… HAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…"

Goku se limpió la crema de sus ojos y vió a Chi Chi como reía. Por un momento creyó ver a otra persona. La hermosa voz de la risa de Chi Chi endulzaba sus oídos. Su amplia sonrisa parecía capaz de alegrar al más triste ser. Su gesto de felicidad y agitados movimientos provocaron una cálida y agradable sensación en Goku.

Crimelda: "¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió? Dijo viendo la escena.

Chi Chi dejó de reir. Sabía que llegaría el regaño por parte de su institutriz. "Bueno… eh…"

Crimelda: "¡Chi Chi! ¿Qué haz hecho?"

Goku: "¡Me dio un gran pastel!" dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en su cara llena de crema.

Crimelda: "¡Deberías avergonzarte Chi Chi! Será mejor que vayas a preparar todo para la llegada de la princesa Bulma" dijo suspirando.

Chi Chi salió rápidamente de la cocina para no seguir recibiendo más regaños por parte de Crimelda.

Goku ve como Chi Chi se fue y luego la anciana llamó su atención.

Crimelda: "Discúlpela. Es algo impulsiva… pero no volverá a pasar." Dijo tratando de disculpar a su alumna.

Goku: "No se preocupe je-je. Mmm… esta crema está deliciosa"

Crimelda esbozó una sonrisa ante la simpatía del muchacho.

* * *

Eran las 8:33 p.m. el sol ya se había ocultado.

Estaba mirando aburrida por la ventana del lujoso carruaje, sentada sobre el asiento afelpado color violeta. Su mano izquierda sostenía su mandíbula, mientras el codo del mismo brazo estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana. Su cuerpo se mecía un poco producto del empedrado camino por el cual estaba viajando. Sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar, cuando divisó a lo lejos una gran construcción en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

¿?: "¡Oh! ¡Al fin!"

* * *

Bajó de la elegante carroza, poniendo sus pies en la tierra. Se despidió del chofer, y corrió hacia dentro de la mansión. Atravesaba pasillos y salones. Todos los sirvientes la veían sorprendidos. No por su comportamiento, sino por su presencia. Desde hacía varios años la princesa Bulma era considerada como un miembro más de la familia real del reino de Flypa sinendo gran amiga de la señorita Chi Chi, es por eso que se comportaba con toda confianza y seguridad en las aquellas tierras.

Siguió corriendo. Entró en la tan recordada habitación, pero descubrió que estaba vacía. Se retiró y recordó que a Chi Chi le encantaba correr por los prados. Aunque ya era tarde y estaba oscuro, sabía que eso no le impedía a su amiga hacerlo. Rápidamente continuó corriendo en dirección a las puertas traseras de la mansión que daban al jardín. Pero en el caminó escuchó unas voces.

¿?: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

¿?: ¡Lo siento mucho Chi Chi, no ví que estabas ahí!

Chi Chi: "¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES ARRUINARME AÚN MÁS LA VIDA!"

Bulma se detuvo y vió a dos personas que venían en dirección a ella. Eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era alto y tenía los cabellos alborotados. Bulma pensó que era muy guapo.

La mujer era alguien quien ella reconoció enseguida. Estaba completamente mojada y furiosa.

Goku: "No digas eso, míralo por el lado bueno, hace calor y te refrescaste je-je"

Chi Chi: "¿QUÉ DIJISTE?"

¿?: "¿Chi Chi?"

La voz provino de enfrente de ellos, quienes no habían notado la presencia de la persona por haber estado concentrados en su discusión. Chi Chi y Goku miraron a la muchacha que tenían delante. Era muy hermosa. Tenía la piel blanca y tersa. Su cabello y ojos eran azules. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado. Vestía un vestido rojo hasta el piso. Era ajustado a su cuerpo, y el vuelo era muy abundante. Su cabello estaba suelto y llegaba a sus hombros.

Chi Chi reconoció inmediatamente a la persona que tenía en frente y se olvidó de Goku.

Chi Chi: "¡Bulma!" dijo corriendo y abrazando a su amiga. "jajaja ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Ya estás aquí!"

Bulma correspondió al abrazo. "¡Si Chi Chi! ¡Después de tanto tiempo al fin nos vemos de nuevo!"

Goku levantó una ceja y con una mano se rascaba la cabeza. Ahí iba de nuevo. Recién estaba enojada y ahora parecía tan llena de felicidad que podía morir sonriendo.

Chi Chi y Bulma rompieron el abrazo. Bulma tenía el vestido húmedo debido al contacto con el vestido mojado de Chi Chi. Tal era la emoción de la peli-negra que se olvidó que estaba mojada.

Chi Chi: "¡Oh Bulma! Lo siento, te mojé"

Bulma: "No te preocupes Chi Chi, luego me cambio" dijo dulcemente. En eso recordó al hombre que estaba junto a su amiga. "Chi Chi… ¿Quién es este apuesto muchacho?" le preguntó.

Chi Chi frunció el ceño. "¡Él es solo un tonto! ¡Ignóralo!".

Bulma: "Vamos Chi Chi, no seas mala, preséntamelo, no se ven hombres así todos los días" dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

Chi Chi: "Pues si lo quieres ¡Quédatelo! Me sacarías un problema de encima" dijo mirando hacia otra dirección y cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma suspiró "Hola, mi nombre es Bulma, yo soy una vieja amiga de Chi Chi. Gusto en conocerte." Dijo reclinándose hacia Goku.

Goku: "Hola Bulma. Yo me llamo Goku, y yo soy…" dijo sonriendo cuando fue interrumpido.

Chi Chi: "¡Un tonto!". Bulma y Goku miraron desconcertados a Chi Chi. "¡Es un tonto! ¡Vamos Bulma!" dijo tomando del brazo a su amiga y llevándosela con ella "¡Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar! tienes que contarme cómo fue tu viaje y cómo están tus padres y cómo fue que…" las voces iban disminuyendo a medida que se alejaban.

Goku suspiró. "Definitivamente está loca…".

Una vez Chi Chi y Bulma estaban cambiadas de ropa, ambas se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a hablar. Hablaron de lo que había sucedido durante los últimos 6 meses, tiempo en el cual habían dejado de verse. Chi Chi habló de todo excepto de Goku y el trato que tenía con su padre.

Bulma: "Y el guardia real era muy guapo… yo creí que estaba imaginando, ¡Pero realmente me estaba coqueteando! Fue una suerte que mis padres no se dieran cuenta. Sino lo habrían decapitado… jajajaja"

Chi Chi: "jajajajaaja ¿A otro más? Jajaajaja". Rió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bulma: "jajajaja si… ¿Y qué hay de ti Chi Chi? ¿Con las fiestas que ofreció tu reino últimamente, debiste de haber conocido a más de un hombre guapo. ¿O me equivoco?" dijo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo.

Chi Chi dejó de reir. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue Goku. No supo porque. Supuso que era por que todo sucedió muy rápido. El trato de su padre, su reciente llegada...

Chi Chi: "No… aunque no lo creas ninguno valía la pena. Eran todos unos arrogantes y asquerosos" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma: "Vaya… siempre lo mismo con esos tipos…" de repente recordó a Goku. "Oye Chi Chi… ¿Y qué hay del apuesto muchacho con el que estabas cuando llegué? Parecían una adorable pareja juntos ji-ji" se rió tontamente.

Chi Chi: "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Él es un tonto! ¡Yo jamás me casaré con él!" cuando terminó de hablar se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca con sus manos.

Bulma la miró sorprendida. "¿Casarte? ¡Hey Chi Chi! ¿Quién habló de casarse?"

Chi Chi: "¿Eh? ¡N-no! Es decir… yo lo dije por decir…" dijo nerviosamente y ruborizada.

Bulma la miró sospechosamente. "¡Me estás ocultando algo Chi Chi! ¡Dime!"

Chi Chi: "Shhhhh" dijo tapándole la boca con sus manos. "¡No grites!" Chi Chi quitó sus manos de la boca de Bulma y suspiró. "Bulma… no te lo dije antes porque no me gusta hablar de esto… verás…"

Chi Chi le contó toda la historia a Bulma. Sobre la deuda que le debían a su padre, sobre la llegada de Goku y su supuesta pérdida de memoria y sobre su compromiso.

Bulma: "¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿TE VAS A CASAR CON ÉL?"

Chi Chi asintió tristemente con la cabeza.

Bulma la miró. Vió que su amiga estaba realmente triste y no soportaba verla así.

Bulma: "Oye Chi Chi… siempre supiste que terminarías en un matrimonio arreglado. Eso es lo que le sucede a nosotros los de la familia real…" dijo con voz suave.

Chi Chi no lo soportó más, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y abrazó a Bulma.

Bulma: "Tranquila Chi Chi… no te pongas así… ya verás que todo se solucionará. Además… mira el lado positivo, ¡Te tocó un hombre realmente guapo!, incluso parecía amable y dulce, no puede ser tan malo casarse con él…" dijo mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su amiga.

Chi Chi se tranquilizó un poco y miró con sus ojos llorosos a Bulma. "Tu no lo entiendes Bulma… yo no quiero casarme por obligación, yo quiero casarme por amor"

Bulma: "Pero Chi Chi ¿Quién dice? quizás te termines enamorando del Conde. Cuando las personas comienzan a convivir juntas todo es posible"

Chi Chi: "Oh… Bulma…" dijo llorando aún más, no creyéndole una palabra.

* * *

Goku se dirigía a su nuevo cuarto.

"_**Primer piso, quinta puerta a la derecha"**_ le había dicho una sirvienta.

Goku: "Una… dos… tres… cua…" cesó de contar al oir un llanto detrás de la puerta número 4. "¿Hu?"

Gokú se acercó a la puerta y colocó su cabeza en ella, pegando su oído a la madera.

"_Tu no lo entiendes Bulma… yo no quiero casarme por obligación, yo quiero casarme por amor"_

"_Pero Chi Chi ¿Quién dice? quizás te termines enamorando del Conde. Cuando las personas comienzan a convivir juntas todo es posible"_

_Chi Chi: "Oh… Bulma…" continuó llorando._

Gokú despegó su oído de la puerta. "Chi Chi…" susurró.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 5. ¡La llegada de Bulma! ¡Así es! ¡También aparecerá el famoso Vegeta! ¡No se preocupen ya llegará! en el próximo capítulo.

¡Adios!

GokuxMilk


	6. Una cena y viejos tiempos

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 6: _"Una cena y viejos tiempos…"_

Escuchó el rechinar de la pesada puerta al abrirse, seguido de unos pasos. De repente éstos cesaron.

¿?: "¡Vaya insecto! ¿Así que querías escaparte? JAJAJAJA" rió la siniestra voz. "no sé si premiarte por las grandes agallas que tienes al desafiarnos, o castigarte por estúpido y cobarde"

Yamsha reconoció la voz. No había duda. El príncipe del reino Saiyajin se encontraba frente a él. Y para Yamsha… no era una buena posición que digamos…

Vegeta habló mientras caminaba alrededor del traidor. "¿Dónde está?"

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Yamsha. "¿Quién?" respondió con otra pregunta.

Vegeta frunció aún más su ceño. "¡No te hagas el estúpido! ¿O acaso quieres que te aniquile antes de que mi padre te condene?" "¿Y bien? ¡Dímelo! ¿Dónde está?"

Yamsha: "¡No sé de qué hablas!" recibió un frío puñetazo en su mandíbula. La sangre caliente viajó desde su labio ya hinchado, hasta su cuello.

Vegeta tomó a Yamsha del cuello de su chaqueta. "¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO DE KAKAROTTO?"

Yamsha: "N-no lo sé je-je. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al par de idiotas que me atraparon? Ellos me dejaron inconsciente, así que no sé qué fue de Goku."

Vegeta: "¡Maldita escoria!". Yamsha sintió como su estómago se introducía más en su cuerpo producto de una gran fuerza que había golpeado en él. El puño de Vegeta se retiró del lugar del impacto y Yamsha escupió sangre.

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios del príncipe. "¡Encontraré a Kakarotto! ¡Así sea lo último que haga!

Los pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Ella rechinó de nuevo al abrirse. Y una vez más al cerrase.

* * *

Chaoz: "Jajaja Ten eso estuvo bueno"

Ten Shin Han: "Jajaja si, pero lo mejor fue cuando…"

¿?: "¡USTEDES DOS! ¡INSECTOS! ¡DÍGANME DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KAKAROTTO?"

Tehn Shin Han y Chaoz: "Príncipe Vegeta…" dijeron al unísono y reverenciándolo.

Vegeta: "¡DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES Y HABLEN!"

Ten Shin Han: "Príncipe Vegeta. Nosotros no vimos dónde se encontraba el traidor de Goku. Sólo el Conde Yamsha y el Chofer estaban en la carroza."

Chaoz: "Lo más probable es que haya escapado cuando se estrellaron…"

Vegeta: "¡IMBÉCILES! ¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE DEJARLO ESCAPAR? ¡SON UNOS INÚTILES! ¡NO SIRVEN PARA NADA! ¡ME DAN ASCO!"

Ten Shin Han y Chaoz: "L-lo sentimos Señor…" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta: "¡CÁLLENSE! ¡Envíen una carta al reino de Flypa! Kakarotto debe haber huido hacia allí… ¡Díganle al rey que envíe al maldito aquí!" ordenó el príncipe, luego una media sonrisa apareció en su apuesto rostro "O yo mismo iré a buscarlo… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" rió siniestramente mientras se alejaba.

Ten Shin Han y Chaoz sintieron un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda.

* * *

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

"¡Señorita Chi Chi! ¡Señorita Bulma! ¡La cena está lista!" dijo una sirvienta.

Chi Chi: "¡Gracias! ¡Enseguida bajamos!"

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Chi Chi había dejado de llorar. Ahora ella se sentía mucho mejor y estaba lista para seguir con su plan de evitar casarse con el duque.

Bulma: "Por cierto Chi Chi… con tantas vuelta se me había olvidado… ¿Cómo fue que te empapaste toda?

Chi Chi frunció el ceño "Todo fue culpa de ese tonto… Yo estaba en el jardín. Había cortado unas flores y las quise colocar en la ventana que da al salón de música. Pero cuando lo estaba haciendo ¡El idiota del conde me tiró un balde de agua en la cabeza desde el primer piso!"

Bulma: "¿Un balde de agua? ¿Y qué hacía vaciando un balde de agua por la ventana del primer piso?"

Chi Chi: "¡Eso fue lo mismo que le pregunté! Me dijo que estaba ayudando a uno de los sirvientes de limpieza que estaba limpiando el piso del salón de trofeos, y como tenía que caminar con el pesado balde hasta el baño para vaciarlo, Goku se ofreció a cargarlo por él y tuvo la genial idea de ahorrar camino y arrojarlo por la ventana."

Bulma comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Le salían lágrimas de los ojos y le dolía su abdomen. "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJJAJA… MI… JAJAJAJ… MI… JAJAJAJA PACITA…. JAJAJAAJAJAJA NO… JAJAJ NO PUEDO… JAJAJA NO PUEDO MÁS JAJAJA" dijo sosteniendo su abdomen con ambas manos.

Chi Chi la miraba curiosa. "¿De qué te ríes Bulma? ¡No es gracioso! ¡Él es un tonto!"

Bulma tranquilizándose un poco trató de hablar. "Ay Chi Chi…" trató de tomar aire por la reciente agitación y continuó "No me digas que no te parece gracioso que un Conde ayude a un sirviente a vaciar un balde de agua arrojándolo por la ventana y bañando con él a su prometida jajajaja"

Chi Chi aún la miraba con su ceño fruncido, pero ante tales palabras de Bulma arqueó sus cejas y comenzó a reir. "jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA"

Bulma: "¿Ves que si es gracioso? Jajaja ¡Así me gusta verte amiga! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!"

Chi Chi dejó de reir y miró a Bulma. "Gracias…" dijo con una dulce sonrisa,

Bulma la abrazó. "Será mejor que bajemos a cenar o sino el tío Ox- Satán se enfadará de nuevo con nosotras. Hablando de él… aún no le he dicho que llegué!"

Chi Chi: "Si, será mejor que vayamos"

Bulma y Chi Chi salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el Salón Comedor.

* * *

El salón era muy grande, y poseía en el centro una mesa muy pero muy larga, en donde cabían 40 personas. Estaba cubierta por un hermoso mantel blanco. Los blancos platos, las copas cristalinas y los cubiertos de plata estaban apoyados sobre él. En el centro un gran adorno dorado en forma de dragón era sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de Goku.

Él estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la mesa. A su lado, e el asiento principal y al final de la mesa, se encontraba Ox-Satán.

Ox-Satán: "Bien Goku. ¿Cómo has pasado tu primer día con mi hija?"

Goku: "Pues…bien supongo je-je" dijo nerviosamente recordando todos los hechos ocurridos en el día. Una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente.

Ox-Satán: "No tienes que ser modesto hijo. Sé que debe de haber sido algo duro para ti. Chi Chi es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Caprichosa… Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión. Sé que a simple vista parece algo insensible… pero créeme, todo le afecta"

Ante las palabras de Ox-Satán, Goku recordó cuando oyó llorar a Chi Chi. No le gustó oír su llanto. Sin duda ella estaba sufriendo. Sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio, pero no creyó que le afectara de tal forma.

"¡TÍÍOOO! ¡TÍOOOO!" el grito de Bulma hizo eco en todo el lugar seguido de la imagen de la chica corriendo hacia done se encontraba. Chi Chi venía detrás de ella.

Ox-Satán: "¿Bulma? ¡Bulma querida! ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo levantándose de su asiento y abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Bulma: "¡Muy bien! Perdóname por no avisarte de mi llegada, es que me entretuve con Chi Chi…" dijo abrazando al viejo amigo de su padre.

Ox-Satán: "No te preocupes… los guardias de la puerta me avisaron de tu llegada. Supuse que estarías con Chi Chi. No quise interrumpir su encuentro, es por eso que no fui a saludarte. Ahora dime… ¿Cómo está ese viejo de Brief?"

Rompiendo el abrazo y sentándose en la silla al lado de Ox-Satán, Bulma le contestó. "¡Bien! Mi padre está muy bien. Últimamente está ocupado en unos negocios con el reino Saiyajin. Mi madre siempre le dice que ese reino no le gusta, pero mi padre se defiende diciéndole "Querida… negocios son negocios"". Dijo Bulma imitando la voz y muecas de su padre.

Una gran carcajada salió de la boca de Ox-Satán. "JAJAJAJAJA siempre tan simpática tú, pequeña." Ox-Satán notó que Chi Chi aún permanecía de pie a unos pasos lejos de ellos. Ella observaba cuidadosamente la charla de su padre y su amiga. "Chi Chi… ¿Qué ocurre? Ven a sentarte…" dijo Ox-Satán.

Chi Chi se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomó asiento al lado de Bulma. Ox-Satán suspiró decepcionado al notar dónde se sentaba su hija. Pero ya suponía que pasaría.

Su ubicación era la siguiente:

Al final de la mesa, y como cabeza importante de la familia se encontraba Ox-Satán. A su derecha esta sentado Goku. A su izquierda Bulma, y al lado de ésta Chi Chi". De modo que Goku y Bulma quedaban enfrentados y Chi Chi enfrentaba el asiento vació que tenía enfrente.

Goku miró a Chi Chi. Parecía estar mejor. Si no la hubiese escuchado jamás se habría dado cuenta que había estado llorando.

Chi Chi miraba su plato vacío. La verdad era que no había cenado con su padre desde su última discusión y aún no quería hacerlo. Tampoco quería cenar en presencia de Goku. Pero con Bulma presente, ella debía de hacerlo.

Ox-Satán: "Ah… siempre que las veo juntas no puedo evitar remontarme al pasado y verlas jugando por toda la casa." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Bulma: "Si… Qué tiempo aquellos… ¡Oye Chi Chi! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que me lastimé por caerme del caballo?

Chi Chi reveló una risita. "¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Te caíste de una forma muy tonta! Jajaja"

Bulma: "¡Hey! ¡Le podría pasar a cualquiera!"

Chi Chi: "Jajaja, si, a cualquiera que quisiera hacer equilibrio parada sobre un caballo galopando…"

Bulma se ruborizó. "Eh… bueno… ¡Es que cuando era niña yo quería hacer acróbata! ¡No tiene nada de malo! ¿O si?" dijo avergonzada.

Todos comenzaron a reírse ante el comportamiento de Bulma.

Ox-Satán: "Si, pero por suerte estaba Chi Chi para ayudarte"

Bulma: "Si, si no hubiera sido por ella yo nunca me hubiera vuelto a subir a un caballo"

Chi Chi se ruborizó. "No fue para tanto Bulma… deja de exagerar"

Bulma: "No estoy exagerando Chi Chi, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Goku acerca de la vez que trepaste la enredadera del jardín? Esa vez si que nos asustaste."

Chi Chi: "¡Porque es algo muy aburrido y a él no le interesará escucharla!"

Bulma: "Oh, yo estoy segura que sí le gustará ¿Verdad Goku?"

Goku: "¡Si! ¡Claro! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Bulma: "Lo que pasa, es que Chi Chi y yo estábamos en el jardín cortando flores, cuando el viento arrastró su sombrero hasta engancharlo en la parte alta de la enredadera. Como era el sombrero favorito de Chi Chi, ella comenzó a treparla…"

Ox-Satán: "Si, pero cuando llegó arriba de todo le dio vértigo y cayó"

Goku: "¿Te caíste?" preguntó asombrado.

Chi Chi movió su cabeza en señal positiva. "Por suerte amortigüé la caída"

Goku: "¿Y con qué la amortiguaste?" preguntó curioso.

Bulma: "¡CON UNA BOLSA DE FERTILISANTE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Chi Chi tenía la cara roja como un tomate de la vergüenza y humillación. "GRR ¡SI PERO POR LO MENOS NO ME LASTIMÉ!"

Bulma: "No, ¡pero eso hubiésemos preferido todos los que vivíamos en la mansión! ¡Tardaron una semana en quitar ese horrendo olor por toda la casa!"

Goku comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Bulma. Chi Chi solo quería esconderse bajo la mesa para evitar su vergüenza.

Los sirvientes trajeron la comida y todos comenzaron a degustarla. Sin embargo tanto Ox-Satán como Bulma quedaron asombrados ante el apetito del Conde.

Ox-Satán: "Vaya que tienes apetito muchacho…" dijo asombrado mirando a Goku.

Goku: "Así es" dijo concentrado en su comida.

Bulma solo observaba con los ojos como platos.

Chi Chi suspiró. "Yo no entiendo como le entra tanta comida… hace tan solo unas horas acabó con todos los platillos que habían en la cocina."

Bulma: "Sin duda es de buen comer…" dijo y todos exceptuando Goku movieron su cabeza en forma positiva.

Continuará…


	7. Descubriendo sensaciones

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 7: "_Descubriendo sensaciones…"_

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Goku y Bulma a la Mansión Mao. En los cuales Chi Chi y Bulma pasaban tiempo juntas recordando viejos tiempos… Ox-Satán había descubierto el talento de Goku luchando y decidió darle un entrenamiento especial, cosa que al joven guerrero le fascinó. La verdad, es que al perder la memoria, Goku no sabía ni siquiera cuáles eran sus dones, sus desventajas, nada. Poco a poco y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo iba descubriendo nuevamente. Ox-Satán, como siempre pasaba mucho tiempo en negociaciones con nobles de distintos reinos. Alguno que otro grito por parte de Chi Chi hacia Goku, rompía en algunas ocasiones la tranquilidad del lugar. Ya sea por sus modales, o por sus comentarios atrevidos pero inocentes.

Ya era de noche. Al terminar la cena todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Bulma dormía en la habitación que estaba enfrentando la de Chi Chi. Ox- Satán dormía al fondo de ese mismo pasillo. Y Goku junto a la de Chi Chi, **la quinta a la derecha**.

La tormenta era voraz. La luz de los relámpagos penetraba la habitación a través de las ventanas. La lluvia caía tan rápidamente que parecía miles de agujas que se clavaban en donde caían.

Chi Chi se movía hacía un lado y luego hacia el otro. Apretaba fuertemente las sábanas con sus manos. Su cara hacía gestos de dolor y desesperación.

Chi Chi: "¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!" dijo retorciéndose bajo las sábanas. "¡No se vayan! ¡No me dejen sola! ¡Haré lo que me pidan!... ¡No me dejen!"

* * *

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando de repente unos gritos lo despertaron.

"¡_No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!"_

Goku: "¿Hu? ¿Chi Chi?..."dijo aún medio dormido y con los ojos a medio cerrar. Luego reaccionó "¡CHI CHI!" gritó y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Chi Chi.

Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia ella.

Goku: "¡CHI CHI! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿QUÉ OCURRE?" dijo alarmado.

Chi Chi: "¡No! ¡No!" gritó despertándose de golpe sobresaltada, sentándose en la cama. Goku estaba sentado junto a ella con cara de preocupación. Ella apenas lo vió, lo abrazó fuertemente. No lo pensó. Solo lo hizo. El ver que alguien aún seguía con ella hizo que se aferrara a él para no permitirle ir como a los demás.

Goku se sobresaltó ante la reacción de Chi Chi. No esperaba eso. Ella estaba aferrándose a él desesperada. De repente escuchó algo… ¿Estaba llorado? Miró como Chi Chi respiraba agitada con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Sus pequeñas manos apretaban su camisa de dormir.

Chi Chi (llorando): "Por favor… no me dejes sola…"

Goku la miraba confundido. Luego la miró con ternura y la abrazó. Sus manos sujetaron la pequeña figura que tenía aferrada a él. Su mentón estaba apoyado sobre la cabeza de Chi Chi, mientras sus manos acariciaban su sedoso y despeinado cabello, que caía como cascada negra cubriendo su espalda. Olía tan bien… era un aroma mucho mejor que el de la comida, pensó Goku. Chi Chi temblaba y seguía llorando.

Goku: "Shhh… ya está bien Chi… yo estoy aquí, no estás sola…" dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

De repente Chi Chi se apretó aún más a él y Gokú comenzó a sentir algo que jamás había experimentado. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápidamente como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho. Comenzó a acalorarse y a sudar. Se dió cuenta de cómo su pantalón le apretaba. Sentía cómo su miembro se hinchaba y se ponía cada vez más duro. Su excitación le marcaba la necesidad de tener a Chi Chi aún más cerca de él. Era una sensación extraña, pero dentro de todo le gustaba.

"¡CHI CHI!" la voz provino desde la puerta que había quedado abierta.

Goku miró en dirección a la puerta y vió a Bulma preocupada que entraba rápidamente en busca de su amiga.

Chi Chi permanecía sujetada a Goku cuando reaccionó con el segundo llamado de Bulma.

Bulma: "¡Chi Chi! ¿Estás bien?" dijo ya cerca de Goku y Chi Chi

Chi Chi: "¿Bulma?" dijo levantando su cara del pecho de Goku, pero aún con sus manos sujetándolo.

Bulma: "¿Estás bien? Escuché un grito y vine a ver qué te ocurría"

Chi Chi: "Si… estoy bien" dijo sin darse cuenta de su posición.

Bulma suspiró en un alivio y luego reaccionó al verlos tan juntos.

Chi Chi notó la cara sorpresiva de Bulma y luego miró a Goku. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Chi Chi: "¡Ah!" dijo separándose rápidamente de él. "¡N-no es lo que parece Bulma!"

Bulma continuaba con la misma expresión en su cara.

Goku miró confundido a Chi Chi. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Bulma: "No tienes que darme explicaciones Chi Chi… siento haberlos interrumpido…" Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Chi Chi: "¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡No entiendes! ¡Nosotros…! ¡Nosotros solo…!"

Bulma: "Tranquila Chi Chi… está bien… continúen con lo que hacían, yo me iré a dormir" dijo bostezando lo último y saliendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Chi Chi estaba roja de la vergüenza y Goku no entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Chi Chi: "Go-Goku…" Goku la miraba. "Lo… lo siento… yo… yo no debí haber hecho eso. Yo…"

Goku: "Chi Chi… no sé que fue lo que te ocurrió, pero ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

Chi Chi: "E-Eh… si…"

Goku: "¡Que bueno! ¡Porque me muero de sueño…!" dijo bostezando y estirando sus brazos. "Si no te molesta volveré a dormir… o ¿Quieres que me quede aquí?"

Chi Chi: "¿C-Cómo dices? ¿Quedarte aquí?"

Goku: "Si, si quieres puedo quedarme y hacerte compañía hasta que te duermas"

Chi Chi: "¿Hacerme compañía…?" pestañeó dos veces. "Si… bueno… quizás… si no te molesta…" decía mientras bajaba su vista en señal de vergüenza. Pero cuando lo hizo, su vista se clavó en su pantalón. Así es, el muchacho aún permanecía con su erección visible.

"¡AHHHH!" gritó Chi Chi cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos. "¡Ya sé para qué quieres hacerme compañía! ¡Quieres esperar a que me duerma para luego aprovecharte de mí, ahora que sabes que si hay algún grito Bulma no vendrá! ¿No es así?"

Goku: "¿Hu?" pestañeó dos veces.

Chi Chi: "¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡VETE! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE CASI ME DEJO ENGAÑAR!" gritó arrojándole todo lo que veía a su alcance.

Goku esquivaba las cosas con dificultad. "¡Ahh! ¡Chi Chi espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo esquivando un florero.

Chi Chi: "¡Vete!" dijo arrojándole una estatuilla de bronce.

Goku: "¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré!" dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se apoyó en ella.

"Fiú… ¡Estuvo cerca…!" suspiró Goku cansado dirigiéndose a dormir.

Una vez en su cama trató de entender el comportamiento de Chi Chi. Primero ella gritaba desesperadamente. Luego lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar pidiéndole que no la dejara sola. Después se puso nerviosa cuando llegó Bulma. Y por último le dijo furiosa que se fuera y que la dejara sola de nuevo.

Goku: "Por más que lo intento no logro comprenderlo. ¿Por qué será que es tan complicado?" cerró sus ojos "Mmm… pero olía tan bien…"dijo con una sonrisa en su boca al recordar aquellas sensaciones. Su excitación permanecía visible, y sus ganas de estar junto a Chi Chi, crecieron junto a ella.

* * *

Chi Chi se quedó sola en la oscura habitación que de ves en cuando era iluminada por los relámpagos. Se recostó de nuevo en su cama y recordó su pesadilla. Recordó que ella estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y tétrico. Y de repente su madre, su padre y todas las personas que conocía, la dejaban sola reclamándole su mal comportamiento.

La muchacha sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquello. Pero luego se recordó en los brazos de Goku. Esos fuertes y musculosos brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo dándole calor… ese musculoso y duro pecho que la resguardaba… sus manos acariciando suavemente su cabello… su encantadora voz que trataba de reconfortarla… luego recordó el bulto en su pantalón y se sonrojó al hacerlo. A pesar de haberse asustado, le gustó haberlo puesto así. La hacía sentir toda una mujer… Se excitó al pensar esto. ¡Pero el muy pervertido no se había contentado con abrazarla! ¡Él quería más! Intentar quedarse con ella con la excusa de acompañarla… ¡Qué descarado! ¡Qué tonto! ¡Qué…!

Chi Chi suspiró, cerró sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Goku…" susurró y luego se quedó dormida.

* * *

El sol no penetró la ventana esa mañana. El cielo gris se había apoderado de lo que alguna vez fue azul y vivaz. Aún así todo transcurría tranquilamente como cualquier típico día en la Mansión Mao. Bueno… hasta ese momento…

La puerta crujió al abrirse lentamente… la figura invasora se detuvo ante los movimientos, que el sonido provocó, en la persona durmiente. Sin embargo, no se despertó. El intruso tomó confianza y lentamente entró y cerró la puerta, esta vez evitando el ruido. Muy despacio deslizó sus pies sobre la alfombra suave que cubría el piso, acercándose hacia la cama. Una vez al lado de ésta… saltó.

¿?: "¡AHHHHHHHH! JAJAJAJAJAJA"

¿?: "¡AHHH! ¿Qué- Qué pasa?" dijo la persona que sintió cuando algo cayó sobre ella emitiendo tales gritos.

Bulma: "¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame!"

Chi Chi: "¿Bulma?" dijo mirando perpleja a su amiga que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos grandes y brillantes.

Bulma: "¡Dime! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Es realmente bueno? ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Lo hace bien? ¿Te gustó? ¿Cuánto duró? ¿Es cierto que duele? ¡Dime!" dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amiga que la miraba asustada.

Chi Chi: "¿D- De qué estás hablando Bulma?" preguntó asustada ante tal sorpresa.

Bulma: "¿Cómo de qué? ¡DE GOKU!"

Chi Chi: "¿Q-Qué pasa con él?" preguntó sin darse cuenta lo que su amiga quería saber.

Bulma: "¿Cómo que _qué pasa con él_? ¡Quiero saber cómo fue hacer el amor con él!" dijo muy emocionada.

Chi Chi: "¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡PERO DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO BULMA? ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA?" dijo pálida casi apunto desmayarse ante lo que había escuchado.

Bulma: "¡Claro que no! ¡Dime! ¡No tengas vergüenza! ¡Nos conocemos desde pequeñas! ¡Además quiero saber cómo es!"

Chi Chi: "¡Bulma! ¿Pero qué rayos se te metió en la cabeza? ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo haría tal cosa con él? ¡No dejaría que me toque un pelo!"

Bulma: "¡Chi Chi! ¡No mientas! ¡Yo claramente vi como anoche ustedes estaban abrazados! ¡No puedo creer que no me contaras que te estabas acostando con él!"

Chi Chi: "¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿QUIERES CALLARTE?" dijo tapándole la boca con sus manos. "¡Yo jamás me he acostado con él y jamás lo haré! ¿Me entendiste? ¡No puedo creer que pensaras esas cosas de mí!" dijo enojada y cruzando sus brazos.

Bulma: "¿De verdad Chi Chi? Pero… ¿Entonces qué hacían abrazados? y a tales horas de la noche por cierto…"

Chi Chi: "Es que… bueno… yo… yo tuve una pesadilla y… bueno me asusté mucho y cuando desperté él estaba aquí, así que…" dijo mirando hacia abajo ruborizada y estrujando las sábanas con sus manos.

Bulma: "¿Él estaba aquí? ¿Quieres decir que cuando tú despertaste él ya se encontraba aquí, en tu habitación?" dijo con los ojos como platos.

Chi Chi: "Si… él estaba aquí, y como yo tenía miedo, no me dí cuenta y… lo abracé…"

Bulma: "¿Y qué hacía Goku aquí a esas horas?"

Chi Chi: "¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Yo estaba dormida!"

Bulma: "Mmm…" dijo apoyando su dedo índice en su mentón de forma pensativa.

Chi Chi: "¿Qué?" preguntó curiosa.

Bulma: "Quizás…"

Chi Chi: "¿Quizás qué?"

Bulma: "¡Quizás me buscaba a mí y se confundió de habitación! Después de todo, yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que cayera ante mí. Tú eres muy linda Chi Chi, pero mi belleza no tiene comparación. Ningún hombre se resiste." Dijo dramáticamente ruborizándose y colocando sus manos en sus mejillas. "¡Oh! ¡Estoy condenada por mi belleza!" continuó.

Chi Chi se cayó ante el tonto argumento de su amiga. "¡Bulma! ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? Además… ¿Por qué él iría a tu habitación? ¡Yo soy más bonita que tú! ¡Además él está comprometido conmigo!"

Bulma: "Cielos Chi Chi… ¿Acaso estás celosa? jijiji" dijo pícaramente a su amiga.

Chi Chi: "¿Q-Qué? ¡Celosa yo? ¿Y por qué debería de estar celosa?"

Bulma: "Bueno, entonces supongo que no te molestaría si ocurriera algo entre él y yo ¿verdad? Jiji" dijo tratando de molestar a su amiga.

Chi Chi: "¡Claro que no! ¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras con él! ¡Quédatelo! ¡Yo no necesito a un hombre tan idiota como él!" dijo levantándose de la cama furiosa.

Bulma: "Calma Chi Chi… solo estaba bromeando. Además, anoche él parecía más interesado en ti que en mí. Realmente se veían muy tiernos juntos…" dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Chi Chi se ruborizó. "¡Claro que no! ¡Quítate esa absurda idea de tu cabeza, porque eso jamás volverá a ocurrir! ¡Esta vez me pasó por distraída y asustada, pero ya no ocurrirá de nuevo!"

Bulma suspiró. "Ay Chi Chi…"

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

Chi Chi: "¡Enseguida voy!"

* * *

Goku ya se había despertado y cambiado. Tenía mucha hambre y salió de su habitación listo para comer su desayuno. Pero cuando pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Chi Chi, se detuvo.

Goku: "Quizás deba preguntarle si está bien…" se dijo así mismo.

Goku comenzó a tocar la puerta.

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

Su mano golpeó la puerta. Seguía golpeándola cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha para ver a una sirvienta que lo llamaba.

Sirvienta: "Señor Goku, el desayuno está listo"

La puerta se abrió.

Goku: "¡Enseguida voy!" dijo mientras sin darse cuenta seguía golpeando la puerta, que ahora se había convertido en la cara de Chi Chi.

Goku continuaba haciéndolo hasta que miró al frente. Su cara palideció cuando vió lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente se detuvo.

Goku: "¡AHH! ¡Chi Chi yo..! ¡Yo lo siento! ¡N-No te vi! ¡Apareciste de golpe! ¡Yo…!"

Chi Chi temblaba de la rabia. "¡IDIOTAAAAAA!" dijo incrustándole su puño en su cara.

Goku: "A-A-¡Awwwww!" dijo tocándose su cara. "E-Eres muy fuerte a pesar de que pareces tan frágil" se sorprendió.

Chi Chi: "¡Claro que lo soy! ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué era una tonta debilucha como las demás?"

Goku: "Bueno… yo… la verdad es que si… je-je"

Chi Chi: "¡Pues fíjate que no! ¡Puedo hacerle frente a cualquiera si me lo propongo!"

Goku: "¿En serio? ¿Sabes pelear?" dijo ya sonriendo.

Chi Chi: "¡Claro que sé! ¡Mi padre me entrenó muy bien desde que era una niña!" dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Goku: "Woow ¿No me estarás mintiendo cierto? Es decir, es muy extraño que una mujer sepa luchar."

Chi Chi: "¡No te estoy mintiendo! Y para que veas que es cierto…" dijo mientras arrojaba su puño con rapidez hacia la cara de Goku.

Goku: "¡Ah!" Dijo esquivando el golpe.

Chi Chi comenzó a arrojarle más golpes rápidamente. Goku los esquivaba muy bien, sin embargo estaba impresionado por su forma de pelear.

Un rodillazo iba directo a su estómago. Goku saltó hacia atrás esquivándolo y comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Chi Chi lo seguía intentando golpearlo.

En el camino destruían floreros, jarrones, y todo lo que se les atravesaba. Una sirvienta venía caminando con una pila de toallas limpias sobre sus brazos, cuando Goku saltó por encima de ella, seguido por Chi Chi. La gran velocidad de ambos provocó una ráfaga de viento en donde podía verse toallas volando por los aires, y una sirvienta asombrada y despeinada.

Bulma: "¡CHI CHI! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?" gritó la peli-azul viendo todo el desastre que estaban provocando.

Chi Chi no la escuchó. Ella estaba concentrada en golpear a Goku. La verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando. ¡Ese era un verdadero reto!

Pronto llegaron donde estaban las escaleras. Goku corría viendo hacia atrás a Chi Chi. Miró hacia delante y vió la escalera a un paso suyo. Por suerte Goku contaba con unos reflejos muy buenos y reaccionó a tiempo. Saltó hacia un costado poniéndose a salvo. Justo cuando estaba saltando, Chi Chi había intentado golpearlo con su puño. Pero Goku lo había esquivado saltando hacia un costado. Mientras aún estaba dando ese golpe, su cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante, producto de la gravedad. Cuando esto sucedió Chi Chi pudo ver las escaleras cada vez más cerca de su cara.

Chi Chi: "¡AHH!" gritó cerrando sus ojos, ya sintiendo el dolor que le esperaba. Más éste nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y a unos centímetros de su cara estaba el escalón de la escalera. Pronto se dio cuenta que unos musculosos brazos envolvían su cintura.

Goku: "¡Uf! ¡Estuvo cerca! Je-je"

Chi Chi: "¿CERCA? ¡MIRA ESTO! ¡ESTOY A MEDIO CENTÍMETRO DE HABERME HECHO POMADA! ¿Y TÚ ME DICES QUE ESTUVO CERCA? ¡No quiero imaginarme cómo hubiera quedado si tú no me hubieses sujetado!"

Goku jaló a Chi Chi hacia él para ponerla a salvo fuera de la escalera. "Si, pero te sujeté y no te pasó nada." Dijo sonriendo.

Chi Chi: "Si, estás tan tranquilo porque no eras tú quién iba a pasar a la historia" dijo ya más tranquila parada en el pasillo.

Bulma: "¡CHI CHI! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?" se oía la voz de su amiga que corría hacia ellos. "¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?"

Chi Chi: "Si, estoy bien. Por suerte Goku me sujetó justo antes de golpearme"

Bulma: "¡Oh! ¡Goku! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, me hubiese quedado sin amiga!"

Goku puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió "Je-je no es nada Bulma"

Chi Chi: "¡Claro que no! ¡Fue por tu culpa que casi me mato!" dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Goku puso una cara de no entender nada "¿Mi culpa?"

Chi Chi: "¡Si! ¡En primer lugar, si no me hubieses hecho enfadar, esto no habría sucedido!"

Bulma: "¡Vamos Chi Chi! ¡Goku acaba de salvarte la vida y tú le hechas la culpa de todo lo que pasó! Por lo menos deberías darle las gracias"

Goku: "No te preocupes, no tiene que hacerlo, no fue nada."

Chi Chi suspiró, miró hacia abajo y habló con una voz baja. "No, Bulma tiene razón. Por más tonta que fuera… pude haber muerto en esa caída…"

Goku: "No Chi Chi de verdad, no fue nada, no tie-…" se detuvo al sentir los cálidos labios de Chi Chi sobre una de sus mejillas.

Bulma miraba la escena fascinada. Sabía muy bien que su amiga era muy sensible en temas tales como la vida y la muerte, el amor, el odio… Sin duda un hecho así ella lo premiaría lo mejor que pudiera hacerlo.

Chi Chi despegó lentamente sus labios de la piel de Goku. Estaba un poco ruborizada. "Gracias…" susurró.

Goku la miró extrañado. Esto ocasionó que Chi Chi se ruborizara aún más.

Bulma miró la tensión que se estaba generando y decidió actuar rápido. "Bien, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, o el tío Ox-Satán se enfadará con nosotros" dijo empujándolos en dirección al comedor.

Los tres bajaban las escaleras, mientras todos los sirvientes que estaban en el ahora desastroso pasillo, los miraban estupefactos.

Continuará…


	8. Una carta, un nuevo rumbo

_Antes que nada quería agradecer los comentarios que han dejado. He cambiado el formato de diálogo, ya que me enteré que no está permitido en este lugar. A decir verdad no veo porque. Pero de todas formas ya lo hice en este nuevo capítulo, y en cuanto a los anteriores, los arreglaré también. _

_También me parece que no quedó bien claro la época y lugar en que transcurren los hechos. Esta historia está situada en Europa alrededor del siglo XII y XIII._

_Bueno, ya no los interrumpo más y gracias por leer. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo._

* * *

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 8: "_Una carta, un nuevo rumbo"_

"¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaron! ¿Cómo durmieron?" dijo el gran Ox Satán.

"Buenos días tío. Yo dormí bien gracias, aunque a la madrugada me desperté…" dijo la peli-azul mirando a Chi Chi y a Goku pícaramente. "…Pero luego me volví a dormir".

"¿En serio? Yo también me desperté. Me había parecido escuchar ruido de cosas que se rompían, pero cuando fui al pasillo, pues no ví nada, así que me volví a acostar. Debí haberlo soñado"

Chi Chi se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Era una suerte que no los hubiera visto.

"No, no lo soñó, lo que pasó fue que-"decía inocentemente Goku

"¡FUI A BUSCAR UN VASO DE AGUA!" gritó Chi Chi con su cara roja de vergüenza.

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos a Chi Chi.

"¿Hu? ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿De qué hablas Chi Chi si lo que pasó-?" fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"¡SE ME CAYÓ! ¿SI? ¡NO SOY PERFECTA Y TAMBIÉN ROMPÍ LA JARRA! ¿YA?" dijo muy nerviosa la bonita morena.

Bulma habló rápidamente "¡Si! ¡Si! ¡E-Eso fue lo que pasó! Ahora que recuerdo me pareció haber escuchando la voz de Chi Chi maldiciendo… ¡Debió de ser eso si…!" dijo tratando de salvar a su amiga.

"Ah… bueno… pero no hacía falta que griten…" dijo el rey tocándose su oído.

"Lo siento" dijo la morena.

Goku la miraba confundido "Pero…"

"¡MIRA GOKU! ¡HOY DESAYUNAREMOS TU COMIDA FAVORITA!" gritó Bulma rápidamente señalando la mesa con el desayuno ya listo.

Goku miró en dirección hacia donde apuntaba Bulma "¡SIII! ¡QUE BUENO! ¡YA ERA HORA!" dijo saltando y a continuación corrió hacia la mesa. ¡Se ve delicioso! ¡Ya venía pidiéndole varias veces al chef que me lo preparara!" su boca derramaba saliva y a continuación comenzó a devorar su comida.

Chi Chi y Bulma suspiraron de alivio al mismo tiempo. Ox-Satán solo miraba confundido la escena. "Estos jóvenes…" dijo moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa.

"¡Señor! ¡Es una carta del Reino Saiyajin!" dijo un guardia que entraba rápidamente al comedor con una carta en su mano.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron extrañados lo que ocurría.

"¿Una carta del reino Saiyajin?" preguntó Ox-Satán.

"¡Así es Señor! ¡Acaba de llegar!" dijo entregándole la carta.

Ox-Satán abrió la carta y la leyó. "¿Qué significa esto?" dijo sorprendido.

Bulma y Chi Chi se miraron intrigadas. Goku inmóvil, que tenía la comida aún en la boca miró a Ox-Satán confundido.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Chi Chi intrigada.

"Es del príncipe Vegeta… nos amenaza con una guerra sino enviamos a Goku hacia su reino en los próximo tres días" respondió su padre.

Goku miró hacia la escena "¿Hu? ¿Ag míg?" dijo con la boca llena.

"¿Una guerra? Preguntó la princesa Chi Chi horrorizada.

"¿Y para qué lo buscan?" su amiga agregó.

"No lo sé. Pero debe ser algo realmente importante para realizarnos tal amenaza" Dijo seriamente sin despegar su vista de la carta.

Chi Chi frunció su ceño. "¿Para qué te buscan?"

Goku la miró con su típica expresión inocente y luego tragó la comida. "No lo sé"

"¡No finjas! ¡Tuviste que haber hecho algo malo para que nos amenacen de esa manera!"

Bulma trató de tranquilizarla "Tranquilízate Chi Chi. Quizás es solo un malentendido. Quizás solo buscan a Goku para algún acuerdo importante y lo necesitan urgentemente."

"¿Bulma estás escuchando lo que dices? ¿Realmente crees que si fuera para un acuerdo nos enviarían una amenaza de guerra?" Chi Chi no podía creer la tonta deducción de su amiga.

"Chi Chi... no debemos alterarnos. Enviaré una carta yo mismo al rey Vegeta pidiéndole una explicación." Decía su padre ya dejando de lado la carta que tenía en su mano.

"¡Pero la carta no llegará en menos de tres días! ¡Y ese es el plazo fijo que nos dieron!"

"Chi Chi… aunque el rey quiera iniciar una guerra, no organizará un ejército en tres días. No te preocupes." Dijo Ox-Satán

"¿QUE NO ME PREOCUPE? ¿ESTÁ A PUNTO DE INICIAR UNA GUERRA Y ME PIDES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE?"

"Chi Chi, tranquilízate… con ponerte así no lograrás nada…" su amiga la calmaba

"Bulma tiene razón, con ponerte histérica no solucionarás las cosas. Es mejor que te tranquilices." Su padre agregó.

"¡BIEN! SI ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAN, QUE SOY UNA HISTÉRICA ¡ENTONCES ME VOY! ¡NO LES ESTORBARÉ MÁS!" dijo Chi Chi yéndose del lugar furiosa.

"¡Chi Chi! ¡Espera-!" Bulma trató de detenerla

"No Bulma... necesita tranquilizarse… se preocupa demasiado por el reino. Lo mejor es que la dejemos sola para que se calme. Luego hablaremos con ella." Dijo el viejo amigo de su padre suspirando.

Goku solo se quedó pensando en Chi Chi. "No sé lo que ocurre pero…"dijo parándose de su asiento "…creo que esto es mi culpa ¿Verdad?"

Ox-Satán colocó una mano en el hombro de su futuro yerno "Muchacho, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Esto no es culpa de nadie. No te preocupes por mi hija, ella estará bien. Siempre se comporta así… En fin, será mejor que envíe la carta rápidamente al rey Vegeta. No vaya a ser cosa que esto pase a peores." Dijo retirándose a su oficina a continuación.

Bulma miraba hacia el suelo tristemente. "Y ahora ¿Qué ocurrirá…?"

Goku miró a Bulma, y luego miró la puerta por donde había salido Chi Chi.

* * *

El negro semental detuvo su galope ante las puertas reales. Su adornada armadura en oro hacía juego con la de su jinete. El hombre desmontó su caballo y se dirigió hacia las grandes y pesadas puertas que separaban el exterior del interior del inmenso castillo. Caminó entre las dos filas de soldados que lo reverenciaban respetuosamente. Su roja capa ondeaba no muy elevada sobre sus oscuras botas que hacían ruido al pisar la tierra debajo de sus pies. El emblema real brillaba en su pecho sobre su armadura. Su cabello le daba ese toque de autoridad, elevado como negras llamas, que acompañaban a su barba.

Una vez dentro del inmenso lugar. Se dirigió hacia la sala del trono. Aquel dorado asiento lo esperaba frió y elegante, como él lo había dejado luego de varios meses. El rey vegeta se sentó en él. Sus brazos descansaron a cada lado de su trono. Su fría mirada se centró en su consejero, un hombre de mediana estatura, un negro bigote y una larga trenza del mismo color. "Dime los sucesos ocurridos durante mi ausencia."

"Su majestad, sea usted bienvenido. Durante su ausencia, en los últimos cuatro meses, no ha ocurrido demasiado. Se ha cerrado el trato con el reino del este. Los namekusein finalmente cedieron gracias a su eficaz método, que debo decir una gran estrategia de su parte mi Señor. En cuanto a nuestro reino, las rebeliones aún se llevan a cabo en las zonas menos vigiladas, pero la guardia real ha logrado capturar a uno de sus líderes." Dijo Tao Pai Pai.

"Dime su nombre" ordenó el rey

"El Conde Yamsha Yai mi Señor, en estos momentos se encuentra en uno de los calabozos" dijo su consejero.

"¿Y qué pasó con los otros?"

"Su localización nos es desconocida. Uno estuvo a punto de ser atrapado junto con el conde, sin embargo logró escapar"

"¿Quién era?"

"La guardia real lo identificó como el soldado Kakarotto, majestad"

"Kakarotto... ¿Acaso no es el soldado que derrotó al príncipe Vegeta?"

"Así es Señor, pero si le interesa mi opinión, creo que ese soldado de clase baja solo utilizó trucos sucios en la batalla de nuestro príncipe." Mintió Tao Pai Pai.

"¿Dónde se encuentra el príncipe ahora? Me imagino que ya se habrá enterado de todo" dijo el rey seriamente.

"En estos momentos, el príncipe Vegeta se encuentra en las montañas rocosas entrenando. Qería mejorar su habilidad con la espada" le informó su consejero.

"Dile a mi hijo que deseo verlo…" dijo levantándose de su trono "…y llama a Bardock" continuó saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

_**Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc…**_

"¡Déjenme sola!" grito la voz detrás de la puerta.

_**Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc…**_

"¡Váyanse! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!" continuó.

_**Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc…**_

"Grr… ¿Es que acaso no me escucharon?" dijo levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a continuación hacia la puerta para abrirla. "¡Dije que no quiero ver a nadie! ¿Pueden dejar de tocar?" grito al abrirla.

"¡Hey Chi Chi! Je-je" dijo el alto y guapo muchacho

"¡Goku! ¿Cómo tengo que decir que quiero que me dejen sola?" dijo Chi Chi enojada.

"¿Quieres estar sola? Pero… no es bueno estar solo Chi Chi" dijo inocentemente el saiyajin.

"Para mí sí es bueno, así que te agradecería que te fueras." Dijo dándole la espalda y entrando a su habitación.

Goku la siguió. "Pero Chi Chi no puedo hacer eso, necesito pedirte un favor"

Chi Chi se detuvo. "¿Qué favor?"

"Necesito que me digas dónde queda el reino Saiyajin" dijo Goku.

"¿Y para qué quieres saber dónde está?" preguntó intrigada aún con su ceño fruncido.

"Es que necesito ir y averiguar qué es lo que quiere ese tal Vegeta conmigo"

"¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?" preguntó sorprendida ahora enfrentándolo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" dijo Goku sin entender.

"¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Estamos hablando de Vegeta! ¡Es obvio que no te quiere para nada bueno! ¿Por qué más nos amenazaría con una guerra?" dijo ya desesperada por la tranquilidad de su prometido.

"Pero eso no lo sabré a menos que vaya, además si voy allí, es muy probable que recupere algunos de mis recuerdos" dijo tratando de convencerla.

"¡Estás loco! ¡Lo único que conseguirás allí es que te maten o quién sabe qué!"

"No digas eso Chi Chi, además si voy a ese lugar, ya no habrá guerra aquí ¿No es así?"

"¿Y tú como sabes? ¡Quizás sea una trampa! ¡Q-Quizás-" dijo sin poder creer la decisión de Goku cuando éste la interrumpió.

"Chi Chi no te preocupes. Iré a ese lugar y solucionaré las cosas. Pero necesito saber dónde se encuentra primero." Dijo muy calmado.

"¡Pues no lo sabrás de mi!" dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cabeza hacia otra dirección.

"Oh… ¡Vamos Chi Chi! Dímelo… necesito saberlo, anda…" dijo en tono suplicante.

"¡No!" dijo firme en su posición.

"¡Por favor…!" dijo ahora poniendo sus manos en señal de súplica.

"¡DIJE NO! ¡Y AHORA VETE!" gritó Chi Chi.

Goku se dirigía hacia la puerta tristemente y derrotado cuando Chi Chi lo detuvo. "Lo haré con una condición" dijo la muchacha.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó con intriga y volteándose para verla.

"Que me lleves contigo" dijo ahora con su bonita sonrisa. La verdad era que a Chi Chi no le gustó para nada la idea de ver al príncipe Vegeta. Solo lo había visto una vez cuando era muy pequeña, y casi no lo recordaba. Pero lo que sí recordaba era la hostilidad de su raza y su crueldad hacia los demás. Sin embargo la idea de tener una aventura como las que ella soñaba tener, la hacía temblar de emoción y ésta era una oportunidad perfecta. Sin duda no la desaprovecharía.

"¿Qué te lleve conmigo?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Si" dijo la muchacha de cabello negro.

"Los siento Chi Chi… pero no puedo hacer eso" dijo Goku.

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?" dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

"N-No es que yo no quiera, es solo que… bueno je-je no creo que a Ox-Satán le agrade mucho la idea... A-Además puede ser peligroso, tú misma dijiste que quizás solo logre que me maten" Dijo nerviosamente.

"¡No me importa lo que piense mi padre! ¡Sólo cree que soy una histérica! ¡No me necesita aquí! ¡Se las arregla muy bien solo cuando viaja para realizar sus tratados! Y en cuanto a lo peligroso… ¿Acaso no viste lo buena luchadora que soy? ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde? Dijo esto último poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"¡No! ¡No Chi Chi! ¡Sé lo buena peleadora que eres! Pero… aún así corres riesgos. Yo no planeo ir con ningún guardia ni nadie. Iré solo hasta allá" dijo aún tratando de convencerla.

"Yo tampoco planeaba que vaya nadie más. Iremos solos. Y yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito que nadie me defienda." Dijo quitando su posición de pelea.

"Chi Chi lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte venir conmigo" dijo Goku insistiendo.

Chi Chi se puso furiosa. Sus dientes se dejaron ver feroces en su boca y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza. "Grrrr… ¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! ¡No te necesito! ¡Iré sola!" dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia su cama.

"¿Qué? ¡No Chi Chi! ¡Tú no puedes ir!" dijo Goku sorprendido y desesperado.

Chi Chi se agachó y de debajo de su cama sacó una bolsa de tela con aparentemente varias cosas. "¿A no? ¡Pues mira como lo hago!" dijo con indiferencia pasando al lado de Goku.

"¡Chi Chi! ¡Espera! ¡Yo..!" Goku se detuvo y dio un suspiro. "De acuerdo puedes acompañarme" dijo resignado.

Chi Chi que ya estaba en la puerta se volteó para verlo. Esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia él. Se acercó a su rostro y le habló. "¿Ves que si puedo?" y luego dejó escapar una risita juguetona.

Goku no sabía que pensar. Ya estaba seguro que Chi Chi estaba loca, pero tenía que admitir que era muy interesante.

Chi Chi dejó su bolso sobre la cama y lo abrió. "Mira" dijo sacando de él un mapa. "Es el mapa que conduce hacia el Reino Saiyajin. Se lo compré a un campesino cuando era niña. Me dijo que con él podía llegar hasta cualquiera de los reinos sin problemas."

Goku se puso a su lado y contempló el mapa. "Woow. Es muy grande. ¿Cuánto crees que nos tomará llegar allí?" preguntó el saiyajin.

"Una semana. Siempre y cuando cabalguemos" dijo Chi Chi.

"Bien. Será mejor que salgamos cuanto antes." Dijo Goku dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?" preguntó la princesa.

"Pues… voy a buscar los caballos para irnos" dijo con su típica expresión inocente.

"¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos irnos ahora!" dijo interponiéndose en su camino.

"¿Por qué no?" Goku no entendía.

"¡Porque si nos vamos ahora se darán cuenta que nos fuimos y ellos no deben enterarse!"

"Pero Chi Chi ¿Acaso piensas irte sin decirles nada? Se preocuparán"

"Se preocuparán si saben a dónde vamos. Créeme Goku, es mejor que se enteren después" dijo Chi Chi dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su cama y guardando el mapa en la bolsa.

"Mmm… pero… ¿Entonces cuándo nos iremos?"

"Esta noche. Cuando todos estén durmiendo." Dijo acercándose a la ventana. "_Por fin… por fin podré salir de aquí…"_ pensó Chi Chi viendo hacia el horizonte.

Continuará…

* * *

Bien he ahí el capítulo 8. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor comenten. Ahora estoy trabajando en el próximo y si quieren que cambie algo bueno... opinen.

No se preocupen por Vegeta y Bulma, que ya están a punto de encontrarse. Y Yamcha y los demás también aparecerán. Y... ¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Bardock está vivo en este mundo alternativo! No podía dejarlo fuera de la historia. En fin espero que les esté gustando.

Adiós

GokuxMilk


	9. La partida

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 9: "_La partida"_

La cena se había servido. Los exquisitos manjares se lucían sobre la brillante bajilla de plata. Goku ya estaba sentado y devorando su comida. Había sido el primero en llegar, bueno había estado esperando allí desde antes que comenzaran a preparar la comida. Luego de entrenar siempre le daba mucha más hambre que la que tenía de costumbre. Sobretodo cuando entrenaba con la espada. En este caso los movimientos debían ser más ágiles y cautelosos.

Goku no notó cuando Chi Chi entró en el comedor. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su deliciosa comida. Chi Chi se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

"Escucha Goku, ya preparé las provisiones para el viaje. ¿Te encargaste de los caballos?" dijo Chi Chi susurrando

Goku que recién notó su presencia la miró sin dejar de comer. "Hogla Chig Chi"

"¡Traga!" le exigió la muchacha.

Goku tragó. "Hola Chi Chi, ¿Qué me decías?" dijo el saiyajin.

"Te pregunté si ya te encargaste de los caballos" volvió a susurrar para que no los oyera nadie. Aunque eran los únicos en el comedor, debía cerciorarse.

"Ah… si, ya me encargué. Están detrás del establo." Dijo normalmente y a continuación comiendo una pata de pollo.

"Shhhh. Habla más bajo o nos escucharan" dijo Chi Chi

"¿Hu? Pero Chi Chi, si estamos solos. No hay nadie más que nosotros aquí" dijo mirando hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro.

"Goku, podría-"

"¿Necesita algo Señorita Chi Chi?" preguntó una sirvienta detrás de ellos.

Goku y Chi Chi saltaron de la sorpresa. "¡Ah!" dijeron al unísono.

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí Menia?" preguntó Chi Chi aún sobresaltada.

"Señorita Chi Chi disculpe si los asusté. Pero no la ví comer y supuse que quizás necesitaba algo" dijo la sirvienta.

"Oh… no, no necesito nada, gracias. Solo estaba… hablando con mi futuro esposo, ya sabes, cosas privadas" dijo tratando de engañarla.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Disculpe la molestia por favor! ¡Yo no sabía!" dijo la sirvienta sonrojada.

Goku la miraba sin entender.

"No te preocupes. Sólo no vuelas a sorprendernos así ¿Si?" dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

"S-si, disculpe" dijo reverenciándole y saliendo del comedor.

Chi Chi suspiró. "¡Uf!"

"¿Crees que nos escuchó?" preguntó Goku.

"Espero que no. Si se enterara nos arruinaría los planes…".

"JAJAJAJA… ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme pequeña!" rió Ox- Satán que entraba junto con Bulma.

"Jajajaja sabes que soy la mejor cuando se trata de buen gusto" dijo Bulma con orgullo.

Ox-Satán miró hacia la mesa y vio la cena servida. Goku y Chi Chi ya estaban allí. Ox-Satán mantenía su sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó.

"¡Chi Chi! ¿Acaso estoy soñando?" preguntó el rey con los ojos como platos.

Chi Chi pestañeó dos veces. "¿Hu?"

"¿Qué ocurre tío?" preguntó Bulma que estaba a su lado.

"¿Qué acaso no lo ves? ¡Chi Chi está sentada junto a Goku!" dijo manteniendo su expresión exageradamente sorprendida.

Goku y Chi Chi se miraron. Luego Chi Chi lo notó y se ruborizó.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Chi Chi estás sentada junto a Goku! ¿Te sientes bien?" habló Bulma ahora imitando la expresión del padre de su amiga.

Chi Chi miraba hacia abajo avergonzada y nerviosa. "¡C-Claro que me siento bien Bulma! Qué cosas dices…"

"¿Cuál es el problema" preguntó Goku observando la escena.

"Jaja, muchacho, parece que ya estás comenzando a ganarte a mi hija" dijo Ox-Satán ahora alegremente.

"¿Hu? ¿Ganarme a su hija?" Goku miró a Chi Chi sin entender lo que Ox-Satán decía.

"¡Papá! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!" Gritó Chi Chi con la cara roja de vergüenza.

"Jajaja bien bien, no diré nada más. Pero me pone muy contento verlos así" dijo sentándose en su acostumbrado lugar.

"Si, es cierto. Jajaja no sé que esté sucediendo entre ustedes dos, pero sin duda es algo bueno jajaja" dijo su amiga alegremente sentándose frente a Chi Chi.

"¡No ocurre nada! ¡Dejen de sacar conclusiones!" dijo Chi Chi aún con su cara roja.

"Chi Chi ¿Por qué estás tan roja? ¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Goku inocentemente.

"No Goku, lo que pasa es que está avergonzada. Aunque no lo parezca Chi Chi es algo tímida. jajajajja" Dijo Bulma riendo.

"¿Hu? ¿A qué te refieres Bulma?" Goku no había captado la situación aún.

"¡Cállate Bulma!" Exigió Chi Chi.

"Bulma ya déjalos, es mejor que tengamos la cena en paz" dijo Ox-Satán contento.

* * *

Luego de una hora, ya habían terminado de comer y todos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones.

"Bueno, espero que duerman bien" dijo Ox-Satán dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

"Buenas noches papá" lo saludó Chi Chi.

"Buenas noches tío" agregó Bulma.

"¡Que duerma bien Ox-Satán!" dijo Goku sonriendo como de costumbre. Luego el rey entró en su habitación real.

"Estoy muerta… será mejor que me vaya a dormir." Dijo Chi Chi bostezando y estirando sus brazos.

"Si, ya es tarde. Además mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" Dijo la peli-azul

"Así es… buenas noches Bulma" dijo Chi Chi entrando es su habitación.

"¡Chi Chi! ¿No piensas saludar a Goku?" preguntó su amiga.

"¿Y por qué lo haría?" dijo tranquilamente pensando que en breve lo vería. Pero no se dio cuenta que Bulma podría descubrirla.

Bulma la miró intrigada y después puso cara pícara. "¡Chi Chi! Vaya… ahora lo veo... ya se porque no te despides de Goku"

"A ver… ¿Y por qué no me despido de él?" dijo con sarcasmo y girando sus ojos.

Bulma se acercó al oído de Chi Chi y le susurró "Van a dormir juntos ¿Verdad?"

"¡PERO CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VAYAMOS A DORMIR JUNTOS, BULMA?" gritó Chi Chi roja de vergüenza.

"¿Hu? ¿Dormir juntos?" preguntó Goku.

"Bien… no tienes que ponerte así, solo era una deducción. En fin, buenas noches, **que duerman bien** jijiji" dijo con doble sentido.

"Buenas noches Bulma" dijo Chi Chi cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Nos vemos!" dijo Goku a Bulma entrando en su propia habitación.

Bulma entró a su cuarto y detrás suyo cerró la puerta. Un minuto después, la puerta de la habitación de Chi Chi y la de Goku se abrieron simultáneamente dejando ver ambas cabezas.

"¿Listo?"

"Si"

"¡Vamos!"

Ambos salieron de sus habitaciones y se fueron rápida pero silenciosamente. Atravesaron las salas con mucho cuidado, ya que algunos sirvientes aún se habían quedado limpiando. Cuando llegaron a la sala que daba la salida, tuvieron que esconderse ya que Menia, la sirvienta quién había asustado a la pareja anteriormente, estaba acomodando unos libros que se le habían caído.

"Oye Chi Chi…" susurró Goku que estaba escondido junto a ella detrás de una gran estatua de oro.

"¿Qué ocurre Goku?" contestó Chi Chi también susurrando, y sin dejar de ver a Menia.

"¿A qué se refería Bulma con _**dormir juntos**_?" preguntó susurrando inocentemente.

"¡SHHHH! ¡A Nada! ¡Solo haz silencio!" susurró fuertemente, un poco ruborizada.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta la sirvienta ya se había ido, y continuaron con su trayectoria. Finalmente lograron salir y se fueron hacia los establos. Allí dos hermosos caballos los esperaban. Uno tenía el pelaje marrón oscuro, y el otro marrón mas claro con manchas blancas en sus patas y frente. Goku montó el primero y Chi Chi el segundo. Ambos cabalgaron fuera de las tierras reales aquella noche.

* * *

El día amaneció nublado aquella mañana. El frío se infiltró por la ventana y recorrió la habitación hasta acariciar aquella piel tan suave y blanca, haciéndola temblar. La bella muchacha se cubrió con sus sábanas, pero no era suficiente como para resguardarse de aquel escalofrío producto de la fría corriente. Abrió sus bellos ojos azules y se levantó perezosamente. Se aseó, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

"¡Buenos días Bulma! ¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntó Ox-Satán ya degustando su comida.

"No muy bien… el frío me lo impidió" dijo soñolienta la muchacha.

"¿Y por qué no pediste frazadas a los sirvientes?"

"Pues porque tenía que levantarme y no tenía ganas" dijo bostezando.

"Jajajaja siempre igual" dijo y continuó comiendo. "Por cierto, qué extraño que Goku no esté aquí devorando la comida, por lo general él es el primero en llegar" dijo extrañado Ox-Satán.

"Es cierto, ahora que me doy cuenta ni él ni Chi Chi han bajado" dijo la peli-azul. "Oh… quizás… ¿Será posible que…?"

"¿Qué Bulma?" preguntó Ox-Satán

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! no, nada je-je" dijo la hija de su amigo. "Deben haberse quedado dormidos. Iré a despertarlos." Dijo poniéndose de pie.

"De acuerdo. ¡Ah! ¡Oye Bulma! ¡Si no puedes despertar a Goku solo tienes que decir el desayuno está listo y verás como está aquí en un segundo! Jajajaja ¡Créeme a mi me funcionó!" dijo el padre de Chi Chi alegremente.

"¡Bien! ¡Gracias!" luego se dirigió hacia el primero piso.

_**Toc**_ _**Toc Toc**_

"¿Goku? ¿Estás despierto?" preguntó la peli-azul.

Nadie respondió. "¡Goku! ¡Despierta!"

Aún así nadie decía nada detrás de la puerta.

"¡Voy a entrar!" dijo abriendo la alta y hermosamente tallada puerta. Ésta se abrió lentamente y dejó ver una gran habitación llena de muebles y adornos y vacía de alguna señal de vida. "Parece que no está…" dijo Bulma extrañada. Entonces se acordó de Chi Chi. "¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡No creo que ellos…!" dijo corriendo hacia la habitación de al lado.

_**Toc Toc**_

"Em… ¿Chi Chi? ¿Estás despierta?" preguntó nerviosa por quizás interrumpir algo…

Nadie contestó.

"¿Chi Chi? Es hora de desayunar. Abre por favor." Dijo Bulma.

Nada.

"¡Chi Chi! ¡Si no me contestas entraré!" elevó su tono la muchacha.

Pero el lugar era mudo.

"¡Bien!" dijo abriendo la puerta. Pero se sorprendió al ver la habitación. No encontró lo que ella espera. No encontró nada. En realidad así era. La habitación estaba desierta. Pudo divisar sobre la cama una nota. Bulma se acercó y reconoció la letra de Chi Chi.

_Querida Bulma:_

_Estoy segura que tú encontrarás primera esta nota antes que nadie. Goku y yo viajaremos hacia el Reino Saiyajin en busca de respuestas. En estos momentos debemos estar ya demasiado lejos para que nos alcancen. Por favor trata de convencer a mi padre de no ir a nuestro rescate. Estaremos bien, no se preocupen. Se que debí decírtelo, pero si lo hacía tratarías de detenernos. Espero que algún día me perdones._

_Chi Chi_

"Oh… Dios…" Bulma no lo podía creer.

* * *

Una vez más ese sonido ya tan familiar, se hacía oir. Luego unos pasos se sumaron al tétrico concierto.

"Ja-ja ¡Parece que ya te llegó la hora!" dijo la voz de Ten Shin Han.

"¡Silencio!" sentenció el rey Vegeta.

Yamcha tembló al escuchar su voz. Oyó sus pasos cada vez más cerca de él, hasta que cesaron.

"Así que tú eres uno de los involucrados ¿verdad?" habló el Rey.

Yamcha no contestó.

"¡Habla!" ordenó Ten Shin Han.

"¡Silencio estorbo!" lo intimidó el rey. "¡Habla! ¿Dónde están los otros cuatro?" dijo dirigiéndose a Yamcha.

"N-No lo sé…" habló por primera vez el prisionero.

"No te conviene no saberlo…" dijo en tono insinuante.

"De verdad. No lo sé. Y… aunque lo supiera… ¡Jamás se lo diría!" gritó lo último orgulloso Yamcha.

"No lo harás ¿Eh?" dijo tranquilamente el Rey Vegeta.

Yamcha oyó el ruido de una espada desenvainarse. Luego el frío metal en su mentón y su afilada punta raspando ligeramente su garganta. Ante el peligro, tragó nerviosamente.

"Jajajaja tranquilo. No tendrás la suerte de morir. Aún. Dejaré que sufras hasta que encontremos a los otros. Así que será mejor que le ruegues a Dios que los encontremos pronto. Porque no probarás bocado alguno hasta entonces." Dijo envainando su espada y retirándose del lugar a continuación.

* * *

El rey Vegeta se retiraba hacia sus aposentos, cuando su consejero lo detuvo. "Su majestad, como usted lo ordenó, Bardock se encuentra aquí." Dijo reverenciándolo.

"Muy bien, haz que se dirija a la sala del trono." Dijo el rey cambiando de rumbo.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y alborotados, y con una bien formada musculatura, estaba marcado con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Tenía la piel morena y sus ojos oscuros resaltaban en su seria mirada. Entró en la tan recordada sala del trono. Al final, el rey estaba sentado esperándolo como de costumbre, con su seria expresión y un nuevo trabajo.

"¿Mandó a llamarme, su Majestad?" dijo el guerrero reverenciándose.

"Bardock… tú eres realmente el único confiable para este tipo de trabajo. Perfectamente cumples las condiciones dadas, y tu labor es impecable." Dijo el rey Vegeta.

"¿Qué puedo decir su Majestad? Los años de experiencia no son en vano."dijo manteniendo la reverencia y con una media sonrisa en su boca.

"Sin embargo desde la primera vez que realizaste uno de mis pedidos, nunca has fallado en ninguno, y los has cumplido al pie de la letra." Continuó el rey.

"Y nunca lo ha olvidado su Majestad. Así tal como yo nunca he olvidado el pago"dijo ahora mirándolo.

"Y esta vez te aseguro que ninguno de los dos lo olvidaremos." Dijo el Rey sonriendo y con su ceño fruncido. "Ahora deja de reverenciarme. Y hablemos de negocios" Bardock adoptó la posición erguida. "Supongo que has oído hablar de los 5 revolucionarios."

"Así es" se limitó a decir Bardock.

"Quiero que los traigas con vida." Anunció el Rey Vegeta. "No me importa cómo. Solo hazlo rápido. Ya tenemos a uno aquí, y no queremos que se despida tan pronto…" insinuó el rey.

"Como usted diga su majestad." Dijo el hombre de la cicatriz reverenciándolo y a continuación saliendo de la sala del trono.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 9. ¿Qué les pareció? Están intrigados ¿Cierto? No se preocupen que las cosas se irán revelando. En el próximo capítulo Goku y Chi Chi vuelven a tener una experiencia cercana ¿Qué será? No se lo pierdan.

¡Gracias por opinar!

GokuxMilk


	10. Un poco de aire

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 10: "_Un poco de aire"_

El nublado día se había convertido en una tarde hermosa. El cielo estaba azul, había algunas nubes blancas y esponjosas, y el sol brillaba como moneda de oro. El paisaje había cambiado un poco desde su partida, sin embargo las praderas se mantenían visibles, verdes y claras como siempre. Las montañas los acompañaban ahora, y muy cerca, el bosque estaba dándoles la bienvenida.

El galope no cubría el sonido de la risa de Chi Chi que veía maravillada todo aquello con sus brillantes ojos. El viento acariciaba sus cabellos y su vestido, que acompañaban el movimiento de la hierba a su alrededor. Con una mano había tomado las riendas, y con la otra, cubría su cara de la destellante luz del sol, que la cegaban cálidamente. Todas esas sensaciones de libertad, sin duda la habían hecho la muchacha más feliz del mundo.

"Esto es maravilloso…jajajaja" decía sonriendo y admirando el paisaje. "_Por fin… por fin lo he conseguido… al fin estoy haciendo lo que realmente quiero" _pensaba Chi Chi muy feliz y sonriente.

Para Goku era una sensación diferente. Le encantaba todo eso, pero a diferencia de Chi Chi, él lo sentía muy cercano, como si siempre hubiera estado allí recorriendo aquellos maravillosos lugares.

Pero además de eso, le parecía muy extraño el comportamiento de Chi Chi. Su risa era distinta a la de aquella vez cuando comía en la cocina. Aquella era cómica y divertida. Esta en cambio era de felicidad y fascinación. Goku no podía evitar mirarla extrañado, pero esa sonrisa que tenía, esa cara tan alegre e iluminada, hizo aparecer en sus labios una sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho verla así, Chi Chi realmente era muy bonita, pero cuando sonreía así, era sumamente hermosa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó Chi Chi al notar que la miraba sonriendo.

"¿Eh? No, nada… solo que eres muy bonita cuando estás así" dijo sinceramente Goku, ahora mirando al frente.

Chi Chi se sorprendió por lo que escuchó, y se ruborizó. Por primera vez Goku le había dicho algo realmente lindo. "¿A-Así cómo?" le preguntó. Quería saber qué era lo que la hacía ver tan bonita para él.

"Feliz" le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Chi Chi se le quedó viendo unos segundos sorprendida y ruborizada. Luego sonrió y miró al frente. "Es la primera vez que soy realmente feliz" dijo.

"¿La primera vez?" dijo ahora mirándola intrigado. "Ahora que lo pienso, siempre estabas enojada y de mal humor. ¿Por qué no eras feliz?" preguntó Goku con su típica expresión de inocencia.

Chi Chi frunció su ceño ligeramente. "No tenías que decirlo tan sinceramente." Luego su ceño desapareció y su carita se puso un poco triste. "No era feliz, porque siempre me obligaban a hacer cosas que yo no quería." Goku la miraba. "Pero ahora, que realmente estoy haciendo lo que me gusta, nada de lo otro importa" dijo sonriéndole a Goku.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban en el bosque. Sus caras iluminadas por el sol, tenían también las sombras de las hojas. Ahora los caballos caminaban por el bosque. El canto de los pájaros y el sonido de las hojas chocándose entre sí por el viento, hacían del lugar, un lugar tranquilo y agradable.

"Será mejor que le echemos otro vistazo al mapa" dijo Chi Chi deteniendo su caballo.

"Si" dijo Goku también deteniendo su caballo y bajándose de él. Luego ayudó a Chi Chi a bajar del de ella. Chi Chi buscó en su bolsa y sacó el mapa.

"Bien… aquí está el bosque… y aquí los campos del norte… así que… nos tomará más o menos toda la noche en llegar." Dijo Chi Chi viendo el mapa.

"¿Toda la noche? Bien… entonces será mejor que tomemos un descanso antes de continuar." Dijo Goku dirigiéndose a su caballo para buscar algo de comer.

"Si, estoy cansada de haber cabalgado desde anoche." Dijo sentándose en una roca.

Goku se sentó en el suelo junto a Chi Chi y ambos comenzaron a comer. Claro que Chi Chi tuvo que ponerle un límite a comida de Goku, ya que de lo contrario acabaría con todas las provisiones en su primer día.

"_Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo mi padre y Bulma en estos momentos."_ Pensaba Chi Chi. "_Ya estoy segura que encontraron mi nota. Quizás no debí dejarla. Ahora saben a dónde vamos y quizás traten de encontrarnos. Pero si no la hubiera dejado, de todas formas lo habrían deducido. Es decir, es obvio que veníamos hacia aquí. ¿A qué otro lugar podríamos ir luego de recibir la carta del príncipe Vegeta?"_ debatía Chi Chi para sí misma "¿_Pero y si pensab-"_.

"Chi Chi…" Goku la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya había terminado de comer y ahora estaba acostado con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza sosteniéndola, y mirando las copas de los árboles.

"Si, ¿Qué ocurre Goku?" contestó Chi Chi.

"Cuando dijiste que no eras feliz porque te obligaban a hacer cosas que no querías… el matrimonio arreglado era una de ellas ¿Verdad?" dijo ahora mirándola.

Chi Chi se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Goku. No sabía qué decir. En realidad era cierto, pero últimamente pensó que no sería tan malo casarse con él después de todo. Claro que si era obligada, ya que ella no lo amaba. O al menos eso creía.

"Pues… en parte si y en parte no." Dijo sin estar muy segura de lo que decía.

"¿En parte si y en parte no?" Goku estaba confundido.

"Si, bueno… en realidad no estoy segura… yo… yo no sé… es sólo que no me gusta que me obliguen a hacer cosas. Yo quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, no me gusta que manejen mi vida." Dijo mirando hacia abajo y jugando con sus dedos.

Goku sonrió. "A mi tampoco me gustaría que manejen mi vida. Es por eso que no hago lo que me dicen."

Chi Chi lo miró sorprendida. "Pero tú estás obligado a casarte conmigo. Si no haces lo que te dicen, ¿Entonces por qué no te fuiste?" preguntó intrigada.

"Porque es lo único que sé de mí. Solo sé que tenía que casarme contigo por el trato de nuestros padres, y que me dirigía hacia la Mansión. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Ermo. Fui allí para encontrar respuestas y poder recuperar mi memoria" dijo Goku tranquilamente.

Chi Chi se entristeció. "Oh… era por eso…" dijo decepcionada. La verdad era que creía que Goku no se había ido porque ya la había empezado a querer y no tomaba el matrimonio como una obligación, sino como su decisión. "¿_Pero qué estaba pensando? Claro que era por eso. ¿Cómo podría querer casarse conmigo? Además ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? ¡Yo no quiero casarme con él! ¡Es más, espero que recupere la memoria para que se vaya pronto!"_ pensó Chi Chi.

"¿Hu? Si, era por eso. ¿Por qué creías que era?" dijo inocentemente.

"¡Por Nada!" dijo enojada y mirando hacia el lado opuesto a Goku.

"Oh… bueno" dijo sin entender el motivo del enojo de Chi Chi.

"Iré a dar un paseo" dijo la peli-negra poniéndose de pie.

"Pero Chi Chi ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera! ¡Puedes perderte!" dijo tratando de detenerla.

"¡Estaré bien! ¡No voy a perderme!" dijo alejándose.

Goku solo observó como se alejaba. No podía hacer nada. Cuando se ponía terca, nada la hacía cambiar de opinión. Lo mejor era hacerle caso. Así que se recostó y trató de descansar un poco, antes del largo viaje que le esperaba.

* * *

Chi Chi caminaba por el claro del bosque, pensando. "¡_Qué tonta soy! Pensar que le importaba… ¡Sólo se preocupa por sí mismo! ¡Lo único que le importa es recuperar su memoria! ¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura de que la haya perdido!"_ Chi Chi se detuvo al oír el ruido de agua correr. Levantó su vista y vió una gran cascada. Al pie de esta, continuaba el ancho y profundo río. Chi Chi corrió cerca del agua para contemplar mejor tal maravilla. Miró hacia la cascada y contempló su ruido, su fuerza, su belleza. Luego miró hacia abajo y vió algunos peces debajo del agua. Eran muchos colores y se movían rápidamente. Chi Chi estaba fascinada. Se preguntó cómo se vería de un lugar más alto. Así que se subió a un árbol que estaba a orillas del río. Trepó por una rama y se sentó en ella. Ahora miraba todo el lugar. Tenía razón, mientras más alto, más hermoso se veía. "¡Es maravilloso! ¡A Goku le encantará!" luego de decir inconscientemente esas palabras, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una cara triste. Miró hacia abajo y vió su reflejo en el agua. Su cara triste estaba distorsionada en el líquido.

_**Crak**_

Su cara triste cambió a sorpresa, al ver su reflejo cada vez más cerca de ella.

_**Splash**_

* * *

¡_**Plac!**_

Goku se despertó al escuchar reventar el globo de moco de su naríz.

"¿Hu? Chi Chi no ha vuelto aún" dijo soñoliento y refregándose un ojo. "Será mejor que vaya a buscarla" dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ató los caballos a un árbol y se encaminó por donde se había ido Chi Chi.

No tardó mucho hasta que escuchó lo que parecía ser una cascada. Y efectivamente lo era. Caminó hasta orillas del río y miró la gran cantidad de agua cayendo desde lo alto. La contempló por un momento y luego miró hacia su alrededor para confirmar si Chi Chi se encontraba allí. Caminó alrededor del río pero no vió a nadie. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Un árbol tenía hojas de dos colores. Verdes y blancas. Un momento. ¿Hojas verdes y blancas? ¡Imposible!. Goku corrió hacia allí para investigar y reconoció la tela. ¡Era un trozo del vestido de Chi Chi! Goku se sorprendió y miró rápido y desesperado hacia todos lados. Luego reaccionó y miró el río. "¡Chi Chi!"

* * *

Se sumergió en la profunda y fría agua. Una vez que dejó de hundirse, nadó hacia la superficie. No le faltaba mucho, pero de repente algo la detuvo. Sintió el tirón en su ropa. Miró hacia abajo y con sus manos tanteó su vestido en busca de aquello que le impedía salir de aquel río. En uno de sus intentos, tocó con su mano lo que parecía ser una rama enganchada. Trató de quitársela, pero no podía. Tiró de su vestido, para ver si podía romper la parte enganchada y así liberarse, pero bajo el agua no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo. Ya no le faltaba mucho para que sus pulmones se llenen de agua. Había caído por sorpresa y no pudo tomar mucho aire antes de sumergirse. Intentó de nuevo nadar hacia la superficie pero era en vano. No se acercaba ni un centímetro. Ya no podía más, fue entonces cuando vio algo sumergirse en el agua. No podía ver bien lo que era. Cuando se acercó más a ella, lo reconoció. Goku estaba nadando hacia ella. Chi Chi se alegró al verlo, pero ya no podía aguantar más la respiración y dejó escapar el aire que le quedaba, por su boca. Se desesperó y creyó que era su fin. Goku llegó hasta ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Chi Chi, luego acercó rápidamente su boca a la de ella. Chi Chi abrió sus ojos muy grandes. Sintió la boca de Goku pegada a la suya, sus labios apretarse a los suyos, y cómo sus pulmones se llenaban nuevamente de aire. Ella se ruborizó notablemente. Goku se separó de ella y nadó rápidamente hacia la superficie. Cuando salió tomó aire y se sumergió nuevamente. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Chi Chi, quién seguía intentando tirar de su vestido. Goku llegó hasta ella y buscaba el enganche. Con sus manos y haciendo gestos, la peli-negra le indicó la zona enganchada. Él tanteó con sus manos el vestido hasta encontrar la rama. Trató de desengancharlo pero no pudo. Así que optó por romperlo. Tiró fuertemente del vestido pero la tela no se rompió lo suficiente como para liberarse del enganche. Chi Chi ya no podía aguantar más y le hizo señas a Goku. El saiyajin supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y no tenía más opción que deshacerse del vestido. Nadó hasta quedar detrás de Chi Chi, quien no entendía lo que Goku estaba haciendo. De pronto se sorprendió al sentir las manos del saiyajin en su espalda. Luego un mudo crujido, y sintió su ropa más liviana. Miró hacia su pecho y vió su vestido que se despegaba de su cuerpo. Solo la blanca enagua la cubría ahora. Chi Chi ya estaba liberada. Solo tenía que nadar hacia la superficie sin morir en el intento. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no era suficiente. Estaba muy cansada de nadar y su velocidad se había disminuido notablemente. De nuevo el aire salió de su boca y aún no había salido del agua. Volvió a desesperarse creyendo que no volvería a sentir el fresco aire de nuevo. Entonces un brazo se envolvió en su cintura y la llevó rápidamente hacia la superficie.

"Cof Cof Cof Cof… ah Cof Cof Cof" toció Chi Chi

"Ch… Chi… Chi… ¿E- Estás… bien?" preguntó Goku agitado sin soltarla. Chi Chi no contestó. Estaba muy cansada y sus pulmones se recuperaban lentamente.

Goku la llevó a la orilla y la acostó sobre la tierra. Él se arrodilló a su lado y comprobaba si estaba bien. Chi Chi tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente.

"Chi… Chi… ¿Estás… estás bien?" le preguntó Goku aún sin recuperar el aliento.

Chi Chi abrió sus ojos a medio cerrar. "S…si… creo… que si…" le contestó entrecortadamente.

Goku se tumbó cansado al lado de ella.

"Go… ku… estoy… muy cansada…" dijo Chi Chi cerrando sus ojos.

"No te preocupes Chi… descansa…" dijo el saiyajin recuperando un poco el aliento.

Luego de un rato, ya recuperado, Goku se sentó en el suelo. Miró a Chi Chi quien se había quedado dormida luego de tanta acción. Goku sonrió al verla y luego se puso de pie. Sintió su ropa mojada y se la quitó, solo quedándose en ropa interior. La colgó en un árbol para que se secara y luego se sentó nuevamente junto a su prometida.

Goku suspiró mirando a Chi Chi. "_Fue una suerte que la haya encontrado a tiempo"_ pensó "_Está totalmente mojada. Si la dejo así podría enfermarse"_. Se acercó a ella para quitarle su enagua, pero se detuvo al observarla detenidamente. Chi Chi estaba profundamente dormida. Su rostro revelaba una expresión pacífica y calma. Respiraba profunda y tranquilamente. Su cabello estaba mojado y esparcido en el suelo. Su flequillo y mechones estaban pegados a su piel pálida. Su enagua estaba pegada a su cuerpo a causa de estar mojada. Ésta se trasparentaba debido a su tela fina y blanco color, dejando ver así, casi completamente su bonito cuerpo. Sus pechos, fue lo que más llamó la atención de Goku. Parecían suaves y frágiles, y sus pezones estaban erectos a causa del frío que sintió por estar mojada. Goku comenzó a sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones extrañas. Su corazón latía velozmente y su respiración se había acelerado. De repente se sitió sofocado. La tenía tan cerca y su tentación por tocarla se apoderaba de él. "¿_Qué me sucede? Es tan extraño… ¿Por qué de repente siento ganas de estar junto a ella? ¿Qué me estará ocurriendo?"_ pensaba Goku confundido sin dejar de verla y tratando de tranquilizarse.

La tarde ya se estaba convirtiendo en noche y la temperatura había bajado. Sintió un escalofrío apoderarse de su cuerpo que la hizo temblar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vió el cielo oscuro. Notó que estaba anocheciendo.

"Hey Chi Chi" dijo la voz de Goku a su lado.

Chi Chi movió su cabeza para mirarlo y contestarle, pero lo único que recibió Goku de contestación fue una cara sorprendida y roja. Chi Chi se sorprendió al ver a Goku casi desnudo. Su musculoso y perfecto cuerpo estaba completamente a la vista, exceptuando su zona íntima.

"¿Ocurre algo Chi Chi? ¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Goku al ver su reacción.

"¡AHHHHHH!" gritó Chi Chi empujándolo y cubriéndose su cara con sus manos. "¡E-E-ESTÁS DESNUDO!".

"¿Hu? Pero Chi Chi… no estoy totalmente desnudo ¿Ves?" dijo poniéndose de pie y mostrándole su cuerpo, principalmente la zona abultada sólo cubierta por su ropa interior.

"¡AHHHHH! ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡VÍSTETE! ¡VÍSTETE!" Gritó Chi Chi desesperada por la vergüenza mirando en otra dirección.

"Pero es que mi ropa estaba mojada, y no creo que se haya secado aún. No quiero enfermarme, es por eso que me la quité. Estaba por hacer lo mismo con tu ropa cuando te despertaste." Dijo inocentemente Goku.

"¿QUÉ IBAS A HACER QUÉ?" Le gritó Chi Chi sin poder creer lo que Goku le estaba diciendo.

"Que iba a colgar tu ropa para que se secara" le contestó algo ensordecido por los gritos de Chi Chi.

"¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? ¡ERES UN DESCARADO! ¡Y ENCIMA ME LO DICES COMO SI NADA!" Gritó totalmente avergonzada.

"¿Pero por qué dices eso? Sólo quería evitar que te enfermes. Mira estás toda mojada" dijo señalándola.

Chi Chi se miró así misma y abrió sus ojos aún más grandes. Vió la tela traslúcida que dejaba ver su desnudez. Luego miró a Goku que la seguía observando. "¡AHHH! ¡DEJA DE MIRARME PERVERTIDO!" gritó golpeándolo y tapándose como podía con sus brazos y piernas.

"¡Awww!" dijo frotándose su mejilla. "¿Por qué me golpeas?" le preguntó algo molesto y sin entender.

"¡Vete y vístete!" le dijo dándole la espalda para tratar de cubrirse.

"Está bien… no entiendo por qué ese humor…" dijo dirigiéndose hacia el árbol donde estaba tendida su ropa. Por suerte ya estaba seca. Se colocó sus pantalones y luego comenzó a ponerse sus botas.

"¡Achú!" Chi Chi estornudó.

Goku levantó su vista y vió a Chi Chi que permanecía sentaba abrazando sus piernas dándole la espalda.

"Chi Chi te vas a enfermar si sigues con esa ropa" dijo al tiempo que terminó de ponerse sus botas y se puso de pie.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me la quite para que me veas desnuda? ¡Ya quisieras!" dijo sin voltearse.

Goku tomó su camisa blanca y chaqueta azul, y se dirigió a donde estaba Chi Chi.

"Puedes ponerte mi ropa" dijo dándole la camisa y chaqueta que tenía en su mano.

Chi Chi lo miró dudosa y luego se miró ella misma. Realmente estaba muy mojada y ya estaba haciendo frío. Si permanecía así se enfermaría, y eso sin duda sería un obstáculo en su viaje hacia el reino Saiyajin. "Está bien…" dijo agarrándola.

Goku sonrió y comenzó a sacarse sus botas.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó Chi Chi intrigada.

"Me estoy quitando la ropa ¿Por qué?" dijo normalmente.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No te la quites!" le pidió.

"Pero tengo que darte mi pantalón, sino tendrás frío" dijo deteniendo su acto.

"¡No! ¡Yo estaré bien, con la camisa y la chaqueta me alcanza! De todas formas, solo tengo que esperar a que mi enagua se seque, y como es de tela fina, se secará enseguida." Dijo Chi Chi.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Goku.

"Si, además serás tú el que se enferme si te quedas sin ropa"

"Mmm… si, creo que tienes razón…"

Chi Chi se iba a quitar la enagua pero se detuvo. "¿Piensas quedarte aquí a verme cómo me cambio?" dijo frunciendo su ceño.

"¿Eh? Ah, no, ya me voy" le contestó alejándose un poco.

Chi Chi se aseguró de que Goku le estaba dando la espalda y comenzó a cambiarse.

"¿Ya terminaste?" le preguntó Goku luego de unos minutos.

"¡No! ¡Y será mejor que no te des vuelta!" dijo poniéndose la chaqueta.

"De acuerdo…" dijo suspirando. "Qué desconfiada que es…" habló por lo bajo y para sí mismo.

"Listo" dijo Chi Chi.

Goku se volteó y vió a Chi Chi vestida con su camisa y chaqueta que le quedaban grandes. Éstas la cubrían hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando a la vista sus hermosas y largas piernas.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…." Se rió fuertemente Goku

Chi Chi frunció su ceño. "¿Qué?" le preguntó.

"JAJAJAJAJA ¡PA-PARECES JAJAJA UN PINOO JAJAJAJAJA!" río Goku sobándose su estómago.

"Grrr… ¡Eres un tonto!" dijo arrojándole su enagua mojada en la cara.

"Je-je no te enojes Chi Chi. Solo estaba bromeando jaja" dijo quitándose la ropa mojada de su cara.

"Si… claro…" dijo Chi Chi mirando hacia todos lados. "¿Dónde están los caballos?"

"Están en donde habíamos parado antes, los até a un árbol" le contestó.

"Bien vayamos a buscarlos. ¿Por dónde era?" preguntó la morena buscando la dirección.

"Eh…" Goku se rascaba la cabeza.

"¡No me digas que no lo recuerdas!" se asustó Chi Chi.

"Pues… es que está muy oscuro y todas las direcciones se parecen je-je." Dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

"Oh… ¿Y ahora qué se supone que haremos? Dejamos todo con los caballos, la comida, el mapa… ¡El mapa! ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡No podremos ir al reino Saiyajin sin el mapa! ¡No-!"

"Chi Chi no te preocupes. Solo tenemos que esperar hasta que amanezca y así podremos ver en qué dirección se encuentra" dijo Goku tranquilizándola.

"Si… supongo que tienes razón…"

Goku tendió la enagua mojada sobre una rama, mientras Chi Chi se sentó en el suelo y se apoyaba sobre un árbol. Luego de tenderla, Goku se sentó junto a ella. Ambos contemplaban la enorme cascada frente a ellos. Ya era completamente de noche y el frío había aumentado un poco. De pronto Chi Chi vió algo blanco sobre el agua. La gran y bella luna se reflejaba en el río ahora oscuro.

"Oh… mira Goku ¿No es hermoso?" dijo Chi Chi señalando la luna. Pero no obtuvo contestación. Ella miró hacia Goku que estaba a su lado. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia la de ella. Sus cabellos alborotados tocaban los suyos. Sus ronquidos salían de su boca al igual que un poco de saliva. Goku se había quedado dormido. "¿_Se quedó dormido? Debe de estar muy cansado luego de haberme salvado ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡No se lo agradecí! Bueno… pero no voy a despertarlo ahora. Se ve tan tierno… parece un niño… jiji"_ pensó Chi Chi dejando escapar una risita juguetona. "Se lo diré mañana…" dijo bostezando y cerrando sus ojos. No tardó mucho en entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 10. ¿Está de 10? ¿Qué les pareció? Nada mal para le primer día de viaje ¿No? ¡Por favor opinen!. Este se lo dediqué totalmente a Goku y Milk.

Próximo capítulo vuelve a aparecer Vegeta. Si, también Bulma. Ya verán. Muy pero muy muy pronto se verán.

¡Gracias! ¡Por favor dejen sus comentarios! ¡De verdad me sirven de mucho!

GokuxMilk


	11. Un platillo diferente

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 11: "_Un platillo diferente"_

Sintió una piel rozar la suya. Su cuerpo estaba siendo apretado. El sol provocó una molestia en sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió perezosamente. No podía ver casi nada a causa de aquellos cálidos rayos solares, que lo cegaban. Luego de unos segundos su vista se fue acostumbrando a la luz. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Algo estaba sujetándolo. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse a Chi Chi dormida sobre él. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo y sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo. Goku trató de apartarla sin despertarla, pero cuando intentó moverla, ella se aferró más a él. Lo intentó de nuevo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Entonces optó por despertarla.

"Chi Chi…" dijo intentando que abriera sus ojos.

"Mmm…"Chi Chi se movió un poco sobre él y luego volvió a quedarse quieta.

"Chi Chi despierta tenemos que irnos" Goku intentó de nuevo.

Chi Chi abrió sus ojos, pero la luz del sol la cegó. Se cubrió con una mano para evitar la molestia. "¿Qué… qué hora es?" preguntó perezosamente.

"Deben de ser alrededor de las ocho" le contestó Goku.

"Entonces volvamos a dormir… es muy temprano" dijo acomodándose de nuevo sobre él sin darse cuenta de nada. Sintió el contacto muy agradable. Se inflaba y luego se desinflaba, una y otra vez. Luego de tres segundos se dio cuenta que no era una almohada donde ella estaba apoyándose. Se levantó rápidamente hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de Goku, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de obtener contacto.

"Chi Chi…" dijo Goku mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Si, Goku?" dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Tengo que ir al baño y no me puedo levantar contigo encima je-je" dijo sonriéndole.

"¿EH?" preguntó Chi Chi sorprendida.

"Es que ver tanta agua me dieron ganas de orinar, je-je" dijo sonriéndole.

"Oh… si, ve…" dijo Chi Chi un poco confusa.

"Bien… eh… pero… ¿Podrías quitarte? Je-je no me puedo levantar si sigues encima mío" dijo el simpático saiyajin.

"Oh… si, perdón" dijo apartándose de él.

"No te preocupes" dijo levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia unos arbustos.

"_Por poco creí que íbamos a…"_ Chi Chi agitó su cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos. "¿_Qué estoy pensando? ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo puedo pensar que íbamos a besarnos? No_ _puedo creerlo…" _dejó escapar un suspiro "_Pero ayer... por un momento creí que me estaba besando… pero no lo hizo, sólo me pasó aire para que yo pudiera respirar"_ subió su vista hacia el cielo "Un beso…" susurró, luego de unos segundos agitó nuevamente su cabeza "_Yo no debería estar pensando así… ¿Qué me estará pasando? Acaso… ¡Oh! ¡No! ¿Me estaré enamorando de él? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo enamorarme de él! ¡No!"_ pensó moviendo nuevamente su cabeza.

"Haaa… ¡Ahora si! ¡Ya no aguantaba más!" dijo Goku satisfecho y acercándose a Chi Chi. "¿Hu? ¿Te encuentras bien Chi Chi?" preguntó al notarla preocupada.

"¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien..." dijo sonriéndole.

"Bien…" dijo dirigiéndose a un árbol en particular. "¡Hey! ¡Mira Chi Chi! ¡Tu ropa ya está seca!" dijo Goku tomando la enagua de Chi Chi.

"Oh, qué bien" dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Goku le entregó su ropa, y luego se volteó. "No te preocupes, no me daré la vuelta" dijo previendo lo que venía de antemano.

Chi Chi sonrió y comenzó a cambiarse. "Oh, Goku… gracias…" dijo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

"¿Hu? ¿Por qué Chi Chi?" le preguntó extrañado.

"Por haberme salvado ayer" habló mientras se colocaba su enagua.

"Je-je no hay de qué" dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Ten, ya puedes ponértela" dijo entregándole la camisa y la chaqueta.

"Si" dijo Goku agarrándola. Chi Chi buscaba la dirección por donde habían dejado los caballos, mientras Goku se colocaba su ropa. Cuando lo hizo sintió una calidez muy agradable. "_Está tibia… se siente muy bien…"_ pensó mientras se veía con su ropa puesta.

"Goku ¿Ya encontraste en qué dirección era?" preguntó Chi Chi.

"¿Hu? Eh… ¡Es por allí! ¡Estoy seguro!" dijo señalando hacia su derecha.

"Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya perdimos todo un día por estar aquí." Dijo Chi Chi caminando junto a Goku en dirección hacia los caballos.

Al llegar, ambos revisaron nuevamente el mapa y partieron rumbo a los campos del norte.

* * *

El bosque estaba nuevamente oscuro, cuando a lo lejos divisaron lo que parecía la terminación del mismo. Se acercaron poco a poco hasta que por fin llegaron. Los grandes campos se veían hasta lo lejos. Alguno que otro árbol también se veía, pero casi ninguno. Arriba un cielo estrellado y una enorme luna que iluminaba la noche.

Goku y Chi Chi se quedaron contemplando el enorme paisaje oscuro.

"Vaya… es muy grande…" dijo Goku sorprendido.

"Si, realmente estos campos abarcan mucho espacio" dijo Chi Chi sin dejar de mirarlos.

_**Brgggggggggggggggggggg**_

Goku y Chi Chi se miraron al mismo tiempo.

"Je-je me estoy muriendo de hambre" dijo Goku sonriendo y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Bien… será mejor que comamos algo. Luego nos iremos a dormir. Necesitamos descansar para mañana continuar el viaje." Dijo bajándose del caballo.

Goku la imitó.

Ambos ataron sus caballos a los árboles que daban fin al bosque. Goku se sentó apoyado a un árbol, mientras Chi Chi buscaba algo de comer.

"¿Qué hay para comer Chi Chi? Dime. ¡Me muero de ganas por comer algo delicioso!" dijo Goku sonriendo.

"Pues… lo siento Goku, pero solo queda un poco de pan y unos pocos bocadillos de carne." Dijo sentándose junto a él con la poca comida.

"¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿SÓLO ESO HAY? ¡PERO ESO NO ME BASTA PARA LLENARME!" dijo desesperado.

"¡Pues si no te hubieras devorado la comida mientras cabalgábamos, todavía tendríamos para unos días más!" dijo con su ceño fruncido.

"Si pero es que tenía mucha hambre…" Goku suspiró y mordió un bocadillo de carne. Mientras lo hacía se imaginaba una mesa enfrente de él llena de deliciosa comida.

Chi Chi comía uno también. Pero ella estaba sumergida en otro tipo de pensamientos. Desde muy pequeña se imaginaba su primer beso. Qué se sentiría… cómo sería… cuándo… con quién… todo, no dejaba de preguntárselo. Y el acercamiento cercano de esa mañana, se lo recordaba de nuevo.

"Mmm… conejo…" dijo Goku con sus ojos cerrados y dejando caer un poco de saliva de su boca.

"Un beso…" dijo Chi Chi suspirando, también con sus ojos cerrados y sin percatarse que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"¿Un beso?" preguntó Goku abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Chi Chi luego de haberla escuchado. "Nunca había probado uno ¿Sabe bien?" preguntó curioso.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿S-Si sabe bien?" preguntó Chi Chi abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo.

"Si Chi Chi, dime, quiero saber" le dijo interesado.

"P-Pues… si… sabe bien…" dijo ruborizándose.

"¿Y es difícil de hacer? ¿Tarda mucho?" preguntó aún más interesado y acercándose más a Chi Chi para escucharla mejor.

"Eh… bueno no, todo el mundo lo hace, y se tarda la cantidad de tiempo que uno quiera" dijo algo nerviosa.

"¿En serio? ¿Y tú también sabes hacerlo?" le preguntó muy emocionado y sonriendo.

"Eh… bueno yo…" dijo poniéndose muy nerviosa y más ruborizada.

"¡Por favor Chi Chi! ¡Quiero probarlo!" le pidió con tono de súplica.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó sin creerlo.

"¡Si! ¿Lo harás?" preguntó sonriendo esta vez de oreja a oreja.

"S-Si tu quieres… si..." dijo bajando la miraba y estrujando nerviosamente su enagua con sus manos.

"¡Qué bien! dime, ¿Qué se necesita?" le preguntó predispuesto.

"Cierra tus ojos" le ordenó Chi Chi.

"¿Qué cierre mis ojos?" le preguntó Goku sin entender.

"Si, tienes que cerrarlos, de lo contrario no sabrá igual"

"Bien… lo haré…" dijo cerrando sus ojos. "Pero Chi Chi ¿Dónde está-?"

"Shhhh…" dijo callándolo, mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de él.

Chi Chi estaba nerviosa, pero muy emocionada. Su primer beso estaba a punto de ocurrir y si bien no era como ella alguna vez se lo imaginó, le estaba gustando la situación.

Goku por otro lado estaba ansioso de probar ese nuevo platillo. Pero no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Chi Chi le pidió que cerrara los ojos si "el beso" todavía no estaba preparado. Ni siquiera tenían los ingredientes.

De repente Goku sintió una respiración cerca de su cara. Y casi al instante sintió algo que rozaba suavemente sus labios. Luego fueron apretándose más a los suyos y moviéndose con ellos. Goku abrió los ojos extrañado, para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero se sorprendió al ver lo que Chi Chi estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se agrandaron sobresaltados y abrió su boca por la inesperada sorpresa.

Chi Chi sintió que Goku abría su boca y ella lo tomó como una señal. Suave y tímidamente introdujo su lengua en su boca. La movió lentamente acariciándolo por todo su alrededor, hasta que se topó con su lengua. Ansiosa y tranquila la recorrió desde todos sus ángulos. Le estaba gustando mucho esa sensación, pero luego sintió como aquella lengua se movía con la suya, provocándole un sentimiento cálido y ardiente.

De repente, Goku sintió algo introducirse en su boca. Se movía dentro de ella muy lentamente y acariciándolo suavemente. Goku estaba muy asustado, nunca había sentido algo así en su vida. Entonces sintió aquella cosa movediza tocar su lengua. Ambos tactos se parecían mucho. Rodeaba su lengua de un lado y luego de otro. Goku comenzó a relajarse ante aquel extraño masaje. Esa sensación le estaba gustando mucho. Lo que parecía ser la lengua de Chi Chi, era muy dulce y cálida. También estaba húmeda y suave. Sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover su propia lengua junto a la de Chi Chi.

Ambos continuaron con el beso durante unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que Chi Chi lo rompió, separándose lentamente de él. Abrió sus ojos y vió a Goku que la miraba confundido pero también parecía feliz.

"Chi Chi… ¡Es el platillo más dulce que haya probado! No fue como comer comida, pero… ¡Sabía muy bien!" dijo Goku inocentemente con una sonrisa.

"¿Platillo?" preguntó Chi Chi extrañada.

"Si, a pesar de que no me llené estuvo delicioso" dijo acercándose a ella.

"Espera" dijo Chi Chi colocando una mano en su pecho para que no continuara acercándose.

"Pero es que aún tengo hambre…" dijo en tono de berrinche.

"¿Tú pensaste que yo hablaba de comida?" preguntó Chi Chi sin creerlo.

"¿Eh? Si, ¿Qué, acaso no era eso lo que dijiste?" preguntó Goku confundido.

"…" ella lo miraba. "_No puedo creerlo ¿Realmente no sabía lo que es un beso? ¿Será un truco? ¡Si me llega a engañar juro que…! Pero se ve tan confundido… no creo que me esté mintiendo… ¿Cómo pudo pensar que un beso era comida?"_ pensaba extrañada.

Goku la miraba confundido.

Un silencio se produjo entre ellos…

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…" Comenzó a reír fuertemente Chi Chi.

Goku la miraba sin entender.

"JAJAJA NO JAJAJAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU… JAJAJAJAJA" continuó riendo.

"Chi Chi… ¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó Goku confundido.

Chi Chi ya se había tranquilizado un poco y le contestó. "Goku… eso… eso no era un platillo… eso era… " Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Si le decía que eso era lo que hacían las personas cuando se aman, Goku sabría que ella estaba enamorada de él. Chi Chi no estaba segura de que Goku la quisiera, y no quería que él la rechazara, provocando así una distancia entre ellos. "…es algo que no tendríamos que haber hecho…" dijo mirando tristemente hacia otro lado.

"¿Hu? Pero… ¿Por qué no Chi Chi?" preguntó Goku.

"Sólo olvídalo…" le dijo acostándose en el suelo y acurrucándose del lado opuesto a Goku, dándole la espalda a éste.

"Pero Chi Chi… yo no quiero olvidarlo. A mí me gustó mucho. Quiero volver a hacerlo." Le dijo acercándose a ella.

"No Goku, no querrías hacerlo…"dijo Chi Chi "…al menos no conmigo…" dijo susurrando.

"Chi Chi… no se qué fue lo que hicimos…" dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha que le daba la espalda acostada. "…pero estoy seguro que nunca me voy a arrepentir de hacerlo…" dijo sonriendo.

Chi Chi se dio la vuelta para mirarlo "¿En serio?" dijo con los ojos vidriosos y una linda sonrisa.

Goku movió su cabeza en forma positiva junto con una sonrisa.

"Oh… Goku" dijo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Goku, quedándose colgada de él y besándolo nuevamente.

Goku se había sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de Chi Chi, pero no tardó un segundo es responder al beso.

Con ella colgada de él, fue descendiendo, hasta que Chi Chi tocó el suelo con su espalda, quedándose él sobre ella. Sus labios se acariciaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas se unían en una dulce y húmeda sensación, y sus corazones latían apresurados en sus pechos.

Luego de un rato rompieron el beso por la falta de aire.

"Mmm… ese fue aún más rico que el anterior" dijo Goku sonriendo.

Chi Chi se rió como una chiquilla ante las palabras de Goku. "Oh… Goku…" dijo suspirando.

Ambos se miraban sonriendo. Goku se acostó al lado de Chi Chi, y observaron el hermoso cielo nocturno. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos bajo ese manto de estrellas.

* * *

"¡Hiá!" dijo agitando las riendas.

El sonido del galope retumbaba fuertemente en el eco. La velocidad era increíble. El viento se cortaba en su cara. Su agitación era notoria. Apretaba las riendas fuertemente. Se volteaba durante unos instantes y luego lo volvía a hacer. El sudor bajaba por su frente húmeda hasta terminar en su ropa. Su negro y puntiagudo cabello seguía la posición del viento. El caballo saltaba una que otra rama entre medio de los árboles.

"Si… si no me apresuro… ¡Me alcanzarán!" dijo seriamente agitado. "¡Maldición! ¡Hiá! ¡Hiá!"

* * *

Tao Pai Pai entró en la sala de entrenamiento. Allí el rey Vegeta entrenaba arduamente.

"Su alteza, ya me encargué de enviar a los guardias tras el príncipe. No tardarán mucho en traerlo de vuelta." dijo el hombre de la trenza.

"No me interesa Vegeta. Él volverá sólo. No abandonaría nunca su derecho al trono por nada." Dijo y luego se detuvo. "Lo que me importa es que no vuelva a cometer otra estupidez".

"Señor, desde su último duelo, el príncipe Vegeta no ha sido el mismo. Su derrota lo ha humillado como guerrero y ahora su sed de venganza lo ciega. No creo que haya pensado claramente cuando ordenó enviar la carta."

"Ese idiota que tengo por hijo ha ocasionado el comienzo de una guerra que nos costará caro. Nuestra guerra con el reino Namukuseí nos ha causado muchas bajas. Por suerte nuestros guerreros se recuperan rápidamente." Dijo el rey y luego comenzó a caminar hacia una pared en donde colgaban muchas espadas. "Aunque por otro lado…" dijo tomando una espada. "Siempre he querido apoderarme del reino de Flypa. Quizás Vegeta después de todo hizo algo bien. Darle una razón al rey Mao para intentar invadir mi reino, es una gran táctica. Una guerra en mis dominios es una gran ventaja a mi favor…" dijo observando la espada, viendo su reflejo en ella. "…y cuando menos se lo espere…" el rey no acabó de decir la frase cuando con su espada cortó el aire. "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" su carcajada se escuchó en todo el castillo.

* * *

"Tío ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?" la voz de la muchacha sonaba muy preocupada.

"Lo estoy Bulma" dijo sin dejar de caminar hacia la sala principal.

"Pero tío… ¡Una guerra es algo horrible! Yo creo que deberías pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacerlo. ¡Chi Chi no dejaría que lo hicieras!" dijo Bulma desesperada.

"¡Chi Chi no está aquí! ¡Está en el reino Saiyajin! ¿Quién sabe cómo? ¡Esos malditos podrían estar haciéndole cualquier cosa! ¡No lo permitiré!" dijo realmente enojado.

Bulma lo miró con temor "Tío…".

"Desde hace mucho tiempo el rey Vegeta planea apoderarse de mi reino. ¡Lo sé! Y ahora que mi hija está en el suyo la utilizará para amenazarme…" dijo el rey con un tono muy triste.

"Pero tío… no debes olvidar que Goku está con ella, él es muy fuerte y la protegerá con su vida" dijo Bulma para tranquilizarlo.

"Goku es un muchacho muy fuerte y con mucha habilidad… pero no podrá solo contra todo un reino… es por eso que tengo que verme obligado a tomar estas medidas." Dijo Ox-Satán mirando tristemente a Bulma. "Créeme que si no fuera necesario no lo haría Bulma".

"Lo sé… en verdad lo sé…" dijo abrazando a Ox-Satán.

Durante estos tres días Ox-Satan y Bulma se habían enterado de la fuga de Goku y Chi Chi. El rey Vegeta había recibido la carta de Ox-Satán. Ambos reyes ya tenían motivos para entrar en guerra, así que solo faltaba comentarlo a los respectivos reinos. Vegeta por otro lado había decidido encontrar a Kakarotto a como dé lugar, tomando la decisión de partir hacia el reino de Flypa tras él.

* * *

Se encontraba en una de las tabernas del pueblo. El ruido de las botellas chocar se mezclaba con el emborrachante olor a alcohol. Las personas presentes hablaban y reían sin saber lo que hacían. El pequeño hombre calvo se sentaba en una de las tantas mesas, pero en una muy particular sin duda. Se hallaba muy al fondo, no llamaba la atención para nada. Era un lugar perfecto para charlar sobre algo que no se quisiera hacer público.

Golpeaba una y otra vez sus dedos contra la mesa. Miraba su reflejo en aquel líquido oscuro que ocupaba su vaso. Al lado de éste, la botella reveló de repente otro reflejo.

"Bardock…" dijo descubriendo la figura.

"No me digas que te pusiste impaciente a causa de mi tardanza" dijo seriamente con una media sonrisa.

"No, no, claro que no" dijo nerviosamente.

"Ja, la mesa no tenía la culpa de tu espera" dijo luego de estar viendo a Krilyn golpear la mesa con sus dedos.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡En serio! Sólo estaba impaciente por saber el motivo de esta citación" dijo el calvito.

"Pues será mejor que calmes esas ansias muchacho…" dijo al momento en que se sentaba en la silla, y borrando la media sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?" preguntó seriamente.

"Algo Malo sería bueno en estos momentos, por lo menos para Yamcha." Dijo bebiendo la bebida alcohólica.

"¿Yamcha? ¿Acaso sabe dónde está?" preguntó Krilyn sorprendido.

"En el mismo infierno" dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó sin entender.

"El rey Vegeta lo tiene prisionero" dijo el hombre de la cicatriz.

"¿QUÉ? ¿PRISIONERO DEL REY VEGETA?" Krilyn no lo podía creer.

"¡Muchacho baja la voz! ¡No querrás que nos escuchen…! Le ordenó Bardock.

"N-No puedo creerlo… ¿Pero cómo?" preguntó sin creerlo todavía.

"Al parecer lo emboscaron camino al reino de Flypa. Por qué se dirigía allí, lo ignoro. Sin embargo parece que iba acompañado…" dijo seriamente.

"¿Acompañado? ¿Se refiere a…?" Preguntó dudando si estaría en lo cierto, y en parte rogando que no lo fuera.

Bardock leyó su mente y movió su cabeza en forma positiva.

"¡No puede ser! ¡También tienen a Goku!" Krilyn ya no soportaba las malas noticias.

"No es así."

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó confundido.

"En efecto, estoy seguro que Kakaroto iba con él…" hizo una pausa y tomó la botella que estaba sobre la mesa. "Pero por alguna razón, cuando emboscaron a Yamcha, él ya no estaba allí" dijo jugando con la botella, hecho que a Krilyn lo ponía aún más nervioso.

"¿No estaba? ¿Quiere decir que escapó? ¡Tonterías! ¿Goku jamás escaparía abandonando a un amigo!" dijo Krilyn golpeando la mesa con su puño.

Bardock detuvo el movimiento de la botella y lo miró fijamente. Krilyn se dio cuenta de su reacción y trató de tranquilizarse.

Bardock volvió a quitar su vista de Krilyn y la posó de nuevo en la botella, viendo su reflejo en ella. "Conozco perfectamente a Kakaroto. Se que jamás escaparía de una batalla." Hizo una pausa cuando vió a Goku en vez de a él en la botella. "El estar con Son Gohan lo volvió un despistado imbécil, pero también le enseñó lo más importante para un guerrero. Su honor. Debo admitir que el viejo le inculcó valores que quizás viviendo conmigo no los hubiera obtenido" dijo sonriendo a la imagen de Goku en aquella botella.

Krilyn miraba al padre de su mejor amigo prestando atención a lo que decía. Sabía perfectamente que Bardock y Goku no solo eran iguales físicamente. Aunque sus personalidades fueran distintas, cuando se trataba de batallas y amigos, ambos actuaban de la misma forma.

Krilyn cerró sus ojos y una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "A pesar de que Goku pasó muy poco tiempo con Ud. Sin duda sabe que su padre tomó la mejor decisión para él. Aunque estoy seguro, que en cualquier ambiente, él hubiera sido el mismo de todas formas."

"Jajajaja me gustaría ver eso, muchacho" dijo el padre de Goku "Sin embargo…" decía ya borrando su sonrisa. "No se sabe nada de Kakaroto desde entonces. Nadie lo ha visto, ni ha oído nada de él." Dijo seriamente.

"Quizás esté en el reino de Flypa. Usted dijo que allí se dirigía Yamcha. ¡Puede que Goku se encuentre allí! ¡Debemos ir a buscarlo!" dijo el calvito.

"Suponiendo que Kakaroto siga con vida. Es muy probable que así sea. Sin embargo sería una estupidez ir a buscarlo. Viajar tan lejos por alguien que quizás este muerto, no es una causa muy convincente, y en caso de que aún viviera, buscarlo por todo aquel reino desconocido para nosotros, nos costaría algo de trabajo ¿No crees? Mi hijo será un despistado, pero no es ningún tonto. Volverá por sí solo si así lo desea. Además… deberías preocuparte más por tí que por él, ya que su ubicación es completamente desconocida para los mercenarios del rey, a diferencia de ti, que eres visto diariamente."

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó desconcertado.

"El rey tomó la decisión de contratar a mercenarios en busca de los revolucionarios" dijo mirando al hombre calvo.

"¿Mercenarios? ¡Ah! ¡No me diga que…!" dijo sorprendido.

Bardock hizo una media sonrisa. "Así es… el rey Vegeta me contrató para capturarlos con vida" dijo ahora cruzado de brazos.

"¡Ese maldito!" dijo Krilyn apretando fuertemente su puño.

"Jajajaja tranquilo. Sabes que el rey aún no sabe de nuestra unión, me tiene suma confianza. Sin embargo ya no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que comience a sospechar. Contratará a otros y los enviará por ustedes."

"¿Qué se supone que haremos? Tendremos que refugiarnos en otros reinos…" decía el amigo de Goku.

"No será necesario." Bardock sonrió.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Hay otra noticia aún más importante" dijo en suspenso.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó con intriga Krilyn.

"El reino Saiyajin ha entrado en guerra con el reino de Flypa" dijo esperando observar la reacción del calvo.

"¿Bardock eso que dice es cierto?" preguntó parándose de la silla.

"Así es. No se muy bien los motivos, pero debido a eso, el príncipe Vegeta se ha echado a la fuga hacia quién sabe dónde. Piénsalo. Un reino en donde la rebelión gana territorio día a día, enfrentando a la vez una guerra, y sin un príncipe que de apoyo a sus seguidores y a la vez levante sospechas, es una oportunidad perfecta para derrocar al rey Vegeta de una vez por todas" dijo Bardock acercándose a Krilyn.

"¡Eso es cierto! ¡Si la rebelión se une con el reino de Flypa, más un escaso apoyo moral provocado por la huída del príncipe, podremos deshacernos del Rey Vegeta y su reinado de tiranía!" dijo Krilyn esperanzado.

"Eso siempre y cuando juguemos bien nuestras cartas. Por lo pronto asegúrate de que los demás lo sepan. Y en cuanto a Kakaroto, no te preocupes. Tengo el presentimiento de que lo veremos muy pronto." Dijo levantándose de su silla.

"Adios entonces Señor, nos veremos pronto" dijo Krilyn estrechando su mano.

"Así será" respondió Bardock de igual forma.

Ambos salieron de la taberna y por aquellas calles, tomaron caminos diferentes.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 11. ¡Woow! ¡El primer beso! ¡Y segundo! ¡No se preocupen que habrá mucho más!. ¿Qué les pareció? De seguro se están preguntando qué más ocurrirá el resto del viaje ¿No es así? ¡Vaya con los problemas de los reinos, parece que la guerra beneficia a algunos y perjudica a otros... ¿Cómo se desenvolverán las cosas?.

Pido perdón, ya que dije que pondría a Vegeta en este capítulo, y lo hice, pero fue muy breve. Pero ahora se dirije hacia el reino de Flypa y allí está Bulma. Ya se imaginan ¿No?

Bueno por favor opinen. Se los agradezco mucho ¡En serio! ¡Gracias!

GokuxMilk


	12. Viejos recuerdos y nuevas sorpresas

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 12: "_Viejos recuerdos y nuevas sorpresas…"_

"Goku…"

Goku seguía la voz, tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía.

"Goku… no te distraigas" dijo la voz.

"¿Abuelito? ¿Dónde estás? No logro encontrarte…" dijo el saiyajin.

"Es porque no prestas atención. Si quieres poder vencer a tu oponente debes saber sus movimientos. Concéntrate." Dijo Son Gohan.

"De acuerdo" dijo Goku cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose.

Agudizó sus oídos lo más que pudo. Trató de dejar su mente en blanco. Relajó sus músculos. Y finalmente lo sintió. Una presencia estaba acercándose detrás de él.

"¡Hiiiá!" gritó golpeando con su puño a la presencia amenazadora.

Son Gohan cayó lejos chocando contra un árbol.

"¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Viva! ¡Viva! Jajajaja" dijo el pequeño Goku saltando de alegría.

Gohan se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su nieto. "Vaya Goku… cada vez me sorprendes más, aprendes muy rápido… si sigues así tendré que empezar a preocuparme de que no me superes jejejeje" dijo el amable anciano.

"Ja-ja ¿De verdad lo crees abuelito?" dijo Goku muy emocionado.

Gohan cabeceó y luego puso una mano en su cabeza. "Claro que si, Goku"

* * *

_**Zzzzzzzzz**_

"Abuelito…" dijo y continuó roncando.

"Goku…"

_**Zzzzzzzzzz**_

"Goku despierta…"

_**Zzzzzzzzzz**_

"¡Goku!" repitió esta vez más fuerte.

Goku se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y continuó roncando.

"Grrr… ¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" gritó Chi Chi enojada.

"¡AHHHH! ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ OCURRE?" preguntó despertándose sobresaltado por el grito.

"¿CÓMO QUE _QUÉ OCURRE_? ¡LLEVAS DORMIDO AHÍ DESDE HACE DOS HORAS! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE MIENTRAS YO ME BAÑABA EN EL RÍO TÚ BUSCARÍAS ALGO DE COMER! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS QUEDADO DORMIDO!" dijo mirándolo enojadamente. "¡Por tu culpa ya perdimos mucho tiempo!" Dijo poniéndose de pie.

"¿Eh?" dijo Goku refregándose un ojo.

Goku aún estaba medio dormido así que no escuchó completamente lo que Chi Chi había dicho. De repente recordó su sueño. Él se encontraba entrenando con su abuelo. Parecía ser una montaña y… ¡Un momento! ¡Su abuelo! ¡No recordaba que tuviera uno! ¿Era posible? ¡Sí! ¡Había recordado algo por primera vez desde el accidente!

"¡CHI CHI!" Gritó Gokú sobresaltado nuevamente, poniéndose de pie rápidamente frente a Chi Chi.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al asustarse ante el inesperado llamado de Goku.

"¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡De verdad lo recuerdo!" dijo muy emocionado.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Goku?" preguntó sin entender.

"¡A mi abuelito! jajaja" dijo muy alegre Goku.

"¿Tu abuelito?" pestañeó dos veces.

"¡Si! ¡Recuerdo que entrenaba con él cuando era niño! Jajaja ¡Al fin estoy comenzando a recordar Chi Chi! Jajajaja" dijo tomándola por los hombros y saltando de un lado a otro de alegría, sacudiéndola al mismo tiempo.

Chi Chi se ruborizó un poco sorprendida. "Y… ¿Q-Qué mas recuerdas… Goku?" le preguntó algo aturdida por las sacudidas.

"Bueno… solo eso… ¡Pero es un buen comienzo! ¡Por lo menos ahora ya sé que tengo un abuelo!" dijo sonriendo a la vez que cesaba sus movimientos.

"¿Y por casualidad no te acuerdas dónde vive?" preguntó la morena.

"No… en mi sueño parecía como si estuviéramos en una montaña… pero no puedo distinguirla bien..." dijo pensativo. "Mmm… si tan sólo no me hubieras despertado…" dijo algo triste mirando hacia abajo.

Chi Chi frunció el ceño. "¿Ahora vas a echarme la culpa de tu amnesia?"

Goku levantó la vista y al hacerlo vió la penetrante mirada de Chi Chi. "¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Chi Chi! ¡Yo solo decía que si hubiera seguido durmiendo quizás habría recordado algo más! je-je" dijo muy nervioso y moviendo sus manos rápidamente.

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces vuelve a dormir!" dijo acercándose a su caballo y montándolo.

"¡No Chi Chi! ¡Espera!" dijo Goku poniéndose junto al caballo de Chi Chi.

"Goku… hace dos días que estamos en estos campos, se suponía que sólo nos tomaría uno. Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo la guerra se llevará a cabo. ¡No permitiré que eso suceda!"

"Lo sé, Chi Chi, y lo haremos, pero por favor…" dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el caballo de Chi Chi y mirándola fijamente. "¿Podríamos comer algo primero? Después de dormir, siempre me da hambre…" dijo sonriéndole.

"¡Hiá!" gritó Chi Chi al agitar las riendas del caballo.

"¡NO CHI CHI! ¡ESPÉRAME POR FAVOR!" gritó Goku montando su caballo y a continuación persiguiéndola.

* * *

Galopó fuertemente, ya no tanto como antes. El espeso bosque comenzaba a oscurecer por la falta de luz del día. En poco tiempo anochecería. De repente algo le llamó la atención.

"¿Hu? ¿Pero qué demonios…?" dijo deteniendo el caballo frente a un arroyo. Desmontó y comenzó a inspeccionar lo que parecía ser una carroza destrozada.

"Jajajaja ya estoy cerca Kakaroto… muy cerca… jajajajajajaja" rió perversamente entre la oscuridad.

* * *

"Princesa Bulma ¿Mandó usted a llamarme?" preguntó una sirvienta reverenciándola.

"Si, necesito que envíes esta carta a mi padre, en el Reino del Oeste" dijo entregándole una carta.

"Como usted ordene su majestad" dijo tomando la carta y a continuación saliendo del lugar.

Bulma se sentó en la amplia cama de la habitación de Chi Chi, y miró por la ventana. "Chi Chi… espero que estés bien…" dijo preocupada.

Bulma quiso despejar su mente, así que comenzó a caminar por toda la Mansión. Cada rincón tenía un recuerdo de ella junto a Chi Chi. Si no reían, lloraban, jugaban, hacían travesuras, a veces se enojaban, otras se peleaban, y otras simplemente pasaban el tiempo. Los lugares menos accesibles de la Mansión, hacían aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de Bulma, al recordar aquellas inocentes travesuras, que luego pagarían con castigos tales como memorizar las leyes del reino y recitarlas oralmente frente a los demás, también la gran cantidad de gritos regañándolas, entre otras.

Las puertas de cada habitación, por el contrario, provocaban un sentimiento nostálgico y triste en la bonita muchacha, al recordar todas las despedidas que habían afrontado, y que siempre deseaban nunca volver a afrontar. Bulma sonrió a este último pensamiento. A decir verdad, su última despedida con Chi Chi, no fue como las demás, sino por escrito en una carta. Borró su sonrisa, ahora si extrañaba las antiguas despedidas, por lo menos allí la veía saludándola y prometiéndose volver a verse.

Bulma llegó a la puerta del jardín. Se detuvo allí y miró al cielo nocturno. Ya había anochecido. Sus bellos ojos azules divisaron una estrella fugaz en el firmamento.

"Deseo estar con Chi Chi otra vez…" dijo con sus ojos brillantes, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Bulma cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego se volteó para entrar a la sala. De repentesintió una mano tapar su boca y un brazo envolver su cintura que la empujaba hacia atrás, llevándola a un lugar oscuro afuera en el jardín.

Bulma se asustó y se desesperó. Alguien se la estaba llevando. La misteriosa persona la puso contra un muro cubierto de enredaderas, poniéndose frente a ella y aún tapando su boca con una mano.

"Dime dónde está Kakaroto y no te haré daño" le dijo en voz baja pero amenazadora aquel hombre, mientras quitaba su mano de la boca de la bella muchacha para dejarla hablar.

"¿Q-Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?" le preguntó con temor.

"¡Cállate y contesta a mi pregunta! ¿Dónde está Kakaroto?" dijo seriamente.

"¿Kakaroto?" preguntó Bulma sin entender.

"Si, sé que está aquí, ¿En dónde está?" preguntó ya sin paciencia el príncipe.

"No sé de qué está hablando. Aquí no vive ningún Kakaroto" dijo Bulma seriamente.

"Grrr ¡Estás mintiendo!" Vegeta la empujó aún más contra el muro. Estaba furioso, pero luego recordó algo y sonrió malévolamente.

Bulma miró con temor aquella mirada llena de odio.

"No tengo por qué ir a buscarlo… él vendrá a mí, o su prometida morirá… jajaja" dijo a la vez que acercaba su rostro al de Bulma.

Bulma no entendió qué quiso decir. Pensaba que ese hombre estaba loco, y lo peor es que ella no podía hacer nada para escapar.

Vegeta la jaló del brazo bruscamente y se la llevó con él.

"Más te vale no gritar…" dijo sin mirarla.

Bulma se atemorizó aún más ante el tono frío de sus palabras amenazadoras. No tenía más opción que obedecer a aquel siniestro hombre, que la había raptado.

* * *

"Oye Chi Chi… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" dijo Goku bostezando.

"Sólo dos kilómetros Goku…" contestó Chi Chi muy cansada y con los ojos a medio cerrar.

"Ah… ¿Y cuando lleguemos podremos dormir finalmente?" preguntó soñoliento.

"Aja…" dijo Chi Chi luchando para no quedarse dormida.

De repente notaron una luz en el oscuro paisaje. Parecía ser un farol.

Goku y Chi Chi se miraron uno al otro y luego volvieron a mirar al frente. Pudieron distinguir a lo que parecían ser 5 guardias a caballo.

Los guardias notaron la presencia de Goku y Chi Chi y se acercaron a ellos.

"¡Alto en nombre del Rey Vegeta! ¡Identifíquense!" ordenó uno de ellos.

"Yo soy Go-"

"¡No! ¡No debes decir quiénes somos!" dijo Chi Chi a Goku poniendo una mano en su boca.

"¿MmM mMW Mm MmMm?" preguntó desconcertado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Chi Chi quitando ahora la mano de la boca del muchacho.

"¿Por qué no Chi Chi? preguntó de nuevo Goku

"Porque ellos son guardias del reino saiyajin, probablemente estén vigilando esta zona. Si saben quienes somos, seguramente nos matarán." Dijo en voz baja Chi Chi. "Sólo hazte pasar por un simple campesino." Dijo cuando vió al guardia acercarse a ellos.

"¿Quiénes son? ¡Hablen!" ordenó de nuevo.

"Somos campesinos" dijo Goku haciendo caso a Chi Chi.

El guardia lo observó detenidamente colocando su farol frente a él para ver mejor. "¿Qué hace un campesino a estas horas de la noche por aquí? Y con ropas poco usuales para uno… no se ve todos los días a un campesino con uniforme" dijo sospechando el guardia.

"Vamos de visita a la casa de un amigo que hace tiempo no vemos. Venimos desde muy lejos y queremos estar presentables ante él, por eso el uniforme." Dijo Chi Chi tratando de engañarlo.

El guardia notó la voz femenina y movió su farol para ver a la mujer. "Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Una hermosa muchacha en medio de tanta oscuridad... podría pasarte algo si permaneces sola en este lugar. Uno nunca sabe cuando aparecerá algún desquiciado para aprovecharse de tal belleza…" dijo acercándose a Chi Chi.

"Puedo defenderme sola. No se preocupe" dijo Chi Chi sin gustarle nada ese guardia.

"Y dime preciosa ¿Ir en ropa interior a la casa de tu amigo es para impresionarlo o también es para estar presentable? Porque no te hace falta… jajaja ¡Tan sólo bastaría con quitártela!" dijo tirando de la enagua de Chi Chi con su mano, para romperla.

"¡No!" Gritó Chi Chi tratando de quitar la mano del guardia.

"¡Déjala!" Gritó Goku furioso agarrando la mano del guardia y doblándole la muñeca.

"¡AH!" el guardia gritó por el dolor, dejando caer el farol, que sostenía con su otra mano, al suelo.

_**Crash**_

El farol se rompió y el fuego comenzó a esparcirse por la hierba. Las llamas hicieron que los caballos se asustasen haciéndolos imposibles de controlar. El caballo de Goku comenzó a saltar y a moverse amenazadoramente. Goku no podía controlarlo y tuvo que saltar de él.

Chi Chi tampoco podía controlar al suyo, se movía desesperado y bruscamente. Luego se subió en dos patas haciendo que Chi Chi cayera de él.

"¡Ah!" gritó cuando cayó. Se lastimó un poco. No era grave pero había quedado dolorida.

"¡Chi Chi!" gritó Goku acercándose a ella.

Los cinco guardias permanecían luchando por controlar los caballos y escapar de las agobiantes llamas. El humo iba expandiéndose por los aires y a la vez dificultando la visibilidad y respiración.

Chi Chi permanecía con lo ojos cerrados, aún dolida por el golpe. De repente, sintió el viento golpear su cara. Abrió los ojos y se vió en brazos de Goku que corría en dirección opuesta al fuego. Ella se aferró a él y cerró de nuevo sus ojos tratando de ignorar los gritos de los guardias que se habían quedado atrás con el fuego y los caballos.

* * *

Ya alejado de aquel infierno, volteó para ver aquel ahora pequeño amarillo rojizo que los iluminaba aún desde aquella distancia.

"¿Goku…?"

Goku desvió su vista del espectáculo ardiente, para posarla en Chi Chi. Ella estaba acurrucada en él.

"¿Estás bien Chi Chi?" preguntó Goku

"Si… creo que si… pero perdimos los caballos y el mapa… ¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó la peli-negra mirándolo tristemente.

"No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de llegar al reino saiyajin" dijo sonriendo.

"Pero aún faltan dos kilómetros para llegar a las montañas, y el reino está lejos aún. No podremos llegar a tiempo." Dijo Chi Chi bajándose de Goku y poniéndose de pie en el suelo.

"Lo lograremos Chi Chi, tranquila…" dijo Goku bostezando. "Pero ahora muero de sueño… ¿Podríamos dormir aquí?" dijo acostándose boca arriba en el suelo con sus brazos y piernas estirados.

"Pues… no tenemos otra opción. Tardaremos en llegar hasta las montañas y además…" bostezó la morena. "…yo también tengo sueño…" dijo cuando se acostaba junto a él.

Ambos estaban exhaustos luego de tanto viaje. Necesitaban descansar, de lo contrario, no estarían listos para un nuevo desafío.

"Goku…" Chi Chi levantó su vista para ver al muchacho.

Goku estaba completamente dormido y roncando a más no poder.

Chi Chi sonrió "Gracias…"

El cansancio terminó por vencerla y se durmió plácidamente, sobre aquel colchón de hierbas, junto a Goku.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 12. ¿Qué opinan? ¡Por Dios! ¡Vegeta ha raptado a Bulma! ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Y Goku y Chi Chi han perdido todo y se encuentran en el medio de la nada! ¿Podrán llegar al reino saiyajin?

¡No se preocupen que hay mucho más!

Próximo capítulo. ¡Ja! ¡Esta vez se los dejo a la intriga! Sólo les diré que pasará algo emocionante. ¡No se lo pierdan!.

¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviwers y por sus consejos! ¡De verdad! ¡Me ponen muy pero muy contenta! y me he enterado de cosas maravillosas. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias!

¡Saludos!

GokuxMilk


	13. Una pesadilla y un sueño hechos realidad

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 13: "_Una pesadilla y un sueño hechos realidad (Primera parte)"_

El sol era agobiante y el calor estaba cansándolos. De vez en cuando, una brisa de viento refrescaba sus acalorados cuerpos, sin embargo no era suficiente. El mismo paisaje repetido desde hace días, parecía no tener fin.

"Ya… ya no puedo más…" dijo Chi Chi muy cansada. "Necesito un poco de agua… ya ni sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que partimos, se suponía que eran solo dos kilómetros…" continuó limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

"¡Uf! Esto si que parece no tener fin" dijo Goku poniendo una mano en su frente, tapando el sol, para ver mejor la lejanía.

"Quizás no fue una buena idea hacer este viaje después de todo…" decía Chi Chi sedienta.

"¿Hu? Eh… Chi Chi…" dijo Goku que pareció divisar algo. "¡Mira! parece ser una casa" dijo señalando hacia delante.

"¿Una casa?" dijo la peli-negra mirando en dirección donde apuntaba Goku. "¡Es cierto!" dijo alegremente Chi Chi.

"¡Chi Chi! ¡Alli deben de tener agua!" dijo Goku muy alegremente.

"¡Si!" dijo y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la casa.

* * *

La pequeña casa estaba rodeada por unos árboles frutales muy variados, cuyas hojas eran mecidas por el poco viento que había. Detrás de estos, grandes plantaciones y distintos cultivos se extendían a lo largo del campo. Del otro lado de la casa, se encontraba un gran granero, que parecía algo viejo, pero que sin duda aún funcionaría como tal.

Era un bonito lugar y muy tranquilo.

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

"¿Hola?" preguntó Chi Chi golpeando la puerta.

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

"¿Hay alguien?" preguntó la muchacha.

"¿Busca a alguien?" la voz provino detrás de sus espaldas.

* * *

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

"¿Hu? Me pregunto quién será?" dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada.

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

"¡Ya voy!" dijo y abrió la puerta. "¿Hu? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó al ver a Goku y Chi Chi.

"Es lo mismo que me preguntaba yo" dijo el anciano que estaba junto a ellos.

Ambos ancianos tenían las marcas de la edad. Sus cabellos eran platinados. La anciana tenía el cabello recogido en un rodete, mientras que el anciano lo tenía corto y acompañado con una barba un poco larga. Por la ropa que llevaban y su estilo de vida, era notorio que eran campesinos.

"Bueno días… mi nombre es Chi Chi, y él es Goku. Venimos desde muy lejos y-"

"¡Por favor señora! ¿Podría darnos un poco de agua?" preguntó Goku interrumpiendo a Chi Chi.

"¡Goku! ¡Qué modales tienes! ¡No seas maleducado!" dijo Chi Chi enojada.

"Lo siento Chi Chi, pero si sigues contándole por todo lo que pasamos ¡Moriremos de sed!" dijo Goku poniendo sus manos en su cuello y sacando la lengua por la sed y el cansancio.

"¡Por favor discúlpenlo!" pidió Chi Chi

"Jajajajaja" rió la anciana. "No se preocupen, entren" dijo invitándolos a pasar.

"Gracias" dijo la peli-negra y a continuación entró junto con Goku.

La anciana los condujo a la sala. "Tomen asiento, enseguida les traeré agua" dijo señalándole unas sillas y a continuación se dirigió a la cocina.

Goku y Chi Chi tomaron asiento junto con el anciano.

"Su casa es muy bonita y acogedora" dijo Chi Chi viendo el interior de la casa.

"Así es, quizás sea algo pequeña, pero para un par de ancianos como nosotros está bien" dijo el anciano. "¡Oh! Disculpen mis modales… mi nombre es Teke y ella es mi esposa Bana" dijo cuando entró la anciana con una bandeja, en donde llevaba dos vasos de agua y una jarra con el mismo contenido.

"Aquí tienen. Beban a su gusto" dijo Bana ofreciéndoles un vaso con agua.

"¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias Señora!" dijo Goku bebiendo de un trago el contenido del vaso.

"Gracias" dijo Chi Chi agarrando un vaso y bebiendo el agua.

"Dijeron que vienen de muy lejos ¿No es así?" preguntó el anciano Teke.

"Así es, Goku y yo venimos desde el reino de Flypa." Contestó Chi Chi.

"¿Desde el reino de Flypa? ¡Eso es muy lejos!" dijo Bana.

"Si, no se imagina por lo que pasamos" dijo Chi Chi suspirando.

"Si, debe de haber sido difícil…" dijo el anciano "…y ¿Hacia donde se dirigen?" preguntó.

"Hacia el reino Saiyajin" dijo Goku ya saciado de sed.

"¿Hacia el reino saiyajin?" preguntaron los ancianos asustados. "¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! Continuó Bana.

"Lo sabemos, pero es que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer allí" dijo Chi Chi seriamente.

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante para arriesgar sus vidas de ese modo? El reino Saiyajin siempre fue peligroso, pero ahora que entró en guerra con el reino de Flypa, ya ni siquiera sus habitantes salen a la calle." Dijo Teke preocupado.

"¿Cómo dijo?"

"Qué dijo?"

Goku y Chi Chi preguntaron al mismo tiempo, impactados por la noticia.

"¿El reino de Flypa y el reino Saiyajin en guerra? Preguntó horrorizada Chi Chi.

"Así es, ¿Acaso no lo sabían? La guerra fue declarada hace unos días" dijo Teke

"N-No puede ser…" dijo Chi Chi cuando comenzaban a aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Llegamos demasiado tarde…" dijo Goku seriamente.

"¡Ahora Flypa caerá en la ruina y todo es por mi culpa!" dijo Chi Chi llorando, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

"No Chi Chi ¿Qué dices? esto no es tu culpa" dijo Goku poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, para tratar de consolarla.

"¡Si! ¡Si lo es Goku! ¡Si yo no hubiera venido no te hubiera retrasado y ahora no habría guerra!" Continuó llorando lanzándose hacia los brazos de Goku.

"Chi Chi no digas eso, tu no me retrasaste. Yo fui el que se quedó dormido e hizo que perdiéramos mucho tiempo."

"¡Goku sólo fueron dos horas!" lloró Chi Chi.

"Pequeña no llores, tu nunca pudiste haber impedido esta guerra" dijo la anciana tratando de calmar a la chica.

"¡Si pude haberlo hecho! ¡Usted no entiende! ¡Yo soy la hija del rey de Flypa!"

Teke y Bana se miraron sorprendidos. Nunca creyeron que aquella muchacha podría ser la hija de uno de los reyes cuyo reino había entrado en una guerra tan importante.

"Escucha… aunque fueras hija del rey, no puedes impedir una guerra. Sólo los reyes lo pueden hacer, y hasta cierto punto. Si su reino es atacado, el rey está obligado a responder. Así surgen muchas veces las guerras. Tú no podías haber hecho nada." Dijo Teke.

"Es cierto. El rey Vegeta tenía planeado apoderarse de Flypa desde hace tiempo, eso todos lo sabíamos. Tarde o temprano la guerra comenzaría" dijo Bana.

"Si pero… aún así… podríamos haberla retrasado…" dijo un poco más tranquila Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi no te preocupes, encontraremos la solución, ya lo verás" dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

"Vamos pequeña, es mejor que te seques esas lágrimas. Eres muy bonita, y llorar hace que no podamos apreciar esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes." Dijo la anciana acompañando a Chi Chi a su habitación.

"Disculpa muchacho, ¿Pero cómo pensaban impedir la guerra?" preguntó Teke a Goku una vez que se quedaron solos en la sala.

"Pues verá… un tal Vegeta mandó una carta al reino de Flypa exigiendo que yo me presente en el reino Saiyajin, o de lo contrario habría una guerra. Es por eso, que nos dirigíamos allí" Dijo Goku

"¿Quieres decir que esta guerra se originó porque tú no llegaste a tiempo?" preguntó Teke sin creerlo.

"Pues así parece" dijo Goku con una mueca de disgusto.

"Eso no es posible. El rey Vegeta nunca toma medidas tan apresuradas. Debe haber sido una excusa para originarla." Dijo el viejo Teke.

"No lo sé… es muy posible, sin embargo con guerra o no debo dirigirme al reino saiyajin y encontrar a Vegeta" dijo Goku seriamente.

"¡Muchacho! ¿Acaso estás loco? Si el rey vegeta te llamó amenazando con una guerra, entonces da por seguro que no es nada bueno."

"Eso mismo me dijo Chi Chi, sin embargo debo hacerlo. Es el único método que puedo utilizar para recuperar la memoria." Dijo Goku seriamente.

"¿Recuperar la memoria?" preguntó el anciano confundido.

"Si, verá, hace unas semanas sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria. Solo sé que soy el hijo de un conde que murió. Es por eso que necesito ver a Vegeta. Si él me conoce, quizás pueda ayudarme a recordar."

"Quizás te ayude a recordar, aunque no creo que por un método muy bueno. La familia real Saiyajin no es para nada solidaria." Dijo el anciano.

"¡Vaya! ¡Se nota que usted sabe mucho sobre los saiyajin! A pesar de que vive muy lejos del reino, los conoce muy bien." se impresionó Goku.

"Je-je eso se lo debo a mi amigo Roshi. Siempre me escribe informándome sobre todos los sucesos del reino. Precisamente hace unos días me llegó una carta en donde me contaba sobre la guerra y los problemas que enfrentan los saiyajin, y ¡Ah! ¡Eso me recuerda que vendrá dentro de unos días para visitarme! ¡Él les contará mejor y con detalles los sucesos del reino!"

"Gracias, pero no podemos perder más tiempo. Si es cierto que la guerra ya comenzó, muchas vidas corren peligro. Debemos ir cuanto antes al reino Saiyajin." Dijo Goku

"Muchacho el reino está muy lejos y nosotros no contamos con ningún transporte… por cierto… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron desde Flypa hasta aquí? ¡No es posible que hayan caminado!" dijo el viejo intrigado y sorprendido por la posible respuesta.

"Je-je No, veníamos a caballo. Pero anoche unos guardias saiyajin nos emboscaron y perdimos los caballos. Tuvimos que caminar hasta aquí, es por eso que estábamos sedientos." Contestó Goku.

"Ah… vaya… y dime Goku… si no tienen caballos… ¿Cómo piensan llegar al reino saiyajin?" peguntó el anciano pícaramente.

"¡Ah pues-!" Goku se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que el viejo trataba de decir.

"Jajaja No sabes ¿Verdad?" rió Teke "No podrían llegar a pie, el camino es demasiado largo aún. Primero deben llegar a las montañas, luego deben atravesarlas, que es lo más difícil. Esos caminos son todos muy parecidos y a menos que conozcan bien esa zona, se perderán" continuó. "Es mejor que esperen a mi viejo amigo. Estoy seguro que los llevará con gusto." Sugirió Teke.

"¿En serio? Y dígame ¿Cuántos tiempo cree que se tarde en llegar hasta aquí?" preguntó Goku.

"Pues unos tres o cuatro días. Más no." Contestó el anciano.

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces nos quedaremos a esperarlo!" dijo Goku.

* * *

"Así estás mejor" dijo Bana luego de limpiar la cara de Chi Chi.

"Gracias…" dijo Chi Chi.

"No hay de qué pequeña… ¿Pero qué le ocurrió a tu vestido?" Preguntó al darse cuenta que Chi Chi sólo llevaba su enagua.

"Ah… e-es que yo… bueno verá yo… caí al río y mi vestido se enganchó y se rompió…" dijo Chi Chi sonrojada cubriéndose con sus manos.

"Vaya… si que han pasado por muchas cosas…" dijo Bana. "No te preocupes, aquí tengo algunos vestidos de cuando era joven." Dijo abriendo un gran baúl que estaba debajo de la cama. "Mira ¿Qué te parece este? Estoy segura que te quedará bien" dijo mostrándole un vestido blanco y verde

"Gracias, me lo probaré" dijo Chi Chi poniéndose el vestido.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Bana ayudando a Chi Chi a abrochar la parte de atrás del vestido. "Listo. ¡Vaya! ¡Te queda a la perfección!"

"Si, de verdad me queda muy bien, es mi talla, y además me queda muy cómodo, no como los vestidos que debo usar en la Mansión." Dijo Chi Chi recordando la incomodidad de los vestidos lujosos.

"Así es, quizás no sea tan bonito como los que usabas, pero sin duda son muy cómodos y prácticos." Dijo la anciana sonriendo.

"¡Es una suerte que hayamos usado el mismo talle!" dijo Chi Chi aún viéndose.

"Jajaja querida, aunque no lo creas, de joven era una mujer muy codiciada por los hombres. Y no precisamente por mi personalidad." Dijo Bana felizmente recordando viejos tiempos "Y veo que tu también lo eres" dijo pícaramente.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó Chi Chi sonrojada.

"Ese muchacho es muy apuesto. ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!" dijo Bana sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿C-Cómo dice? N-No bueno… es que…" Chi Chi estaba roja como un tomate.

"Jajaja tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa. Es solo un comentario." Rió la anciana. "He oído que estás comprometida ¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó curiosa.

"Eh… bueno… si, es cierto" dijo ruborizada.

"Ah… Y tú quisiste acompañarlo para cuidarlo ¿Verdad?"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Se equivoca! ¡Yo sólo quería proteger a mi reino! ¡Es todo! ¡Yo solo…!" Chi Chi suspiró "Yo solo quería cumplir mi sueño… la verdad, es que odiaba la idea de casarme con Goku. Yo no quería casarme por obligación. Yo sólo quería ser feliz como las personas de mi reino. Los campesinos siempre estaban haciendo lo que querían, podían correr libremente por las praderas, estudiar con demás personas… en cambio yo sólo podía estar en la Mansión cumpliendo con mis obligaciones…" decía Chi Chi tristemente. De repente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios "…pero luego… Goku…"

Bana la miraba sorprendida. Chi Chi hablaba muy tristemente cuando se trataba de su vida como princesa, pero cuando hablaba de Goku, un brillo especial aparecía en sus ojos haciéndola aún más bonita de lo que era. La anciana sabía que eso sólo significaba una cosa… la muchacha estaba enamorada.

Bana sonrió "Así que te gusta la vida de un campesino ¿No es así?" dijo cambiando de tema para no poner más incómoda a Chi Chi.

"Si… me gusta mucho" dijo Chi Chi

"Pues ¿Qué te parece si por hoy se quedan y me ayudas un poco con la casa?" preguntó la anciana.

"Realmente me gustaría… pero temo que debemos partir pronto. No creo que podamos detener la guerra, pero no puedo permanecer con los brazos cruzados."

"¿Estás segura? Es muy peligroso" se preocupó la anciana.

"Lo sé… pero debo hacerlo por el bien de mi reino" dijo Chi Chi decidida.

_**Toc Toc Toc**_

"Oye Bana…" dijo el anciano detrás de la puerta.

"¿Si? ¿Qué quieres Teke?" preguntó la anciana sin moverse del lugar.

"Eh… bueno, parece que el joven Goku está un poco… hambriento…" dijo

Chi Chi suspiró.

"Pues ofrécele algo de comer" dijo Bana queriendo continuar la conversación con Chi Chi.

"Eh… pues lo hice, pero… parece que aún está hambriento…"

Chi Chi se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"¡Oh! Hola jovencita" dijo Teke sonriendo a Chi Chi

"No se preocupe por Goku… él siempre es así" dijo Chi Chi dirigiéndose ahora a la cocina.

* * *

Al llegar a la pequeña cocina, notó muchos restos de comidas y varias pilas de platos sucios. Todo estaba desordenado y fuera de lugar.

Chi Chi escuchó ruidos a su izquierda, y cuando lo hizo vió a Goku agachado y buscando algo debajo de un mueble en donde se guardaba comida.

"¡GOKU! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?" gritó Chi Chi enojada.

Ante el grito Goku se sobresaltó golpeándose la cabeza con el mueble. "¡Awww!" dijo sobándose la cabeza. "¿Por qué gritas así Chi Chi? No estoy sordo" dijo Goku dolorido por el golpe.

"¡GOKU! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TIENES VERGÜENZA? ¿CÓMO TE METES EN LAS CASAS DE LAS PERSONAS Y HACES ESTE DESORDEN?" Chi Chi señaló el desastre sobre la mesa y el suelo.

"Lo siento Chi Chi, pero es que tenía hambre… anoche no cenamos nada y hoy tampoco desayunamos…" dijo Goku disculpándose.

"¡Esa no es excusa Goku! ¡Ahora nos retrasaremos aún más por este desorden! ¡Así nunca llegaremos al reino saiyajin! Aunque… pensándolo bien… ir es algo inútil ahora que está en guerra…" Dijo Chi Chi cambiando de enojo a desilusión.

"Nog teg preocugpegs Chig Chi, nogs quegdaregmos agquíg" dijo Goku masticando un poco de comida.

"¿Quieres tragar antes de hablar?" preguntó Chi Chi perdiendo la paciencia, sonando más como una orden.

Goku tragó. "No te preocupes Chi Chi, nos quedaremos aquí" dijo y volvió a comer.

"¿A qué te refieres con que _nos_ _quedaremos aquí_? Preguntó confundida.

"Goku se refiere a que se quedarán por unos días hasta que mi viejo amigo llegue. Él los llevará hasta el reino Saiyajin." Dijo Teke detrás de Chi Chi.

"¿Cómo dice?" pestañeó dos veces.

"Chi Chi, el anciano Teke tiene razón, no podemos ir al reino Saiyajin sin caballos y sin un mapa que nos guíe. Nos perderíamos." Dijo Goku tranquilamente.

"Pero Goku… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar? Recuerda que la vida de muchas personas está en riesgo." Dijo Chi Chi sin convencerse.

"No te preocupes jovencita, mi amigo no tardará más de tres o cuatro días. Estará aquí muy pronto" dijo el anciano.

"Si… pero…"

"Pequeña, es una buena oportunidad para que hagas lo que realmente te gusta. Ahora puedes ayudarme, durante estos días hasta que llegue el amigo de mi esposo." Dijo Bana.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Chi chi ahora emocionada.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Es más, empezaremos ahora mismo, por limpiar este desorden!" dijo comenzando juntar los platos sucios.

"¡Si!" dijo Chi Chi muy animada y ayudando a Bana.

Ambas estuvieron ocupadas el resto de la tarde limpiando el desastre provocado por Goku. Mientras tanto Goku le había dado una mano a Teke en cuanto a la siembra de cultivos y la recolección de frutos de los árboles.

Así estuvieron hasta que finalmente anocheció. Chi Chi y Bana prepararon la cena, que por cierto fue la cena con mayor cantidad de comida que la anciana haya visto en toda su vida. Chi Chi le había dicho que si quería dormir tranquilamente toda la noche sin ser molestada por Goku, tendría que saciarlo completamente.

"Jovencita ¿Estás segura que tanta comida es necesaria?" preguntó Bana sin creerlo.

"Si, espero que alcance" dijo Chi Chi terminando de cocinar un último platillo.

"¿Qué alcance? ¡Pero esto alcanza para un ejército!" dijo la anciana sorprendida.

"Jajajaja usted no conoce a Goku. Él posee un gran apetito por así decirlo." Dijo Chi Chi sonriendo.

"Jajaja ¡Si que tendrás un verdadero desafío cuando se casen!" dijo Bana observando a Chi Chi.

"Jajaja si… es que a mi me gustan los desafíos…" dijo y continuó cocinando alegremente.

* * *

"¡Uf! ¡Si que estuvo difícil arar la tierra, pero sin duda fue un buen entrenamiento!" dijo Goku sonriendo.

"Si, haz hecho un buen trabajo joven Goku, posees una gran fuerza, me dejas impresionado" dijo Teke.

"Je-je" Goku colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza.

_**Brgggggggggggggggggggg**_

"Me muero de hambre… ¡Oye Chi Chi! ¿Ya está lista la cena?" preguntó Goku desde el comedor.

"¡Si! ¡Enseguida la llevamos!" contestó Chi Chi desde la cocina.

"¡Qué bien!" dijo Goku sentándose en una silla.

"Jajajaja ustedes dos me recuerdan a mi esposa y a mi los primeros días de casados" dijo el viejo Teke sentándose también en una silla.

"¿Hu? ¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó Goku sin entender.

"Por la forma en que se tratan y hablan. Sobretodo la joven Chi Chi. Se nota mucho cuánto te quiere" dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Goku no entendía a qué se refería el viejo A él le pareció de lo más normal la forma en la que ellos hablaban, como con cualquier tipo de persona.

"Disculpe señor… pero… ¿A qué se refiere? Chi Chi y yo nos tratamos como todas las persona"

"Jaja muchacho… seré viejo pero no tonto… sé cuando alguien está enamorado." Dijo el anciano.

"¿Enamorado?" Goku pestañeó dos veces.

"¡Aquí está la cena!" dijo Bana trayendo varios platos a la mesa.

"¡Vaya! ¡Se ve delicioso!" dijo Goku viendo los platillos con saliva en su boca.

"¡No sólo eso! ¡Pruébalo!" pidió la anciana.

Goku probó la comida con gran placer. "Mmmm… ¡Esto está realmente delicioso! ¡Señora usted es la mejor!" dijo Goku muy alegre y probando otro bocado.

Teke imitó a Goku y estuvo de acuerdo con su respuesta, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa.

"¡Muchas gracias Goku! Pero yo no preparé esta comida" dijo la anciana. "Fue Chi Chi" dijo sonriendo.

"¿CHI CHI?" Preguntó Goku sin poder creerlo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Chi Chi entrando al comedor, al escuchar que la llamaban.

"¡Chi Chi! ¿Tu preparaste esto?" preguntó Goku asombrado.

"Si, ¿Qué te parece?" le preguntó Chi Chi esperando su respuesta.

"¡Está delicioso! No sabía que supieras cocinar, bueno, además del beso" dijo comiendo otro bocado.

Bana y Teke se miraron extrañados.

"¡Goku! ¡Shhhh!" la princesa se puso roja como un tomate.

Chi Chi se sentó en una silla junto con Bana. Luego de quedar un poco impresionados por el apetito de Goku, comenzaron a comer, antes de que éste se acabara todo.

"Ahhh… ¡Ya me llené!" dijo Goku sobándose el estómago. "¡Estuvo realmente delicioso!"

"Si, debo admitir que cocinas mejor que mi esposa" dijo el anciano sonriendo.

"La verdad es que me pongo un poco celosa… pero realmente estuvo exquisito" dijo Ban

"Gracias… será mejor que vaya a lavar los platos…" dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo unos platos.

"¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Tú ya hiciste demasiado por hoy! ¡Debes descansar! Yo los lavaré" dijo la anciana quitando los platos de las manos de Chi Chi.

"Pero…" decía Chi Chi.

"Nada de pero…mejor vayan, Teke les mostrará dónde dormir" dijo llevándose los platos a la cocina.

* * *

"Discúlpenos muchachos, pero lamentablemente no tenemos más camas en las que puedan dormir. Con gusto les daríamos la nuestra si no estuviéramos tan mal de la columna. Así que tendrán que dormir en el Granero. No se preocupen, es viejo, pero está en buenas condiciones. Allí encontrarán algunas frazadas para cubrirse del frío y colocarlas sobre la paja, para dormir mejor." Dijo Teke mientras se dirigía al granero con Goku y Chi Chi.

"No se preocupe, seguramente nos arreglaremos" dijo Goku abriendo la puerta del granero.

El lugar era grande. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto en su mayoría por paja. A la izquierda se encontraban algunos animales encerrados en un corral. Para ser precisos, una vaca y dos ovejas. En el centro estaban apiladas algunas herramientas para arar, como rastrillos, palas, etc. A la derecha y más en el fondo, había varias y pequeñas montañas de paja.

"Pueden dormir sobre la paja, no es tan cómodo como una cama, pero se puede conciliar muy bien el sueño." Dijo el viejo Teke. "Allí están las frazadas, pueden cubrirse con ellas" dijo señalándolas en un rincón.

"Gracias" dijo Chi Chi mientras agarraba las frazadas.

"Espero que duerman bien, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarnos" dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

"Bien… veamos qué tal es…" dijo Goku saltando sobre la montaña de paja. Al hacerlo, desarmó la montaña esparciendo un poco de paja por todos lados.

"¡Goku!" Chi Chi lo regañó.

"Jajajaja Deberías intentarlo Chi Chi. ¡Es muy divertido!" dijo cuando saltaba en otra montaña de paja.

"¡Goku deja eso! ¡Estás esparciendo la paja por todos lados!" dijo Chi Chi viendo el desorden que provocaba Goku.

"¡Vamos inténtalo! ¡Es muy divertido!" dijo Goku tomando a Chi Chi entre sus brazos y saltando hacia la montaña más alta.

"¡Espera Goku!" Dijo la morena, cuando Goku saltó.

La paja voló por los aires y se desparramó por todo el suelo, formando una especie de colchón. Goku estaba acostado sobre éste, y Chi Chi estaba a su lado, con su cara enterrada en su pecho.

"¿Y bien? jajajajaja ¿Verdad que fue divertido?" preguntó Goku a Chi Chi. Pero ella no contestó. "¿Chi Chi?"

De repente Goku sintió cómo Chi Chi temblaba sobre él. "¿Chi Chi estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?" preguntó preocupado.

Chi Chi despegó su cara del cuerpo de Goku. "jajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJAJAA"rió Chi Chi a carcajadas.

Goku quedó sorprendido. Había creído que ella estaba llorando por quizás haberse lastimado al caer, pero Chi Chi estaba riéndose a más no poder.

Cuando el saiyajin la vió reír, sintió latir su corazón más rápido, como si quisiese escaparse por su boca. El fuerte calor golpeó de lleno su cuerpo dificultándole la respiración. En su pantalón creció un nuevo bulto, que marcaba notoriamente su excitación.

Chi Chi dejó de reír y miró a Goku con una sonrisa. Ella tenía paja en su cabello despeinado y ropa. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba constante y rápidamente, producto de la agitación por la risa, mientras que sus senos acompañaban el ritmo. Su vestido se había levantado hasta su muslo luego de la caída, dejando ver su bella pierna desnuda. Y su boca se abría y cerraba constantemente intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

"Fue… muy divertido…" dijo agitadamente.

Goku no dijo nada. Simplemente estaba inmóvil observando a Chi Chi. De repente se vio reflejado en aquellos negros y profundos ojos. Notó que ella se acercaba cada vez más a él. El muchacho se puso muy nervioso sin saber por qué. "¿_Q-Qué me está pasando? Otra vez esta sensación, algo no está bien… S-Si ella continúa acercándose… no se de qué soy capaz"_ pensaba Goku mientras tenía cada vez más cerca el rostro de Chi Chi. Una fría gota de sudor viajó por su cara. Ella estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los de él, cuando inesperadamente Goku se volteó.

Chi Chi se sorprendió ante tal acto. No entendía por qué lo había hecho. "Goku… ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó preocupada.

"¿E-Eh? ¡Si! ¡Si, estoy bien! S-Sólo estoy algo cansado." Dijo acostándose al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

"Ah…" Dijo Chi Chi mirándolo tristemente. Luego se acostó de la misma forma que Goku, pero dándole la espalda también. Usó su brazo izquierdo como almohada mientras que con el otro jugaba con la paja. "¿_Por qué habrá hecho eso? ¿Acaso no quería besarme? ¡Oh! ¿Y si se dio cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él? ¡Oh, no…! ¡Debe ser eso! Ahora ya no querrá estar cerca de mí…"_ Pensaba Chi Chi muy tristemente.

Goku tenía su brazo derecho debajo de su cabeza, y con el otro apretaba fuertemente su pecho. "¡_No puedo controlarme! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de estar cerca de Chi Chi, pero no sé cómo reaccionaré! __¿Y si la lastimo? ¿Qué debo hacer?"_ pensaba Goku al borde de la desesperación. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar su tentación.

Ambos se debatían internamente, y así continuaron toda la noche.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 13. ¡Ah! ¡Me quedó muy largo! ¡Tuve que dividirlo en dos partes! ¿Qué les parece? Quizás me quedó algo pesado en cuanto al diálogo entre estos personajes. No tenía planeado hacerlo todo de Goku y Chi Chi, pero se me hizo largo y no podía obviar más partes. Por favor me gustaría mucho que opinen. Y... ¡No se preocupen que la segunda parte estará mucho mejor!

Próximo Capítulo. Goku y Chi Chi tendrán un acercamiento demasiado cerca... ¿No se si me entienden? Y Vegeta y Bulma... bueno ya verán ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Saludos!

GokuxMilk


	14. Una pesadilla y un sueño Segunda parte

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo14: "_Una pesadilla y un sueño hechos realidad… (Segunda parte)"_

Ya había pasado un largo rato… Todavía seguía tentado por voltear y mirarla. Pero si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de volver a sentir todo aquello de nuevo, y no poder controlarse. "_Me pregunto si… ¡No! ¡Debo ser fuerte! ¡No debo voltear! ¡No debo voltear! ¡No debo voltear! ¡Dios esto es tan difícil…! ¡No debo voltear! ¡No debo vol-!"_ detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar unos extraños ruidos casi mudos, provenientes de su espalda. "¿Hu?" Goku se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba determinado a hacer, y se volteó a ver. La curiosidad le había ganado esta vez. Cuando lo hizo sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de Chi Chi. "¿_Está llorando?"_ se preguntó Goku levantándose un poco, para ver sobre el hombro de Chi Chi. Cuando lo hizo se arrepintió. Ella realmente estaba llorando. Se notaba lo triste que estaba. Las cristalinas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos cerrados, y viajaban por toda su mejilla hasta chocar con la paja. De sus labios temblorosos, rápidos suspiros mezcla de agitación salían provocando unos sonidos casi imperceptibles. Su rostro llevaba un leve rubor, principalmente sus mejillas y nariz. Una de sus manos la usaba de almohada, mientras que la otra estaba cerrada en un puño aferrado a su pecho. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas y sus pies descalzos se cruzaban, uno sobre el otro.

Goku sintió una gran amargura en su pecho. No le estaba gustando para nada verla así. No sabía el por qué ella estaba llorando, pero sentía que era su culpa.

"Chi Chi…" dijo Goku mirándola tristemente.

"¿Si? Goku…" dijo Chi Chi disimulando lo más que pudo su llanto.

"No llores…" le pidió.

"No estoy llorando…" mintió tratando de disimular estar bien.

Goku la seguía mirando tristemente. "No sé por qué estás llorando, pero sé que es por mi culpa. Por favor, perdóname Chi Chi…"

Chi Chi se mordió el labio, y nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. "N-No es tu culpa Goku…"

Goku iba a decir algo, pero ella continuó hablando.

"…yo… no puedo evitarlo… traté… de verdad traté Goku… pero… ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo dejar de estar enamorada de ti!" dijo lo último llorando a más no poder. "¡Lo sientooo…! ¡De verdad lo siento Goku!" continuó llorando, esta vez no le importó disimular.

Goku no entendía lo que ella había dicho. ¿Ella estaba enamorada de él? ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Era algo malo? Debía serlo para que llorara de esa forma.

"Chi Chi, yo… yo no sé… ¿Eso es muy malo?" preguntó inocentemente.

Chi Chi detuvo su llanto levemente y se dio vuelta enfrentando a Goku. Ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos. "¿Tú me amas Goku?" preguntó temblorosa.

Goku la miraba con dudoso. "Yo… yo no se Chi Chi… no se a qué te refieres"

"¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?" preguntó al borde de otro llanto.

"Perdóname, pero no sé que es eso" dijo Goku sinceramente "No lo entiendo."

"¿No sabes lo que es amar a alguien?" le preguntó Chi Chi creyendo comprender a qué se refería Goku.

"Pues… no… no lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que es?" preguntó Goku queriendo comprender.

"¿De verdad no lo sabes?" le preguntó sin poder creer que él no lo supiera.

"De verdad Chi Chi ¿Tú podrías explicármelo?" le pidió.

Chi Chi se lo quedó viendo unos segundos y finalmente le contestó. "…Cuando amas a alguien… quieres estar todo el tiempo con esa persona… piensas en ella todo el tiempo… y sientes cosas maravillosas cuando estás a su lado…" dijo hablando por experiencia propia.

"¿Cosas maravillosas?" le preguntó Goku curioso

Chi Chi movió su cabeza en forma positiva y se lo quedó mirando. Goku parecía dudoso, y luego parecía no comprender. Miraba hacia el suelo pensativo, sin decir nada. Chi Chi comenzó a comprender las reacciones de Goku.

"N-No te preocupes Goku…" dijo bajando su miraba hacia la paja "Yo lo entiendo… no tienes que estar conmigo si no quieres..."

Goku que ahora la miraba, no entendía por qué ella había dicho eso. ¿Por qué él no iba a querer estar con ella?. "¿Por qué dices eso Chi Chi?" le preguntó.

"Porque yo no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer" le contestó la morena.

"¿Tú crees que yo no quiero estar contigo?" preguntó curioso.

"¿Acaso no es lo que quieres?" contestó con otra pregunta.

"Chi Chi ¿Por qué no querría estar contigo?" le preguntó Goku sin entender.

"Pues… porque no me amas…" le contestó tristemente.

"Chi Chi, yo no sé si te amo o no, pero yo sé que no quiero alejarme de ti" le contestó con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" Chi Chi sonrió. Ella no lo podía creer. "¿_Realmente quiere estar conmigo? Eso quiere decir que quizás me ama aunque no lo sabe…"_ pensó la princesa.

Goku cabeceó en forma positiva y sonriendo.

"¡Oh, Goku!" dijo cuando se lanzó a sus brazos.

Goku se sorprendió por el repentino acto. Ella estaba demasiado cerca y todas esas sensaciones volvieron una vez más. Goku puso sus manos en los hombros de Chi Chi y la apartó de él, para luego dar un paso hacia atrás, quedando sentado y temblando, con su mano sobre su pecho. Él estaba sorprendido y muy agitado. Respiraba rápidamente, como si recién hubiera terminado de correr una larga distancia.

Chi Chi lo miró sorprendida. ¿Por qué él había hecho eso? ¿Acaso todo lo que dijo había sido mentira?. Ella lo miró tristemente. "Goku… ¿Tú no quieres estar conmigo?" le preguntó.

Goku aún permanecía agitado. "¡N-NO CHI CHI! ¡BUENO SÍ! ¡PERO NO! ¡Q-QUIERO DECIR…! ¡YO QUIERO PERO…!" Goku estaba muy nervioso. No sabía qué decir.

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó de nuevo Chi Chi tristemente.

"¡E-ES QUE…! ¡ALGO MALO PASA CONMIGO! ¡N-NO ME PUEDO CONTROLAR CHI CHI! ¡YO…! ¡NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO!" le contestó nerviosamente.

"¿Hacerme daño? ¿Tú vas a hacerme daño?" preguntó Chi Chi sin entender.

"¡NO! ¡YO JAMÁS TE HARÍA DAÑO! PERO… c-cuando estoy cerca tuyo… me-me siento muy extraño…" dijo tratando de explicarle algo que ni él entendía.

"¿Extraño? ¿Cómo?" preguntó Chi Chi intrigada a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a él.

Goku notó los movimientos de Chi Chi y comenzó a ponerse más nervioso. Se acaloró enseguida y empezó a sudar. "Bu-Bueno… yo…" dijo haciéndose más hacia atrás.

"¿Si…?" preguntó Chi Chi acercándose cada vez más cerca de él, de forma seductora.

"Yo…" dijo cuando Chi Chi se puso sobre sus piernas evitando que retrocediera. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. "Y-Yo…"

Chi Chi cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Goku. Al mismo tiempo que los rozaba suavemente, ella le habló "Dime Goku… ¿Qué sientes?"

Goku no dijo nada. Ese contacto entre sus labios estaban dejándolo fuera de la realidad. Cuando quiso acordarse, ellos ya estaban besándose apasionadamente.

Chi Chi rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Goku, acercando así más sus bocas.

Él envolvió con sus musculosos brazos la pequeña cintura de Chi Chi, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Sus corazones parecían golpear fuertemente al ritmo de un tambor. El calor inundaba sus cuerpos exigiéndoles más acercamiento.

No pudieron aguantar más y tuvieron que romper el beso para poder tomar aire. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Ambos estaban acalorados. Chi Chi puso una mano sobre el pecho de Goku y la deslizó suavemente hacia abajo hasta llegar a su cintura. Luego la volvió a subir y comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta de Goku. Ella lo hacía algo torpe debido a la rapidez con que sus manos se movían. Quería quitársela ya. Goku sólo estaba inmóvil observándola fijamente. Ella finalmente se la quitó y luego hizo lo mismo con la camisa, hasta dejar su torso desnudo. Volvió a colocar su mano en el pecho del saiyajin y la deslizó suave y lentamente hasta su duro y bien formado abdomen. Realmente le gustaba tocarlo. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Se sintió cada vez más excitada. Chi Chi subió su vista hasta encontrarse con aquellos oscuros ojos que la miraban fijamente. Esos segundos parecían una eternidad. No resistió más y volvió a besarlo. Sentía el calor agobiándola. Estaba poniéndose incómoda. La ropa ya estaba estorbándole. Sin romper el beso, tomó la mano de Goku y la deslizó lentamente por toda su pierna, hasta llegar a sus muslos. Una vez allí continuó su recorrido llegando a sus glúteos, cuando sintió la mano de Goku resistirse a hacerlo.

"Chi… Chi… yo… no quiero… hacerte daño…" dijo Goku agitadamente, haciendo lo imposible por no ceder a su tentación.

"No… no vas a lastimarme… Goku… sólo déjate llevar…" dijo dándole otro beso.

"Pero… Chi Chi…" dijo mientras la besaba.

"Shhh… Goku… puedes hacer conmigo… lo que quieras…" dijo Chi Chi entrecortadamente por el beso.

Goku no resistió más y continuó el recorrido que había sido interrumpido. Sus manos llegaron hasta la espalda de Chi Chi. En ese momento ella, con sus manos, y sin dejar de besarlo, le indicó a Goku dónde desabrochar el vestido. Él comenzó a hacerlo.

_**Crack**_

Chi Chi soltó una risita juguetona al darse cuenta que Goku había roto el vestido. Ella lo ayudó a quitárselo y pronto se vió despojado de él.

La fina tela de la enagua hacía el contacto mucho más cerca de la piel. Aunque aún así estorbaba. Goku deslizó la tela por todo el cuerpo de Chi Chi hasta quitársela por completo. Cuando esto sucedió paró en seco. Él estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda completamente. La miraba perplejo.

Chi Chi observó detenidamente la reacción de Goku. Parecía un niño descubriendo un nuevo juego.

El saiyajin acercó su mano temblorosa sobre uno de los pechos de Chi Chi. Tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a fondo aquel tan distinto cuerpo. Cuando por fin su palma hizo contacto con la piel de Chi Chi, quedó maravillado. Aquel redondo y abultado seno, era muy suave y blando. No sólo Goku sintió crecer más su excitación en su pantalón, Chi Chi, quién seguía sentada a horcajadas sobre él, también lo notó. Ella se sobresaltó de placer cuando lo sintió. Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar varios suspiros y jadeos.

Goku colocó su otra mano en el otro pecho de Chi Chi, acariciándolos al mismo tiempo. Ella disfrutaba jadeante de aquellos curiosos masajes. El muchacho deslizó lentamente sus manos, recorriendo las perfectas curvas de la chica. De sus pechos bajó hasta su cintura, y luego siguió por su cadera, observando detenidamente cada parte, memorizando aquel inexplorado mapa. Sus manos y el cuerpo de Chi Chi ardían al contacto. Sus caricias dejaban fogosas marcas invisibles en la piel de la peli-negra. Llegó hasta un sitio en donde sabía lo que había, mejor dicho lo que no había, pero que jamás vió con sus propios ojos. Con una de sus manos se dispuso a conocer aquello que tanto diferenciaba a un hombre de una mujer. Guió su mano por la abertura de Chi Chi notando sorprendido y excitado todo lo extraño para él.

Chi Chi dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la mano de Goku en su entrepierna. Aquella sensación de placer superó todo lo que alguna vez había sentido.

El saiyajin seguía inspeccionando la zona muy emocionado, hasta que Chi Chi no lo resistió más y lo empujó hasta caer de espalda sobre el **colchón de paja**. Ella cayó sobre él y posó sus labios sobre la desnuda piel del saiyajin besando su cuello y torso. Al mismo tiempo le estaba quitando su cinturón. Mientras lo hacía, accidentalmente, por la torpeza de la rapidez, su mano se resbaló hacia la zona exageradamente abultada. Goku gimió de placer al sentir la mano de Chi Chi tocar su miembro. La peli-negra terminó de quitar su cinturón y siguió por el pantalón. Deslizó el resto de la ropa por las piernas del saiyajin dejándolo completamente desnudo. Posó su vista en aquello que jamás había visto. El muchacho si que estaba excitado. Su curiosidad la llevó a experimentar la sensación de tocar aquello que estaba prohibido antes del matrimonio. Colocó su mano en el erecto pene de Goku, sintiendo por primera vez aquella nueva experiencia. Comenzó a mover su mano sobre el miembro, haciendo que Goku gimiera más fuerte. El muchacho no sabía bien lo que sucedía, ni lo que sentía. Pero sin duda lo estaba disfrutando. Chi Chi siguió con los movimientos, mientras observaba a Goku, quién parecía estar concentrado en aquella sensación placentera. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras sus músculos estaban tensos por el placer. Ella se detuvo y acercó su rostro al de él. Goku abrió sus ojos y la miraba desilusionado. Él quería más y ella lo había cortado antes de tiempo. "Sigue Chi Chiii…" le pidió agitado.

Chi Chi lo besó, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, empujándolo hacia el costado, y rodando hasta quedar él sobre ella. Rompieron el beso y se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. Parecía que nada podría arruinar ese momento. Nada más importaba. Nada más existía. Sólo ellos.

Chi Chi envolvió la cintura de Goku con sus piernas. Sus sexos se rozaban sensualmente. Instintivamente Goku comenzó a penetrar a Chi Chi.

El muchacho sintió cómo ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y cómo sus músculos se tensaron de repente.

"¡AHHH!" gritó Chi Chi del dolor.

"¡Chi Chi!... Ohhh… ¿Estás… bien…?" preguntó Goku preocupado y a la vez sintiendo gran placer.

"S-Si… Gokuu…" dijo un poco dolorida.

"¿Te… Ahhhh… lastimé…? Perdóname… Ahhhh… por… favor…" dijo entrecortadamente.

"No… Goku… es- ¡Ahh!... ahh… -toy bien… ¡Sigue...! Ahhhh…" dijo aferrando aún más sus piernas a su cuerpo comenzando a sentir el placer.

Goku continuó empujando. Él sentía el interior de Chi Chi muy agradable. Era cálido y mojado. Una sensación extraordinaria. Chi Chi sintió cómo el miembro hinchado se introducía en ella. El dolor fue enorme cuando rompió su barrera, pero cuando siguió introduciéndose más a fondo, aquel extraño intruso comenzó a provocarle un placer inimaginable. Ella insinuó el movimiento de su cadera, y ante esto Goku comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre ella. El placer que estaba sintiendo había borrado todo rastro de razón. Sus cuerpos sudados y calientes, hacían que un poco de paja se pegara a ellos. Los movimientos aumentaron de velocidad. Sus respiraciones se dificultaban cada vez más. Los gemidos hacían eco en todo el lugar. Goku quien tenía sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Chi Chi, apretaba fuertemente la paja con sus manos. La muchacha enredó sus dedos con los cabellos del saiyajin, y guió la cabeza de éste hacia sus pechos. Goku se tentó en probarlos y no puso resistencia. Saboreó uno de sus pechos queriendo descubrir el sabor que tenían. Succionó su pezón y luego con su lengua lo recorrió completamente. Chi Chi sentía que estaba tocando el cielo. El vaivén fue más y más rápido. Ambos sentían que estaban llegando al punto culmine. Los gemidos de Chi Chi retumbaban en los oídos de Goku excitándolo aún más. Él comenzó a empujar con más fuerza haciendo aún más profunda la penetración y aumentando el grado de placer. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente bañados en sudor.

"Ahhhh… Chi Chi… no… no sé… qué pasa… Ahhhhh… pero… me encantaaaa…"

"¡Ahhh…! ¡Go… kuuu…!" gimió Chi Chi aún más fuerte

"S… Siento… ¡Ohhh! Que algooo… va a pasar…"

Entonces por fin llegó. Chi Chi sintió el placer extremo al llegar a aquel delicioso orgasmo. Su fuerte grito de placer se escuchó en cada rincón del gran granero. Goku llegó al climax luego de haber oído gritar a Chi Chi. Ella sentía cómo el semen de Goku se introducía dentro de su cuerpo.

Los movimientos habían cesado y ambos estaban exhaustos. Lo que estaban sintiendo era la mejor sensación y satisfacción que hayan vivido.

Goku tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Chi Chi, y podía oír el latir apresurado de su corazón que acompañaba el paso de su respiración. Ella aún permanecía aferrada a él, aunque el agarre había perdido fuerza notablemente.

Tardaron un rato en recuperar el aliento. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a inspirar y exhalar normalmente el aire caliente del lugar.

Goku se levantó un poco para mirar a Chi Chi. Ante el movimiento, ella abrió sus ojos para verlo y dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa de ternura y satisfacción. Él le contestó con una amplia sonrisa y luego acercó sus labios a los de ella. Se besaron dulce y lentamente. Cuando terminaron, Goku salió de ella y se acostó a su lado. Chi Chi apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él mientras lo abrazaba. Goku la abrazó con un brazo, mientras el otro lo usaba de almohada.

Sintió sus párpados pesados, y el cansancio aún dominaba sobre su cuerpo. Desvió su mirada hacia Chi Chi quién dormía plácidamente. Con ella como última imagen, cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba. Sin duda era un bosque… ¿Pero cuál? ¿Qué hacían allí? No importaba mucho… seguramente no era nada bueno. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que la había secuestrado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería a cambio? Bulma no dejaba de preguntárselo.

Ella estaba sentada sobre una roca. "¿_Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Y justo ahora… sólo hay malas noticias. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la realidad siempre será tan cruel?"_ pensaba la peli-azul tristemente.

Vegeta estaba a unos metros de ella apoyado sobre un árbol. "_Grrr… ¿Qué demonios sucede? Se supone que Kakarotto debía estar aquí. Llevo todo el maldito día esperándolo. Su límite de tiempo está llegando a su fin ¿Acaso no le importa lo que le pueda llegar a pasar a su prometida?"_ pensaba Vegeta ya perdiendo la paciencia. El príncipe fijó su vista en Bulma. La mujer era realmente hermosa. La más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa era la realidad. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kakarotto, un soldado inferior, una escoria viviente, siempre consiguiera lo mejor? Vegeta rabió ante este pensamiento. Se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

"¡Dime dónde está ese maldito! ¿Acaso no vendrá a evitar tu muerte?" dijo enojadamente Vegeta.

"¡No sé de qué está hablando!" dijo Bulma intentando zafarse del agarre.

"¿No sabes de qué estoy hablado? Pues es mejor que te vayas dando cuenta… eso si aún quieres permanecer con vida…" le dijo amenazadoramente.

Bulma estaba harta de sus amenazas, ya no lo soportaba. Ella no sabía a lo que se refería y si no se lo explicaba ¿Cómo podría contestar a sus preguntas?. "¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? ¡Dímelo y te lo daré!" dijo furiosamente.

"¡Mujer! Que ni se te ocurra volver a levantarme la voz… ¡O lo lamentarás!" dijo sosteniendo su brazo con más fuerza.

"¡Aw! ¿Cómo puedes tratar a una mujer así?" dijo con dolor.

"¡Cállate! ¡Yo puedo tratar a quién quiera como quiera! ¡Ahora dime dónde está Kakarotto!" exigió Vegeta.

"¡Yo no sé quién es Kakarotto!" contestó Bulma.

"Veo que quieres morir…" dijo Vegeta frunciendo aún más su ceño y mirándola fríamente

"¡No! ¡De verdad! ¡No lo conozco!" dijo la princesa sinceramente.

Vegeta miró a la muchacha y en sus ojos no vio señal de mentira. ¿Podría estar diciendo la verdad? ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Kakarotto había viajado allí con la sabandija de Yamcha!

"¡Tus mentiras no funcionan conmigo mocosa! ¡Se perfectamente que Kakarotto llegó aquí hace unos días!" dijo el príncipe.

"¡Nadie llegó aquí hace unos días sólo el Conde y yo!" dijo Bulma tratando de liberarse.

"¿Conde? ¡Estás agotando mi paciencia!" dijo Vegeta acercándose más a ella y desenvainando su espada.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Si Goku estuviera aquí te aseguro que lo lamentarías!" dijo Bulma comenzando a llorar al creer que moriría.

Vegeta se detuvo. ¿Goku? Si mal no recordaba ese era el nombre que el insecto usaba para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

Bulma había cerrado sus ojos al pensar que la espada estaba a punto de herirla. Su cuerpo temblaba del miedo que la envolvía.

"¿Dijiste Goku?"

Bulma abrió sus ojos y vió a Vegeta inmóvil con su espada en la mano.

"¡Contesta!" le exigió el príncipe.

"S-Si…" dijo la peli-negra sin entender.

"¡Dime dónde está!" dijo Vegeta envainando su espada.

"É-Él fue al reino saiyajin…" dijo Bulma un poco más calmada al verlo guardar su espada.

"¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? ¿AL REINO SAIYAJIN?" preguntó sorprendido Vegeta.

"Si" contestó Bulma sin comprender la reacción de aquel hombre.

"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿CUÁNDO SE FUE?" Vegeta la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

"Ha-Hace unos días…" dijo algo aturdida por la zamarreada.

"¿CUÁNTOS?" Continuó.

"N-No lo sé… cuatro…" contestó la peli-azul.

"¿Cuatro?" preguntó. "_Aún hay tiempo…"_

Vegeta jaló rápidamente a Bulma hasta su caballo y la hizo montar. Luego montó él detrás de ella.

"Tú me guiarás por dónde fueron" dijo Vegeta golpeando las riendas.

"Pero yo-" Bulma se detuvo antes de acabar de hablar. Ella no sabía qué camino habían tomado Goku y Chi Chi, pero si aquel hombre se enteraba de que no lo sabía, ella ya no le sería útil y la asesinaría. Optó por callarse e improvisar. Después de todo moriría igual. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 14. ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡CHI CHI Y GOKU! ¡LO HAN HECHO! ¡SÍ HAN HECHO EL AMOR! ¿Se lo esperaban? Apuesto que no. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Por favor díganme sus opiniones! ¡Este es mi primer fanfic y por lo tanto mi primer Lemon! ¡Realmente quiero saber que piensan!

Próximo Capítulo. Les gustaría saber ¿no? Pues tendrán que esperar hasta que lo suba, que será muy muy pronto.

¡Gracias! ¡Opinen por favor!

GokuxMilk


	15. Haciendo planes

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 15: "_Haciendo planes…"_

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue un lugar muy grande y viejo, y mucha paja. El sol que entraba por las grietas y rendijas de las maderas, iluminaba el lugar de una forma angelical. Con una de sus manos se refregó un ojo, para poder ver mejor. Cuando acabó notó su almohada inflarse y desinflarse rítmicamente. Un ronquido provenía sobre su cabeza. Chi Chi movió su cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido y sonrió al ver a Goku dormir plácidamente. Ella recordó la maravillosa noche que había tenido con él. "_Esto es un sueño hecho realidad… no puedo creer que de verdad estoy viviendo esto… desearía que nunca se acabe…"_ pensaba disfrutando el momento. "_Ouuh… se ve tan lindo… podría contemplarlo dormir por el resto de mi vida."_ Continuó pensando cuando se levantó un poco y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Luego volvió a acomodarse sobre él para intentar conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

_**Cruuuiggg**_

Chi Chi abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó el rechinar de la puerta del granero. Se levantó un poco y estiró su cuello para tratar de divisar sobre una de las montañas de paja. "¡_Oh! ¡No!"_ se asustó Chi Chi al ver a Teke entrando al granero.

"¡Goku! ¡Goku!" dijo Chi Chi por lo bajo y muy nerviosa tratando de despertar a su prometido. "¡Goku despierta!" dijo sacudiéndolo un poco para que se despierte.

"Mmmm…" dijo Goku queriendo seguir durmiendo.

"¡Goku despierta por favor!" la princesa tenía mucho miedo de que el anciano los descubriera.

"Mmm…" dijo Goku abriendo un poco los ojos. "¿Chi Chi?" preguntó algo desconcertado.

"¡Goku! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo o el anciano Teke nos verá!" dijo la muchacha desesperada.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Chi Chi?" preguntó el saiyajin medio dormido sin entender lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"¡Shhh! ¡No hables fuerte! ¡Ven! ¡Sígueme!" dijo levantándose mientras tomaba la mano de Goku.

"¿Joven Goku?" preguntó el anciano buscándolo.

Chi Chi se congeló ante el llamado, la voz provenía desde muy cerca. "¡Oh! ¡Goku! ¿Qué haremos?" ella se desesperó.

"¿Por qué Chi Chi?" Goku no entendía qué sucedía.

"¡No podemos dejar que nos vea desnudos y juntos! ¿Qué pensará?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" preguntó inocentemente.

"¡Goku! ¡No podem-!" decía Chi Chi cuando fue interrumpida.

"Joven Goku, Joven Chi Chi ¿Están despiertos?" preguntó el anciano.

"¡Goku por favor! ¡Haz algo!" le pidió Chi Chi en tono de súplica.

"Esta bien… pero aún así no le veo lo malo…" dijo mientras agarraba una frazada. "Ten cúbrete con esto" dijo dándosela. Chi Chi se cubrió con ella y se acostó disimulando que dormía. Goku buscó su pantalón entre la ropa y se lo puso rápidamente. Luego agarró toda la demás ropa y la escondió debajo de la frazada con la que se cubría Chi Chi.

"¡Oh! ¡Muchacho! ¡Aquí estás! Creí que iban a dormir más cerca de la puerta, no tan en el fondo." Dijo el anciano cuando divisó a Goku.

Goku se dio vuelta y colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza. "Je-je ¡Buenos días señor!" dijo simpáticamente.

"¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo durmieron anoche?" preguntó Teke.

"Bien… en realidad no dormimos… MUCHOO!" dijo Goku cuando sintió la dolorosa patada de Chi Chi.

Teke pestañeó dos veces "Eh… si, me imagino... sé que la paja no es muy cómoda… espero que nos disculpen, pero no teníamos otro lugar." Dijo el anciano.

"No se preocupe…" decía Goku sobándose la pierna y mirando hacia Chi Chi un poco molesto.

"¿Hu? ¿Esa es la joven Chi Chi? ¿Todavía está durmiendo?" preguntó el anciano viendo el gran bulto de la frazada detrás de Goku.

"¡_Oh! ¡No! ¡Espero que no se de cuenta!"_ pensó Chi Chi escondiéndose más dentro de la frazada.

"Si, ella… estaba cansada y… eh… no quise despertarla…" dijo Goku inventando una excusa.

"Oh, bien, no la despiertes… déjala dormir un poco más, con todo lo que sufrió ayer, debe estar agotada… En fin, venía a decirles que el desayuno ya está listo." Decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta del granero.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre!" dijo siguiendo al anciano. De repente se detuvo en seco. ¡Casi se olvidaba de Chi Chi!. "Eh… ¡Enseguida voy!" le dijo mientras iba hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

Goku se puso al lado de Chi Chi y se agachó apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas. Con un dedo dio dos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza de Chi Chi que se encontraba debajo de la frazada.

Chi Chi sintió algo tocar su cabeza y se descubrió despacio. Cuando lo hizo vio a Goku sobre su cara que la miraba sonriente.

"¿Ya… se fue?" preguntó la chica por lo bajo temiendo que Teke aún siguiera allí.

Goku asintió con la cabeza y Chi Chi suspiró. Luego, sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban viendo a los ojos, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Acercaron sus rostros lentamente, hasta que sus labios tuvieron contacto. El sabor de sus lenguas era para ellos, como la miel lo es para un oso.

Se separaron para tomar aire.

"Goku… ¿Recuerdas que cuando entramos al bosque, te dije que era por primera vez feliz?" preguntó Chi Chi sonriendo.

"Si, lo recuerdo Chi Chi" le contestó Goku sin dejar de mirarla.

"¡Pues ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo! ¡Y es gracias a ti!" dijo Chi Chi arrojándose a sus brazos.

"¿En serio? Je-je ¡Vaya…! ¡Que bueno! Aunque no sé porque, si yo no hice nada…" dijo Goku aún con su sonrisa.

"¡Oh… Goku! ¡Tú has hecho mucho! ¡Todo lo que viví estos días a tu lado fue maravilloso! Y lo de anoche… eso fue hermoso… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…" dijo Chi Chi muy feliz.

"Je-je si, para mi también fue lo mejor. No sé qué fue lo que hicimos pero ¡Me gustó mucho!." Dijo inocentemente el saiyajin.

Chi Chi lo miró a los ojos. Ella esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa y su cara tenía un poco de rubor. "Goku… nosotros… hicimos el amor" dijo la princesa un poco avergonzada.

"¿El amor?" preguntó Goku confundido.

"Si… lo que hicimos se llama **hacer el amor**. Cuando dos personas se aman... hacen el amor para demostrarse cuánto se quieren. Es la mayor demostración de afecto que puede haber." dijo sonrojándose aún más y recordando lo anteriormente vivido.

"Oh… entonces eso quiere decir que nosotros nos amamos ¿Cierto?" dijo Goku pensativo.

"Bueno… pues… supuestamente si." dijo Chi Chi mirándolo a los ojos

Goku sonrió "¡Eso es grandioso Chi Chi! ¡Entonces cada vez que quiera demostrarte que te quiero debemos hacer el amor! ¿Verdad?"

"Pues… si, pero hacer el amor no es lo único con lo que se puede demostrar el amar a alguien. Hay muchas otras cosas también, y lo más importante es poder demostrarlo siempre. Es por eso Goku, que ya no puedo esperar para casarme contigo y formar una familia… ¡Qué felicidad! ¿Te imaginas a nuestros hijos jugando y corriendo por las extensas praderas? ¡Será maravilloso!" decía Chi Chi soñando con su futuro.

"¿Casarnos?" Goku pestañeó dos veces. "Pero Chi Chi… yo creía que no querías casarte conmigo…" dijo Goku confundido.

"Goku, eso fue antes de enamorarme de tí. ¡Uno debe casarse por amor, no por obligación! Es por eso que odiaba la idea de casarme por una deuda. Pero ahora que sé que te amo Goku… quiero vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ti" dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Entonces… ¿Te casarás conmigo?" preguntó Goku mirándola a los ojos.

"¡Si Goku! ¡Me casaré contigo y te cocinaré todos los días tus platillos preferidos y tendremos muchos hijos y seremos muy felices!" dijo Chi Chi abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¡Eso es grandioso! ¡Ya me muero por probar esa comida! ¡Mmm!" dijo Goku con saliva en su boca al imaginar un gran y delicioso banquete.

"Jaja Oh… Goku…" dijo Chi Chi sonriente y a continuación dándole un beso.

_**Brggggggggggggggggg**_

Ambos abrieron sus ojos sin despegar sus bocas.

_**Brggggggggggggggggg**_

"Je-je me muero de hambre…" dijo Goku poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Chi Chi suspiró y luego sonrió tiernamente. "Mejor vayamos a desayunar…"

* * *

El príncipe seguía cabalgando cuando se encontró con una dificultad. Una bifurcación…

Vegeta detuvo el caballo y bajó su vista hacia la mujer que tenía adelante para preguntarle hacia dónde debía ir.

Bulma estaba dormida. Su espalda y cabeza se apoyaban en el pecho del saiyajin. Habían viajado toda la noche y ella ya no soportó el cansancio.

Vegeta iba a hablar, pero perdió el habla al observarla detenidamente. Su pacífico rostro era angelical. Su cabello acariciaba su rostro por la ligera brisa matutina. Sus labios… sus labios eran tentadores… ¿Tentadores? ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¡Él! ¡El príncipe de los saiyajin pensar en esas estupideces…! ¿Caer tan bajo por una mujer? ¡No! ¡Jamás!. Vegeta movió rápidamente su cabeza para despejar su mente.

Ante el movimiento Bulma abrió lentamente sus ojos, para ver a Vegeta mirar seriamente hacia el frente. La peli-azul se sonrojó "¡_Pero qué apuesto es! ¡No lo había notado! ¡Debió de ser por el __miedo que tuve…!"_ pensó la peli-azul.

Vegeta bajó su vista hacia Bulma al darse cuenta que ya había despertado.

La princesa se sorprendió y se separó de su pecho rápidamente.

Vegeta sonrió. Estaba seguro que la había visto sonrojarse.

"¿Por dónde?" preguntó el príncipe.

"¿Eh?" preguntó la peli-azul sin comprender.

"¡Mujer! ¿Acaso estás sorda? ¿Por dónde debemos ir?" dijo Vegeta.

Bulma miró hacia delante y vio la bifurcación. "¿_Acaso paró para preguntarme por dónde debíamos ir? ... ¡Claro que sí! Ja Ja ¡Después de todo no puede ir al reino Saiyajin sin mi ayuda…! ¡Mientras crea que yo sé el camino… me necesitará…! ¡Y no sólo eso…! ¡Quizás hasta pueda exigirle algo…! Jeje ¡Ya verá! ¡Nadie secuestra a la hermosa princesa Bulma Brief!"_ pensó Bulma con tranquilidad. "Es por allí" dijo señalando el camino.

La verdad era que Bulma conocía el camino, no a la perfección claro, pero gracias a los relatos de los viajes de su padre, a la hora de hacer tratados, ella comprendió hacia dónde debía dirigirse en caso de algún accidente o algo.

El caballo siguió galopando.

"¿Puedo aunque sea saber su nombre?" preguntó la princesa.

Vegeta tardó en contestar. ¿A qué iba esa pregunta? Si él fuera secuestrado también hubiera preguntado el nombre de su secuestrador, ¡Pero para luego buscarlo y tomar venganza!. Esa mujer no se vengaría de él. No había forma. Era por algo más… El saiyajin recordó el sonrojo de Bulma y volvió a sonreír. Era muy probable que ella estuviera interesada en él.

"¡Mujer! ¡Yo no soy nada menos que el gran Vegeta! ¡El príncipe saiyajin!" dijo con gran orgullo y ego.

Bulma se sorprendió tremendamente. ¿El príncipe saiyajin? ¿El príncipe saiyajin la había secuestrado?

"¿Usted es el príncipe saiyajin?" preguntó sin creerlo.

"JAJAJA ¿Sorprendida princesa?" preguntó divertido.

"P-Pero…"

"JAJAJA Te preguntarás que estoy haciendo aquí y no en mi reino ¿No es así?" dijo Vegeta agradándole la sorpresiva cara de Bulma. "No he venido para secuestrarte… si es lo que piensas… he venido para saldar cuentas con Kakarotto" dijo más seriamente.

"¿Kakarotto?" preguntó Bulma sin entender.

"Lamento que te quedes sin prometido antes de casarte, pero la vida es así… JAJAJA" dijo irónicamente Vegeta.

"¿Prometido? ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Yo no tengo ningún prometido!" dijo confundida.

"No vale la pena que finjas conmigo princesa… lo sé todo. Pero no te preocupes… no tengo intenciones de matarte, al menos no hasta encontrar a Kakarotto."

"¡No estoy fingiendo! ¡Yo no estoy comprometida con nadie!"

"¿Crees que me tragaré tus mentiras? Jajaja admiro tu valor por intentarlo. Pero yo que tú no lo volvería a intentar… mi paciencia tiene límites." Dijo Vegeta encantándole amenazarla.

"¡No estoy mintiendo! ¿De dónde sacó que yo tenía un prometido? ¡El que se lo dijo lo engaño!"

"¿Si? ¿Tú crees que la gente del reino de Flypa, tu propio reino, me engañaría sabiendo quién soy y lo que soy capaz de hacer?" preguntó muy confiado Vegeta.

"¿Mi reino? ¡Oh! ¡No me diga que usted cree que mi reino es Flypa!" preguntó Bulma sin creelo.

"¿Por qué me preguntas si lo sé? ¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Por qué crees que te secuestré princesa?" dijo Vegeta

"¡Oh! ¡Es un error! ¡Usted cree que yo soy Chi Chi!" dijo Bulma conmocionada.

"¡Mujer! ¡Deja de decir incoherencias! ¿Quién más podrías ser?"

"Pues para su información yo soy la princesa Bulma Brief del Reino del Oeste" dijo la peli-azul altaneramente.

"¿Qué dices?" Vegeta detuvo el caballo.

"Lo que oyó. ¡Yo soy Bulma Brief!" dijo orgullosamente.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Tú eres Bulma Brief?" Vegeta no lo podía creer. Ahora que se fijaba, la descripción era igual. Él había oído hablar en muchos lugares sobre la hermosa princesa del Reino del Oeste, claro sin prestarle demasiada atención a los comentarios de las personas.

"¡Así es! ¿Ahora quién es el sordo?" dijo Bulma ya más confiada. Se había dado cuenta que aquel hombre había cometido un error, y lo más probable era que la dejara ir.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS EN EL REINO DE FLYPA ENTONCES?" le preguntó Vegeta exasperado.

"¡Estaba de visita! ¡Mi familia y la familia real Mao se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo!" contestó Bulma.

"¡_Maldición! ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pude equivocarme? ¡Tanto trabajo en hacer hablar a la familia de la sabandija de Yamcha para que me dijera hacia dónde se dirigía…! ¿Y para qué? ¡Para arruinarlo todo! Confundirme de mujer… ¡Qué estúpido!"_ Vegeta apretaba fuertemente su puño. No soportaba su humillación. De repente algo vino a la mente del saiyajin"¡_Un momento! ¡Kakarotto está en camino al reino Saiyajin! ¡Podré encontrarlo fácilmente! Y ésta mujer… ya que es la princesa del Reino del Oeste… me puede ser de gran utilidad… ¡Si…! ¡La princesa a cambio del reino…! JAJAJAJA ¡Pero qué suerte tengo! JAJAJAJA ¡Y ya verás Kakarotto…! ¡Pronto lo verás! ¡Lamentarás haberme humillado!"_

Vegeta y Bulma continuaron el camino hacia el reino saiyajin.

* * *

"¡Ox-Satán!"

"¡Amigo Brief!"

Ambos reyes se abrazaron luego de tanto tiempo de haberse visto por última vez… rompieron el abrazo y se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos.

"Lo lamento amigo… realmente lo siento… no entiendo cómo pudieron llevársela…" dijo Ox-Satán tristemente.

"No es tu culpa Ox-Satán. El reino saiyajin se ha metido muchas veces en nuestros asuntos… pero esta vez ha cruzado los límites… ¡Pagarán caro esta ofensa!"

"¿Qué sugieres?" preguntó el rey de Flypa.

"Me he enterado de la guerra entre este reino y el reino Saiyajin. Me uniré como tu aliado y venceremos al rey Vegeta." Dijo el rey Brief

"Los saiyajin son guerreros muy fuertes y hábiles. Muy difíciles de vencer. Pero su guerra contra el reino namekiano los ha dejado débiles. Gran parte de su ejército fue arrasado y un gran número de soldados terminaron heridos. A pesar de que se recuperan rápidamente, si atacamos ahora, lograremos sin duda obtener la ventaja en la batalla." Explicó Ox-Satán.

"No sólo eso. También tenemos la ventaja de los movimientos revolucionarios contra el rey Vegeta. Parece que sus tácticas son muy efectivas al sabotear sus proyectos. Si pudiéramos contactarlos…" decía pensativo el padre de la peli-azul

"¿Sugieres que unamos fuerzas con ellos?" preguntó el padre de Chi Chi creyendo comprender a su amigo.

"Piénsalo Ox-Satán. No sólo tendríamos la ventaja desde afuera, sino que también desde adentro. Con su ayuda podríamos ingresar más fácilmente al reino saiyajin" explicó el rey del reino del oeste.

"¿Y crees que acepten?" preguntó algo indeciso el rey de Flypa.

"Nosotros sólo queremos recuperar a nuestras hijas. Ellos quieren recuperar su reino. Para ello debemos utilizar el mismo medio… destruir al rey Vegeta. Si unimos fuerzas, las posibilidades de lograrlo aumentarán considerablemente." Dijo seriamente Brief.

"Entonces lo haremos. Encontraremos a los revolucionarios y luego organizaremos la invasión al reino saiyajin. Sólo espero que nuestras hijas aún sigan con vida…" dijo Ox-Satán viendo el suelo.

"Eso espero amigo… eso espero…" dijo el rey Brief observando a través de la ventana, el lejano horizonte.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 15. Parece que todos hacen planes... ¿Qué ocurrirá con los reinos y las vidas de sus habitantes? ¿Y con las vidas de nuestros protagonistas? ¿Podrán todos conseguir lo que quieren? ¡Pues ya lo verán!

Próximo capítulo. Aparece el anciano Roshi y... ¡Sorpresa! a esperar jaja. No se preocupen que no los voy a torturar con la espera.

¡Pido perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo! La verdad es que no estaba inspirada en hacerlo y no sabía si me quedaba bien o no... pero ya no podía esperar más y lo subí. Ahora ya me volvió la inspiración y probablemente mañana vean el próximo.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Por favor sigan opinando que mucha de mi inspiración viede de allí!

GokuxMilk


	16. Un pasado revelado

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 16: "_Un pasado revelado"_

"¿Pero qué? ¡Oh!" dijo Chi Chi sorprendida.

"¿Qué ocurre Chi Chi?" preguntó Goku poniéndose su bota derecha.

"Mi vestido… lo había olvidado… está roto" dijo la peli-negra con el vestido puesto y viendo su parte trasera rota.

"¿Está roto?" preguntó el saiyajin poniéndose de pie.

"Si… anoche… lo rompiste ¿Recuerdas?" decía mientras se quitaba el vestido.

"¿Lo rompí? Pues… no, no lo recuerdo Chi Chi…" decía Goku con un dedo en su mentón y mirando hacia arriba de forma pensativa.

"Fue cuando trataste de quitármelo…" dijo ahora con la prenda en su mano y enseñándosela a su prometido.

"Mmm… yo no recuerdo… ¡Pero vaya que no debí haber controlado mi fuerza…! ¡Esto si que está roto!" dijo ahora observando la ruptura de la ropa entre sus manos.

Chi Chi suspiró "Tendré que pedirle otro vestido a Bana… ¿Podrías llamarla Goku? No quisiera que Teke me viera de nuevo así…"

"De acuerdo Chi Chi" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¡Ah! ¡Goku!" Chi Chi lo llamó. Goku se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. "No les digas que fuiste tú el que rompió el vestido" le advirtió.

"¿Hu? ¿Y por qué no Chi Chi?" preguntó sin entender.

"Porque si les dices eso, comenzarán a sospechar que nosotros somos… demasiado íntimos… ¿Me entiendes?" dijo la peli-negra

"¿Demasiados íntimos?" el saiyajin levantó una ceja. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó sin entender.

"Goku… es obvio, ellos sospecharán que nosotros dormimos juntos" dijo Chi Chi.

"Pero Chi Chi, nosotros siempre dormimos juntos" Goku no entendía aún.

"Si, pero yo me refiero a que pensarán que hicimos el amor" le explicó la princesa.

"Ah… bueno pero… sí lo hicimos ¿No?" dijo Goku.

"Si, y es por eso que no debes decirles. No queremos que sepan que lo hicimos"

"¿Y por qué no Chi Chi? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" preguntó sin comprender.

"Goku… hacer el amor no tiene nada de malo. Pero se supone que sólo deben hacerlo las personas que están casadas, y nosotros no estamos casados aún. Si ellos se enteran pensarán que no somos personas decentes" Le explicó la peli-negra.

"¿Tenemos que estar casados para hacer el amor?" preguntó algo desconcertado.

Chi Chi suspiró "Si… según las leyes de los reinos, no debemos hacerlo hasta que nos casemos"

"Entonces lo que nosotros hicimos estuvo mal ¿Verdad?" dijo Goku.

Chi Chi miró el suelo "Si… pero… yo… yo no me arrepiento Goku… es decir, sé que está mal pero… yo, yo creo que si uno está enamorado puede hacerlo… aunque las leyes dicten lo contrario…"

Goku sonrió "Yo tampoco me arrepiento Chi Chi ¡A mí me gustó mucho! No entiendo bien por qué no está permitido hacerlo sin casarse, pero… nosotros vamos a casarnos ¿Cierto? No te preocupes, si no quieres que se enteren hasta que estemos casados, no les diré nada."

Chi Chi sonrió y lo miró.

_**Brgggggggggggggggggg**_

"Je-je mejor me voy a comer" dijo saliendo de prisa.

"¡Goku!" Ella lo llamó. Goku asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta. "No te olvides de pedirle el vestido a Bana"

"Je-Je si…" Dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa y colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza"_Casi lo olvido"_. Se giró y estaba a punto de salir.

"¡Goku!" la peli-negra lo llamó de nuevo.

Goku se detuvo en seco "¿S-Si Chi Chi?" preguntó el saiyajin. Él tenía mucha hambre y ella lo seguía reteniendo.

"Te amo" fue la contestación de Chi Chi.

"¿Hu?" Goku se paró sobre sus dos pies y volteó para mirarla. Luego sonrió "Yo también te amo Chi Chi" dijo y luego salió corriendo del lugar, para llegar rápidamente a comer algo.

* * *

"Mmm… ¡Esto está delicioso!" dijo Goku luego de devorar un platillo de Bana.

"Me alegro que te guste muchacho… Pero dime… ¿La joven Chi Chi no vendrá a desayunar?" preguntó la anciana al no ver a Chi Chi.

"¿Hu? ¡Ah! ¡Chi Chi! Eh… je-je se me olvidó… ella dice si puede llevarle otro vestido, porque el de ella se rompió"

"¿Se rompió?" preguntó Bana mirando a Goku tragar la comida.

"Mju" dijo comiendo.

"¿Y cómo fue que se rompió?" preguntó la anciana extrañada.

Goku tragó y luego iba hablar. Pero de repente lo recordó.

"¡_**Ah! ¡Goku!" Chi Chi lo llamó. Goku se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. "No les digas que fuiste tú el que rompió el vestido" le advirtió.**_

"Eh… ella se… cayó y… ¡Sí! Se cayó y se enganchó el vestido con… mmm…" decía Goku tratando de inventar lo sucedido. Con sus ojos recorrió el lugar en busca de algo que decir y luego vió a Teke con un rastrillo en la mano. "¿Un rastrillo? ¡Si! Chi Chi se cayó y su vestido se enganchó con un rastrillo que había en el granero y… cuando se levantó se le rompió ¡Si! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó! Je-je je-je" dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente. Luego acercó su cabeza hacia el plato de comida y comenzó a comer mirando nerviosamente a la anciana.

Bana pestañeó dos veces "Oh… bueno… enseguida le llevaré otro…" dijo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

* * *

Bana entró al granero y comenzó a buscar a Chi Chi. Con sus ojos investigó el lugar, hasta que por fin la divisó. La muchacha estaba atándose el cabello en una coleta. No llevaba su vestido puesto, sólo la enagua.

"Buenos días pequeña" saludó la anciana acercándose a ella.

Chi Chi se volteó y miró a Bana acercándose a ella con ropa en sus brazos.

"Buenos días Bana ¿Cómo está?" saludó Chi Chi.

Al voltear Chi Chi, Bana se sorprendió al verla. La muchacha parecía distinta… como… iluminada, y alegre. Sus brillantes ojos reflejaban la enorme felicidad que sentía. Su amplia sonrisa parecía imposible de borrarse. Su rostro llevaba un muy leve rubor que hacía verla aún más hermosa. Sin duda la chica había vivido un momento muy feliz.

"Bien, gracias por preguntar. El joven Goku me dijo que tu vestido se rompió y aquí te traje otro." Dijo mostrándole un bonito vestido amarillo con detalles blancos.

"¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es muy bonito!" dijo tomando el vestido y poniéndoselo sobre su pecho para imaginar cómo le quedaría.

"Es uno de los que más me gustaban, es aún más cómodo que el otro, te lo aseguro." Dijo la anciana mientras Chi Chi se ponía el vestido. Cuando la muchacha se lo puso, Bana la ayudó a abrochar la parte de atrás. "Parece que te sucedió algo bueno… ¿O me equivoco?" preguntó abrochando aún el vestido.

Chi Chi que estaba de espaldas a ella se sonrojó un poco por la pregunta "¿_Acaso se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Pero cómo? Todo está en orden, no hay forma. No puede ser que… ¡No! ¡Goku no sería capaz! ¡Él me dijo que no diría nada! ¿Pero entonces…? Quizás estoy sacando conclusiones erróneas…"_ pensaba la princesa nerviosamente. "¿P-Por qué lo dice? Le preguntó.

"Por nada… es sólo que pareces más feliz." Dijo la anciana mirando el largo y negro cabello de Chi Chi.

"¿Más feliz?" Chi Chi tragó "No, es sólo que… ayer estaba triste por lo de mi reino y ahora… ya… ya lo asumí. Es todo. Siempre estoy así, en serio" trató de excusarse.

"Si, pero… antes de que te enteraras de la guerra, no parecías tan feliz como ahora. Se nota la diferencia, tu sonrisa lo demuestra todo el tiempo" dijo la anciana tiernamente

Chi Chi se sorprendió y rápidamente tapó su boca con una de sus manos.

"¡No, no pequeña! No lo hagas… tu sonrisa es muy bonita como para que la ocultes. Además es algo muy bueno verte tan feliz" dijo la anciana quitando la mano de Chi Chi de la boca de esta, luego de abrochar el vestido completamente.

Chi Chi se sonrojó "Gracias…"

"Por nada… ¡Vaya te queda aún mejor que el anterior!" dijo Bana observando a Chi Chi con el vestido puesto.

"Si, tenía razón. Es aún más cómo que el otro" dijo viéndose así misma.

"Mejor vayamos a desayunar, o el joven Goku arrasará con todo antes de que probemos bocado alguno." Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del granero. Chi Chi rió y la siguió.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado en aquellos campos lejos del reino de Flypa y no tan lejos del Reino Saiyajin. Goku y Chi Chi pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos desde aquella primera noche que durmieron en el granero. La mayor parte del día, ayudaban a Teke y a Bana con las tareas del campo. Les gustaba hacerlo, era muy interesante y divertido. Sobretodo el tener que trabajar en las altas plantaciones. Siempre que podían se escondían entre las altas y numerosas plantas del cultivo, para un beso y alguna que otra caricia fuera de lugar, evitando así ser vistos por la bondadosa pareja de ancianos.

Hoy era uno de esos maravillosos días, en donde todo parecía sólo felicidad y diversión.

"¡Listo! Esta zona ya está terminada" dijo el viejo Teke limpiándose el sudor de su frente, luego de haber trabajado la tierra de los cultivos. Bana estaba a su lado con una bandeja en donde llevaba tres vasos con agua y una jarra con el mismo contenido. "Gracias" dijo el anciano tomando un vaso y bebiendo la refrescante agua.

"¿Dónde están el joven Goku y la joven Chi Chi? Seguramente deben estar sedientos" dijo Bana buscándolos con la vista.

Luego de beber el agua Teke habló "Oh, ellos estaban trabajando con las plantas de maíz."

"Bien, entonces les llevaré algo de beber…" dijo Bana dirigiéndose hacia las plantaciones de maíz.

* * *

La anciana entró por uno de los surcos de las plantaciones. Caminó entre aquel bosque de plantas tratando de encontrar a los dos jóvenes huéspedes.

"JOVEN CHI CHI… JOVEN GOKU…" gritó Bana buscándolos.

No obtuvo respuesta. Siguió caminando un poco más lejos.

"JOVEN CHI CHI… JOVEN GOKU… ¿ESTÁN POR AQUÍ?" preguntó la anciana.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Esta vez, atravesó algunas plantas teniendo cuidado de no romperlas. Se dirigió hacia la derecha.

"JOV-" Se detuvo al oír algo.

"Jajaja ¡No Goku! Jajajaja" la voz provino de muy cerca.

"¿Joven Chi Chi?" se preguntó así misma la anciana casi en un susurro. Se acercó un poco hacia donde provenía la voz conocida. Con sus manos, corrió las altas platas y asomó su cabeza para observar. Cuando lo hizo, vió a Chi Chi corriendo y riendo a través de aquella selva de plantas. La muchacha volteaba hacia atrás observando a Goku quién la perseguía muy de cerca en un intento de atraparla. Hasta que por fin la atrapó. Ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron un poco, quedando Goku sobre Chi Chi.

"¡Ja ja! ¡Te atrapé Chi Chi! ¡Ahora tienes que cumplir con tu promesa!" dijo Goku aún sobre ella muy sonriente.

"Jajaja de acuerdo Goku… tú ganas… dime… ¿Qué platillo quieres que cocine?" dijo Chi Chi agitada y muy feliz.

"Mmm… ¡Sppaguetti!" dijo muy emocionado el saiyajin.

"Jajaja de acuerdo… lo haré"

"¿En serio? ¡Iuujuuu!" dijo muy alegre Goku.

Luego, por unos segundos se miraron uno al otro. Ninguno hacía ningún movimiento. Sólo sonreían. Sus rostros fueron perdiendo distancia poco a poco, hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron. El beso era muy dulce y tierno.

Bana se quedó mirándolos. Estaba algo sorprendida. Sabía bien, que ellos estaban comprometidos y que Chi Chi estaba enamorada de Goku, pero se sorprendió un poco al verlos tan juntos de repente. La anciana sonrió. Se veían tan bien juntos, no valía la pena molestarlos por un poco de agua. Recuperó su postura, y sus manos soltaron las platas, haciendo que estas vuelvan a su lugar. Luego se dirigió hacia la casa.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron lentamente.

"Goku… mejor volvamos con Teke, debe estar agotado con el trabajo, será mejor que lo ayudemos." Dijo Chi Chi sonriente.

"Si" dijo Goku poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Teke comenzó a juntar las herramientas de trabajo, cuando oyó el ruido de una carreta acercarse. Se volteó y definitivamente la carreta se detuvo cerca del lugar. Teke sonrió.

* * *

Bana por fin había logrado salir de aquel mar de hojas y plantas. Caminó en dirección a la casa, cuando de repente vio a Teke junto a una carreta y un anciano. Calvo, una larga barba blanca, una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Lo reconoció perfectamente.

"Vaya Vaya… así que por fin haz vuelto viejo Roshi" dijo Bana acercándose a ellos y poniéndose junto a su marido.

"¡Bana! ¿Pero cómo estás? Vaya que haz cambiado, la última vez que te ví eras una joven hermosa… parece que haz envejecido un poco je-je" dijo el anciano descaradamente.

"¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres precisamente un muchacho que digamos…!" se defendió Bana.

"Je-je quizás no, ¡Pero sigo teniendo mi encanto con las mujeres! JA JA!" rió con gran ego.

"¿Encanto? ¡Si siempre fuiste un pervertido! ¡No tienes vergüenza!" dijo la anciana enojadamente.

"Por favor… no se peleen. Hace años que no nos vemos, ¿Por qué no mejor entramos a la casa y charlamos un poco? Me muero por saber lo que tienes para contarme viejo amigo" dijo Teke tratando de calmar la situación.

"Si… ya decía yo… estaba esperando a que me hicieras pasar" dijo Roshi en dirección a la casa.

Bana simplemente gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

"Vamos Goku, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Chi Chi esperando a Goku.

"¡Lo siento Chi Chi! ¡Pero es que… tengo que ir al baño! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Adelántate, yo te alcanzo!" dijo apresurado el muchacho.

"De acuerdo…" suspiró Chi Chi saliendo de la plantación.

* * *

"Y dime Teke… ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante aquí desde la última vez que estuve?" preguntó Roshi junto a Teke dirigiéndose ala casa.

"Bueno pues-" decía Teke cuando fue interrumpido.

"¡Señor Teke! Ya terminamos con las plantas de maíz ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa?" preguntó la voz de la persona que se acercaba.

Ambos ancianos se voltearon y vieron a Chi Chi.

"¡Ah! ¡Pero qué muchacha más bonita! ¡No sabía que tuvieras una hija tan linda, Teke!" dijo Roshi observando a Chi Chi. "Dime preciosa… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"

"¿QUÉÉÉÉ?" preguntó Chi Chi sin poder creer lo que aquel anciano le pedía.

"¡Oh, No viejo amigo! Ella no es mi hija, ella es Chi Chi, la princesa del reino de Flypa." Dijo el viejo Teke.

"¿QUÉ DICES? ¿LA PRINCESA DEL REINO DE FLYPA?" preguntó sorprendido el viejo Roshi.

"Así es" dijo Teke afirmando.

"¿E-Es eso cierto pequeña?" preguntó Roshi a Chi Chi.

"¡Si lo es! ¡Y será mejor que no se me acerque!" dijo amenazadoramente.

"Entonces tú debes ser la hija de Ox-satán" continuó el amigo de Teke.

"Así es" se limitó a contestar la peli-negra.

"¡Vaya sorpresa! Jaja ¡No puedo creer lo cuánto que has crecido!" dijo Roshi ahora muy alegre.

"¿Eh?" preguntó la muchacha desconcertada.

"Es cierto, tú no debes acordarte de mí, era muy pequeña entonces… yo soy el viejo Roshi, tu padre fue uno de mis discípulos más prestigiosos."

"¿QUÉ DICE?" preguntó Chi Chi sin poder creerlo.

"Ahhh… ¡Qué alivio!" la voz provino de detrás de Chi Chi. Todos pusieron sus ojos en Goku. "¿Hu? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó al ver a tantos reunidos.

Roshi observó al muchacho y su cara palideció "¿Go-Goku?" preguntó tembloroso.

"¿Hu?" Goku pestañeó dos veces.

"Goku… ¿Eres tú?" preguntó de nuevo Roshi.

Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros.

"Eh… si, soy yo" contestó el saiyajin.

"¡Goku! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Sigues vivo…! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?" dijo Roshi algo confundido.

"¿Hu? ¿Quién es usted?" preguntó inocentemente el muchacho.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quién soy? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando Goku?" preguntó Roshi sin entender.

"Roshi… ¿Acaso tu conoces al joven Goku?" preguntó Teke confundido.

"¡Pues claro que lo conozco! ¡Es el nieto de Gohan!" dijo fuertemente Roshi a Teke.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Nadie entendía nada.

* * *

Una vez todos entraron en la casa, comenzaron a hablar.

"¿Entonces perdiste la memoria?" preguntó el viejo Roshi a Goku.

"Así es. No logro recordar nada de antes del accidente" contestó el saiyajin.

"Vaya… eso explica todo…" Dijo el amigo de Teke mirando la mesa.

"¿Usted me conoce cierto? ¿Podría contarme sobre mi?" preguntó Goku a Roshi.

El anciano levanto la vista y la posó en los ojos de Goku. "Si… comenzaré por el principio… Goku… tú naciste en el reino Saiyajin hace 19 años. Eres hijo de Bardock, mejor conocido como el saiyajin mercenario. Él cuidó de ti, sólo hasta que cumpliste el primer año de vida. Luego te entregó a Son Gohan, uno de mis discípulos. Gohan te crió como su nieto. Te enseño todo sobre las peleas y las batallas."

"Yo… tuve un sueño hace unos días… soñé con mi abuelo, él me entrenaba y felicitaba… debe… debe ser el Son Gohan de quién usted habla" dijo Goku.

"¿Quieres decir que recordaste a tu abuelo en un sueño?" preguntó Roshi.

"Así es…" contestó Goku.

"Pues… quizás puedas recuperar la memoria muy pronto…" dijo Roshi "Como iba diciendo… Cuando finalmente cumpliste los 10 años, tú me pediste que te entrenara. Querías tener el mismo entrenamiento que tu abuelo, querías ser igual a él. Yo lo hice con gusto. Entrenaste arduamente y te volviste muy fuerte… Lamentablemente, luego de dos años, la muerte de Son Gohan salió a la luz. No se por qué medios te enteraste, pero supiste que el rey Vegeta fue quién lo había asesinado".

"Entonces… ¿Mi abuelo está muerto?" preguntó Goku algo triste y serio.

Roshi miró tristemente hacia abajo. "Te juraste a ti mismo que vengarías la muerte de tu abuelo. Te alistaste en el ejército saiyajin para entrenar más arduamente y así volverte más y más fuerte. Cuando cumpliste los 17 años, ya habías superado a cualquier soldado del rey, por lo que tus triunfos llegaron a los oídos del príncipe Vegeta. El príncipe no contuvo las ganas de ponerte en tu lugar y te retó a una batalla. Tú aceptaste y el duelo se llevó a cabo pocos días después. Ganaste la batalla y así también un nuevo enemigo. El príncipe Vegeta no soportó la humillación de la derrota y juró venganza contra ti." Roshi paró de hablar y observó a Goku que miraba seriamente hacia abajo. Luego prosiguió. "Luego de tu triunfo te uniste junto a tus amigos en busca de la revolución. Durante dos años lograron sabotear los planes del rey Vegeta. Pero estos últimos meses debieron mantenerse al margen, al ser descubiertos por la guardia real del rey. Sobretodo Yamcha, quién rivalizaba con dos de ellos. Estuvieron a punto de ser atrapados varias veces, pero una nueva oportunidad se le presentó a Yamcha, tras la muerte de su padre, el Conde Yai. No se muy bien los detalles, pero parece que el Conde había planeado el matrimonio de su hijo con una joven de otro reino. Por lo que Yamcha no dudó en utilizar esta oportunidad y viajó lejos del Reino saiyajin. Y como tú estabas en el mismo aprieto que él, lo acompañaste. Ambos tenían planeado permanecer un tiempo alejados del reino saiyajin hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco y así, entonces, regresar para planear la futura rebelión contra el rey Vegeta." Roshi hizo una pausa y luego continuó. "Todos sabíamos de su partida, pero entonces, unos días después. Nos enteramos por medio de tu padre que Yamcha era prisionero del rey Vegeta, y que tú habías desaparecido. Muchos pensaron que habías escapado y huido lejos hacia otro reino. Pero nosotros, quienes te conocíamos, supimos que era incapaz de abandonar a un amigo. Por lo que temimos lo peor. Creímos que habías muerto en el intento de salvar a Yamcha." Finalizó Roshi.

Hubo un gran silencio en el lugar. Todos los reunidos alrededor de la mesa, estaban inmóviles y cayados. No porque quisieron, sino porque no podían reaccionar de otra forma.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 16. ¡Woow! ¡Ya todos se han enterado del pasado de Goku! ¡Incluso ustedes! ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Quieren saber cierto? jajaja Pues esperen el próximo capítulo.

Próximo capítulo. Vegeta y Bulma continúan con su viaje y quizás descubran algunas cosas el uno del otro. Goku y Chi Chi ¿Aceptarán cómo van transcurriendo los hechos? No se lo pierdan.

Espero que les esté gustando. Perdonen por no incluir a Vegeta y a Bulma en este, pero prometo que en el otro habrá de ellos.

Desde ya ¡Muchas, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Por favor sigan opinando que me ayudan mucho! ¡Gracias!

GokuxMilk


	17. Afrontando problemas

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 17: "_Afrontando problemas"_

Unos minutos habían pasado en los que nadie dijo nada. Parecían una eternidad. Hasta que finalmente el silencio se rompió.

"Entonces…" Goku se paró de su silla de repente, y miró hacia arriba seriamente, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. "…yo tengo que ir al Reino Saiyajin y liberar a Yamcha… no debo perder más tiempo…" dijo firme en su decisión.

Roshi miró a Goku y luego iba a hablar, pero se detuvo cuando vió a Chi Chi salir corriendo de la casa.

¡_**PUM!**_

Se estremeció la puerta, cuando ella la cerró fuertemente al salir.

Goku y todos los presentes se voltearon tras el fuerte sonido.

* * *

Las hojas y tallos chocaban con su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba. No observaba el verde paisaje. Ya no le importaba. Sólo quería mantener sus ojos cerrados y correr lejos, muy lejos. Recorrió una gran distancia hasta que se detuvo. Cayó de rodillas mientras cubría su rostro con sus delicadas manos. Lloró sin contenerse. Lo único que quería era poder desquitar su dolor y su rabia. Todo lo que ella creía un sueño hecho realidad, no era algo más que pasajero. Era una ilusión que sólo duró unos días. La felicidad que sintió que tendría para siempre, sólo estuvo de vacaciones en ese corto lapso.

"¿Por qué…?" sollozaba Chi Chi "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz…? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto…?"

El lento ruido de la hierba aplastarse se escuchó detrás de ella.

"¿Chi Chi?"

"¡Vete!" contestó enojada Chi Chi a la voz de Goku.

Él no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirándola y luego se acercó más a ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado se agachó para ver su rostro cubierto por sus manos, mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

"Chi Chi ¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó preocupado y triste al verla así.

"¡Vete!" volvió a contestarle Chi Chi volteándose y dándole la espalda.

"Por favor Chi Chi… dime qué te ocurre… ¿Por qué estás así?" preguntó Goku poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

Chi Chi lloró aún más "¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡Todo…! ¡Todo es tú culpa! ¡TE ODIO!" dijo enfrentándolo y golpeándolo con sus puños sobre su pecho. Goku no sintió dolor. No físico. Pero por dentro se sentía realmente mal. Una amargura se aferró a su pecho al verla así.

Chi Chi intentaba golpearlo fuertemente, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no tenía ganas ni energía para hacerlo. "¡Desde el principio todo fue una farsa…! ¡Me mentiste…! ¡Me hiciste creer que eras el conde…! ¡Y lo peor de todo…! ¡HICISTE QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI!... ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? ¿Eh?... ¡Dímelo!... Dí… melo…". Finalmente detuvo sus golpes, mientras que su llanto aumentó. Apretó fuertemente con sus manos la chaqueta de Goku y enterró su rostro bañado en lágrimas, en ella.

Goku no entendía por qué Chi Chi había dicho eso… pero él sentía que algo estaba mal, y aparentemente era su culpa. La observó tristemente y luego la abrazó.

Estuvieron así un rato. Dejó que ella se desahogue en él.

* * *

"¡Maldición! ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo necesita una mujer para ir al baño?" dijo Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡AHHH! ¡AUXILIOOO!" el grito provenía de entre los árboles.

"¿Pero qué?" Vegeta se sorprendió y rápidamente se dirigió en dirección hacia donde estaba Bulma.

Atravesó los árboles. La buscó por todas partes con la mirada. "¡Maldición mujer! ¿Dónde estás?" dijo Vegeta desesperadamente.

"Ah-ah…"

Vegeta escuchó la voz a su derecha. Volteó y vió a la mujer peli-azul sujetada amenazadoramente por un hombre. La afilada espada rozaba el frágil cuello de la muchacha que temblaba de miedo. Su mirada pedía desesperadamente ayuda al príncipe.

Por el uniforme que llevaba puesto, Vegeta se dio cuenta rápidamente que era de la guardia real saiyajin.

"¡Suéltala sabandija!" ordenó el príncipe.

El saiyajin se volteó para ver quién osó decir eso. Cuando descubrió quién era esa persona…

"¿Pri-Príncipe Vegeta?" preguntó incrédulo aquel guardia.

"¡Así es insecto! ¡Ahora suelta de una maldita vez a la mujer!" ordenó de nuevo.

El hombre accedió y la soltó. Bulma cayó de rodillas al suelo todavía muy asustada.

"Príncipe Vegeta… tenemos ordenes de capturarlo…" dijo el guardia firmemente parado delante de él.

"Jajaja ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Vas a capturarme y llevarme con mi padre?" preguntó divertido Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

"Quizás no sea necesario, si usted obedece las órdenes del rey Vegeta y nos acompaña al reino" contestó seriamente y algo nervioso el guardia.

"JAJAJA ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Tú crees que yo acompañaría a un insecto como tú? ¡No eres más que basura! Pero no te preocupes… me desharé de ella ahora mismo…" dijo el príncipe acercándose al guardia con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

El guardia saiyajin se colocó en posición de lucha, podía sentir su espada temblar en sus manos al ver al príncipe cada vez mas cerca de él. Cuando su distancia ya era muy corta, el príncipe se paró, flexionó sus rodillas y con sus manos lo llamó.

"¡Vamos insecto! ¡Demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer!" le dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

El guardia sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y lo atacó. Vegeta esquivó fácilmente su espada, poniéndose detrás de él. Con su mano golpeó la nuca del guardia, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

Bulma sólo veía sorprendida la escena. Realmente el príncipe Vegeta luchaba muy bien. A tal punto que dudó si era más fuerte que Goku.

Vegeta sólo sonreía maliciosamente. Se inclinó tomando la espada del guardia. Con ella señaló el cuerpo inconsciente a sus pies y luego retrocedió el brazo que sujetaba la espada.

"¡Muere!" dijo Vegeta con intención de asesinarlo.

"¡NO! ¡ESPERA!" Gritó Bulma.

Vegeta se detuvo al instante y observó a la mujer que yacía en el suelo. "¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó molesto por la interrupción.

"¡No lo mates!" le pidió la muchacha.

"¿Y por qué no debería de hacerlo?" le preguntó con toda la intención de matarlo.

"¡Porque no hay necesidad! ¡Está inconsciente! ¡No puede hacernos nada!" contestó la peli-azul.

"¿No puede hacernos nada? ¡Claro que no puede! ¡Esta basura no está a mi nivel de pelea! ¡No sirve para nada! ¡Es un estorbo! ¡Merece morir!" dijo retrocediendo de nuevo su brazo.

"¡NO!" Gritó Bulma, pero Vegeta no iba hacerle caso. De repente se le ocurrió una brillante idea. "¡No eres más que un cobarde!" dijo estratégicamente.

Vegeta miró a Bulma enojadamente. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"¡Eso! ¡Que eres una cobarde! ¡Asesinarás a una persona indefensa, que ni siquiera puede saber lo que está ocurriendo! ¡Que gran guerrero eres! ¡Vaya! ¡Si que me dejas impresionada!" dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

"¡Mujer! ¡En primer lugar este tipo tuvo su oportunidad de asesinarme, pero el insecto no tenía lo necesario para hacerlo! ¡Y en segundo, tú no eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer y lo que no!" dijo Vegeta enojadamente.

"¿A si? ¡Pues en primer lugar yo tengo un nombre! ¡Me llamo Bulma! ¡Y en segundo, yo puedo decirte lo que quiera! ¡Tú no tienes un rango más elevado que el mío, por lo tanto puedo tratarte como se me plazca!" dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

Vegeta bajó su brazo y se paró firmemente. Se acercó furioso hacia Bulma. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste MUJER? ¿Acaso te olvidas de quién soy? ¡Podría asesinarte si quisiera!" dijo y se puso frente a ella.

Bulma se paró furiosa y lo enfrentó "¡TE DIJE QUE TENGO UN NOMBRE! ¡ME LLAMO BULMA! ¿ACASO ES TAN DIFÍCIL QUE ENTIENDAS, GRAN PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN?" Dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

"¡MUJER ESTÁS COLMANDO MI PACIENCIA! ¡VOY A ASESINARTE LO JURO!" dijo Vegeta ya sacado de sus casillas.

"¡PUES HAZLO! ¡A VER QUIÉN TE LLEVA LUEGO AL REINO SAIYAJIN!" dijo y movió su cabeza en un gesto de indiferencia. "¡Hum!"

Vegeta estaba furioso y sorprendido. No lo podía creer. Aquella mujer tenía un efecto dominante en él. ¿Cómo podía ser? Por más que odió admitirlo, Bulma tenía razón. Sin ella él jamás llegaría al reino saiyajin. Por lo menos, no a tiempo para enfrentar a Kakarotto. "Grr ¡Cuando lleguemos ya no contarás con eso…!" dijo enojado y a la vez derrotado.

"Pero hasta entonces…" dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa "…Tendrás que comenzar a tratarme mejor"

Vegeta se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco ante tal acto. ¡Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco!

"¡Hum! ¡Ni lo sueñes mujer! ¡Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie!" dijo dirigiéndose hacia el caballo.

"_Esta mujer se me está yendo de las manos… es demasiado inteligente. Tendré que andar con cautela de ahora en más…"_ pensaba Vegeta cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La verdad era que le encantaba la idea. ¡Bulma era todo un reto! Y él, lo superaría sin duda.

* * *

Finalmente Chi Chi dejó de llorar. No porque ya había perdido las ganas de hacerlo, sino porque ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar y además, era víctima del cansancio. Sin dejar de apretar con sus manos la chaqueta de Goku, giró un poco su rostro, hasta que quedó de perfil. Utilizó el pecho del saiyajin como almohada mientras miraba el suelo, con sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio. Goku acarició lentamente el sedoso y largo cabello que viajaba por la espalda de Chi Chi. Ante aquel suave contacto, ella cerró sus ojos, dejando viajar una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla. Por unos minutos, todo era silencio. Sólo la naturaleza se hacía oír. Pero de un momento a otro, ese silencio debía romperse.

"Déjame Goku…" dijo Chi Chi con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, apartándose de Goku y dándole nuevamente la espalda.

"Pero Chi Chi-"

"¡No Goku! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Tú y yo no debemos estar juntos…!" lo interrumpió la muchacha con el corazón desgarrado.

"Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no Chi Chi?" preguntó sin entender.

"¡Porque tú y yo no somos nada Goku! ¡Todo fue un error! ¡Un hermoso error! ¡Pero un error al fin! ¡Tú no eras quién debiste haber sido! ¡Y yo fui una tonta por dejarme llevar!" dijo Chi Chi terriblemente angustiada, dándole aún la espalda.

"¿Lo dices… por mi identidad?" preguntó

"¿Por qué más Goku…?"

"Pero aunque yo no sea el conde, aún podemos estar juntos…"

"¡No Goku! ¡No podemos! ¡Yo estoy obligada a casarme con el Conde! ¡Y si tú no eres el Conde, quiere decir que yo le pertenezco a otro hombre!"

"¿A otro hombre? ¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó confundido

"Me refiero a que… yo ya no compartiré mi vida contigo… sino con el Conde…" le contestó pausadamente.

"¿Quieres decir que todo lo que hicimos juntos lo harás con ese Conde?" preguntó sin gustarle la idea.

"…Si…" odió decir Chi Chi.

"¡Pero eso no tiene que ser así, Chi Chi! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!" intentó esperanzarse Goku.

"Goku… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Va más allá de mi obligación con el Conde, con mi padre, con mi reino…! Todo… todo indica que yo…" Chi Chi se mordió el labio inferior en el disgusto. "…yo no puedo hacer lo que quiero… siempre que lo hago todo resulta mal… por hacer este viaje mi reino entró en guerra, seguramente mi padre, Bulma, y toda mi gente, están decepcionados de mí… y todo ¿Para qué? ¡Para cumplir un capricho absurdo e infantil! ¡Sólo pensé en mí! ¡No me importaron los demás! Yo… ¡Me merezco esto!" dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos en vergüenza y dolor.

"No, Chi Chi… tú no mereces esto… siempre hiciste lo que los demás te dijeron, a pesar de que no te gustó hacerlo, tú misma me lo dijiste. No deberían obligarte a hacer nada que no quieres." Dijo Goku acercándose a ella.

"Entonces dime Goku, porque no entiendo… dime por qué yo no puedo ser feliz…" dijo mirándolo ahora con ojos llorosos.

"Chi Chi… yo no entiendo mucho de esto… pero yo te prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz" dijo tomándola por los hombros y sonriéndole.

Chi Chi siguió mirándolo tristemente "Oh… Goku… por favor… no prometas algo que luego no podrás cumplir…"

"Chi Chi, podemos hacerlo. Sé que tiene que haber alguna forma de lograr que todo esto se arregle. Mira, lo primero que debemos hacer es ir al reino Saiyajin y terminar con la guerra. Luego hablaremos con el Conde, creo que se llama Yamcha o algo así, y con Ox-Satán. Estoy seguro que entenderán." Dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

"Lo dices como si fuera todo tan sencillo… Pero no es así ¿Cómo esperas terminar con la guerra? ¿Acaso crees que aceptará un trato o algo? Recuerda que tratas con el Rey Vegeta" dijo Chi Chi preocupada.

"Pues si no acepta por las buenas… deberá aceptar por las malas…" dijo Goku.

"¿A qué te refieres Goku?" preguntó despacio Chi Chi

"Él asesinó a mi abuelo…" dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Planeas asesinarlo?" preguntó sorprendida la peli-negra.

"A pesar de que asesinó a alguien muy querido para mí… yo… no recuerdo… no podría hacerlo…" dijo el saiyajin.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó ya más calmada.

"Lo derrocaremos. Si lo que dijo el viejo Roshi es cierto, entonces mis amigos y yo acabaremos con la tiranía del rey Vegeta" dijo seriamente, pero con confianza.

"Goku… es muy peligroso… no lo hagas. No tienes que hacerlo" dijo preocupada.

"Chi Chi, no te preocupes. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y podremos vivir juntos. Una promesa es una promesa." Dijo esta vez sonriendo con confianza.

Chi Chi simplemente lo abrazó rápida y fuertemente. Goku contestó su abrazo.

"Sella tu promesa" le pidió Chi Chi mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Qué la selle? ¿Cómo?" le preguntó sin entender.

"Así" le contestó cuando acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó.

Fue el beso más largo que tuvieron. Quizás para que la promesa tuviera más validez. Quizás porque no querían separarse nunca. O quizás simplemente porque se amaban y querían demostrárselo aún más.

* * *

Las horas pasaron al igual que las palabras. El oscuro manto cubrió el cielo y sobre él llovieron miles de estrellas.

"Entonces ¿Partirán mañana por la mañana?" preguntó Teke.

"Si… lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo viejo amigo, pero esta es una situación muy delicada y debemos atenderla cuanto antes" contestó Roshi

"No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Sólo espero que todo salga bien. ¿Realmente crees que una revolución logre vencer al rey Vegeta?"

"No lo sé… pero es el único recurso que tenemos. Por suerte la guerra con el reino de Flypa, es un punto a favor nuestro. Podremos planear las cosas más libremente, sin que la guardia real del Rey Vegeta esté persiguiéndonos." Explicaba el maestro de Son Gohan "Además ahora contamos con Goku… si tan sólo liberáramos a Yamcha…"

"Quizás lo logren… tengo fe en ustedes…" dijo tranquilizadoramente Teke.

"¡MUY BIEN…! ¡LA CENA ESTÁ LISTAA…!" Bana gritó desde la cocina, y a continuación haciendo su aparición con varios platillos en sus manos. Colocó todos sobre la mesa y luego volvió a dirigirse hacia la cocina, para regresar con más cantidad de platillos. Una vez la redonda mesa de roble estuvo completamente cubierta por la cantidad de comida, Bana se detuvo "¡Uf!" suspiró del cansancio "¿Hu? Que extraño… ¿Dónde está el joven Goku? Él nunca llega tarde a la hora de cenar ¡Algo debió haberle ocurrido!" dijo alertamente colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas.

"JAJAJA ¡DE SEGURO SE ENTERÓ QUE COCINASTE TÚ! ¡YA DEBE ESTAR LLEGANDO AL REINO SAIYAJIN! JAJAJA" rió burlonamente Roshi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"GRR ¡VIEJO TONTO!" gritó furiosa Bana golpeándolo en la cabeza. "¡Hum! ¡Si tan mal te sabe mi comida entonces ya mismo te la preparo! ¡Porque esta la cocino la joven Chi Chi especialmente!" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Mmm… ¿En serio? Veamos que tal es…" dijo agarrando un tenedor y a continuación envolviéndolo entre los spaghetti.

¡_**TAC!**_

"¡AAAYYY! ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO? ¿ESTÁS LOCA MUJER?" dijo Roshi sobándose la mano, luego de ser golpeada con un palo de amasar.

"¡Nadie comerá nada hasta que todos estén presentes en la mesa!" ordenó firmemente Bana.

"No tenías por qué golpearme tan fuerte…" dijo mirándola molesto.

"¡Hum! Ahora veo dónde aprendió el joven Goku esos modales…" dijo la anciana cruzándose de Brazos.

Teke sólo se reía ante la situación. Era muy divertido ver a su esposa rivalizar con su mejor amigo. El anciano dio un suspiro luego de haber parado de reír. "El joven Goku fue hasta el arroyo. Dijo que iba a hablar con su abuelo".

Bana y Roshi lo miraron ante el comentario.

"Pobre muchacho… debió haber querido mucho a su abuelo…" dijo la anciana viendo tristemente el suelo.

"Goku admiraba mucho a Gohan… recuerdo que siempre sacaba energía de algún lado cuando yo le decía que Gohan había hecho el mismo entrenamiento que le estaba dando a él." Dijo Roshi también observando el suelo.

"Pero no entiendo por qué fue hasta el arroyo…" preguntó Bana confundida.

"Dijo que el sonido del agua lo relajaba…" dijo su esposo.

Bana suspiró "Bien… si fue hasta el arroyo, entonces tardará un rato en regresar…" dijo colocando sus brazos en jarra.

"Bien, aquí traigo los últimos dos platillos… perdonen por la tardanza." Dijo Chi Chi haciendo su aparición en el comedor, con dos platillos en ambas manos. "¿Hu? ¿Dónde está Goku?"

* * *

El sonido del agua fluir, provocaba una gran relajación en su cuerpo. Su mente estaba despejada. Podía sentir la leve brisa acariciar su cuerpo. Acostado sobre aquel colchón de hierba, contemplaba aquel inmenso cielo oscuro, iluminado únicamente por la gran luna. Escasas nubes navegaban por aquel mar de estrellas, con diversas y extrañas formas.

Sentía realmente placentera esa sensación. Cerró sus ojos lentamente, abandonando aquel hermoso panorama, dando paso a la completa oscuridad.

"¡Mira abuelito! Ja Ja ¡Pesqué un pez enorme!"

"Muy bien hecho Goku…" sonrió el anciano tiernamente

"Jajajaja"

"Muy bien Goku… ¡Ahora!" dijo el anciano en posición de pelea

"¡Si!" contestó el niño y a continuación se lanzó hacia su abuelo

Ambos lucharon firmemente. Hasta que Goku vio venir un puño cerrado hacia su cara.

"¡Awww!" dijo en el suelo y sobándose la nariz.

"Jajaja ¡Necesitas concentrarte más Goku!" dijo el anciano sonriéndole.

"¡Ya verás abuelito! ¡Esta vez lo lograré!" dijo lanzándose de nuevo hacia él.

"¿Listo?"

"¡Listo!"

"¡Ahora!" gritaron ambos al unísono.

La gran cantidad de comida que yacía sobre la mesa desaparecía a medida pasaban los segundos. Luego de un rato la comida comenzó a escasear al mismo tiempo que los movimientos.

"Owww mi pancita…" dijo el niño sobándose su estómago. Luego levantó su vista y observó a su abuelo, aún devorando la comida. "¡Ay! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya me ganaste de nuevo abuelito!"

El anciano terminó de comer el último platillo y sonrió a su nieto. "Jaja Quizás algún día me superes en los combates mi querido Goku… pero en la comida jamás… jajajajajaja"

Sus ojos se abrieron y de nuevo su vista se fijó en aquel hermoso panorama. Había recordado algo más.

"Abuelito…" dijo Goku y luego sonrió. "Gracias…"

* * *

Caminó lentamente pisando la hierba oscura por la noche, hasta enfrentar la puerta.

* * *

Todos los presentes fijaron su vista en la puerta que se abría.

"¡Goku!"

"¡Joven Goku!"

Dijeron las voces de las personas que lo miraban desde sus sillas.

Goku sonrió "Hola"

"¡GOKU!" el inconfundible grito de Chi Chi, quién rápidamente se puso frente a él, con sus brazos en jarra y pegando su nariz a la suya, se escuchó por toda la casa.

"Ch-Chi Chi… Je-Je…" Goku sonrió nerviosamente.

"¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLEGAR A ESTAS HORAS?" dijo amenazadoramente.

"Ca-Calma Chi Chi… yo sólo perdí la noción del tiempo… es todo…" dijo nerviosamente.

"¿_Es todo_? ¿_ES TODO?_ ¡TÚ ESTÁS ALLÍ AFUERA HACIENDO NO SE QUE, MIENTRAS NOSOTROS ESTAMOS AQUÍ PREOCUPADOS POR TI Y TU DICES QUE ES TODO?" dijo acercándose aún más a él, haciendo que este retrocediera hasta llegar a la pared.

"Lo-Lo siento Chi Chi, no fue mi intención preocuparte…" trató de excusarse

Chi Chi lo miró fijamente con su ceño fruncido, y luego se giró dándole la espalda. "¡Hum! ¡Como castigo comerás la comida que te preparé fría!" dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

Goku sonrió "¿Hiciste Spaghetti?"

"Si…" contestó Chi Chi simulando indiferencia.

* * *

Luego de comer toda la comida que abundaba sobre la mesa. Chi Chi se ofreció a lavar los platos sucios, dejando a todos los demás charlando gustosamente en la mesa.

"Ah… si que me llené… estuvo fría pero no importa…" dijo Goku con su estómago muy complacido.

"Si, realmente Chi Chi cocina muy bien. Es una lástima que ya no podré probar sus deliciosos platillos" dijo Roshi.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Tu iras con ellos no?" preguntó Bana sin entender.

"¿Qué? No, Chi Chi no vendrá con nosotros, es muy peligroso para ella." Contestó Roshi.

"¿Acaso no piensan llevarla?" preguntó sorprendida la anciana.

"El reino saiyajin es muy peligroso. Casi no se puede confiar en la mayoría de las personas. Si el Rey Vegeta o cualquiera de los soldados de su guardia real se enteran de que ella es la hija de Ox-Satán, querrán secuestrarla por todos los medios. Es por eso que Goku y yo decidimos que lo mejor es que ella se quede aquí, hasta que yo vuelva y la lleve al reino de Flypa." Explicó el maestro de Gohan.

"¿Y ella ya lo sabe?" preguntó Bana dudosa de su decisión.

"Pues… aún no se lo he dicho…" dijo Goku con cara de derrota.

"¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo muchacho? ¿Mañana por la mañana cuando se vayan?" dijo Bana poniéndose de pie. "¡Ve y díselo! ¡Ella tiene que saber!" continuó diciendo mientras empujaba a Goku hacia la cocina.

"P-Pero…" tartamudeó el saiyajin cuando fue introducido de un empujón en la cocina. Miró hacia atrás y Bana ya había desaparecido. Miró hacia el frente y observó a Chi Chi que estaba de espalda, lavando los platos mientras tarareaba una canción. Hizo un gesto de disgusto a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza y se dirigía lentamente hacia ella.

"Chi Chi…"

* * *

"Sinceramente no estoy segura de la decisión que tomaron…" dijo Bana insegura.

"Pero es lo mejor. Ella debe volver a su reino. Allí estará más segura… además Ox-Satán debe estar preocupado por ella." Dijo Roshi.

¡_**Crash!**_

Los tres ancianos voltearon hacia la cocina tras haber escuchado lo que parecía ser el ruido de un plato romperse.

"¡NO CHI CHI! ¡ESPERA!"

¡_**Crash! ¡Crash!**_

Los ancianos se miraron uno al otro.

"¡ESPERA POR FAVOR CHI CHI!" suplicó Goku saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina, mientras se agachó esquivando un plato que volaba por encima de su cabeza.

Roshi, Teke y Bana estaban en shock.

¡_**Crash!**_

El plato se rompió al caer al piso.

"¡DESGRACIADO!" Gritó Chi Chi furiosa persiguiendo a Goku, quien corrió hasta la puerta.

"¡Chi Chi! ¡Espera! ¡Tienes que entenderlo! ¡Es lo mejor!" dijo nerviosamente Goku, acorralado contra la puerta.

"¿LO MEJOR? ¡LO MEJOR PARA TI!" Dijo y a continuación arrojó otro de los platos que llevaba en su mano.

Goku se sorprendió y rápidamente se agachó esquivando el plato.

¡_**Crash!**_

Se rompió al chocar contra la puerta.

Goku supo que en ese estado Chi Chi no razonaría con él. "_Lo mejor será que escape antes de que me mate…"_ pensó. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, perseguido por una furiosa Chi Chi.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 17. ¡Uf! ¡Realmente me costó escribir este capítulo! ¿Qué ocurrirá con Chi Chi? ¿Ella y Goku deberán separarse por un tiempo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Próximo Capítulo. El viaje hacia el reino saiyajin continúa.

¡Muchas gracias de verdad por los reviews y por siempre brindarme ayuda! ¡Me ponen muy contenta! ¡Por favor no duden en dejar sus opiniones! ¡Me alegra muchísimo su sinceridad! ¡Gracias! ¡Y Sigan opinando por favor!

GokuxMilk


	18. Una dulce y amarga despedida

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 18: "_Una dulce y amarga despedida"_

"¡Aww!"

"¡Quédate quieto muchacho!" pidió la anciana mientras ponía hielo en la cabeza de Goku.

"¡Pero es que duele mucho!" chilló el saiyajin.

"Si, pero a menos que quieras quedarte con ese chichón, deberás soportar el hielo." Dijo Bana. Goku hizo un gesto de dolor y ella suspiró "¿Ahora cómo piensas hacer para que la joven Chi Chi deje de estar enojada?"

Goku suspiró y miró el suelo en señal de derrota "No tengo más opción que esperar a que se tranquilice. Cuando se pone terca, no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión…"

"¿Esperar? Oh... joven Goku… ustedes se van mañana por la mañana. No creo que la joven Chi Chi cambie de parecer para entonces…" dijo tristemente la anciana.

"Si, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Ella no quiere escucharme. Desde el principio yo no quise que me acompañara al reino saiyajin, pero ella me obligó a hacerlo."

"Joven Goku… yo no sé muy bien lo que está sucediendo en aquel reino, pero si realmente es muy peligroso y si planeas quedarte hasta derrocar al rey Vegeta, quizás no vuelvas a ver a la joven Chi Chi en mucho tiempo. No creo que quieran recordar que su último tiempo juntos fue peleando…" dijo Bana poniéndose de pie "Buenas noches joven Goku" se despidió dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Goku miró tristemente el suelo.

* * *

"Grr… ¡Mujer ya quédate quieta!" ordenó Vegeta recibiendo un codazo de Bulma.

"¡No me des órdenes!" le contestó la peli-azul moviéndose incómodamente.

"¡Harás que nos caigamos!"

"¡Pues es mejor que estar aquí sobre este caballo! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más! ¡Me duele mi trasero! ¡Hemos estado todo el día montando!" dijo desesperadamente la princesa.

"¡Pues a mi no me importa lo que te ocurra! ¡Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para perder! ¡No pararemos!" le contestó.

"¿Cómo es que a ti no te duele nada?" dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Mujer yo puedo soportar cualquier cosa" dijo con su gran ego.

"¡Pues yo no! ¡Detén el caballo ahora!" dijo moviéndose aún más

"¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!" dijo fastidiado.

"¡Bien! ¡Me bajaré yo sola!" dijo moviéndose y preparándose para bajar.

"¿Estás loca? ¡Quédate quieta!"

"¡No! ¡Ya no soporto más! ¡Me voy a-! ¡Ahh!" dijo cuando cayó del caballo.

Vegeta detuvo rápidamente el caballo y lo desmontó dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"¡Aww! ¡Mi tobillo!" lloriqueaba Bulma sobándose su tobillo.

"¡Mujer! ¡Pero qué tonta eres!" dijo agachándose a su lado. "Déjame ver…"

"¡AAAWW!" gritó Bulma del dolor al sentir la mano de Vegeta tocar su tobillo.

"Parece que está esguinzado…" dijo inspeccionándolo.

"¡Cómo duele!" dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¡Eso te pasa por tonta! ¿Ya ves lo que logras con tus caprichos mujer?" dijo y suspiró cargando a Bulma entre sus brazos.

"Ve-Vegeta…" susurró Bulma sorprendida y ruborizada ante la acción del príncipe.

Él se dirigió hacia el caballo.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó la peli-azul cuando él se colocó junto al animal.

"¿Qué más? Tenemos que ir al reino Saiyajin ¿Recuerdas?" le contestó.

"¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO SUBIRME DE NUEVO A ESE CABALLO! ¡NO HASTA HABER DESCANSADO BIEN!" dijo tambaleándose hacia todos lados, sobre Vegeta.

"¡Quédate quieta mujer! ¡Harás que nos caigamos! ¿Acaso quieres hacerte otro esguince?" dijo el príncipe tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

"¡NO ME SUBIRÉ A ESE CABALLO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!"

"¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!" dijo bajando a Bulma, colocándola sobre el suelo. "¡Ash! ¡Qué escandalosa eres!"

"Si… pero siempre consigo lo que quiero…" dijo Bulma seductoramente.

Vegeta tardó en contestar. Realmente estaba siendo dominado por aquellos encantos, pero no lo admitiría. "¿A si? Pues déjame decirte que eso ya no sucederá más."

"Oh, claro que si… recuerda que yo sé el camino y si no me tratas bien y haces lo que te digo, puedes llegar a perderte…" dijo tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

"Jaja ¡Mujer! ¡Tú no estás en posición de decir nada! ¡Si quiero puedo irme y dejarte aquí! ¡No creo que puedas llegar a sobrevivir mucho tiempo sola y con tu tobillo esguinzado!" dijo confiadamente Vegeta.

"¡Ja! ¡Pues hazlo si quieres! ¡Seguramente un hombre guapo vendrá y me rescatará!"

"JAJAJA ¡Me muero por ver eso! Aunque quizás para cuando llegue sólo se encuentre con tu cadáver…"

"¡Dices eso porque estás celoso!" dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro en otra dirección.

"¿Celoso? ¿Yo? JAJAJA ¿Pero qué demonios se te metió en la cabeza?" preguntó el príncipe.

"No quieres admitirlo… es normal en un cobarde…"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Que eres un cobarde por no admitir que estás celoso"

"A ver… ¿Y de qué debería estar celoso yo, mujer?" preguntó insinuante

"De que no seas tú quien me ayude…" dijo mirándolo con victoria.

"¡No seas tonta! ¿Por qué demonios yo querría ayudarte?" preguntó dándole la espalda.

"No lo sé… ¿Por qué lo haz hecho?" preguntó seductoramente.

"Ja, simplemente porque quiero destrozar a Kakarotto cuanto antes…" mintió.

"¡Hum! ¡Pues bien! ¡Espero que lo encuentres solo!"

"¡Mujeres! ¡De todas me tenía que tocar esta!"

"¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?"

* * *

Entró cuidadosamente al granero. La buscó con la mirada hasta que la divisó. Estaba acostada en el fondo, donde ellos durmieron los pocos días que estuvieron allí. Caminó hacia ella. Parecía estar dormida. Cuando llegó se agachó a su lado.

"Chi Chi…" la llamó suavemente.

Ella parecía no haber oído su llamado. Se veía profundamente dormida. Goku no quiso interrumpir su plácido sueño, pero si no lo hacía, ya no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella.

"Chi Chi…" elevó su tono de voz para ella lo oyese.

"Mmm…" Chi Chi se movió un poco y luego abrió lentamente sus ojos. Lo miró inocente y soñolientamente durante unos segundos, luego abrió más sus ojos y frunció su ceño. "¿No tenías que irte? ¡Vete!" dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

"Chi Chi por favor escúchame" le pidió Goku "Tienes que entender, es muy peligroso y no quiero que te suceda nada malo…"

"¡A mi no me sucederá nada malo! ¡Yo sé cuidarme sola!" se defendió ella.

Goku suspiró. "Chi Chi por favor…" le pidió

"¡Tú sólo quieres deshacerte de mí! ¡Eres un mentiroso!"

"Eso no es cierto Chi Chi… yo quiero estar contigo-"

"¡Pero yo no! ¡Vete!" Le ordenó la peli-negra.

"Pero Chi Chi-"

"¡Vete!" dijo dándole la espalda.

"Pero-"

"¡VETE!" gritó enfrentándolo, quedando sus rostros muy juntos.

"¿P-Pero dónde voy a dormir?" preguntó nervioso y rápidamente.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡SÓLO VETEEE!" Gritó cuando su voz se quebró.

Goku se cayó hacia atrás y rápidamente se paró y corrió fuera del granero. Una vez fuera suspiró "Tendré que dormir sobre la hierba…" dijo para sí mismo y resignado.

* * *

Era un hermoso día. Los pájaros cantaban en su rutina matutina, las plantas bailaban levemente con el viento…

La sonrisa en su rostro permanecía imborrable, mientras juntaba algunas flores. Arrancó una muy bonita, color blanca y con un aroma exquisito. Cerró sus ojos y la olió. Luego se volteó para encontrarse con ambos ancianos, uno de ellos con una carta en su mano. La flor resbaló entre sus dedos deteniéndose en el suelo, como vió la cara de ambos.

"E-El joven Goku…" tartamudeó Teke. Ambos sin mirarla. Bana comenzó a llorar.

"No…" las palabras salieron de sus labios involuntariamente, al igual que las lágrimas. "¡GOKUUU!".

* * *

"¡GOKUUU!" despertó sobresaltada Chi Chi. La agitación invadió todo su cuerpo, desde sus pies temblorosos, hasta su cara confusa. Sintió algo resbalar por sus mejillas. Ella miró hacia todos lados buscando algo. "¿Goku?" preguntó temerosa al no encontrar a nadie. "¡Goku!" se levantó rápidamente y corrió fuera del granero.

Corrió por todo el lugar gritando su nombre "¡GOKUU!... ¡GOKUU!...". Estaba muy oscuro, y no encontraba nada. La fría brisa congeló su cuerpo. "¡GOKUU!" ella lloraba en la desesperación. Siguió corriendo entre las plantas y algunos árboles frutales "GOKU-" ella tropezó con algo, cayendo al suelo inmediatamente. El golpe le dolió. Temblorosamente apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se levantó levemente sin dejar de llorar.

"Mm… ¿Chi Chi…?" preguntó la voz soñolienta, que despertó al sentir algo golpear su pie.

Chi Chi se movió en la dirección del sonido. Ahí estaba él, acostado, apoyando su espalda en un árbol, mirándola con sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio.

"G-Goku…" susurró la muchacha con lágrimas que resbalaban lentamente desde sus ojos. Rápidamente se levantó y se tiró encima de él, abrazándolo fuertemente sin compasión.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Goku se abrieron como platos al sentir el fuerte apretón y llanto de Chi Chi. Él estaba inmóvil mientras dejándose llevar por la sorpresa.

"¡No te vayas Goku…! ¡Por favor…! ¡No quiero que mueras…!" lloró Chi Chi en él.

Goku pestañeó y luego fijó su vista en Chi Chi.

"Por favor…" ella le volvió a suplicar.

"Chi Chi…" dijo Goku apartándola suavemente y tomándola por los hombros. "Yo no voy a morir" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

"¡No Goku! ¡No vayas!" le rogó asustada.

"Chi Chi, tengo que hacerlo… sino, no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice"

"¡No importa! ¡No vayas! ¡Yo no quiero que mueras…!"

"No voy a morir… te lo prometo" dijo sonriendo, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Chi Chi, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego cerró sus ojos fuertemente. No soportaba la idea de perderlo. No bastaba con una promesa. Sintió una presión en sus labios, que luego comenzó a acariciarlos. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos y viajaron por sus mejillas hasta chocar con las manos de Goku, mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso.

Entre suspiros de llanto su lengua se envolvía en la de él y luego recorría toda su boca. Suave, tierno, encantador, tranquilizador. Pronto sintió las manos de Goku viajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su espalda. Él desvió su boca rozando con sus labios la suave y tersa piel de Chi Chi, hasta llegar a su cuello. Lo olfateó detenidamente, mientras sus manos desabrochaban aquel molesto vestido.

Chi Chi simplemente se dejó llevar por la situación. Dejaba escapar leves suspiros al sentir su cuello olfateado y su vestido deslizarse lentamente por su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos cuando Goku siguió respirando su aroma hasta llegar a su hombro, bajando la tira de su enagua con una de sus manos. Luego siguió la otra. Sintió su corazón latir cada vez más rápido. Mientras era despojada de su ropa, ella se fue recostando sobre la húmeda hierba bañada de rocío.

Con esa última prenda fuera de su cuerpo, Goku se separó un poco de ella, para observarla detenidamente. Le encantaba su cuerpo, no sabía por qué, era tan distinto al de él y sin embargo le gustaba muchísimo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, que lo miraban fijamente. Podía leerlos perfectamente, más no explicar lo que decían. Simplemente se acercó a ella y besó sus tentadores labios.

Chi Chi rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras disfrutaba de aquel desenfrenado beso. Un escalofrío navegó por ella, cuando la fría brisa recorrió su levemente mojado cuerpo.

Goku guió sus manos por las caderas y cintura de Chi Chi, resbalando con el agua que las cubría. Pronto sintió calor. Demasiado calor. Deshizo aquel contacto mojado, para comenzar a quitarse su chaqueta. No podía hacerlo, sus torpes movimientos sólo lo hacían tardar más. Gruñó a su fracasado intento.

Chi Chi sintió su gruñido y rompió el beso para verlo luchar con su chaqueta. Respirando agitadamente, quitó las manos de Goku y las reemplazó por las de ella. Una vez fuera la chaqueta, siguió con la camisa. Ahora su musculoso y duro torso estaba desnudo. Rápidamente volvieron a besarse sin piedad. El desnudo contacto de sus pechos con el suyo era enloquecedor. Su excitación ya no soportaba el encierro. Se deshizo de su cinturón y luego del resto de su ropa. Rompió el beso y colocó su nariz en el ombligo de la muchacha. Desde allí olfateó todo su cuerpo, llegando a sus pechos.

Chi Chi era torturada por aquel cosquilleo constante. Era una sensación placentera y agonizante. No entendía cómo Goku podía hacer todo aquello. Era tan inocente y sin embargo ahora parecía un experto por instinto.

Goku siguió subiendo, hasta llegar a su cabello. Llenaba sus pulmones con aquel aroma afrodisíaco, mientras sus manos amasaron los suaves pechos de Chi Chi.

La peli-negra dejó escapar un gemido, captando rápidamente la atención de Goku, quién ya quería lo mismo que ella. Comenzó a introducirse satisfaciendo sus incontrolables deseos. Chi Chi apretó fuertemente su ancha espalda dejando escapar otro gemido de gran placer y aferró más su cuerpo al de él.

El saiyajin comenzó a moverse sobre ella lentamente, para luego ir acelerando los movimientos. Chi Chi oía los jadeos y gemidos de Goku, quién tenía su boca pegada a su oído. Sus fuertes brazos permanecían sujetos a sus caderas, mientras haciendo más profundos y más rápidos los movimientos. Ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un mar de brillantes estrellas sobre ella. Aquella vista nocturna era maravillosa, y en aquel momento lo era aún más. Las hojas de los árboles bailaban al mismo ritmo que sus calientes cuerpos, sólo que estos iban cada vez más rápidos.

Chi Chi cerró sus ojos cuando ya sentía muy cerca su orgasmo. "Promételo…" gimió.

"Lo… prometoo…" dijo entrecortadamente, ya no aguantando más.

Ambos llegaron al climax, desbordando de placer. Sus cuerpos apretados y cansados aún gozaban el momento, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

El cálido sol penetró sus párpados perturbando su profundo sueño. Lentamente abrió sus ojos encandilándose con la luminosidad. Colocó una de sus manos sobre sus ojos para proteger su vista. A medida que se fue acostumbrando a la luz, pudo divisar el cuerpo de Chi Chi sobre el suyo. Dormía plácidamente utilizando su cuerpo como colchón. Goku refregó sus ojos tratando de despabilarse.

"Goku…"

El quitó sus manos de sus ojos para observar a Chi Chi mirándolo.

"Hola Chi Chi" dijo sonriendo y bostezando al mismo tiempo.

Ella no contestó. Simplemente volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Goku, mientras volvió a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

"Muy bien… ¿Está todo listo?" preguntó Roshi

"Si" contestó Goku.

"Bueno… creo que ya es hora de irnos…" dijo el anciano visitante.

"Oh joven Goku… ¡Cuídate mucho!" dijo Bana abrazando fuertemente al muchacho.

"Lo haré. No se preocupe" dijo el saiyajin.

"Muchacho… eres fuerte, sé que podrás lograrlo" lo animó Teke.

"Si, gracias" contestó mientras se subía a la vieja carreta junto con Roshi.

"Bien Teke… Bana… nos veremos pronto" dijo Roshi preparándose para partir.

"¡Espera! ¡Aún falta la joven Chi Chi! ¡Ella aún no se ha despedido!" dijo Bana evitando que salieran.

"Je-Je a decir verdad… no creo que venga..." dijo Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Pero…" continuó la anciana.

"No se preocupe… es mejor así" dijo cuando la vieja carreta comenzaba a moverse. "¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! ¡HASTA PRONTO!" gritó despidiéndose mientas se alejaba.

"¡ADIOS! ¡CUÍDENCE!" gritaron Teke y Bana al unísono, a la vez que veía la carreta cada vez más pequeña.

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa. Teke se sentó en una silla y suspiró. Bana se dirigió a la cocina cuando notó algo extraño. "¿Hu?"

"¿Sucede algo Bana?" preguntó su esposo al verla desconcertada.

"Es… el cajón de manzanas…" contestó la anciana.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" preguntó Teke sin entender.

"Es el cajón de manzanas que la joven Chi Chi dijo que pondría en la carreta"

"Quizás se olvidó de hacerlo…" dijo Teke sin darle importancia al asunto.

"Pero yo la ví sobre la carreta ordenando la carga…" dijo mirando a Teke.

Ambos ancianos pestañaron dos veces al unísono.

"No creerás que…" insinuó Teke.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 18. Bueno, antes que nada quería dejar en claro, que no pude subir hace como una semana. El capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero ya saben los problemas de conexión... También quiero agradecer por querer darme una mano y si, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Por favor me encantaría poder discutirlas.

Bueno. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Quizás se me hizo un poco pesado en cuanto a las peleas, pero bueno, ya la cosa se pondrá aún mucho más interesante a partir del próximo.

Próximo capítulo. Comienza de nuevo el viaje hacia el reino Saiyajin y Goku se dará cuenta de algo que no se esperaba.

Por favor sigan opinando ¡Muchas gracias por esperar! ¡Perdonen!

GokuxMilk


	19. Polizón a bordo, casa a la vista

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 19: _"Polizón a bordo, casa a la vista"_

El ruido que producía las ruedas de la carreta al pasar sobre alguna que otra piedra, el sonido de las aves, era encantador. El cielo era celeste, el sol brillaba radiante, atravesando con sus rayos las esponjosas nubes, dando calidez hasta las cosas más escondidas.

La carreta era vieja, pero en ella cabían tres personas acostadas. El maestro Roshi se sentaba en la parte delantera, donde se sienta el chofer, mientras que Goku decidió recostarse sobre la carga que traían.

Todas aquellas cosas que habían guardado para su viaje, eran cubiertas por una gran frazada, en caso de lluvia, utilizándola también por si el frío decidía visitarlos en la noche.

El saiyajín se recostó sobre la madera de la carreta, apoyando su espalda sobre la carga, mientras que sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás de su cabeza, utilizándolos de almohada. Goku tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, mientras con sus ojos cerrados, sentía la calidez del sol calentarlo. Era una agradable sensación, muy tranquila y relajante. Su cuerpo se mecía levemente a causa de los movimientos de la carreta.

"Dime Goku ¿ya has recordado algo más?" preguntó Roshi quién le daba la espalda.

"¿Hu? ¿Si recordé algo más?" dijo abriendo sus ojos y haciendo un gesto de duda "Pues… cuando estaba en el arroyo, recordé algunas cosas que hacía con mi abuelo…" contestó mirando el cielo.

"Así que recordaste de nuevo a tu abuelo…" dijo Roshi aún sin voltear a verlo.

"Si... estábamos pescando y luego yo había atrapado un pez enorme. También entrenábamos y hasta hacíamos competencia de comida. Jeje ¡Qué divertido!"

"Ja Ja Gohan siempre fue de comer mucho. ¡Por Dios que era un glotón! ¡Nunca conocí a nadie que comiera más que él! Pero ahora realmente dudo si tú no le ganarías." Dijo Roshi.

"Jaja pues cuando era niño me resultaba imposible ganarle…"

"Si… pero ahora tienes el estómago mucho más grande y seguro que le darías buena pelea…" rió Roshi.

"Quizás…" dijo aún sonriendo y observando el cielo azul, recordando aquellos momentos tan preciados de su infancia.

"¿Y de los demás no recuerdas nada? Me refiero a Yamcha, Krilyn, y a tus demás amigos" preguntó su maestro.

"Pues… no… no recuerdo nada de ellos…" contestó el saiyajin.

"Ya veo…" dijo el anciano.

"Supongo que deben ser buenas personas ¿Verdad? Me gustaría recordarlos"

"Si… si lo son. Algo molestos diría yo… a veces te hacen perder realmente los estribos… ¡Uf! El sólo recordar lo que hacían de niños, ya me agota la paciencia. Pero más allá de eso… son buenas personas. Siempre estarán ahí para darte una mano." Dijo su antiguo maestro. "_Y no es más… eso es gracias a ti Goku… si no fuera por ti, quién sabe dónde habrían acabado…"_ pensó el anciano.

"Jeje ¡Estoy ansioso por verlos!" dijo estirándose. Al hacerlo trató de recuperar su postura, pero esta vez le resultó incómoda. Se movió un poco más sobre **la carga** buscando la comodidad perdida, sin tener éxito. Giró un poco y con sus manos hizo presión sobre la carga, tratando de moldear su improvisada cama. Entonces le pareció extraño el tacto, a pesar de que sus manos tocaban la frazada, lo que estaba debajo de esta, no era duro o fijo. Tanteó un poco más, extrañado y curioso.

"¿Hu? dijo cuando vio un bultito que le llamó la atención. Inocentemente y sin pensar colocó su mano sobre él y lo apretó tratando de adivinar qué era. Fuera lo que fuera era muy blando.

"¡AHH!" gritó una voz debajo de la brazada. Goku cayó sentado hacia atrás, totalmente sorprendido por el grito. Roshi se volteó sobresaltado, a ver lo que ocurría.

De pronto la frazada descubrió a una Chi Chi muy furiosa. Goku estaba desconcertado, observando fijamente a Chi Chi que se acercó peligrosamente a él. Ella lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta y comenzó a zamarrearlo.

"¿PERO QUÉ HACES? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿CÓMO ME TOCAS ASÍ? ¡ESO ME DOLIÓ MUCHO! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NOSOTRAS TENEMOS LOS PECHOS MUY SENCIBLES!" gritó la peli-negra, exaltada por la rabia.

Goku y Roshi estaban shokeados. Ninguno de los dos entendía nada.

"¿Ch-Chi… Chi...?" tartamudeó Goku una vez que logró reaccionar.

"Grrr" ella lo soltó y cruzó sus brazos, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

El saiyajin pestañeó dos veces y temblando se acercó un poco más a ella. "Ch-Chi Chi… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó incrédulo.

Ella recién se dio cuenta de que había revelado su escondite. "Eh… eh, bueno yo… decidí acompañarte Goku ¿De verdad creíste que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados?" dijo con indiferencia

Goku bajó su mirada de la cara de Chi Chi poniendo cara de duda. Ella lo observó y luego miró en la misma dirección que él miraba. Al hacerlo notó sus brazos cruzados. Rápidamente los descruzó. "¡HABLABA EN SENTIDO FIGURADOO!" gritó furiosa y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Goku quedó un poco aturdido por el grito, así que Roshi decidió hablar "¡Qué muchacha desobediente! ¡Escucha pequeña, tú deberías haberte quedado con Teke y con Dana! ¡Es muy peligroso para ti estar en el reino Saiyajin!" dijo regañándola el maestro Roshi.

Chi Chi lo intimidó con la mirada amenazante que le dedicó "¡Primero yo no tengo que obedecerle a nadie y además yo puedo defenderme sola! ¡Sé pelear perfectamente!"

"¡Pero que necia eres! ¡A pesar de que Ox-Satán te haya entrenado, no podrás derrotar a los saiyajins! ¡Ellos tienen un nivel de pelea muy superior!"

"¡No me importa!" dijo Chi Chi ignorándolo y volteando su rostro en otra dirección.

"Chi Chi… el maestro Roshi tiene razón. Es muy peligroso. No deberías haber venido" dijo Goku seriamente ya recuperado del grito.

"¡Ya te he dicho que yo puedo con cualquier saiyajin! ¡No les tengo miedo! ¡Además yo no abandonaré mi reino! ¡No dejaré que el Rey Vegeta logre su objetivo!" dijo la peli-negra sumamente decidida.

"Lo siento Chi Chi… pero es por tu bien. Maestro Roshi volvamos a la casa de Teke" dijo Goku mirando a su maestro "No te preocupes, te prometo que derrocaré al Rey Vegeta y se acabará la guerra con el reino de Flypa" dijo mirando de nuevo a su prometida

"¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡YO NO PIENSO VOLVER ALLÍ! ¡IRÉ AL REINO SAIYAJÍN ASÍ YO TENGA QUE IR SOLA!" dijo tratando de bajar de la carreta al ver lo que Goku y Roshi trataban de hacer.

"¡No Chi Chi! ¿Qué haces?" Dijo Goku tomándola desde atrás por la cintura, tratando de evitar que se bajara de la carreta.

"¡No volveré! ¡No lo haré! ¡No!" dijo forcejeando con él.

"Ay estos muchachos de hoy…" dijo por lo bajo y para sí mismo el maestro Roshi. "¡YA BASTA!" ordenó exasperado. Ante el grito del anciano, la pareja se detuvo al instante mirándolo por acto reflejo. "Chi Chi vendrá con nosotros" dijo calmadamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron al unísono Goku y Chi Chi.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Chi Chi con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Pero maestro Roshi…" Goku cuestionó.

"No te preocupes Goku, si tomamos las precauciones necesarias, nadie tiene que enterarse quién es ella. Después de todo, estoy casi seguro que nadie del reino saiyajin conoce a la princesa del reino de Flypa." Dijo seriamente el viejo Roshi "Además… ya estamos muy lejos de la casa de Teke, y nos haría muy bien una compañía femenina…" dijo codeando a Chi Chi mientras ponía una cara pícara.

"Grr ¡Aléjese de mí!" dijo golpeándolo en la cara. Goku simplemente miraba desconcertado.

"¡Aww! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso no ves que soy un anciano muy delicado?" preguntó enojado refregándose su nariz.

"¿Y encima me lo pregunta? ¡Viejo pervertido!" dijo Chi Chi cruzándose de brazos

"¡Qué muchacha…!" contestó el anciano

"Maestro… ¿Está seguro que quiere que Chi Chi venga con nosotros? ¿No cree que será muy peligroso?" preguntó el saiyajín dudoso. Chi Chi le puso mala cara.

"Si Goku, ella permanecerá oculta de todas formas y podría sernos útil en algo. Además creo que sería imposible intentar llevarla de nuevo con Teke" dijo sobándose su nariz.

"Mmm… de acuerdo… si usted lo dice…" dijo Goku resignado. Chi Chi sonrió alegremente y abrazó a Goku con fuerza.

"Oh Goku, Podremos seguir juntos…" dijo mientras Goku se asfixiaba con su abrazo.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado ya desde que continuaron el viaje hacia el reino natal de Goku. El llano paisaje de los campos se convirtió en uno montañoso. El aire era mucho más fresco y puro en aquel lugar. Chi Chi estaba maravillada. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de poder estar en una montaña. Siempre que viajaba ella debía permanecer en el carruaje sin otra opición más que ver por la ventana del mismo. Aún así, nunca había atravesado aquel tipo de paisaje.

"¡Esto definitivamente es maravilloso!" dijo Chi Chi con sus dedos entrelazados y observando el hermoso lugar.

Goku sólo sonreía mientras contemplaba la maravillosa vista que se le presentaba. De repente su sonrisa cambió a una boca semiabierta en expresión de asombro. Sus ojos se posaron en una parte donde había una especie de camino natural, rodeado por los abundantes árboles. La gran cantidad de hojas, ramas y lianas cubrían todo el suelo del lugar. Los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las ramas y hojas de los árboles, iluminaban el camino dándole una apariencia celestial y pacífica. El sonido de los pájaros y algunos otros animales, también se sumaban a la hermosura.

Goku se acercó hacia el borde de la carreta, apoyando sus manos en la madera de la misma, observando más detenidamente el lugar. Notando cómo ellos se alejaban de allí, Goku habló. "¡Maestro espere!" pidió el muchacho sin quitar la vista del lugar.

Chi Chi y Roshi miraron a Goku en la curiosidad "¿Qué ocurre Goku?" preguntó el anciano.

"Ese lugar…" susurró el saiyajin.

Roshi y Chi Chi apenas lograron escucharlo cuando vieron que Goku saltó de la carreta y corrió en alguna dirección.

"¡Goku! ¿Qué haces?" gritó Chi Chi al ver la acción de Goku. Roshi detuvo la carreta y tanto él como Chi Chi siguieron al muchacho.

Goku se detuvo justo enfrente del hermoso camino. Lo observó detenidamente. Entonces lo vió. Un anciano con barba blanca y un gesto muy amable le sonreía. "Vamos Goku, tendrás que ser más rápido si quieres llegar a tiempo para la cena" la voz del anciano resonó en todo su cuerpo. De repente él se sentía más pesado. Miró hacia atrás y vio una gran roca atada a una soga sujeta a su cuerpo. Posó su vista de nuevo en el anciano que ahora le daba la espalda "Je je ¡Apresúrate Goku! ¡O yo me comeré todo de nuevo!" dijo cuando comenzó a correr a través del camino.

"¡Espera abuelito! ¡Yo también quiero comer!" gritó desesperado intentando con todas sus fuerzas seguir a su abuelo que cada vez se alejaba más. Por más que intentaba e intentaba, sólo avanzaba uno o dos pasos.

"¿Goku?"

Goku pestañeó y volvió a la realidad. Él miró a Chi Chi que se ponía a su lado con una expresión dudosa. "¿Ocurre algo?" ella preguntó.

Goku posó su vista de nuevo en el camino "Es sólo que… yo… yo recuerdo este lugar…" dijo sin desviar su vista.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" preguntó de nuevo Chi Chi observándolo curiosa y luego haciendo lo mismo con aquel hermoso lugar.

"Pues es normal que lo recuerdes Goku, después de todo este es el camino hacia tu casa" respondió Roshi quién ahora se ponía detrás de él.

Goku volteó a verlo "¿Mi casa? ¿A qué se refiere maestro Roshi?" preguntó desconcertado.

"Este es el camino que lleva a la casa de Gohan. Tú vivías allí con tu abuelo"

"¿Eso es cierto? ¿Yo… yo vivía en este lugar?" preguntó Goku observando de nuevo el camino, durante unos instantes. "¡Maestro! ¿Podríamos ir allí?" preguntó suplicante volteando hacia el anciano.

"De acuerdo, quizás te ayude a recuperar la memoria, además se está haciendo tarde…" dijo Roshi.

Los tres volvieron a la carreta y Roshi dirigió al caballo hacia la casa de Gohan.

Media hora pasó cuando a lo lejos, se veía el fin del camino. Los árboles cada vez tenían más distancia entre sí, dando paso a una zona más despejada, pero sin dejar de formar parte de ese hermoso paisaje.

La carreta llegó al fin del camino. Goku, Chi Chi y Roshi observaron la gran zona rodeada por algunos pinos y árboles, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la pequeña casa que se situaba en el medio del lugar.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 19. ¡Dios mío!¡Perdón!¡Perdón!¡Perdón! ¡No puedo creer lo que tardé en escribir este capítulo! ¡Muchas cosas que hacer, y para colmo se me había cortado la inspiración! ¡Hey quiero contactar con uds.! ¿Cómo hago? Bueno... pasemos a la historia...

Cada vez están más y más cerca del Reino Saiyajin. Y ahora Goku regresa a su casa ¿Recordará algo más? Por suerte Chi Chi aún permanece con él.

¡Por favor opinen! ¡Y ya empiezo a escribir el próximo capítulo!

Besos

GokuxMilk


	20. Hogar dulce hogar

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 20: _"Hogar dulce hogar"_

Bajaron de la carreta y se acercaron a la pequeña casa. El techo de esta estaba revestido por tejas azules y oscuras; y las paredes eran blancas.

"¡Qué bonito es este lugar!" dijo Chi Chi tomando unas flores amarillas que había en el suelo.

Goku caminó lentamente hacia la casa, hasta situarse frente a la vieja puerta de madera. Colocó ambas manos en ella y la empujó con fuerza. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, revelando el interior de la casa. Con pasos firmes y curiosos, Goku entró y observó que sólo había algunos muebles. Una cama, una mesa y un par de sillas. Todo estaba cubierto por el polvo y muchas telas-arañas.

Goku se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. No era muy cómoda, pero servía para dormir.

Roshi entró después de él, seguido por Chi Chi.

"Todo este lugar está cubierto de polvo…" dijo Chi Chi haciendo un gesto desagradable al pasar su mano sobre la mesa sucia.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo después de todo…" dijo calladamente Roshi observando el lugar.

"¿Desde cuándo yo no vengo aquí?" preguntó Goku mirando a su antiguo maestro.

"Desde que te uniste al ejército saiyajin jamás volviste a pisar este lugar" respondió el anciano.

"Ya veo…" dijo Goku recostándose sobre la cama. Cerró sus ojos y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar esa sensación de su antiguo hogar. Por alguna razón hacía mucho tiempo que su cuerpo no experimentaba ese sentimiento. "Se siente muy bien" dijo para sí mismo tratando de recordar su niñez nublosa para él en ese momento.

"¿Se siente muy bien? ¡Oh, Goku! ¡Sal de allí! ¡Está cubierto de polvo! ¡Mírate! ¡Ya estás todo sucio!" dijo Chi Chi tomando a Goku del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la cama. "Tendrás que darte un baño" dijo empujándolo fuera de la casa.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Yo no estoy sucio, es sólo un poco de polvo" dijo mientras era empujado.

"¡De ninguna manera te quedarás así! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza de andar mal presentable? ¡Cómo puedes soportar estar sucio?" dijo reprochándolo.

"Pero Chi Chi, ni siquiera hay un lugar para bañarme" dijo tratando de convencerla. Pero era en vano.

"Eso no es cierto, hay un río en aquella dirección" dijo su maestro señalando hacia la derecha.

"Mientras te bañas yo limpiaré este lugar y prepararé la cena. Llevamos mucho tiempo y es bueno darnos un descanso. Sobretodo yo que era la que viajaba más incómoda" dijo Chi Chi entrando de nuevo a la casa.

"Así es muchacho. Tu ve a bañarte que yo me quedaré **ayudando** a la princesa Chi Chi jijiji" dijo el anciano pícaramente creyendo que tendría alguna oportunidad pervertida con la chica.

Goku suspiró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la dirección que su maestro le había indicado. Sólo pudo dar tres pasos, cuando pronto escuchó de nuevo a Chi Chi.

"¡USTED ANCIANO PERVERTIDO SE VA CON ÉL!" el grito proveniente de la pequeña casa, hizo eco en todos los alrededores, espantando a los animales.

Cuando Goku se volteó sólo pudo ver la cara de su maestro con un gran ojo morado "Ejem. Vamos Goku, no debemos perder más tiempo. Recuerda que debemos llegar cuando antes al reino saiyajín. Miles de vidas dependen de nosotros y no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir desperdiciando el valioso tiempo…" decía Roshi con su cara seria y tranquila mientras caminaba en dirección al río, haciendo de cuenta que no sucedió nada, aún con el tremendo moretón en su ojo.

* * *

Negro era todo lo que veía. Aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, supo que abriéndolos nada cambiaría. Sus brazos estaban adoloridos por las cadenas que abrazaban sus muñecas, pero aún así, su mayor tortura era la hambruna que sufría desde ya ni siquiera recordaba cuántos días. El agua que le daban era muy escasa, _**sólo la suficiente para vivir un día más**_, era lo que le decían los guardias cada día. Su boca estaba seca, más no su cuerpo. El sudor bajaba por su frente poniéndolo incómodo. No sabía cómo era que aún seguía vivo, tampoco cuánto más aguantaría.

Un lejano ruido atravesó sus oídos. ¿Era su imaginación? ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando otra broma? ¿Acaso la falta de comida le estaba provocando nuevas alucinaciones? No. El ruido era cada vez más fuerte. Pronto creyó reconocerlo. Parecían unos pasos. Luego distinguió unas voces.

"¡Vamos basura! ¡Muévete! ¿Qué esperas?"

La voz provino detrás de la pesada puerta. Esta fue seguida por un quejido.

_**Cruiiigggg**_

Rechinó la puerta al abrirse. Yamcha abrió los ojos y la luz cegadora comenzó a lastimar su vista. Hizo un esfuerzo por comprobar quién era, aunque había reconocido la voz del guardia. Dos sombras aparecieron sobre la brillante luz.

"¡Ahí!" dijo el guardia arrojando al prisionero al suelo. Luego colocó los grilletes en sus muñecas. El guardia dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió. "Veamos cuanto duras" dijo altaneramente. Se volteó hacia su izquierda y se puso frente a Yamcha, quién tenía su vista herida tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz cegadora. "Je Je parece que tendrás un nuevo compañero" dijo acercándose más a él. "Mas les vale que no me molesten con sus voces" dijo tomando a Yamcha por el cuello, mientras lo miraba con repugnancia.

Yamcha comenzó a ver mejor y gruñó al acto de Ten Shin Han. Luego lo escupió en la cara.

"Grrr ¡Maldito!" Se quejó Ten Shin Han furioso mientras golpeaba a Yamcha en el estómago, haciéndolo escupir sangre. "En cuanto encontremos a tus amigos, el rey Vegeta te dejará a mi disposición, y será entonces… cuando la verdadera tortura comenzará… Jajajajaja. Mientras tanto seré paciente." Dijo lo último confiadamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Yamcha fijó su vista en la espalda de Ten Shin Han, y luego la desvió hacia el otro sujeto que yacía a su izquierda. Aunque sus ojos le dolían, pudo distinguir el verde de su piel, las antenas en su cabeza. No había duda, la única raza con estas características eran nada más ni nada menos que los namekianos.

Pronto todo se volvió negro. La puerta se había vuelto a cerrar y la presencia de Ten Shin Han había desaparecido. El silencio reinó nuevamente. Hasta que Yamcha decidió romperlo.

"E-Eres… un namekiano" trató de decir Yamcha aún con su estómago adolorido.

"Que bueno que lo notaste" contestó sarcásticamente su nuevo compañero

"Es… extraño ver a un namekiano en el reino saiyajin. Luego de la guerra casi todos fueron exterminados"

"Pues yo soy uno de los supervivientes ¿Me darás un premio por eso?" volvió a contestarle con su tono irónico.

"Jaja te premiaría con tu libertad si pudiera hacerlo. Pero como ves, ni siquiera puedo conseguir la mía." Dijo Yamcha dándole un poco de humor a su tormento.

"Hum" se limitó a decir el namekiano.

Yamcha simplemente emitió una sonrisa triste que se ocultó entre aquellas sombras silenciosas.

* * *

"¡Iuuujuuuuu!" el grito del muchacho hizo eco en todo el bosque, espantando a las aves que estaban en las copas de los árboles.

¡**Slash!**

Roshi simplemente observó como Goku se había lanzado desde lo alto de un árbol hacia el río.

"¿Pero qué haces Goku? ¿Estás loco?"

"Jaja ¡Claro que no Krilyn! ¡Ven! ¡Es divertido!"

"¡Noooo! ¡Gracias! ¡Yo prefiero seguir con vida!"

"¿Estás seguro? ¡Bien, pero tú te lo pierdes!"

"¡E-Espera Goku! ¡Maestro haga algo!"

"¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Déjalo, además él está acostumbrado a saltar a esas distancias"

"¡Pero se va a matar! ¡Nadie podría sobrevivir a tal altura!"

"¿Entonces como explicas que aún siga con vida?"

"¡Iuuujuuuuu!"

"¡Ay Gokuuu!"

"Maestro… oiga maestro… Maestro Roshi" dijo Goku colocando su mano mojada sobre el hombro de su maestro.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Roshi volviendo a la realidad.

"¿Qué le parece? ¿Usted cree que a Chi Chi le guste?" preguntó el muchacho muy contento mientras arrojaba un gran pez, el cual se retorcía salvajemente, frente a su maestro.

El anciano dio un brinco hacia atrás, mientras sentía que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca "¡AH!" gritó eufórico "¡Ten más cuidado muchacho! ¿¡Acaso quieres matarme de un susto!?"

"Jeje lo siento" dijo divertido "¿Qué opina? ¿Cree que le guste?"

"¿Te refieres a Chi Chi?"

"Si. Esta vez logré atrapar uno bien grande" dijo caminando hacia su ropa, la cual, estaba tendida sobre una gran roca, para cercarse al sol.

"Goku… a las mujeres no les gusta eso."

"¿Hu? ¿Por qué no? ¡A mí me encantaría! ¡Asado sabría muy bien! Mmm…" decía mientras se le hacía agua la boca al imaginarse la sabrosa comida

"Ay Goku… no hay duda… nunca cambiarás…" dijo y luego una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. "Es mejor que volvamos, estuvimos demasiado tiempo aquí y además ya me dio hambre" dijo mientras retomaba el camino hacia la casa del que alguna vez fue su discípulo.

"¡E-Espere maestro! ¡Yo también tengo hambre!" dijo Goku mientras se vestía rápidamente y se disponía seguir a Roshi. "¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡El pez!" dijo volviendo para tomar al pez y a continuación alcanzar a su maestro. "No importa si no le gusta… ¡Le pediré que me lo cocine!" dijo muy contento el saiyajín con la idea de que Chi Chi le cocinara aquel delicioso pez.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado. Chi Chi como dijo hizo. La pequeña y antigua casa estaba completamente limpia y en orden. El polvo había desaparecido, también las telas-arañas, el piso estaba barrido, la cama hecha, la ventana limpia… la muchacha adoraba poder realizar el papel de una ama de casa como todas las buenas esposas campesinas, y madre de sus amigos, que ella conocía. En la mansión nunca se lo permitían, haciéndola sentir una completa inútil. Chi Chi quería ayudar, pero su estatus social le negaba atender otras tareas que no fueran estudios, tratados y caer bien a los aristócratas. Pero ahora era distinto, porque aunque tan sólo habían pasado algunos días desde que inició su viaje hacia el reino saiyajín, y aunque seguramente, esta nueva vida que ahora tenía no iba a prolongarse por mucho más tiempo, sentía que la necesitaban y eso la hacía feliz.

La cena servida en la mesa, que con gran esmero preparó, desplegaba su delicioso aroma por todo el lugar. Chi Chi sacudió sus manos y se sentó en una de las sillas. "¡Uf! Bien… ya está todo listo. Sólo debo esperar a Goku y al maestro Roshi…" dijo complacida por su buen trabajo. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando en un punto fijo en el suelo. Con su vista recorrió todo el lugar que la rodeaba. Observó detenidamente la acogedora casa en la que estaba, cada pared, cada rincón, cada cosa. Luego su vista se posó en la ventana. Se paró y se dirigió lentamente hacia ella. Colocó sus manos en el marco de esta y sintió la suave brisa acariciar su rostro y al mismo tiempo jugar con su negro cabello. Observó el hermoso paisaje que rodeaba el lugar. Las coloridas flores que cubrían el suelo, los altos árboles que proporcionaban refrescantes sombras, el cálido sol que iluminaba radiante todo aquel pacífico espectáculo.

"Así… que aquí es donde se crió Goku…" susurró lentamente. "Es un gran lugar para vivir… aún más bonito que donde vivían Teke y Bana…" dijo y apoyó sus codos en el marco de la ventana, para luego apoyar su barbilla en sus manos mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa "Goku debió haber sido muy feliz aquí con su abuelo. Jaja ya me imagino los problemas que le causaría al pobre, lo compadezco y que en paz descanse. Me hubiese gustado ver a Goku de niño… bueno… no debe de ser muy diferente al Goku de ahora… jajajaja" rió Chi Chi divertida recordando la inocente personalidad de Goku.

"Goku realmente tuvo suerte… me habría gustado poder vivir aquí..." dijo y luego se sorprendió de su comentario "…E-es decir, no es que no me guste donde vivo, Flypa es un hermoso lugar y muy grande, sus campos extensos son hermosos y me encantan, además allí la gente es muy buena y amable y todo… pero… pero ¿Pero de qué sirve un reino así si tienes que permanecer en la Mansión todo el día pensando sólo en tratos y reglas absurdas que no te dejan hacer nada de lo que quieres? Si no me hubiera escapado de niña, probablemente nunca habría descubierto los hermosos lugares de Flypa…" siguió hablando consigo misma cuando de repente se irguió de golpe y golpeó con su mano la madera del marco de la ventana. "¡No es justo! ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? ¡Yo tengo derechos! ¿Es que acaso a nadie le importo? ¡Yo soy la princesa de mi reino y soy la que menos privilegios tiene! ¡No tiene sentido!" bufó molesta. "¡Mi padre no tuvo que vivir así! ¿Por qué yo si?" se quejó Chi Chi, luego se tranquilizó y suspiró "¿Cómo estará papá? ¿Estará enojado conmigo por mi partida? Espero que esté bien… me pregunto cómo habrá tomado lo de la guerra… ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Por supuesto que lo tomó mal! ¡Qué preguntas que hago!" dijo y luego se quedó unos segundos observando el cielo, mientras recordaba momentos de su infancia con su padre "A pesar… a pesar de todo… papá siempre estuvo allí cuando lo necesité… yo… yo sé que me quiere mucho… y lo hace por mi bien… tan solo… tan solo me habría gustado un poco más de libertad… quizás hice mal en tratarlo como lo traté… no debí haberme ido sin avisar… espero que me perdones papá…" terminó de decir cuando cerró sus ojos y se volteó. "La comida va a enfriarse… ¿Por qué tardarán tanto?" se preguntó Chi Chi algo molesta cuando se acercaba a la puerta abierta, para verificar si Goku y el maestro Roshi venían en camino. Pero antes de poder atravesarla, los oídos de Chi Chi captaron una voz.

"Mmm… ¿Qué es ese olor? ¡Huele delicioso!"

Sin duda aquella voz no era la de Goku, ni mucho menos del maestro Roshi. ¡Había alguien más ahí afuera! Chi Chi desesperadamente pensó en esconderse, pero no tuvo tiempo. ¡Todo pasó tan rápido!. La figura de un hombre apareció en la puerta. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron aún más en el escepticismo, al reconocer el uniforme que traía aquel extraño.

"N-No… puede ser…" susurró Chi Chi con terror mientras lentamente daba un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" dijo la ronca voz del soldado, mientras sonreía con lujuria a la hermosa muchacha.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 20. De nuevo en su antiguo hogar, Goku logra sentirse después de tanto tiempo que está en el lugar indicado. Pero ese sentimiento no durará mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto más podrá sobrevivir el Conde Yamcha? ¿Y quién es su nuevo compañero de celda? Por otro lado ¿Qué ocurrirá con Chi Chi? ¿Y Quién es ese hombre que apareció de repente? Averíguenlo en el próximo capítulo. ¡No se lo pierdan!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH. ¡NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR! ¡LO SÉ! ¡LO SÉ! ¡ME TARDÉ MUUUUUCHO, PERO MUUUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR PERDONÉNME! Eh estado ocupada con otras cosas y bueno, también comencé a continuar mi otro fic. Pero aquí he vuelto después de tanto tiempo. La verdad es que este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace muchiiiiiisimo. Pero me faltaban unos retoques. En fin, ahora lo he hecho y por favor, necesito reviews. Muchos reviews para saber lo que piensan, aunque quieran matarme por tardar tanto... jajajaja. ¡Perdón! Bueno, les mando saludos. Por favor se los pido. ¡Perdonen!

¡QUERÍA AGRADECER TAMBIÉN A TODOS USTEDES QUE VINIERON SIGUIENDO ESTA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS OPINIONES! ¡REALMENTE ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!

P.D: ¡Ah! ¡Y no se preocupen por Bulma y Vegeta! ¡En el próximo capítulo estará! ¡Lo prometo!

GokuxMilk


	21. El saiyajin de la larga cabellera

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 21: _"El saiyajin de la larga cabellera"_

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" dijo la ronca voz del soldado, mientras sonreía con lujuria a la hermosa muchacha.

Chi Chi retrocedía muy asustada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el saiyajin que se encontraba frente a ella. Su gran estatura era aún mayor que la de Goku, su pronunciada musculatura reflejaba la superioridad de su fuerza, su larga y salvaje cabellera negra llegaba casi hasta sus pantorrillas, su mirada era fría y penetrante, y su media sonrisa desbordaba de arrogancia.

Todo en él, la hizo estremecerse de miedo, de un terrible temor. Aquella escalofriante sensación la había vivido en una única ocasión cuando ella era tan sólo una niña. Aquella ocasión en que su reino recibió la visita del despiadado rey de los saiyajins. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, este hombre totalmente desconocido, le hacía revivir aquel horrible sentimiento.

El saiyajin intruso miraba divertido a la hermosa criatura que tenía enfrente. Podía sentir su miedo, su terror. Le encantaba esa sensación. Y para conseguir más de aquella encantadora diversión, dio un paso al frente.

Chi Chi sintió su cuerpo temblar ante el movimiento del desconocido. Algo en ella le decía que ese hombre era diferente a los soldados con los que se habían encontrado anteriormente.

"Jajá ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que me tienes miedo…" dijo sarcásticamente el intruso dando otro paso al frente. "No te preocupes… no hay por qué temer… vamos… acércate…" continuó acercándose peligrosamente.

Chi Chi siguió retrocediendo hasta que sintió la dureza de la pared en su espalda. Entonces se desesperó.

"¡_Oh Dios mío! ¡No puede ser!"_ pensó volteando rápidamente para ver la pared.

El saiyajin aprovechó ese instante de distracción y de un rápido movimiento acorraló a la princesa con su propio cuerpo, impidiéndole escape alguno.

Chi Chi se sobresaltó ante la inesperada reacción del soldado, quién ahora se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Tú no eres de por aquí… así que dime preciosa… ¿Qué haces en una casa ajena?" preguntó el intruso tomando un mechón del negro y sedoso cabello de Chi Chi y llevándoselo a la nariz para olfatearlo.

Chi Chi no contestó, ella simplemente lo miraba aterrada.

El saiyajin bajó su vista hacia los temblorosos labios de la morena. Sintió ganas de morderlos… de saborearlos. Notó su pulso acelerado y el movimiento enérgico de su pecho que revelaba su agitación. Volvió a levantar su vista hasta la altura de aquellos ojos que lo miraban con pavor.

La muchacha tragó saliva en el nerviosismo. Aquella mirada la intimidaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho una vez el rey Vegeta.

El soldado desvió su vista hacia la mesa "¿Esperas a alguien?" preguntó al notar la gran cantidad de platos con abundante comida. "jajá es una lástima…" dijo volviendo a posar sus ojos en la doncella "…no encontrarán a nadie cuando lleguen… sólo una fría mesa servida…" y al terminar de decir esto, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la bella joven.

Chi Chi comenzó a estremecerse y pegó su cuerpo a la pared lo más que pudo en un intento desesperado por evadir el acoso. No podía soportar aquella horrible situación ¡Ese hombre, ese despiadado saiyajin estaba a punto de besarla y luego ya podía imaginarse lo que vendría!

"¡_Goku!"_ gritó desesperada en su interior cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

* * *

"Mmm… ¡Ya no puedo esperar para que Chi Chi me cocine este delicioso pez!" dijo muy contento Goku con sus ojos cerrados, imaginando el gran banquete.

Maestro y discípulo caminaban por el extenso bosque, el segundo cargando un gran pez en su hombro.

"Dime Goku… ¿Has logrado recordar algo más?" preguntó el anciano sin quitar la vista del camino.

"¿Uhm? Eh… no, aún no he podido recordar nada…" contestó rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre "…aunque todo en este lugar me parece tan familiar…" continuó mientras observaba el hermoso y espeso paisaje que los rodeaba.

Los altos y antiguos árboles de abundante follaje, eran hogar y refugio de gran variedad de animales. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de hojas secas, las cuales crujían al ser pisadas. La cálida luz del sol se filtraba por las copas de los árboles, iluminando todo el lugar, dándole un toque pacífico y angelical. Y el sonido de la naturaleza deleitaba sus oídos con aquella relajante sinfonía que les brindaba.

"No lo sé, pero me siento como… como…"decía Goku con cara de duda, esta vez rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice.

"¿Cómo en casa?" completó el viejo Roshi.

Goku observó a su maestro y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Luego posó su vista en el camino "Si… como en casa…" susurró

"Me alegro que te sientas así Goku…" dijo su maestro interrumpiendo el feliz momento del muchacho "…pero recuerda que mañana debemos partir hacia el reino saiyajin"

Goku suspiró "Si…"

El anciano miró a Goku y notó su cara triste "No te preocupes muchacho… la casa de Gohan no se irá a ninguna parte"

"Lo sé maestro Roshi… es sólo qu-" Goku paró en seco.

"¿Ocurre algo Goku?" preguntó el viejo al notar la repentina acción de su discípulo.

El peli-negro cerró sus ojos por un momento. "Es… Chi Chi…" dijo abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

"¿Chi Chi?" Roshi lo miraba desconcertado

"¡Es ella lo sé! ¡No puedo equivocarme…!" decía cuando comenzó a correr a toda prisa.

"¡ESPERA GOKU!" gritó el anciano tratando de alcanzar al veloz saiyajin que se perdía en la distancia.

* * *

"Bien mujer… ¿Ahora por dónde?" preguntó el príncipe saiyajin frenando su caballo ante la bifurcación del camino.

"Por allí" señaló Bulma sin dejar de mirar sus uñas.

Vegeta frunció aún más su ceño. "Grr ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? ¡Ni siquiera miraste! ¡Mujer más te vale que no me estés engañando porque sino-"

"¿¡Ay ya quieres callarte!?" lo interrumpió la peli-azul. "¡Qué desconfiado eres! ¡Ya me tienes cansada! ¡Te dije que conozco todo esto como la palma de mi mano así que deja de amenazarme! ¡Ya aburre! ¿Sabes?" a continuación se cruzó de brazos y volteó su rostro en otra dirección "¡Ash!" exclamó ofendida.

Vegeta agarró bruscamente uno de los brazos de Bulma y la jaló hacia él, obligándola a mirarlo, quedando sus rostros casi en contacto "Encontrar a Kakarotto no es ningún juego para mí… y si me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, te puedo asegurar que no saldrás viva de esta"

Bulma no prestó atención a las palabras amenazantes de Vegeta. Ella se quedó inmóvil y sorprendida ante la corta distancia que había entre ambos. Podía sentir el cálido aliento del príncipe en su propia boca, rosando sus labios… su lengua… volviéndola loca. Podía ver la belleza de su propia imagen en la profundidad de aquellos oscuros y misteriosos ojos. Incluso creyó que caería rendida a la seriedad de su ceño que lo hacía terriblemente sexy.

Entonces Vegeta notó cómo Bulma se había sonrojado y rió para sus adentros "_Ya te tengo…"_ pensó esbozando una media sonrisa en señal de victoria.

Bulma sintió su cuerpo derretirse ante aquella seductora mueca. "¡_Dios! ¡Este hombre sí que sabe cómo seducir a una mujer!" _pensó intrépida para sí misma mientras sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Vegeta bajó su vista hasta los labios de la peli-azul y lentamente comenzó a acercarse aún más.

Bulma notó su intención y cerró sus ojos, esperando el maravilloso momento.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡JAJAJAJAJA!"

Ante la carcajada, la princesa del reino del oeste abrió rápidamente sus ojos.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA… DEBISTE VER TU CARA… JAJAJAJA...!"

"¿Q-Qué dices…?" preguntó la peli-azul aún sin comprender.

"JAJAJA POR FAVOR MUJER… ¿DE VERDAD CREÍSTE QUE IBA A BESARTE? ¡YA QUISIERAS!"

Bulma se quedó petrificada. ¿Había sido engañada? ¿Y por aquellos mismos trucos que ella misma implementaba? ¿Cómo podía ser? Pronto la furia comenzó a irradiar desde la hermosa mujer.

"Grr ¡IDIOTA!" gritó a todo pulmón y al mismo tiempo que intentó abofetearlo. Pero para su desgracia, Vegeta logró atrapar su brazo antes.

"Me encanta cuando te enojas…" fanfarroneó y a continuación la besó rápidamente.

Bulma se sorprendió, pero no pudo resistirse ante ese espectacular y apasionante beso que estaba recibiendo. ¡Jamás nadie la había besado de tal forma! ¡Era sensacional!. Dominada por el deseo, cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso con igual intensidad. Aquel momento fue enloquecedor y excitante, sobre todo para el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins, quien ya quería darle otro paso al asunto.

¡_**Pafh!**_

"¡AH! ¿QUÉ TE PASA MUJER? ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?" dijo furioso Vegeta con la mano de Bulma marcada en la cara.

"¡DESCARADO! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESARME!?"

"¿¡PERO DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO!? ¡SI TE ENCANTÓ!"

"¿¡QUE ME ENCANTÓ!? ¡BESAS COMO SI FUERAS UN MENTIROSO AL QUE CASTIGARON CORTÁNDOLE LA LENGUA!"

"PUES VINIENDO DE LA PRINCESA PROSTITUTA DEBO TENERLO EN CUENTA…"

"¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?"

"QUE SU MAJESTAD DEBIÓ PASAR POR LAS CAMAS DE CUANTO HOMBRE HAY EN SU REINO PARA PODER LLEGAR HASTA LA DE LOS CONDENADOS SIN LENGUA QUE SE PUDREN EN EL CALABOZO"

"¡MALDITO SAIYAJIN YO NO SOY NINGUNA PROSTITUTA!"

"¡JA! ¡DÍCELO A ALGUIEN QUE NO TE CONOZCA!"

"¡TÚ NO ME CONOCES, BASTARDO!"

Vegeta volvió a acercar su rostro al de la peli-azul y con una sonrisa malévola susurró "¿Estás segura?".

* * *

Cansado de correr, por fin pudo ver al joven saiyajin, quien ya se había detenido. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, logró llegar hasta su lado.

"Go… Goku… ¿Qué… ocurre… muchacho…?" preguntó Roshi agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Acaso no lo siente maestro Roshi?" dijo el saiyajin observando la pequeña casa de su abuelo, desde la distancia.

"¿Sentir… qué cosa…?" preguntó el anciano seriamente.

Goku observó a su maestro y sonrió ampliamente "¡El olor de la comida de Chi Chi! ¡Es inconfundible! Je-je"

¡_**Púm!**_

"¡Ayiaiaiaiiaiiay! ¿P-Por qué hizo eso maestro?" se quejó Goku, quién tras haber recibido el golpe de Roshi, dejó caer el pez para tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

"¿QUÉ POR QUÉ LO HICE? ¡MUCHACHO TONTO, NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME DE ESA FORMA!"

"¿Asustarlo? ¿Pero maestro Roshi de qué habla?" preguntó inocentemente sin entender

"Ya estoy demasiado viejo para tener que lidiar con este tipo de cosas…" se quejaba el anciano con sus ojos cerrados, mientras una vena de enojo aparecía en su frente.

"¡Vaya! ¡Chi Chi hizo un buen trabajo vistiendo a uno de los caballos!" elogió repentinamente Goku ahora con una mano sobre sus ojos, para ver mejor en la lejanía el caballo finamente ornamentado.

Las palabras del hijo de Bardock captaron la atención de Roshi.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Uno de los caballos? Pero si nosotros sólo tenemos un caballo…" dijo Roshi tratando de observar lo mismo que estaba viendo Goku.

Entonces lo vió. El pura sangre, el cuero de alta calidad del cual estaban hechas las riendas y la montura, debajo de ésta la elegante tela azul bordada en oro, y la inconfundible insignia de la élite saiyajin impregnada en ésta.

"¿Uhm? ¿Sólo un caballo?" Goku pestañeó dos veces en el desconcierto "Eso quiere decir que…" dijo frunciendo su ceño.

Maestro y discípulo se miraron al mismo tiempo "¡CHI CHI!" gritaron al unísono.

* * *

Podía sentir su repugnante aliento acariciar su piel. ¡Ya no lo soportaba más! ¡Quería hacer algo! ¡Defenderse! ¡Quería golpearlo hasta más no poder, pero por alguna razón no podía! Al igual que en aquella ocasión, el miedo era más fuerte que ella. Se sentía indefensa, impotente…

"¡CHI CHI!"

Chi Chi abrió sus ojos "Goku…" susurró

El saiyajin intruso paró en seco "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡CHI CHI!" gritó Goku apareciendo en la entrada.

Roshi quien estaba detrás de él, palideció al reconocer al saiyajin que tenía acorralado a la princesa de Flypa. "Pero si es…"

"¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!" Gritó furioso Goku al notar lo que aquel sujeto intentaba hacerle a Chi Chi.

El saiyajin de la larga cabellera se volteó y al ver a Goku se quedó en el asombro "¿Ka-Kakarotto?"

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 21. Chi Chi se ve dominada por el miedo y es incapaz de enfrentarse al extraño saiyajin de la cabellera larga ¿Quién será? ¿Qué tiene de peculiar este saiyajin que la hace sentir de igual forma que el Rey Vegeta? ¿Qué ocurrió en aquella ocasión durante su infancia? y lo más importante... ¿Podrá Goku salvar a Chi Chi?. Por otro lado ¿Qué ocurrirá con Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Podrán llegar al reino saiyajin sin morir en sus propias manos?. ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

¡Uf! ¡No tienen idea lo que me está costando dejarlo como me gusta! y aún así... no lo sé... pero creo que después de tanto tiempo, creo que estaba cerca del año que no actualizaba, creo que perdí un poco el toque de la escritura ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Notan algún cambio en la forma en que están escritos estos dos últimos capítulos que acabo de subir? por favor sean sinceros, si realmente es como yo lo noto trataré de esforzarme mucho más para poder recuperar aquella forma de escribir. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Quieren saber lo que ocurre? jaja pues esperen al próximo!

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Cada vez que subo un capítulo sus comentarios aparecen enseguida! ¡Muchas pero muchas gracias! ¡No saben lo feliz que me ponen y las nuevas ganas que me dan de continuar con mi historia! ¡GRACIAS Y SALUDOS!

GokuxMilk


	22. Viejos conocidos

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 22: "_Viejos conocidos"_

"¿Kakarotto?" volvió a preguntar el intruso sin poder creerlo. "¡I-Imposible! ¡Estás con vida!"

"¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJES DE CHI CHI!" insistió Goku impaciente.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó el saiyajin llamado Raditz. Luego miró a la mujer que estaba acorralando "Ah… ya entiendo" dijo con una sonrisa pícara "Vamos Kakarotto… no te enojes conmigo… yo no sabía que esta belleza te pertenecía. Me parece algo raro en ti frecuentar mujeres, pero por lo visto a todos les llega… jaja" continuó diciendo mientras tomó bruscamente a Chi Chi del brazo y olía el afrodisiaco aroma del negro cabello de la princesa.

La peli-negra sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

"¡DÉJALA!" gritó furioso el saiyajin más joven.

Sonriendo Raditz miró cara a cara a Goku "No te preocupes… no le hice nada" dijo al tiempo que la soltó.

Chi Chi rápidamente corrió hacia Goku y se aferró desesperadamente a él. Estaba muy asustada y temblaba sin control, tanto que en todo el momento no pudo emitir palabra alguna. Simplemente quería cerrar lo más fuerte posible sus ojos y borrar aquella horrible situación.

"Chi Chi ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado el saiyajin más joven al comprobar el estado de la peli-negra.

"¡Deagh! ¡Qué cursi! Ya te he dicho que no le he hecho nada" dijo el saiyajin de la larga cabellera al darle asco aquella situación.

Goku miró enojado al intruso. No le gustaba nada.

"¿Qué ocurre Kakarotto? No le he hecho nada… o acaso…" dijo levantando una ceja "…no me digas que aún me sigues guardando rencor por nuestra última discusión… ¿Es eso? ¡ja! ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón… somos hermanos y por lo tanto debemos permanecer unidos. Así que no hay motivos para rivalidades ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hacemos las paces?" habló Raditz muy confiado.

"¿Huh? ¿Hermanos?" preguntó Goku pestañeando dos veces en el desconcierto.

"Si Kakarotto, vamos. Sin rencores" sonrió maliciosamente el saiyajin más alto.

"¡Raditz, nadie cree en tus mentiras! ¡Ya vete de una vez!" ordenó Roshi.

El saiyajin de la larga cabellera miró más allá de Goku y reconoció al anciano que lo acompañaba.

"Vaya, vaya… así que este viejo te estuvo escondiendo todo este tiempo… jeje eres un maldito Kakarotto. Dime… ¿Hasta cuándo planeabas esconderte?"

"¡Yo no me estaba escondiendo! ¿¡Y por qué sigues llamándome **Kaka- **no sé qué!?"

"¿¡Qué dices!?" preguntó sorprendido y al mismo tiempo confundido Raditz

"Goku… **Kakarotto** es tu verdadero nombre" le explicó el anciano

El muchacho miró desconcertado a su maestro "¿Mi verdadero nombre?"

"¿¡Qué estupideces están diciendo!? ¡Kakarotto deja de jugar!"

"¡Goku, no hagas caso a lo que Raditz diga! ¡Él es miembro de la elite saiyajin y un siervo del tirano rey Vegeta!"

"¿Huh? ¿**Raditz**? ¿Acaso lo conoce maestro?" preguntó sin entender.

"Lamentablemente…" dijo Roshi con un gesto positivo "…Goku… este hombre despiadado que ves aquí se llama Raditz… y aunque no lo parezca… él es tu hermano mayor"

"¿¡QUÉ DICE MAESTRO!? ¿¡MI HERMANO MAYOR!? ¿¡T-Tengo un hermano!?" el pobre muchacho no sabía qué pensar.

"¿¡Pero qué-!? grrr ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!? ¡EXPLÍCATE KAKAROTTO!" exigió Raditz avanzando peligrosamente al no comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al ver esto Chi Chi, quién no prestaba mucha atención a la charla, se aferró aún más fuerte a Goku y comenzó a desesperarse.

El muchacho sintió el fuerte apretón y al verla se dio cuenta que algo andaba realmente mal con ella. Era la primera vez que la veía tan asustada.

"¡Espera, Raditz! Goku no recuerda nada. Perdió la memoria" dijo finalmente Roshi.

"¿Qué dices viejo? ¿Qué Kakarotto perdió la memoria?" preguntó incrédulo el saiyajin de élite. "¿Es eso cierto? dijo a continuación mirando a su hermano menor.

Goku lo miraba seriamente. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, sobre todo por la reacción de Chi Chi. Algo no andaba bien.

"Jajaja no puedo creerlo… así que mi hermanito perdió la memoria…" Hablaba mientras daba un paso al frente "¿Y cómo fue que ocurrió? ¿Te tropezaste y te diste la cabezota contra un árbol como cuando eras niño? Jaja" se burló "Bueno… ¿Qué más da? en ese caso… ¿Quién mejor que tu propio hermano para ayudarte a recordar?" dijo al momento en que se puso frente a Goku, a corta distancia, y le tendía la mano. "Vamos Kakarotto… volvamos al reino Saiyajin… juntos derrocaremos al rey Vegeta con mayor facilidad y nos libraremos de una vez por todas de su maldita tiranía"

Goku se sorprendió "¿Derrocar al rey Vegeta?" preguntó algo desconfiado.

"Así es. Tú y yo, soldados de élite experimentados, al frente de un grupo de saiyajins revolucionarios, y con algo más de ayuda… piénsalo Kakarotto, seríamos invencibles"

"¡Ya deja de mentir Raditz! ¡Tú nos traicionaste! ¡Fingiste estar de nuestro lado mientras informabas al rey Vegeta de todos nuestros movimientos! ¡Tú revelaste nuestra ubicación y peor aún la identidad de Goku!" desenmascaró el viejo Roshi.

El hermano mayor de Goku frunció su ceño "¡Cierra la boca viejo! ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! ¡Esto es entre Kakarotto y yo!" dijo y a continuación miró a Goku "¡Kakarotto! no hagas caso a lo que dice este viejo. Yo no tuve opción. El rey Vegeta se había enterado de mi alianza con los revolucionarios y no tuve más remedio que jurarle lealtad" trató de engañarlo

Goku miraba dudoso la mano que le ofrecía Raditz. No sabía si creerle o no. Era posible que su hermano estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero había algo raro en todo aquello. En ese momento sintió un tirón y observó a Chi Chi que lo miraba aterrada y movía su cabeza en forma negativa.

"Chi Chi…" susurró Goku al verla.

Raditz frunció su ceño "Grr ¿Qué pasa Kakarotto? ¡No me digas que ahora le haces caso a una mujer!" gruñó "¡Deshazte de ella! ¡Las mujeres no deben intervenir en las conversaciones de hombres!" luego posó sus ojos en Chi Chi y sonrió "Su lugar se limita a la cocina y la cama, para todo lo demás… son un estorbo…"

Goku sólo miraba a su hermano seriamente ya con la decisión tomada. Éste se molestó.

"¡ERES PATÉTICO!" dijo el más alto saiyajin y al momento desenvainó su afilada espada "¡No puedo creer que seas mi hermano! ¡Me das asco!. Pero bien… si tú no te deshaces de ella… ¡Yo lo haré!" exclamó atinando con su espada a Goku.

"¡MAESTRO!" gritó Goku al empujar rápidamente a Chi Chi hacia donde estaba el viejo Roshi y a continuación esquivó con gran destreza el ataque de Raditz.

"¡Ja! Parece que no has olvidado cómo luchar…" dijo el miembro de la élite saiyajin tomando una posición de pelea.

Goku desenvainó su espada y también adoptó la postura de pelea.

Ambos saiyajins estaban listos para la batalla.

* * *

"¡Ahí tienen gusanos!" exclamó la furiosa voz de Ten Shin Han volcando un poco de agua sobre Yamcha.

Chaoz hizo lo mismo con el otro prisionero.

"¡Dash! ¡Gracias!" dijo sarcásticamente Yamcha.

"¡No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino al rey Vegeta! Para mí las basuras no merecen una sola gota del agua más sucia y repugnante."

"¡Ja! créeme que estoy de acuerdo en eso" contestó el saiyajin prisionero mirándolo fijamente.

"Ten…" dijo Chaoz.

"Lo sé Chaoz, parece que estás muy cómico hoy, maldita escoria. A ver si esto te parece gracioso…" al momento le propinaba una tremenda patada en el estómago al amigo de Goku.

Yamcha se quedó sin aire mientras el agobiante dolor lo volvía loco. Pero aún así no se dio por vencido. "¿E-Eso es… todo lo que tienes..? jaja. Y… te haces llamar… guerrero…" lo provocó.

"Grr ¿¡Qué dices escoria!? ¡Ahora mismo te demostraré de lo que soy capaz!" Ten Shin Han comenzó a golpear al Conde con tal brutalidad que éste escupía sangre a más no poder mientras sus huesos y músculos sufrían el daño producido. "¿¡Quieres más!?" preguntó el más alto de los guardias sin dejar de atacarlo.

"¡Ah!" Yamcha sentía aquel líquido carmesí desbordando de su boca "¿P-Pero… qué- dices…? S-Si…" escupió sangre "…no siento nada…" finalizó con una sonrisa mientras recibía otro golpe en la cara.

"¿¡Qué dijiste!?"

"jajajajam" rió el namekiano al oír la plática de ambos saiyajins.

"¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes maldito!?" Ten Shin Han estaba fuera de sus casillas.

"Ustedes los saiyajin son tan despreciables… No les basta con destruir, robar vidas y provocar penurias y sufrimiento a otros reinos, que tienen que crear una matanza sangrienta entre ustedes mismos." Terminó de decir el hombre cuya piel es verde.

Ten Shin Han se cruzó de brazos y sonrió "jajaja lo único despreciable aquí eres tú sabandija. Uds. Los namekianos, una raza tan patética con tan pocas habilidades en la lucha, no hacen más que rogar cuando les llega la muerte"

"jajajaja ¿rogar Ten Shin Han? qué curioso… esa palabra me recuerda a tu imagen junto con la del rey Vegeta ¿Tendrá algo que ver con tu miserable vida?" dijo burlonamente y mirándolo victorioso.

El rostro del guardia a cargo cambió súbitamente al recordar aquel momento. ¡No era posible! Después de tanto tiempo transcurrido y que por fin había podido enterrar su pasado sin que nadie lo supiera… ¡Alguien había sido testigo de su peor humillación! ¡Y peor aún, había sido un namekiano!

Yamcha miraba atento. Parecía que su compañero de celda no era ningún tonto ¡Peor aún! ¡Parecía que tenía acorralado a Ten Shin Han! ¡Algo casi imposible! ¿Quién era él? ¿Y cómo llegó a sobrevivir ante tal masacre conocida como lo era para su reino? Y sobre todo… ¿De dónde conocía a Ten Shin Han?. El joven de la cicatriz dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando vio los movimientos de su opresor sobre su compañero.

A sólo unos centímetros del oído del namekiano, Ten Shin Han pareció susurrarle algo. Pero por más que deseó hacerlo, Yamcha no logró oír nada.

El saiyajin de tres ojos se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la puerta con su pequeño compañero. Primero salió éste y luego Ten Shin Han, pero antes de salir completamente, volvió a echar una mirada extraña sobre el namekiano, algo que Yamcha no entendió.

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 22. Goku se reencuentra con Raditz, su supuesto hermano mayor, pero la hermandad no parece ser muy latente en ellos. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ellos? ¿Cómo reaccionará Chi Chi ante tal espectáculo? ¿Quién es el namekiano con el que se encuentra Yamcha? ¿Qué hará este para averiguarlo? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

Próximo capítulo. La lucha entre hermanos se lleva a cabo. Chi Chi revive aquel horrible momento de su pasado. Situaciones se llevan a cabo por los demás.

¡Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡PERDÓN! ¡Yo sé que he tardado mucho y que el capítulo no es muy largo como los que suelo hacer! pero déjenme decirles que he estado muy ocupada. Pero les tengo buenas noticias. En el perfil hablaré sobre el fanfic y su avance, y les mantendré al tanto de cómo voy. Subiré otro capítulo entre estos días, así que a no desesperar. Sin embargo no puedo asegurarles cuántos más subiré ahora. Lo que sí, es que luego de las vacaciones estas, no podré volver a subir hasta diciembre. Pero aún así les informaré de los avances. ¡Y no crean que he abandonado este fic que parece les encanta tanto o mucho más que a mí! ¡Increíble! ¡Y pido por favor sus opiniones, que cada vez que leo una nueva me llenan de ganas e inspiración para continuar. Yo sé que este capítulo quizás no resultó muy bueno como otros, pero les prometo que el próximo será mucho mejor y más largo. Por favor dejen sus reviews, sean sinceros porque es así de la única forma que yo sé lo que piensas. Sigo preocupada por mi forma de escribir, creo que ha cambiado y no estoy muy segura de que sea muy bueno. Trataré de que quede lo mejor posible.

Hoy o mañana actualizo el perfil ¡No se preocupen! ¡Seguiré esta historia así pasen 10 años más!¡Desde ya les agradezco por todo! ¡Por ser tan fieles a este fic y por seguir día a día esperando un nuevo cap.! ¡Les prometo que mejoraré! ¡Suerte! y ¡Cuídense!

GokuxMilk


	23. Pelea entre hermanos, Viejas memorias

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 23: "_Pelea entre hermanos. Viejas memorias"_

"Te enseñaré, Kakarotto, lamentarás… ¡NO HABER ACEPTADO MI OFERTA!" gritó el saiyajín de la larga cabellera al tiempo que con toda velocidad se lanzó nuevamente contra Goku, tratando de dividirlo en dos con su espada.

Goku estaba en posición y listo para recibirlo.

Fue entonces cuando el ruido del choque del acero se apoderó del lugar.

* * *

El caballo se detuvo al instante.

"¡Aw!" se quejó Bulma ante tal repentino y brusco movimiento. "¿Por qué nos detenemos?" preguntó molesta. Pero al no recibir respuesta fijó su vista en el príncipe de los saiyajíns, tratando de conseguir una.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de Vegeta, algo que la extrañó por completo. Estaba más serio que de costumbre y con la vista fija en el misterioso camino, como si estuviese tratando de entender o captar algo. Por su expresión diría que algo extraño e importante estaba pasando.

"Vegeta…" susurró la peli-azul sorprendida y preocupada.

* * *

"¿Quería verme su majestad?" preguntó haciendo la reverencia acostumbrada.

"Bardock…" habló el rey Vegeta mientras le daba la espalda a su subordinado "…hay rumores de que te has aliado a los revolucionarios."

Bardock levantó la mirada del fino mármol del piso para posarla en Tao Pai Pai.

"Dime… ¿Debo tener en cuenta esta palabrería que mancha gravemente tu nombre?" continuó.

"En lo absoluto su majestad" dijo al momento en que volvió a bajar la mirada "Las malas lenguas no deben ser tenidas en cuenta."

"Qué bueno…" dijo observando atentamente el decorado de la empuñadura de su espada "…entonces puedes explicarme el por qué aún no has logrado dar con ninguno de ellos."

Los ojos de Bardock hicieron contacto con el rojo sangre de la capa del rey "Sus miembros poseen contactos útiles que les facilitan trasladarse libremente por el reino sin levantar la menor sospecha, complicando así mi búsqueda."

"Haz tenido mayores complicaciones en misiones anteriores. No veo por qué esto es un problema para ti."

"No lo es su majestad. Sólo es un obstáculo que lleva un poco más de tiempo que el planeado."

"Odio que los planes no salgan como deberían. Lo sabes perfectamente."

"Lo sé"

"Y aún así osas decir que tus planes no se llevan a cabo…" Dijo al momento en que la blanca tela de sus guantes recorría el extenso acero de la espada real.

Bardock permanecía con la vista fija en aquella legendaria tela que por generaciones había cubierto la espalda de los reyes saiyajines.

"Si su majestad tiene la sospecha de que he cometido traición a mi rey, con gusto recibiré el castigo merecido."

No estaba mintiendo, era cierto que para él sería un honor recibir tal sufrimiento si eso significaba defender sus ideales y su honor. Ese hombre que tenía en frente, ese tirano que le daba la espalda, no merecía llevar sobre sus hombros el destino del reino Saiyajín.

El rey Vegeta desvió su vista de la espada y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿Sabes por qué confío en ti Bardock?..." preguntó al momento en que se giró para ver la cara del saiyajín de la cicatriz en la mejilla "…porque nunca me has fallado."

Bardock observaba algo nervioso cómo el rey Vegeta comenzó a avanzar hacia él con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

"¿Y sabes por qué nunca me has fallado?..." preguntó el gobernante repentinamente. El saiyajín mercenario se llenó de sorpresa ante la inesperada pregunta. El rey Vegeta se acercó a su oído "…porque sabes lo que te pasaría si lo hicieras…"dijo en voz baja, con un tono tenebroso y amenazador.

Bardock sabía que estaba en problemas. Esa era una advertencia. Una grave advertencia.

El rey tomó distancia y se dirigió rumbo a su trono para sentarse. "Espero que la próxima vez que me visites traigas contigo a uno de ellos".

"Así será su majestad" se limitó a decir el saiyajín mercenario. Hizo una reverencia de despedida y antes de voltear para salir, le echó otra mirada a Tao Pai Pai, quién no dejaba de sonreír victorioso.

* * *

Roshi no podía quitar sus ojos de la batalla. Era increíble. Ambos saiyajíns, ambos hermanos, ambos luchando a muerte. Su antiguo discípulo demostraba sus grandes cualidades en el campo de batalla, el cual en este caso era la vieja casa de Son Gohan.

Chi Chi por otro lado, observaba aterrada el desarrollo de la pelea. Si bien Goku era un excelente guerrero, ella sabía perfectamente que ese saiyajín al que se enfrentaba su prometido ahora no se parecía en nada a los demás. Todo en él le recordaba a aquella horrible persona. Sentía el escalofriante miedo apoderarse de ella hasta el punto de inutilizarla, tal como sucedió aquella vez…

Hace aproximadamente 12 años, el reino de Flypa había recibido la visita del rey de los saiyajíns. Chi Chi permanecía parada frente a la gran puerta del salón real. Había visto cómo el que parecía ser el rey de aquel lugar tan lejano se había adentrado en aquella sala junto con su guardia real. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué estaba sucediendo del otro lado de aquella puerta. Pero estaba muy bien custodiada. No tenía opción, tendría que quedarse con sus dudas.

"¿Qué haces aquí joven Chi Chi?" preguntó una inconfundible voz detrás de ella.

La princesa se sobresaltó y se volteó lentamente hacia su mentora "Cri-Cimelda… jeje"

"Sabes perfectamente que no deberías estar aquí. Siempre en el lugar y momento equivocado." Decía la anciana, lo último con un suspiro.

"Pe-Pero…"

"Pero nada. ¿Debo recordarte que tienes deberes por cumplir?"

"Cielos Crimelda, no hace falta que me los recuerdes" contestó su pupila con tono de berrinche.

"Pues parece que sí. ¡Vamos! ¡En marcha! Tienes mucho por hacer joven Chi Chi." decía mientras acompañaba a la princesa hacia su lugar de estudio.

Media hora había trascurrido desde que había retomado sus libros. Chi Chi no podía creer lo aburrido que era aquello, y para colmo moría de curiosidad por saber acerca de los invitados.

"¡_Por Dios! ¿Cuánto más voy a tener que soportar esta tortura? ¡Qué aburrido! Crimelda quiere matarme."_ Pensaba la peli-negra mientras hacía caso omiso a las palabras de su mentora. Luego desvió la vista hacia fuera de la ventana, la cual revelaba el enorme y bello jardín. "¿_De qué estarán hablando papá y ese señor? Por cierto, no parecía muy feliz. Es más tenía una cara que da espanto... ¡Ay! ¡Me muero por saber! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí? ¡Quiero saber qué pasa!"_

"Crimelda" Los pensamientos de Chi Chi fueron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de los sirvientes. "Tenemos… un problema. Necesitamos que venga enseguida." Decía el muchacho con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la anciana.

El sirviente hizo señas a Crimelda para que se acercara.

Ante este acto, Chi Chi frunció su ceño. Era evidente que no quería que ella escuchara.

La anciana se acercó al muchacho.

"Parece que… el príncipe saiyajín se ha extraviado." dijo en voz baja el joven.

"¿Cómo? ¡Es imposible si estaba custodiado por su propia guardia real!" dijo sorprendida en el mismo tono.

"Lo sé, pero de repente desapareció y sus guardias están amenazándonos."

"De acuerdo, no te preocupes, lo encontraremos." dijo esto último en voz baja y luego se volteó hacia la princesa "Joven Chi Chi, enseguida regreso. Tú continúa con el estudio."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó la peli-negra al no haber podido oír nada.

"Nada de importancia, tú continúa con tus estudios" dijo para luego retirarse junto con el muchacho.

"¡Esta es mi oportunidad!" se dijo así misma Chi Chi y rápidamente se escapó de aquella habitación.

La peli-negra atravesaba la mansión con gran cuidado de que nadie la descubriera. Se dirigía hacia el salón real para averiguar si su padre y aquel extraño hombre aún permanecían allí. No le faltaba mucho para llegar. Giro la perilla de la puerta y se adentró en la biblioteca. Debía atravesar aquel lugar para poder llegar al salón principal sin ser vista por nadie. La biblioteca era una habitación enorme, llena de muebles, estantes y una innumerable cantidad de libros. Era el lugar perfecto para jugar a las escondidas, eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de Chi Chi cada vez que pisaba aquel lugar. Pero este no era el momento de jugar a las escondidas. Tenía que saber más sobre esos invitados.

"¡Hum! ¡Esto es basura!"

Chi Chi oyó una voz y se detuvo mientras se disponía a ir hacia la otra puerta. A continuación oyó unos ruidos extraños provenientes detrás de una de aquellas paredes llenas de libros. Con cuidado de no ser vista se fue acercando hacia los ruidos. Cuando rodeó el mueble, asomó su cabeza y vio que había un niño un poco mayor que ella arrojando libros al suelo. No recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero su uniforme se parecía mucho al que llevaba el rey que estaba hablando con su padre.

"Basura… Basura… Basura…" decía el niño mientras inspeccionaba cada libro para luego arrojarlo al suelo.

"Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Chi Chi molesta ante las actitudes de aquel niño.

El pequeño extranjero se sorprendió ante la presencia de la princesa y se puso furioso. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?" preguntó amenazadoramente.

"Yo soy la princesa Chi Chi. Y no te estaba espiando." Contestó enojada por su tono.

El niño levantó una ceja "¿Princesa?" preguntó con aspecto incrédulo. Luego una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Así que tú eres la princesa de este miserable reino… ahora veo porqué mi padre dice que no tiene futuro."

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó sorprendida y al mismo tiempo furiosa, Chi Chi.

"Sólo la verdad. Dicen que este reino se hunde lentamente… que sus gobernantes no sirven…" decía el niño mientras avanzaba hacia la peli-negra con un libro abierto en sus manos "…que la gente es débil e inútil… y que en el momento en que entre en guerra…" continuó diciendo cuando llegó frente a Chi Chi "…¡Todos morirán!" dijo al momento en que cerró velozmente el libro frente a la cara de la peli-negra, provocando que ésta se asustara. "JAJAJAJAJA"

"¡E-Eso no es cierto! ¡Eres un mentiroso!" trató de defenderse como pudo.

"Jajajaja ¿Eso crees?" decía mientras se alejaba de la princesa.

"¡Sí! ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Porque este reino nunca entrará en guerra! ¿Me oyes? ¡NUNCA!"

"JAJAJAJAJA ¡Claro que lo hará! Tarde o temprano todos los reinos entran en guerra…" el niño se detuvo y giró su cabeza para observarla "…y el tuyo caerá. ¡JAJAJAJAJA...!" dijo dejando caer el libro al suelo y continuó caminando.

Chi Chi sólo se lo quedó mirando. No podía ser cierto lo que ese niño había dicho. ¡Eso no pasaría! ¡Nunca! ¡Ella no lo permitiría!. Sin saber por qué comenzó a ver borroso a causa de las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Con sus pequeñas manos trató de limpiarlas, pero no dejaban de salir. Mordió su suave labio inferior y finalmente soltó su llanto. Mientras lloraba volvía a poner en su lugar los libros que había arrojado aquel odioso niño. Cuando los colocó donde iban, se dirigió hacia el último que le quedaba por acomodar, el último que había caído al suelo. Sin dejar de llorar, la pequeña Chi Chi recogió el libro y leyó su título '_Tácticas de combate'_. Sin consuelo alguno abrazó fuertemente ese libro y se sentó en el suelo desahogándose en su llanto.

Al cabo de un rato por fin se tranquilizó.

"Niño tonto" habló para sí misma en voz baja. "¿Quién se cree que es? No sabe nada de este reino… ni siquiera es de aquí…" luego dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar.

Comenzó a atravesar el pasillo cuando detrás de una puerta oyó voces. Se acercó y notó que había quedado levemente abierta. A través de la puerta entreabierta, pudo distinguir a tres personas. Uno era el niño con el que anteriormente se había encontrado, junto a él había un hombre alto y calvo con un bigote negro, y frente a ambos, el mismo hombre que había entrado en el salón real para hablar con su padre.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" preguntó el que parecía ser el rey.

"Sólo estaba investigando el lugar." Contestó el niño.

"Si vuelves a desobedecer una de mis órdenes te mataré ¿Has entendido?"

"Si… padre." Dijo bajando su mirada.

"Napa."

"¿Si, su majestad?" preguntó el hombre calvo.

"¿No eras tú el encargado de cuidar al príncipe Vegeta en mi ausencia?"

"¿Príncipe Vegeta?" susurró para sí misma Chi Chi mientras permanecía atenta a lo que sucedía.

"E-Eh S-Si, su majestad, pero el príncipe Vegeta es muy hábil y logró burlar mi guardia" se excusó su súbdito.

"¿Me estás diciendo que un niño de 10 años desapareció sin ser notado no sólo por ti, sino también por toda la guardia real que tenías a cargo?"

Tardó en contestar "S-Sí… su majestad."

A continuación, el Rey desenvainó su valiosa espada. Ante este acto tanto Chi Chi como el hombre calvo que permanecía adentro de la habitación, se sorprendieron.

"¡N-NO! ¡POR FAVOR, SU MAJESTAD! ¡DÉME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!"

Y tan pronto terminó de decir su frase, en ese mismo instante y con una velocidad impresionante, el hombre de la roja capa cortó la cabeza del saiyajín llamado Napa. La cabeza rodó hasta la puerta de la habitación mientras el cuerpo caía desplomado al suelo formando un gran charco de sangre.

Los ojos de Chi Chi se ampliaron en el horror y el miedo mientras veía la cabeza calva junto a su pie. En ese momento el príncipe Vegeta notó su presencia.

"¡Padre!" advirtió mientras señalaba a la princesa.

Chi Chi sólo permanecía estática y temblando con su vista fija en los ojos de aquella cabeza que parecían no dejar de mirarla. De repente sintió cómo la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando aquella siniestra figura. La peli-negra cayó al suelo por el miedo que la invadía al ver la aterradora, fría y penetrante mirada llena de odio. Entonces notó como una escalofriante media sonrisa se formó en los labios de aquel verdugo.

"Parece que tenemos a una princesa curiosa…" dijo divertido.

Aterrada, Chi Chi trataba de retroceder. Pero su miedo creció cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella nuevamente.

"…tu madre también era muy curiosa…" continuó.

Chi Chi amplió aún más sus ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho cómo murió? Jajaja"

"¡CHI CHI!" gritó una voz al final del pasillo.

El rey Vegeta observó a Ox-Satán y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal. "Vámonos príncipe Vegeta." dijo esto último y seguido por su hijo se fueron rápidamente.

"¡GUARDIAS!" volvió a gritar el rey de Flypa mientras corría hacia su hija. "¡Chi Chi! ¿Estás bien, hija? ¿Te hizo algo?" preguntó muy preocupado cuando se arrodilló a la altura de ella.

Chi Chi sólo abrazó fuertemente a su padre y lloró a más no poder, tratando de olvidar lo que había vivido.

Raditz trató de atravesar a Goku con su espada, pero éste con un rápido movimiento contraatacó. Como resultado, la espada del saiyajín de la larga cabellera salió despedida hasta caer y clavarse en el suelo justo al lado de la princesa y el viejo Roshi. Al sentir el objeto caer junto a su pie, inmediatamente Chi Chi revivió el momento de la decapitación que había presenciado cuando era niña.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó horrorizada con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y abrazándose a sí misma.

Goku tenía su espada a tan sólo unos centímetros del cuello de su hermano. Estaba a punto de poner fin a la pelea cuando el grito de Chi Chi llamó su atención. No pudo evitar mirarla. Raditz aprovechó la distracción de su oponente y con gran agilidad y fuerza lo golpeó arrojándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente corrió en dirección de los dos espectadores. Tomó nuevamente su espada y bruscamente jaló a la princesa hacia él colocando el filo de su arma en su cuello.

"¡Obsérvala por última vez, Kakarotto!" dijo con una media sonrisa y con toda intención de cortarle el cuello.

"¡NO LO HAGAS!" gritó Goku mientras aún permanecía en el suelo.

"¡Raditz! ¡Ella es la princesa del Reino de Flypa!" dijo inmediatamente Roshi con la esperanza de así salvar a Chi Chi.

El saiyajín de la larga cabellera a punto de cumplir su cometido, se detuvo al instante. "¿¡Qué has dicho!?" preguntó en el asombro.

"¡No lo hagas! ¡Ella es muy valiosa!" continuó el anciano tratando de convencerlo.

Raditz observó detenidamente a la peli-negra. No vestía como una princesa, pero analizó la posibilidad de usar aquella ropa para pasar desapercibida.

"Si es cierto que esta mujer es la princesa de ese reino… entonces estoy de suerte." dijo y a continuación miró a Goku "Apuesto que le encantará al Rey Vegeta, jajajajajaja" pudo notar que ante aquellas palabras, su rehén se estremecía de pavor "Y en el caso que sean sólo mentiras suyas… pues… al fin y al cavo será lo mismo… tendrá el mismo final. Claro que antes me divertiré con ella." terminó de decir mientras lamía la mejilla de Chi Chi y observaba divertido a su hermano.

"¡Déjala en paz!" exigió furioso Goku.

Raditz le dedicó una sonrisa perversa y rápidamente cargó a la princesa sobre su hombro y montó su caballo para salir a todo galope hacia el reino Saiyajín.

"¡CHI CHI!" Gritó el saiyajín más joven. A toda prisa corrió hacia la carreta y con su espada cortó las ataduras del caballo para liberarlo. Lo montó y siguió el camino por donde se había ido su hermano mayor.

Roshi simplemente observó cómo Goku se alejaba velozmente, deseándole suerte.

* * *

Chi Chi, quien iba sentada en el caballo delante de Raditz, abrió los ojos y divisó algo a lo lejos.

"Goku" susurró para ella misma con una pizca de esperanza.

"¿¡Qué!?" lamentablemente para ella, su raptor la había oído. Éste se giró y efectivamente comprobó que su hermano estaba alcanzándolo. "¡Maldición! ¡Hiá!". Azotó las riendas para ir más rápido, pero no hubo caso.

Rápidamente el caballo de Goku se puso a la par del pura sangre. Ambos caballos, uno al lado del otro, atravesaban con una velocidad peligrosa el gran bosque. Esquivaban árboles, ramas y hojas con gran dificultad debido al angosto espacio que había entre los árboles.

"Eres persistente, Kakarotto" dijo Raditz volviendo a desenvainar su espada y a continuación atacó al saiyajín más joven. Goku esquivó el ataque, pero una leve cortadura quedó en su pecho. Luego desenvainó su espada.

"¡Chi Chi! ¡Dame la mano!" dijo extendiendo su mano libre, mientras con la otra se defendía de los ataques.

Muy asustada y sin dudarlo Chi Chi estiró su mano y tomó la de Goku.

Al ver esto, el saiyajín de la larga cabellera guió su caballo sobre el su hermano empujándolo hacia un árbol. La fuerte embestida provocó que la pareja se soltase. Con un rápido movimiento, el jinete más joven, logró evitar que su caballo y él se estrellaran. Sin embargo, no vio venir la segunda embestida y el caballo fue inevitablemente arrojado hacia otro árbol, provocando un increíble choque. Tanto jinete como caballo quedaron inconscientes y con heridas muy graves.

Con amargas lágrimas en sus profundos ojos, Chi Chi veía alejarse velozmente aquella imagen en la que Goku permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

"¡GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU!"

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo 23. Tras los terribles enfrentamientos de ambos hermanos, Goku queda inconsciente y gravemente herido sin poder impedir que Raditz se lleve a Chi Chi, quien recientemente revive un horrible momento de su pasado. ¿Qué ocurrirá con la princesa de Flypa? ¿Qué sucederá con Goku? ¿Qué tan graves serán sus heridas? Por otro lado ¿Qué significan esas miradas entre Bardock y Tao Pai Pai?. Todo esto averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

Próximo capítulo. Jajaja esta vez los dejaré con la intriga. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Descúbranlo en la próxima actualización.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy contentos con este capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Como lo prometí, lo hice bien extenso como me gustan. Sé que algunos esperaban quizás algún momento romántico en este capítulo, pero no se aflijan que muy pero muy pronto Goku y Chi Chi se volverán a encontrar y les prometo que revivirán aquellos hermosos momentos anteriormente vividos. En cuando a la actualización, no se preocupen, parece que aún puedo subir un capítulo más antes de diciembre, quizás dos. Así que no se aflijan. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, déjenme sus reviews para poder saberlo. Nuevamente les agradezco de corazón a todos los que dejan sus opiniones y los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fanfic. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!¡De verdad!. Bueno, me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Saludos y suerte!

¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! Si, Goku siempre lleva su espada, es parte de su uniforme de soldado de élite. Si hay más dudas háganmelo saber ¿Si?.

GokuxMilk


	24. A toda prisa

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 24: _"A toda prisa"_

"Este es el camino." dijo la voz femenina sin voltearse.

El joven saiyajín simplemente tenía su vista puesta en su pequeña espalda mientras caminaban por la zona montañosa.

"Ah... así que es este el famoso atajo..." contestó ahora observando detenidamente su alrededor.

"Goku, presta mucha atención. Me fastidia tener que repetir las cosas." volvió a decir la mujer rubia sin deter su paso. "Este camino jamás debe ser revelado ¿Me oíste? Es sólo para nuestro uso personal. De esta forma, podremos movernos libremente sin tener que temer una emboscada." luego se detuvo y volteó para observarlo. "¿Estás prestando atención?" preguntó en tono de regaño con sus brazos cruzados.

"Eh... si, claro N°18 je-je" reía el peli-negro mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Hum... Más te vale"contestó amenazante para luego retomar su rumbo. "El camino es considerablemente más corto que cualquier otro. Sin embargo, es el más peligroso por sus características geográficas. Atravezarlo a caballo es muy arriesgado pues es una zona de derrumbe... lo mejor es ir a pie."

"¿A pie? ¿Pero eso no sería lo mismo que ir por otro camino a caballo?" preguntó Goku dudoso.

"Casi lo mismo, con la diferencia de que aquí no corremos el peligro de una emboscada. Es mil veces más seguro arriesgarse en esta zona de derrumbe que a los guardias reales en el resto de los caminos." contestó la rubia saiyajín con toda seriedad.

"Ya veo..." dijo el joven de cabellos revueltos. "... ¿y desde cuándo conoces este camino? Realmente me sorprende el nunca haberlo conocido, ya que he vivido por los alrededores del reino toda mi vida y ni siquiera mi abuelo me lo había enseñado." le preguntó con curiocidad.

"Lo conozco desde niña. Mi hermano y yo solíamos tomarlo todo el tiempo... Una vez, mientras jugábamos con nuestras espadas de madera curiosamente dímos con él." el nieto de Son Gohan juró ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, pero enseguida ésta se borró sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo. "Nunca se lo revelamos a nadie. Pero luego de lo sucedido..." en silencio, detuvo su paso un momento, a lo que Goku también cesó el suyo. Entonces la mujer continuó "...decidí que le daría un buen uso ¿Y qué mejor uso que éste?" terminó de decir al mismo tiempo que levantaba su vista hacia el frente con gran decisión.

Goku la observó detenidamente. Había determinación en sus ojos, pero también odio. A continuación posó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer rubia, a lo que ésta lo miró con sorpresa.

"Lo lograremos." le dijo el saiyajín con confianza y una sonrisa.

La mujer simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Sintió una calidez en su cuerpo, era una sensación muy agradable. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos con un poco de dificultad debido a la luz cegadora del sol que los lastimaban. Un poco aturdido pudo divisar las hojas en la copa de los árboles que se movían al compás del viento. Era algo hipnotizante... tranquilo... relajante... Con sus ojos a medio abrir contempló todo aquello como si no existiera el tiempo. Su mente estaba en blanco. Ningún tipo de pensamiento estaba presente.

"¡Goku!" el joven saiyajín pestañeó volviendo de su ensueño al verse interrumpido por un llamado que provenía de la lejanía. Apenas pudo oírlo. Parecía casi como una voz un tanto surrealista.

"¡Goku!" volvió a oír. Esta vez el llamado era más fuerte, más cercano y parecía muy real.

Seguía un poco aturdido, aún no había reconocido a quién pertenecía aquella voz que gritaba su nombre. Intentó girar su cabeza hacia su derecha, de donde creyó que provenía la voz, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo sintió un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Hizo un mueca de sufirmiento, pero finalmente pudo divisar que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad.

"¿Ma- Maestro Roshi?" preguntó debilmente al creer ver visto al anciano dirigirse hacia él. Éste parecía muy preocupado.

"¡Goku! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó finalmente al llegar a su lado mientras observaba alterado el estado de su antiguo alumno.

"¿Qué- Qué fue lo que pasó, maestro?" contestó con otra pregunta al mismo tiempo que intentaba incorporarse mientras con una mano se tocaba la cabeza por el mareo.

"No lo sé, Goku. Cuando subiste al caballo en persecución de Raditz, lo único que pude hacer fue intentar seguirte a pie, pero te perdí de vista rápidamente." decía mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

"¿Raditz?" preguntó sorprendido, entonces de golpe, todo lo últimamente vivido volvió a su memoria. Recordó el incidente en la casa de su abuelo, la pelea con quién parecía ser su hermano, el cómo éste había raptado a Chi Chi y a continuación cómo él había ido en su rescate. Y recordó que lo último que vio fue la embestida que ese saiyajín le propinó, haciéndolo caer de su caballo, lo que aparentemente lo dejó inconciente. "¡Chi Chi!" dijo de repente Goku exaltado al darse cuenta que ella no estaba.

"Goku..." comenzó Roshi despacio "...no sé qué fue lo que pasó, ni cuánto tiempo llevaste inconciente, pero yo hace rato que estoy siguiendo tu paso. Si sucedió lo que creo, ellos ya deben de llevarnos una distancia considerable." terminó con un tono de seriedad y tristeza.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Goku furioso, apretando fuertemente sus puños mientras aún yacía sentado en el suelo. "¡Debo darme prisa!" continuó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Sin embargo, el dolor en su cuerpo lo invadió por completo y junto a la sensación de mareo hizo que cayera de rodillas mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo.

"¡Goku! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación Roshi al ver el estado de su discípulo. "Aún estás demasiado débil, debes recuperarte primero."

"No hay tiempo para eso, maestro... debo... rescatar a Chi Chi." decía con pesadez el saiyajín de élite en una mueca de dolor, mientras se incorporaba nuevamente intentando soportar aquel terrible malestar.

"¡En ese estado no podrás hacerle frente a Raditz! ¡Debes recuperarte!" intentaba convencerlo con toda sensatez, su mentor.

"Maestro... si Raditz llega antes que nosotros al reino Saiyajín, ya no habrán posibilidades de poder rescatar a Chi Chi" dijo Goku al tiempo en que pudo ponerse de pie agarrándose del tronco de un árbol.

"Escúchame bien, Goku. No podrás alcanzarlo aunque quisieras. Él nos lleva gran ventaja y aunque lo siguieras ahora a toda prisa, no hay manera de saber qué camino ha tomado hacia el reino saiyajín...".

"Pero aún así debo ir tras él. No permitiré que le haga daño a Chi Chi. Además..." dijo esbozando debilmente un sonrisa con confianza "Acabo de recordar un atajo".

"¿Un atajo?" preguntó muy sorprendido el anciano.

* * *

"AHHHH" gritaba la peli-azul con lágrimas en sus ojos por el fuerte viento, mientras se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas del jinete.

"¡Hiá!" volvió a gritar una vez más el príncipe de los saiyajíns azotando las riendas para que el pura sangre fuera a una mayor velocidad.

"VEGETAAAA VE MÁS DESPACIOOOOO" lloriqueaba Bulma con miedo a caerse en cualquier momento del caballo y provocarse lo que seguro sería una muerte dolorosa.

Pero el saiyajín orgulloso hacía caso omiso a las palabras de la damisela que se sujetaba de él cuál garrapata temerosa. Él estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos mientras mantenía en su rostro una seriedad aún mayor que la regular.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué fue esa sensación? Grrr... Tengo un mal presentimiento... ¡Debo apresurarme!"_ pensaba el hijo del rey de los saiyajín.

"¡Hiá!"

"DETENTEEEEEEE" gritó de nuevo la peli-azul muy asustada. Si seguía así lo más probable era que moriría por culpa de las acciones desmedidas de aquél saiyajín. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Ella no podía morir! ¡No alguien con su considerable belleza, inteligencia y estatus! ¡No de esa forma! ¡No en manos de un saiyajín! Entonces gritó lo primero que se le ocurrió. "TENGOO QUE IRRR AL BAÑOOOO" fue con todas sus fuerzas y cerca del oído de Vegeta.

"¡TE AGUANTAS, MUJERRR!" le contestó éste malhumorado al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito ensordecedor.

"IDIOTAAAA ¡AHHHH!" gritaba al momento en que creyó que una rama la golpearía. Para su suerte, se agachó justo a tiempo y la rama apenas rozó su cabeza. "¡DIOS! ¡DETENTEEE SALVAJEEE! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES QUE SUCEDA UNA TRAGEDIAA!" seguía gritando con la máxima potencia que sus pulmones le permitían.

Vegeta ya sentía estallar su tímpano y no tuvo más opción que parar si es que aún quería conservar sus cinco sentidos.

Pero para sorpresa de la peli-azul, Vegeta frenó de golpe y ella sintió que casi sale disparada del caballo de no haber sido por el fuerte brazo del saiyajín que la había sujetado por su cintura.

Bulma pestañeó dos veces en el desconcierto mientra asimilaba lo ocurrido. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y hacia atrás por culpa de la velocidad a la que iban. De pronto, reaccionó con enorme furia al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

"Grr ¿¡PERO ACASO ESTÁS LOCO!? ¿¡ES QUE QUIERES MATARME, MALDITO DEMENTE!? ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER SEMEJANTE LOCURA!?" gritaba más que alterada la princesa del reino del oeste.

Ante la potencia del grito, por instinto,Vegeta se inclinó levemente hacia atrás.

"GRRR ¡MUJER! ¡CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCOTA ANTES DE QUE YO LO HAGA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ POR TODAS!" le devolvía en su mismo tono, ahora él inclinándose hacia adelante. Esa mujer ya lo estaba artando.

"¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME SIGAS TRATANDO DE ESA FORMA!" volvió a gritarle mientras se cruzada de brazos y cerraba sus ojos indignada.

Vegeta gruñó en la ira, ya estaba fuera de sus casillas. Fue entonces cuando la princesa escuchó el sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada y abrió sus bellos ojos para comprobar lo que sucedía.

"Mujer. Ya me tienes arto. Nadie le levanta la voz al gran Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajíns." decía mostrando su espada amenazadoramente mientras con su mano libre tomaba fuertemente el brazo de Bulma.

"¿Qué- Qué vas a hacer?" le preguntó temblorosamente sorprendida y con temor al ver esa fría y profunda mirada posicionarse sobre ella. La peli-azul notó el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Realmente sentía que ese hombre iba a hacerle daño.

En ese momento, Bulma observó que el príncipe desvió su mirada hacia algún sitio detrás de ella, pero que parecía ser hacia el cielo. Apenas pudo asimilarlo. No cromprendía lo que había ocurrido. Sólo creyó oír un sonido metálico, luego al caballo relinchar mientras se montaba en sus dos patas traseras y, finalmente, silencio. El pura sangre ahora estaba de nuevo en sus cuatro patas. Ella desvió su vista hacia el suelo para ver lo que parecía ser una flecha clavada en la tierra. Fijó su vista nuevamente en Vegeta notando que éste gruñía al mismo tiempo que mantenía su espada levantada como un escudo y con la vista dirigiéndola hacia todos lados como si estuviese buscando algo desesperadamente.

"¡Sal de ahí, maldita escoria!" le oyó exigir al príncipe.

Entonces en un instante lo había comprendido. ¡Había alguien ahí, además de ellos! ¡Alguien había disparado un arco con intención de hacerles daño, o lo que más probable era, matarlos! La peli-azul se dio cuenta que el hábil saiyajín había desvíado con su espada la trayectoria de la flecha. Y por un segundo lo miró con admiración. Pero luego, su voz la volvió a la realidad.

"¡Vamos insecto! ¡Quiero ver tu asquerosa cara antes de mandarte al otro mundo!" continuó el príncipe de los saiyajíns, esta vez con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

Entonces tanto Bulma como Vegeta tuvieron una sensación extraña. El aire se hizo más pesado a su alrededor y un sonido casi sordo inundó el lugar.

"¿Hu?" dijeron ambos al únisono, mientras automáticamente, fijaban sus ojos en el cielo. Los dos pares de ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una gran nube obscura, o mejor dicho una gran lluvia de flechas dirigirse hacia ellos.

El saiyajín apretó los dientes y la princesa gritó en el temor.

"¡Hiá!" azotó el jinete fuertemente las riendas a lo que el negro caballo obedeció al instante y con gran velocidad.

Bulma sólo se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo del saiyajín mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, opinando ahora que daría cualquier cosa por volver a la situación vivida en el galope anterior.

Vegeta volvió su cabeza por sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que Bulma abría sus ojos y miraba el camino que dejaban atrás. Ambos veían cómo sobre sus cabezas aquella amenazadora nube estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

* * *

"¿Un atajo?" preguntó con gran sorpresa el viejo Roshi. "Goku... ¿acaso tú...? ¿Es posible que hayas vuelto a recuperar la memoria?" continuó ecéptico.

"No lo sé, maestro..." contestó el joven de cabellos revueltos mientras observaba el suelo "...lamentablemente aún no logro recordar bien quién soy, ni la mayor parte de mi vida... pero sí acabo de recordar un camino." dijo seriamente al tiempo en que volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su maestro.

"¿Has recordado un camino? ¿Qué camino?" continuó preguntando Roshi.

"Hay un camino hacia el reino saiyajín que no es muy conocido. De hecho, casi nadie lo conoce, sólo los miembros de la revolución. Recuerdo... recuerdo que hace poco más de un año, una mujer rubia me lo enseñó..." decía Goku intentando aclarar su recuerdo, el cuál no estaba del todo nítido. "Creo... creo que su nombre en clave era N°18."

"¿N°18? ¿Acaso la has recordado?"

"Si... eso creo ¿Usted la conoce, maestro?"

"¿Que si la conozco? ¡Claro que la conozco! ¡Ella es uno de los líderes revolucionarios! ¡Es una de tus colegas y amigos!" contestó con emoción el anciano.

"¿Amigos?" preguntó un poco sorprendido el joven saiyajín.

"Así es, pero más importante ¿Cuál era ese camino que te enseñó?"

"Está cerca de aquí, pero si quiero alcanzar a Raditz tengo que darme prisa." decía al tiempo en que se acercaba al caballo, el cuál al parecer había recuperado la conciencia antes que él.

"Pero Goku ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres descansar un momento?" preguntó preocupado.

"No, estoy bien. Debo darme prisa y llegar cuanto antes." dijo al momento en que se montó al caballo "Vamos, maestro." finalizó extendiendo su mano a su mentor mientras le sonreía.

Roshi tomó su mano y montó junto a su alumno.

"Ah... lo olvidaba, maestro Roshi. El atajo es mortal si uno va montando a caballo. N°18 me lo advirtió, dijo que era una zona de derrumbe. Así que sujétese bien." concluyó de lo más normal.

"¿¡QUÉ DIJISTEEE!? ¿¡Y AHORA ME LO DICES MUCHACHO TONTOOO!?" dijo alterado su maestro sin que Goku le hiciera caso pues ya había azotado las riendas.

* * *

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien, qué?" contestó seriamente el hombre que yacía a su derecha.

"Estoy impaciente porque me digas cuál es tu relación con Ten Shin Han."

Yamcha quería saber cuanto antes ese gran misterio que envolvía a aquellos dos hombres. Sobretodo, quería saber qué era eso que afectaba tanto al guardia real. ¿Había dicho algo sobre rogar? No sabía si lo había interpretado bien, pero estaba ancioso por saberlo. ¿Cuál sería la conexión que tenían esos dos hombres de reinos y razas diferentes? Tenía que saberlo. Claro, para en un futuro cercano usarlo a su favor.

"Ja, eso no es de tu incumbencia, saiyajín." le contestó sin rodeos el namekiano.

"Lo es. Más de lo que crees. Ese tipo y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. Todo lo que afecte a ese malnacido es de mi incumbencia. Necesito saber la verdad... y no es como si me sobrara el tiempo." dijo lo último en tono burlón.

"Hum. Tus motivos me tienen sin cuidado."

"No vas a decírmelo ¿Eh?" hizo una pausa "Entiendo... en estos momentos debes odiarme sólo por el hecho de ser un saiyajín, pero no te confundas, no somos todos iguales." decía con una sonrisa de derrota.

El namekiano no contestó, permanecía completamente callado.

"Escucha..." continuó el conde "...sé por lo que estás pasando. A pesar de que en mi caso los exterminados no ha sido todo un reino como en el tuyo, sí lo han sido gran parte de mis amigos y colegas. Soy un miembro importante de la revolución y día a día lidio con una nueva muerte familiar en manos del rey Vegeta. Nada me haría más feliz que derrocar a ese tirano que ocupa injustamente el trono de nuestro reino. Él es mi verdadero objetivo. Ten Shin Han... sólo es un asunto pendiente."

"¡Ja! Ten Shin Han es un insecto comparado con Vegeta. Mi reino a caído y mi gente ha sido exterminada ¿Acaso crees que he estado perdiendo mi tiempo con esa basura?" el hombre de piel verde hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió mientras levantaba su mirada "...mi objetivo también es tu rey." dijo seriamente.

"Entonces ya tenemos tres cosas en común." sonrió Yamcha.

"Hum. Más allá de eso... dijiste pertenercer a los revolucionarios. Así que esa es la causa por la que estás aquí. Debes tener un puesto realmente importante entre ellos como para que te mantuvieran con vida."

"¿Y qué hay de ti? Siendo un namekiano es aún más extraño que sigas vivo e incluso peor, que estés confinado conmigo."

El namekiano esbozó una media sonrisa que no pudo ser vista por su interlocutor debido a la falta de luz del lugar.

"Digamos que... sé algunas cosas y tengo algunos conocidos." dijo misteriosamente el hombre de piel verde.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó intrigado.

El hombre proveniente de Namekusei no iba a contestar esa pregunta.

"Más importante..." cambió de tema "...dices querer derrocar a tu rey, pero yo no veo que estés haciendo un buen trabajo." decía con un tono burlón.

"Je-je" rió Yamcha "digamos que tuve un pequeño percanse... pero que esto no te de una mala imagen de mi."

"¡Ja! No tienes que preocuparte por eso, saiyajín... en lo absoluto." dijo el namekiano al sentirse cómplice de su compañero de celda. Aunque le pesase, ambos se encontraban en la misma situación. No importaba cómo fue que llegaron allí ni por qué. Lo que estaba claro es que ambos habían fallado en sus propósitos.

"Por cierto... mi nombre es Yamcha Yai."

El hombre de Namekusei observó por un momento la negra silueta del saiyajín que lo acompañaba en medio de esa total oscuridad.

"Píccolo... Piccolo Daimao." dijo secamente.

* * *

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Se sentía más aterrada que nunca y había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había perdido toda esperanza al ver a su amado Goku caer herido a lo lejos.

Chi Chi no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que había llegado su fin, que lo que le esperaba ahora era sólo dolor y una muerte más que segura. Para colmo, sentía una terrible repulsión hacia aquél hombre que la había secuestrado. Repulsión y horror. Un horror inimaginable que le hacía recordar a aquél horrible y despiadado hombre... el rey de los saiyajíns.

"¡Cállate!" todo su cuerpo se estremeció al oir su grave voz ordenar sobre su cabeza. Ella sabía que sus sollozos le resultaban algo terriblemente molesto, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¡Te dije que te callés! ¡Ya me tienes arto con tu llanto!" volvió a gritarle provocando en la princesa aún más termor. Ella sólo cerraba fuertemente sus ojos intentando no emitir sonido alguno, aunque sabía que era casi imposible pues sus sentimientos siempre habían podido más que ella.

Al ver que la mujer no obedecía sus órdenes tiró de las riendas para que el caballo se detuviese. A continuación, con una mano agarró su pequeña barbilla tirando brúscamente de ella para que lo viese a los ojos.

"¡Mírame!" le ordenó para que ella abriera sus ojos. Pero Chi Chi no obedeció, a pesar de su temor, seguía siendo una mujer testaura.

"Grrr ¡TE DIJE QUE ME MIRES!" gritó furioso haciendo que la muchacha abriese sus ojos de golpe. Mientras observaba divertido sus profundos ojos negros llenos de miedo y lágrimas, el saiyajín de élite continuó "Así me gusta. Eres una buena niña." decía con una sonrisa "Ahora cierra esa bocota tuya si no quieres acabar como Kakarotto."

Ante lo dicho, la pobre Chi Chi no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¡YA ME TIENES ARTO!" gritó mientras acercó brusca y amenazadoramente su rostro al de él "Te lo voy a decir por última vez ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA SEA!"

No supo de dónde tomó coraje y fuerza, pero inesperadamente para el saijayín, Chi Chi lo empujó y logró separarse brúscamente de él al haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Aprovechando el estado escéptico de su raptor, la princesa saltó del caballo y comenzó a correr como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

"¿¡Pero qué-!?" decía totalmente sorprendido Raditz mientras observaba a la mujer alejarse a toda prisa. "Grr ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!" le aseguró cuando volvió a reaccionar y comenzar la persecución de la princesa.

Chi Chi corría como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y no era para menos. Atravesaba todo aquel bosque sin prestar atención alguna a su paisaje. Cada rama, cada hoja, cada raíz... quedaba atrás rápidamente. Su vestido se rompía levemente cada vez que se enganchaba en alguna que otra rama, pero eso no era de importancia. Las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas levemente coloradas. Sólo deseaba con todo su corazón poder escapar de aquella horrible situación.

"_Por favor..."_ pensaba suplicante mientras corría y comenzaba a sentir el cansancio _"Por favor... alguien que me ayude... por favor..."_

Entonces lo escuchó.

"¡MUJER!" gritó su captor a una distancia no tan lejana.

Chi Chi se sintió en el pánico total. ¡Ese hombre la estaba alcanzando!. Sintió el trote del caballo cada vez más cerca.

"_No... no..."_ gritaba fuertemente en sus pensamientos.

De repente, sus oídos captaron los pasos del pura sangre casi detrás de ella. No logró asimilarlo, pero sintió una terrible punzada en su nuca. Casi al instante... todo se volvió negro.

Finalmente, el caballo se detuvo. Luego, caminó despacio hacia donde yacía la mujer inconciente en el suelo. El saiyajín de la larga cabellera la miró fijamente "Vas a desear nunca haberme desafíado."

Continuará...

* * *

Capítulo 24. En medio de todo ese caos dado por el enfrentamiento entre hermanos, Goku ha logrado finalmente recordar a otra persona además de a su querido abuelo, y también ha recordado algo aún más curioso... ¿un camino?. Mientras tanto Chi Chi pasa por situaciones muy peligrosas junto a esa persona que tanto pavor le provoca ¿Qué sucederá con ella? ¿Podrá Goku rescartarla a tiempo?. A su vez Bulma y Vegeta parecen ser perseguidos por alguien no muy amigable ¿Quién estará tras ellos? y ¿Qué secederá entre el verdadero Conde y aquel namekiano tan misterioso?. Todo esto averígüenlo en el próxímo capítulo.

¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Bueno, como he escrito al comienzo del primer capítulo, he decidido retomar la historia. ¡Todo esto es gracias a sus fabulosos comentarios! Tras tanto tiempo de escribir, no sé si lo he narrado de la misma forma. Traté de hacerlo lo más similar posible pero sinceramente dudo si lo he logrado ¿Uds. qué opinan?. Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo y yo mientras tando seguiré trabajando con los próximos. En fin ¡Estoy muy emocionada por volver a escribir y estoy disfrutando esto! Bueno, continuaré trabajando en esto. ¡Les envío mis más cordiales saludos!

GokuxMilk


	25. El reino de los saiyajín

_Nota del autor: ¡Saludos! Quería aclarar que en este nuevo capítulo eh cambiado los signos de los diálogos y los de los pensamientos de los personajes, para que su entendimiento sea más claro. Sólo eso. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!**  
**_

— (diálogos)_  
_

«» (pensamientos)

* * *

**Destinados por equivocación**

Capítulo 25: _"El reino de los saiyajín"_

Comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Aquel murmullo constante y fuerte la confundía y molestaba. Sintió un malestar en su cuerpo debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Luego creyó oír lo que parecían pisadas de un caballo junto con aquellos sonidos metálicos tan característicos que hacen las partes de la montura al chocar entre sí. Entre todas aquellas sensaciones, finalmente tuvo fuerza para abrir sus ojos. ¿Qué era aquello que veía?

Chi Chi observó con los ojos a medio abrir, lo que parecía ser un suelo moverse. ¿Un suelo moverse? Definitivamente algo no concordaba.

La peli-negra notó las patas de un caballo que no cesaba su andar. Extrañada y aún sin poder procesar todo en su cerebro, levantó un poco la vista para observar el mar de gente que se movía constantemente. Hombres y mujeres de distintas edades y profesiones, varios niños acompañados de sus madres. Toda una multitud de personas que ella nunca había visto, estaban allí en una actividad constante, concentrados en lo que hacían.

Chi Chi aún estaba un poco confundida, pero enseguida notó que estaba en lo que parecía ser un pueblo o algo por el estilo. No pudo seguir intentando razonar ya que sintió que se detuvo.

—Ah... mi señor Raditz —decía una voz anciana —, parece que ha regresado de su viaje ¿Cómo le ha ido?

«¿Raditz?» en ese momento Chi Chi heló. Levemente giró su cabeza y más arriba (pues yacía boca abajo delante del jinete), pudo ver a ese odioso saiyajín de larga cabellera que parecía estar mirando hacia otro lado. Ahora lo había comprendido. Ella aún permanecía con ese sujeto y lo peor es que recordó su intento de escape. Seguramente él la había dejado inconsciente y ahora ella no tenía la menor idea de nada sobre lo que sucedía.

—¡Hum! Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —dijo seriamente el saiyajín de élite a quien parecía ser un viejo mercader.

—Ah... pero veo que trae a una señorita con usted... —dice al notar a la joven, aparentemente inconsciente sobre el caballo —, y veo que es muy bella ¿Al señor le interesaría negociar? —preguntó pícaramente.

Al oír esto, la peli-negra se puso tensa. Lo mejor era fingir permanecer inconsciente, mientras intentaba comprender lo que sucedía, y esperaba que ellos no se dieran cuenta.

—¿Negociar?— Raditz levantó una ceja.

—Si, señor. Este mes tengo muy buena mercadería en la que seguramente un soldado de élite como usted, estará interesado. Ha resultado muy difícil, pero gracias a mis contactos he logrado conseguirlas... —el anciano se acercó más a Raditz y le susurró —. Son las nuevas armas provenientes del caído reino Tsufuru.

—¿El reino Tsufuru, has dicho? ¿Te refieres a esas espadas casi indestructibles? —preguntó interesado.

—Si, mi señor. Y eso no es todo. En mi tienda tengo un ejemplar único. Es una espada muy resistente que al parecer, perteneció a un tsufuru de un alto rango. Sin duda es digna de Usted.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Como sabe, mi señor, he estado reclutando a las mujeres más bellas de los reinos para que presten sus servicios a los hombres. Es un negocio que deja muchas ganancias. Bueno, usted lo sabe bien, mis niñas le han prestado sus servicios en más de una ocasión je-je. En estos momentos, estoy muy interesado sobretodo en muchachas como la que acompaña a mi señor. Mujeres de esas características, últimamente han sido muy pedidas por los hombres saiyajíns. Hoy en día, en este mercado, cada vez es más difícil encontrar jóvenes hermosas a un precio razonable.

—No —le respondió —Fija otro precio.

—Pero mi señor, alguien como usted puede conseguirse a la joven que desee, no le resultará difícil encontrar a otra con sus características. Pero para un anciano como yo, prácticamente no hay esperanzas dentro de este negocio. Cada vez es más complicado reclutarlas, cada vez ponen mayor resistencia. Además, se lo estoy dejando a un muy buen precio. Esa joven y simple mujer a cambio de una espada muy resistente y famosa.

—¡Hum! Viejo, no tienes idea de quién es esta mujer. Ninguna espada que me ofrezcas se le equiparará en valor.

—¿Posee incluso más valor que una espada forjada por un tsufuro? Me ha dejado intrigado ¿Quién es esta mujer que tanto valor parece poseer? —preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

—Eso no te incumbe, viejo.

—Si mi señor me revelara la identidad de la joven, quizás podría ofrecerle algo que esté a la altura de su valor.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes nada que pueda equipararse a esta mujer. —dijo el hermano mayor de Goku cuando ya se disponía a continuar su camino.

—¿Ya le he dicho que esa espada de la que le hablo, fue forjada por nada más ni nada menos que el herrero tsufuru Raichi.

Raditz se paró en seco y volteó su cabeza para mirar al anciano.

—¿Raichi? ¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Si, mi señor. —el viejo mercader esbozó una sonrisa al ver que había captado la atención del soldado de élite.

—Dime, viejo ¿Acaso... acaso es...?

—_Hatchhyack_, la famosa espada forjada por el odio hacia los saiyajíns. —dijo el anciano terminando la oración de Raditz.

El saiyajín de la larga cabellera estaba más que sorprendido. ¿El viejo tenía en su poder a la famosa espada? ¿Cómo rayos la consiguió?. Pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del anciano.

—Entonces, mi señor ¿Está interesado en obtenerla?

—Debo decir que has llamado mi atención, anciano. —le dijo seriamente, intentando ocultar su asombro.

El mercader sonrió.

—Bien, mi señor, pero sin ofender... ahora soy yo el que siente que está en desventaja haciendo este trato. Como verá, la espada es de gran valor y muy codiciada por los guerreros, pero... ¿Cree que esa mujer esté a la altura de su valor?

—¡Hum! Anciano, esta mujer que ves es nada menos que la princesa del reino de Flypa. Es una prisionera de guerra y un punto clave para ganar esta nueva guerra en la que hemos entrado. ¿Tienes idea de cómo te recompensaría el rey Vegeta si se la entregas? —luego sonrió —. Además... nadie ha dicho que debes entregársela ilesa.

A estas alturas Chi Chi estaba en el pánico total. Debido a que ambos hombres hablaban con una voz muy baja para que el resto de las personas no los escucharan, no podía entender del todo su conversación. Pero había entendido gran parte ¡Los hombres estaban negociando con ella! ¿Cómo podía ser que tuviese tanta mala suerte? Estaba aterrada ¿Qué sería de ella, ahora? Lo peor es que parecía que de una forma u otra terminaría en manos del rey Vegeta.

El anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Esa mujer es la princesa de uno de los reinos más importantes? Ahora entiendo el por qué no quería negociar por una simple espada tsufuru, aunque éstas fueran escasas. —luego esbozó una sonrisa. —. De acuerdo, me parece un trato justo.

Ante lo dicho, Raditz entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. ¿El viejo había accedido a intercambiar la espada más famosa sólo por una princesa? Era cierto que si esa mujer, era en verdad, la princesa del reino de Flypa, el rey Vegeta desearía tenerla en sus manos para realizar una interesante estrategia. Pero no había forma de que el viejo comprobara si ella era o no la verdadera princesa. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de eso. Pero lo más sospechoso de todo, es que él estaba seguro que esa espada valía mucho más que la mujer que yacía inconsciente. Y estaba seguro que el viejo también lo sabía.

«Ese viejo planea algo. Maldita sabandija ¿Querer engañarme a mí? Se arrepentirá de siquiera haberlo pensado.» Meditaba el soldado de élite «Lo más probable es que esa susodicha espada que dice poseer sea falsa. Aún así, no tengo de qué preocuparme. Seguiré al viejo a donde esconde el arma y comprobaré si es o no la verdadera. De ser falsa, lo asesinaré. Si es la auténtica... también lo asesinaré jaja. Tendré en mi poder tanto a la princesa como a la poderosa Hatchhyack.»pensaba mientras reía para sus adentros.

—Bien... te sigo, viejo. Llévame hasta la espada. —dijo el saiyajín al servicio del rey.

El viejo mercader asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia alguna dirección entre la multitud, mientras Raditz lo seguía montado en el caballo junto a Chi Chi.

«Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no... por favor, no...» se repetía mentalmente la peli-negra, aún fingiendo estar inconsciente.

* * *

—¡TEN CUIDADO MUCHACHO TONTO! ¡CASI NOS VAMOS POR EL ABISMO!— le regaña el anciano Roshi a su discípulo, al notar que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de ser arrastrados junto con aquella enorme roca.

—Lo siento maestro Roshi, pero... —decía Goku concentrándose y esforzándose con las riendas para guiar al caballo, lo cual era casi imposible en aquel terreno. —, es muy difícil.

—¡Pues mejor que lo hagas bien o no quedará ni rastros de nosotros! —decía mientras se tambaleaban con caballo y todo, sobre terreno peligroso.

—Ya-Ya lo estoy intentando. —contestaba con esfuerzo el saiyajín más joven.

—¿¡Intentando!? ¿¡A eso le llamas intentar!? ¡Lo que te falta es más entrenamiento bajo mi supervisión! Cuando lleguemos te tendré un entrenamiento especial para tí. Haz estado muy perezoso ultimamente. Todo es culpa de Gohan, él siempre te malcrió.

—Je-je no diga eso, maestro. Mi abuelito también era un poco severo conmigo.

—¡Severidad es lo que aprenderás con mi nuevo entrenamiento! —dijo Roshi con energía para luego usar un tono nostálgico—. Pareciera que fuera ayer cuando me pediste que te entrenara como a Gohan.

—Se lo agradezco maestro. —dijo Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Roshi sólo lo observó por un momento, recordando al niño al que había entrenado. El mismo que había robado el corazón de tantas personas con su encantadora y rara personalidad, incluído el suyo. Luego, volvió al presente.

—No creas que así te salvarás de mi entrenamiento. — dijo el anciano, haciendo que Goku se pusiera nervioso y con cara de susto.

A pesar de que no lo recordara, tenía el presentimiento de que aquel entrenamiento que le había dado el maestro Roshi, había sido bastante duro.

—¡Tus amigos tampoco se salvarán! Necesitan escarmiento. Sobretodo N°18 ¡Muchacha loca! ¿Cómo se le ocurre enseñarte este camino? —decía el anciano, cuando de pronto divisó algo—. ¿Eh? Pero si es...

—El reino saiyajín. —completó la frase, Goku, haciendo que el caballo detuviese su andar.

El joven saiyajín lo observaba detenidamente. Allá, no tan lejos, podían verse las intimidantes murallas, la gran y pesada puerta, las banderas flameantes del reino... Todo aquello que estaba viendo y sintiendo se le hizo tan familiar... como si ya hubiese estado antes allí, parado en ese mismo lugar, observando aquel reino en donde había nacido y pasado gran parte de su vida.

—Estamos cerca... —dijo en voz baja, Goku. «¡Resiste un poco más, Chi Chi!» pidió mentalmente al mismo tiempo que azotaba de nuevo las riendas.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea!— dijo el príncipe de los saiyajíns mientras guiaba al caballo hacia distintos lados para evitar que las flechas les dieran de lleno.

Bulma sólo se limitaba a sujetarse lo más fuerte posible del jinete.

—¡Vegeta! ¡A-A la izquierda!

El saiyajín obedeció a la peli-azul y guió su caballo hacia la izquierda evitando así unas nuevas flechas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¡A-A la derecha!¡Izquierda!¡Derecha!— continuó la princesa un poco alterada pero a la vez sintiéndose compenetrada con el saiyajín puesto que sin explicarle, éste entendía a la perfección a qué ella se refería.

El ataque era constante, pero para suerte de la pareja, hasta el momento habían logrado evitar eficazmente el ser alcanzados por alguno de esos objetos amenazantes.

Mientras seguían aquel camino, éste comenzó a mostrar un follaje más espeso. Ambos tuvieron que agacharse un poco para no ser alcanzados por alguna rama. Entonces notaron como las flechas dejaron de caer a su alrededor, iban disminuyendo hasta que finalmente cesaron por completo. Sin embardo, el caballo no dejó de cabalgar.

—Parece... que ya no nos atacan. —dijo la peli-azul notando el cese de la emboscada.

—No te confíes. Esto no ha acabado. —respondió el príncipe de los saiyajín observando detenidamente hacia todos lados.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Estás seguro!? ¿Pero... pero quiénes eran los que nos atacaban? ¿Qué es lo que quieren, Vegeta?

—¡Shh! ¡Silencio! —dijo el saiyajín, deteniendo la cabalgata y agudizando su oído.

Estudiaba el lugar detenidamente y con suma cautela. «¿¡Dónde están!? Estoy seguro que lo escuché. ¡Maldición! Ya estamos en tierra saiyajín, por lo que dos candidatos se me vienen a la mente. O la guardia real de mi padre ya dio conmigo, o han sido...» pensaba Vegeta cuando de pronto, fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por un ruido cercano que provenía de los árboles.

—¡Hiá! —gritó azotando las riendas al instante, para ir en dirección opuesta de donde provenía el sonido.

Bulma sólo se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo de él. Parecía que la persecución había continuado. Entonces ambos notaron que el follaje comenzó a moverse en la misma dirección que ellos. Había alguien que ocultos seguían su andar.

—¡Ahhrrg! — gritó Vegeta adolorido al sentir un terrible dolor en su hombro, cerca de su omóplato.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó la princesa al ver la flecha clavada en el cuerpo del saiyajín. Pronto su uniforme estaba notablemente manchado con sangre.

—Grr Esto... ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Ni creas que este simple ataque servirá para derrotarme, miserable sabandija! —gritó fuertemente el príncipe mientras con su mano opuesta partía una parte de la flecha y la arrojaba.

—Ve... Vegeta... —susurró impresionada Bulma, ante tal acto de valentía y testarudez.

Pero entonces, alguien salió de entre el follaje y con la velocidad y peso de su cuerpo, derribó a la peli-azul cayendo ambos al suelo. La princesa no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para gritar. Sólo sintió un gran peso sobre ella que la arrastró hacia el suelo.

Vegeta notó rápidamente lo que había sucedido y mirando hacia atrás para comprobar el estado de la mujer, paró el caballo de un tirón. Pero tal fue su distracción que no notó el nuevo derribe, ahora sobre él. Cuando quiso entender la situación, notó el suelo en su espalda y sobre él a una mujer rubia que tensaba un arco, apoyando la punta de una flecha amenazadoramente en su cuello.

—Zorra... Con que eras tú. Debí suponerlo. —dijo el príncipe de los saiyajín mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

—No veo el por qué de tu maldita sonrisa, Vegeta. Hoy te ha llegado el día, asqueroso príncipe. —contestó la mujer saiyajín, entrecerrando los ojos con odio.

—¡Jajajaja! ¿Que me ha llegado el día, dices? No me hagas reír. Una basura como tú no es rival para mí.

—¡Maldito! ¡Voy a vengarme por todo lo que has hecho! —gritó la rubia clavando aún más la punta de la flecha en la garganta del hombre debajo de ella.

Su sed de venganza era insaciable. ¡Quería eliminarlo a como de lugar! Tanto tiempo y al fin tenía a uno de sus más grandes enemigos donde lo quería. Sólo debía hacer un movimiento y todo se habría acabado para ese malnacido. Pero no comprendía el por qué de su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué tenía aquella sensación de inseguridad? Sólo debía relajar su brazo y el arma haría todo por ella. De pronto se sorprendió y sintió hervirle la sangre al notar una sonrisa de seguridad y confianza por parte de su oponente. La miraba victorioso y con desprecio.

—¿Acaso estás temblando? —preguntó divertido, Vegeta.

—¡N°18!

Una voz familiar la sacó por un instante de su conversación y pensamientos.

—¡N°18! Tenemos a la mujer. —dijo en tono serio una voz femenina.

N°18 desvió sus ojos hacia la persona que la llamaba. Pudo ver como una mujer de cabello rubio y enrulado tenía inmovilizada a la nueva rehén. En ese mismo momento, comenzaron a aparecer de entre los árboles un número reducido de hombres y mujeres que parecían estar aliados con ambas mujeres saiyajín. Casi todos estaban armados con arcos y flechas.

Fue sólo un segundo, sólo un instante de distracción por parte de ella, para que su oponente aprovechara la situación. En un rápido movimiento y de un fuerte golpe, Vegeta empujó el arco hacia un lago, haciendo que N°18 disparara la flecha y ésta se clavara en algún lugar lejano. Se abalanzó sobre la saiyajín tomándola fuertemente del cuello, casi asfixiándola. Ante tal acto, todas las demás personas presentes apuntaron al príncipe para eliminarlo, pero éste fue más rápido y desenvainando su espada, la colocó en el cuello de la mujer.

—¡Un movimiento y su líder muere! —dijo Vegeta con voz de mando.

Todos los guerreros se quedaron petrificados, esperando alguna orden por parte de sus superiores.

—¡Maldito! —gritó furiosa la mujer que tenía capturada a Bulma—. ¡Déjala ir!

—¡Cierra esa boca, mujer! No me hagas deshacerme de esta basura tan rápido. —contestó el príncipe mientras se levantaba del suelo, pasando un brazo por alrededor del cuello de su rehén y apuntaba su espada al mismo. De esta forma, tenía inmovilizada a la mujer al mismo tiempo que la usaba de escudo.

—Eres un maldito... —dijo N°18 mirando de soslayo a Vegeta.

El príncipe sólo se limitó a reír ante la situación. Luego, miró seriamente a Bulma, la cual tenía una cara de susto y confusión.

—Libérala. —ordenó seriamente mirando de forma intimidante a quien había capturado a la princesa.

—¡NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLO, LUNCH! —ordenó N°18.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA O TE MUERES! —dijo el príncipe haciendo presión con su brazo, casi ahogando a su rehén.

—¡N°18°! —llamó preocupada su amiga y compañera.

—No... lo... hagas... —pidió la rubia con gran esfuerzo por la presión en su cuello.

La mujer llamada Lunch analizó la situación por un momento, intentando encontrar una solución. Luego puso cara de resignación.

—Debo hacerlo.

—¡No! —gritó 18 y a continuación, con todas sus fuerzas le dio un codazo en el estómago a Vegeta.

—¡Ahg! —se quejó el saiyajín quedándose sin aire, pero rápidamente se repuso. Por un segundo había aflojado el agarre y la mujer casi se le escapa, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y volvió a capturarla con brusquedad —. Maldita zorra. Quieres morir ¿Verdad?

—¡NO LO HAGAS, LUNCH! ¡DISPAREN! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE SUCEDA CONMIGO! ¡DEBEN ASESINARLO! ¡LO PROMETIMOS POR LA CAUSA! ¡MI VIDA NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA! —exigió rápidamente la saiyajín a sus colegas, cuando volvió a ser capturada.

Los demás saiyajíns estaban a punto de obedecer pero una nueva orden los detuvo.

—¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡NO DISPAREN! —ordenó Lunch a sus camaradas.

—¿¡Qué... Qué estás haciendo, Lunch!? —preguntó la rehén rubia.

—N°18, no puedo hacerlo... se... se lo prometí a Krilyn. —contestó seriamente su colega.

La rehén rubia la miró sorprendida al mismo tiempo que un leve brillo apareció en sus ojos.

—No... ¡No seas tonta! ¡Debes hacerlo! — volvió a exigir.

—¡Ya déjense de estupideces! —dijo Vegeta, ya harto de tanta palabrería— ¡Tú! ¡Libera a la rehén!—ordenó a Lunch.

La mujer rubia liberó a Bulma y ésta muy confundida la observó por unos instantes. Luego, rápidamente se fue junto a Vegeta.

—Así me gusta. Ahora me llevaré a esta mujer y ni se les ocurra seguirnos. Bastará sólo un leve presentimiento para asesinarla. —dijo el príncipe de los saiyajíns mientras retrocía con ambas mujeres, sin dejar de observar a los revolucionarios que tenía enfrente.

Bulma estaba muy perturbada. No sabía quiénes eran esas personas, pero dedujo que eran viejos enemigos del príncipe, pues parecían conocerse. Por un momento, se preguntó si debería haber traicionado a Vegeta y ayudado a esas personas. Después de todo, él la había raptado y siempre amenazaba con asesinarla. Incluso, lo más probable era que cuando llegasen a destino y encontrara a Goku, la eliminaría sin compasión alguna. Pero tampoco podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas. No tenía ninguna garantía de que esas personas que anteriormente los habían emboscado fuesen a ayudarla. Además... no sabía por qué, pero había algo en ese hombre que la atraía como ninguno. Era cierto que muchas veces le temía, pero también eran muchas veces en las que él había demostrado aunque sea una pizca de preocupación por ella. Aunque claro, seguramente era para no quedarse sin guía. Con estos pensamientos en su mente, seguía al príncipe sin saber qué ocurriría a continuación.

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo, sólo algunos minutos, cuando el caballo se detuvo nuevamente. Ambos hombres miraron hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse que nadie los siguiera o viese. A continuación, entraron por una especie de callejón el cuál estaba desierto.

—Está dentro de mi tienda. Le aconsejo que me acompañe pues no queremos hacer pública su aparición ¿verdad? —habló el anciano.

Raditz asintió y se apeó del caballo. Sabía perfectamente que nadie sería tan estúpido como para robar el pura sangre de un soldado de élite. Pero sabía que si la princesa despertaba, era muy probable que huyera. Así que tomó a la mujer supuestamente inconsciente y la cargó sobre su hombro. A continuación, entró a la tienda por esa entrada poco usual, junto con el mercader.

—Espéreme un momento. —dijo el viejo, cuando bajó unas escaleras hacia un lugar oscuro.

Raditz inspeccionaba el sitio. Si, él ya había estado allí en situaciones anteriores. De vez en cuando el anciano tenía buena y exótica mercadería, pero nunca objetos de semejante valor. Analizó la posibilidad de que hubiese hecho un buen negocio y realmente tuviera la verdadera espada.

—Aquí está. —escuchó, cuando el viejo había regresado con un objeto que estaba envuelto en una tela un poco sucia.

Con curiosidad, el soldado se acercó para inspeccionar la espada.

—Mírela bien, mi señor. Una belleza que sólo pocos han tenido el privilegio de ver. —dijo el mercader mientras quitaba la tela dejando ver una increíble espada.

Raditz tomó la espada con su mano libre, pues con la otra cargaba a la princesa. La observó cuidadosamente. Era un arma increíble. Los detalles que poseía eran exquisitos. El doble filo parecía poder cortar cualquier cosa que se le atravesase. Pero había algo en su empuñadura...

El soldado sonrió.

—Es falsa.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó sorprendido el anciano.

—Con que pasándote de listo ¿verdad, viejo? —decía Raditz con la réplica de la espada en su mano, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al mercader.

—N-No s-señor. Es auténtica ¡Lo juro! —dijo con una voz temblorosa mientras retrocedía, intentando alejarse del soldado. «¡Ma-maldición! ¿C-Cómo pudo haberse dado cuenta? ¡Era una réplica exacta!¡Nunca nadie se había dado cuenta antes!» pensaba el mercader. Pero al ver que el soldado cada vez se acercaba más, sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. De pronto, tomó una de las tantas armas que tenía en el lugar destinadas a venderse, y se puso en una posición de combate.

Raditz lo miró divertido.

—¿Hu? Jajaja te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado, viejo.

A continuación lanzó un ataque hacia su oponente. El anciano lo bloqueó con su espada, pero su defensa era muy débil y la fuerza del soldado de élite era demasiado fuerte para él. El mercader cayó al piso mientras que su espada caía en un lugar lejos de él. Comenzó a temblar tras estar seguro que su muerte estaba pronta.

—L-Lo siento, mi señor. F-Fue una estupidez de mi pa-parte. ¡Pu-Puede llevarse lo que quiera! ¡Es gratis! ¡Por favor! ¡No volverá a suceder! ¡Lo juro! —suplicaba temblando el anciano.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. —dijo Raditz mientras levantó la espada para dar el golpe final.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó fuertemente Chi Chi, mientras se movía ferozmente sobre el hombro del saiyajín, sorprendiendo al mismo. Ya no soportaba más muertes ni peleas, ni violencia. Quería que esa horrible pesadilla se terminase de una vez.

En uno de esos rápidos movimientos, la princesa sin querer le dio un fuerte codazo en la cabeza a su raptor, dejándolo aturdido. Lo que provocó el afloje del agarre a la peli-negra, haciendo que esta quedase libre.

A penas se sintió liberada, instintivamente Chi Chi salió del lugar corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Atravesó la entrada y salió velozmente de ese callejón. Enseguida se topó con el mar de personas que había visto anteriormente. Corría lo más rápido que podía, aunque ya entre la multitud era casi imposible. Nunca volteó hacia atrás por temor a que si lo hiciera, vería nuevamente a ese horrible hombre. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía quiénes eran esas personas, no sabía a dónde iba. Pero tenía muy en claro que quería alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Continuó corriendo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Estaba muy acalorada. El sol era demasiado fuerte y el estar sumergida entre tantas personas comenzó a sofocarla. No se sentía bien. Fue disminuyendo la velocidad pero aún así siguió hacia adelante. De vez en cuando, la gente la empujaba para abrirse su propio camino. Era todo muy confuso... tantos rostros, tanto movimiento... comenzó a sentirse mareada. Entonces de repente lo vio. Justo en frente de ella, a lo lejos. ¡Era él! Chi Chi comenzó a sentir su corazón latir aún más rápido. Así, cansada como estaba, volvió a aumentar la velocidad. Intentó abrirse paso lo más rápido que pudo. Su respiración era muy agitada pero continuó adelante. Por un segundo lo perdió de vista y se desesperó, pero volvió a ubicarlo. Ya estaba cerca...

«Sólo un poco más...» pensaba agotada la peli-negra.

Podía sentir su rostro sonrojado por el calor. Pero no le dio importancia. Él estaba ahí, a sólo unos pasos. Lo había logrado. Corrió rápidamente con todas las energías que le quedaban y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

Ante tal acto, el saiyajín masculino levantó una ceja.

—Has... has venido por mí... —decía agitada, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Luego abrió sus bellos ojos negros y lo miró emocionada directamente a los ojos.—. Te amo... Goku. —terminó de decir cuando sintió que todas sus energías se esfumaban, provocando que se desmayara.

Rápidamente, el saiyajín la tomó en sus brazos para evitar que cayera. Notó que la mujer no estaba del todo bien, parecía tener fiebre y signos de agotamiento. Lo mejor era alejarla de ese lugar. A continuación, la cargó en sus brazos y se alejó de toda esa gente.

No sabía quién era esa mujer, pero era evidente que lo había confundido con su hijo.

Continuará...

* * *

Capítulo 25. Tras los horribles momentos vividos junto a aquel malvado hombre, Chi Chi finalmente logra escapar. Inesperadamente se cruza con alguien a quien, sin saberlo, ella desconoce ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionará la princesa de Flypa al saber la identidad de aquel a quien cree su prometido?. Por otro lado, Goku finalmente ha divisado el reino saiyajín ¿Podrá encontrarse con Chi Chi? ¿O sus enemigos lo encontrarán antes?. ¿Y qué sucederá con el príncipe saiyajín, Bulma y su nueva rehén?. Para averiguarlo, no se pierdan el próximo episodio.

Capítulo 26. Reencuentros en el reino.

¡Hola a todos! Finalmente he subido el capítulo 25, y en un par de semanas subiré el 26. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Por favor, no olviden comentar pues me interesa mucho su opinión. No se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo, finalmente Goku y Chi Chi se reencontrarán. Sé que seguro lo estaban esperando, así que ya se los adelanto ¿Cómo será ese reencuentro? pues para eso deberán de esperar hasta el capítulo 26. En fin, no les robo más su tiempo.

¡Saludos!

GokuxMilk


End file.
